Akito Uchiha
by Sakurai Uchiha
Summary: We all know that only one Uchiha survived the massacre, what if there was another one. This is the story of Akito Uchiha. An oc centric fiction.(most likely oc x Ino)
1. chapter 1

Akito Uchiha

An:hello everybody, this new story is something that I wanted to right for a while.

It's an oc centric fiction. The pairing will most likely be oc x oc but I am not sure yet if you have different idea for a pairing please pm me.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1

Three years before the Uchiha massacre .

Night was looming across the land of fire, numerous stars were littering the pitch black sky, the moon was shining in its glory lighting the world below.

It was a quite night few people were seen. in the forest of the proud land howls of the nocturnal creatures could be heard.

Peace was felt everywhere as the world slept.

There between in a forest between the majestic trees who's leafs were shaking disturbing the nights silence, was standing a village.

The village was more of a little city rather than a village, it had a wall surrounding it in a circular manner. Konoha gakure no sato the village hidden in the leafs.

In the center of the village was a tall tower like structure with the Kanji for fire written on it the hokage tower .

Across from the tower on the other side was a tall mountain with four faces engraved and sculptured appon it overlooking the village like guardian angels.

The village streets were empty, no soul was venturing in this late hour.

Only some figures with black armor and white masks could be seen from time to time jumping from roof to roof watching for the safety of the village.

On the outskirts of the village was a large compound the entrance was adorned by a sign, a red and white fan the sign of the Uchiha.

This was the Uchiha district were the famous clan was calling home.

On the far end of the compound a boy looking not older then five was walking hurriedly from time to time glancing around checking if there is anyone around.

The boy was average height with black spiky hair with a bang covering his left eye. He was dressed in a black attire made of black shirt and pants black shinobi sandals and a mesh shirt on top of the shirt.

As he passed one of the turns he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder from behind. He turned around only to feel a punch connecting with his face.

He fell back from the punch as he clutched his assailant, a boy with the Uchiha trademark black hair and black eyes. On his forehead was the konoha headband, behind him were standing two others looking mostly the same.

The younger boy was crouched holding his face in pain, he knew he couldn't do a thing against those three genin.

Before he was able to utter a word the three teens came closer and started to punch and kick the gell out of him.

The first Uchiha smiled cruelly at the younger boy "what idiot can't take some beating?and you calling yourself an Uchiha? pathetic! " he mocked the child.

The two others smiled cruelly as well continuing to hit him while insulting him.

The child didn't utter a sound all the time as he had no intention in giving them their satisfaction but in his mind he was cursing them, them and every other Uchiha in the compound.

He hated them all he wanted so badly to kill each and every last one of them, he remembered the regular abuse he was a victim to, he remembered how no Uchiha adult ever helped him and sometimes they even join the younger generation. He was fuming with hate but couldn't do a thing.

Suddenly one of the genin turned towards his friends "we have to be careful not to kill him, looking at this pathetic creature calling himself an Uchiha is sickening. Come on guys" he told the others as they nodded but then one of them noticed the boy's eyes they turned red .

"look guys, our little friend activated his sharingan "he said out loud.

The other two turned back and looked at the boy then the third started to laugh" look at that, Fugaku sama was correct the boy is a freek just look at the sharingan! "he exclaimed.

The other two saw it as well his eyes weren't the regular sharingan as it didn't have even one tomoe, instead the boy head one line from the upper part of his eye down to the middle.

As the older teens started to laugh the spiky haired boy started to loose consciousness but before everything turned black he saw for a second the chakra within them, a smile came to his face he finally activated his sharingan.

Several minutes later, apartment.

When the boy came back to himself he looked around to see were he is as the last thing he remembered was the bullies.

He looked around and was surprised to see he was in his apartment, it was nothing fancy it had two little rooms and a dining room, were he was right now lying on the couch.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he spun around to see a teen several years older then him . The teen had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin; The teen was smiling at him."are you alright? "he asked with concerned voice" how do you feel Akito? "

The now identified Akito smiled at the older boy" I feel OK thanks Itachi, did you bring me here? "he asked the smile still on his face.

Akito really liked Itachi he was the only Uchiha except Mikoto Uchiha - Itachis mother - who were nice to him.

Itachi nodded" indeed I did in fact bring you back home" he said with the same caring voice.

He had a soft spot for the young boy the outcast of the clan.

Then Akito looked at Itachi again "tell me Itachi, why? just why does they act like this towards me huh?" he asked his tone much too serious for a five years old boy.

The older teen just sighed, it wasn't the first time he was asked this question, and although he knew that Akito only asked to vent some frustration as he knew the answer, Itachi still answered "you know why Akito"

"of course I know, damn it. I know very well that it's because Madara is my grandfather and the clan doesn't want a reminder of him, more then that I am well aware that the village is worry of the clan from the fox attack and I as grandson of the one Uchiha who challenged the first hokage will only make things worse. I know all of this but it doesn't make it any easier "he finished with a scowl on his face.

Itachi could only sigh as he knew he couldn't help it then as he remembered about Akitos sharingan an idea strucked him" hey Akito "he told the young boy" now that you have your sharingan then you can ask my father to list you in the academy, what do you think? "he asked.

A big grin came up to Akitos face" you are right, after all now I won't embarrass the clan, so he will surely give me permission as the head of the clan to enter the academy "he said with a very happy tone, he thought about becoming a shinobi, he knew it wasn't an easy job but this was always his dream.

This night as he was readying himself to sleep he was singing a happy melody.

One day later.

Akito was now heading towards the office of Fugaku Uchiha the leader of the Uchiha clan.

As he was going he noticed the beauty around him, the children playing, the sky beautiful blue sky with a lot of fluffy looking clouds, he looked at the gardens with their hundreds of different smells and look.

He was coming closer to the building were Fugaku had his office. It was a large three stories building, painted in a light blue color. On the front of the building was a four sided star with the red and white fen in the middle of it, the logo of the Uchiha clan.

This building was the military police building, and as such head a large amount of Uchihas in uniforms going in and out of the building.

Akito entered the building and went to the upper level via the steps. As he came closer to the door wich near it on the wall was written Fugaku Uchiha, he heard voices of some people.

Out of curiosity he chose to listen so he came near the door and put his ear near it.

Inside there was four people standing, they were Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto his wife and their two children Itachi and Sasuke.

They were arguing Itachi was standing there, he was trying to convince his father to lat Akito enroll in the academy "father" he said with a pained voice "why not? It's not like he will embarrass the clan after all he has the sharingan so what the problem?" he asked.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes "Itachi don't be a full, common Mafard decendet as a shinobi of konoha, that's ridiculous he is a freek, and him being here could only make our life harder, now Itachi I want you to stop talking with the boy" he said then turning towards his wife "it concerning you too Mikoto, am I clear?" he asked with harsh tone.

Mikoto nodded but Itachi was still defiant "and what will you do father, to stop it huh?" he asked with a somewhat mocking tone.

Fugakus smirk grew "I think you might be defined and that's why I am going to give you a choice Itachi, first you can go back to this child but then you will have to pay the consequences, second you can leave him and everything will be alright.

Now the consequences are that should you choose to aid the boy I will forbid you to talk to Sasuke or even see him, "he replied" so then Itachi what will it be your brother or the boy? "Fugaku asked in a mocking tone.

Itachi was standing there passively, trying to come to terms with it he saw his little brother looking at him with this love and innocent adoration that he knew his father won he sighed deeply and started to speek" so be it father but can I at least tell Akito goodbye? "he asked with raspy voice.

Fugaku nodded and Itachi left the room.

Akito distanced himself from the door his face showed his confusion angr and hate, he didn't blame Itachi, he understood him but understanding didn't make the world any more fair it hurted him.

Then the door opened and Itachi went out his firm slumped his bangs covering his eyes.

He saw Akito standing there and couldn't help himself he ran towards the younger boy and hugged him muttering "I am sorry, I am sorry Akito, please forgive me".

"it's OK Itachi it's not your fault I fully understand you, please Itachi don't dwell on it I am more then thankful for the time you and your mother gave me thank you "he said as he turned around and then sprinted back towards his apartment.

Itachi was standing there looking at the back of the boy he started to feel like a brother and he murmured" I am sorry Akito, I am so sorry "as tears fell freely from his eyes.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.**

When Akito finally entered his apartment he let his tears flow, he just couldn't hold them anymore, in his heart he could feel hate towards all the Uchiha, he hated them, he loathed them all except Itachi and his mother, more then all though he hated Fugaku, the man who not only denied him his dream but also took from him the only people who he cared for in the clan, outside of the clan he didn't know anyone as he wasn't aloud outside the walls of the compound. He swore that one day he will repay them all they will pay!.

In his rage he started to throw around some of the furniture. One of stools he threw had a glass surface and as it shattered from the impact it ripped part of the carpet on the floor.

When Akito noticed that he ran there to check the damage he's done, as he came there his eyes widened as from under the carpet he saw a trapdoor.

He had no idea what could lye beneath their and so he was scared a little but finally his natural childish curiosity took over him and he opened the trapdoor.

He looked in and saw a ladder, he entered the little room and looked around it wasn't very big as the walls were covered with shelves with scrolls on them in the middle of the room there was a little table and stool, on the table were two envelopes.

There wasn't any more space there it was just a tiny library.

Akito reached the table and noticed that there were two drawers in the table.

He took one of the envelopes and sat on the stool. When he started to read his eyes teared up.

"my son if you reading this letter then I am dead and didn't show you the library, oh my child my one and only child I am sorry for this that I couldn't raise you, I can only guess how hard your life is without me as I know the distaste that the clan harbors towards our family and without a father it's will be very hard and for that I am utterly sorry.

Listen to me my child the books around you is our family secret, those are the work of Madara himself,although he fought against the first hokage but he was a good man you will see as you will read the diary. if you will look around you will see the shelves are labeled with different elements, this are his works about the specific elements jutsu, in the drawers you will find his diaries please read them as well, there is another shelf with basic information about chakra that I added please use them, and never forget I love you my child.

Loving you with my entire heart your father. "

When Akito finished reading he was sobbing and couldn't stop himself finally he knew now that his father actually loved him, and he was sad that he will never see him. He turned towards the second envelope and opened it as well inside as he suspected was a letter from his mother in a beautiful neat handwriting.

"my son, my little angel if you read this it means that I am no longer among the living, I am sorry for not being there for you but remember my little angel that I am a shinobi of the village and as such I have duties, most likely you read already your father's letter as such I'll skip the explanation type and I'll just say to keep it secret, now my love I am sorry I can't be there with you my heart teared up as I think of you alone, please my my baby be a good boy be polite, be strong, don't be hasty, always think before you act, but first and most importantly be a loyal shinobi of the village make us proud my angel, and please be safe.

Loving you always your mother "

Akito even though he was sad and tearful a smile crept to his face" I will, father mother I'll do all I can to make you proud "he said, a decision was made this night he will become the strongest shinobi in the world.

End of chapter 1.

Hi everyone thanks for reading, next chapter will be the masacar and some entries from Madaras journal thanks for reading.


	2. chapter 2

Akito Uchiha.

An :hi there here is the next chapter, for those who asked the mc won't be op. And one more thing the fanfic won't fallow canon, although it will sometimes but the main plot is different you'll see.

Disclaimer :i don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2.

There days later.

Akito was sitting in the litle library reading Madaras diary, it was very interesting although it was boring from time to time.

Entry number 56.

I am getting concerned about Hashirama, he is way too idealistic, it's not like I don't want peace after all peace was reason I helped Hashirama to create the village. But Hashirama went to far he actually considers to give away our tailed beasts, he says it will bring peace, I tried to change his mind but for now he doesn't budge.

I want peace but first and foremost the peace need to be acquired by making the village stronger not by distributing our advantage, hmm well I guess I can't help it. Surprisingly Tobirama actually agrees with me on this point. I just hope we will be able to persuade him.

Entry number 75.

Hashirama is mad he actually ignored my and Tobiramas protests, I can't believe it, yes he is the hokage, so what? can't he at least think about it before, there is no way in hell that this will bring peace only more wars, if Hashirama won't grow up it will be all over.

Entry number 100.

Finally some peace and quiet, I finally have some free time and so it's time to start on my hobby to read through the old manuscripts and stone tablets I was able to aquire, there is one particular tablet wich caught my eye it's looks like the Uchiha tablet in the shrine, I will check it hope it's something interesting.

Entry number 101.

Amazing absolutely amazing, the stone tablet is really interesting, it's described another type of sharingan, and I am not talking about the mangekyou, but rather a hole different type, if to believe in what is written here it's seems that there is one form of the sharingan, it's true power wich could rival even the rinnegan, although it doesn't have the power over life but rather gives the user of the mangekyou state of this sharingan power beyond imagination , , another fabulous thing is that in the third stage of this sharingan wich the author calls the true sharingan or the clear sighted sharingan gives the user much stronger perception then the regular. The explanation is rather interesting though, it seems that although the rinnegan can be activate through the sages power in the sharingan, some sharingan can't, it's because their true form is the mangekyou, their abilities will bbe much more powerful than regular mangekyou and will be able to rival even the rinnegan.

The description of the sharingan is just like any other but instead of tomoe it has lines.

After that the author describes how any sharingan and mangekyou works activates and so on , hmm who knows maybe I'll be able to gift my decendet this eyes, I'll have to try at least, I'll see what can be done.

Entry number 245.

Today finally I was able to understand the way to activate the one sharingan, although for those who had already awakened the sharingan it's impossible.

For the last months I made a lot of experiments, I used at least two hundred people who's brains I dissected to better understand the way of the human mind and through this the process of awakening the sharingan, I am going to put it to use on my son although he already activated the sharingan but I believe that his children will maybe have the eye.

Entry number 285.

I was finally able to move the collection of the sharingan I was able to aquire during the war and those wich were in the Uchiha storage as well into my laboratory, hope it will serve some purpose one of the days, any how if ill find more I'll definitely put them there as well as those eyes could be easily used to harm the village, better to keep it secret.

Entry number 476.

Tobirama is becoming harder on the Uchihas, and my standing within the village is falling.

Hashirama still didn't change from his idealistic ways and I don't see how will we achieve peace, I believe now that for peace to be achieved I have to go into drastic masseurs, I will fight Hashirama, should I win I'll be able to change the village and through it the world, should Hashirama win and kill me he will finally be able to see the reality of the world.

And maybe for a true world peace there should be even bigger masseurs we will see.

Anyway if Hashirama will spare me I'll fight against him as much as necessary, I don't believe I'll have any more chance to write here whether I'll survive or not."

Akito just finished reading the last part of his grandfather's diary, he smiled to himself, "it seems as if Madara was actually misunderstood person, how interesting" he mused, then with a glint of determination in his eyes he made a decision "I promise you grandfather, I will do whatever I can to utilize your gift to me, to bring glory to my village."

He then noticed a letter attached to the diary, as he opened it he saw his mother's nit handwriting" now my son after finishing the diary, you know about the mangekyou and the enternal mangekyou, please check the hidden compartment below the table, I am sure you understand ". It said.

As he moved his hands around the floor Akito suddenly felt he a light bump, he pressed it and a little part of the floor was lifted.

Inside the hidden compartment was a little refrigerator-like thingy, as he opened it there was only two jars within, in each jar was floating one mangekyou sharingan, and the name of his father was written on both.

The young boy quickly closed the door and the compartment. He felt a little grin around the nose, he under the necessity but no five years old child should see his father's eyes floating in a jar.

Now he has to think how exactly will he gear up his training under the noses of the Uchiha.

Three years later

The night spread it's wings on the village hidden in the leafs, the white moon was shining majestically on the sleeping village and the stars were surrounding the moon like a royal guard around a king.

The village below was peacefully sleeping as not even one soul could be seen in the streets.

In the middle of the village was standing a large tower like building with a Kanji for fire written on the front.

The center of the village, the nerve center of the military and civilian life of the now sleesleeping village, the hokage tower.

In the highest window was still lightened.

Several people were standing there.

This was the hokages office.

It wasn't a fancy room there was only a big table near the window full with paperwork, on the other side of the room was a nice piano of mahogany with a mahogany stool near it. Several shelves with books and scrolls were on the far wall and the pictures of all the previous village leaders.

Behind the table was sitting an old man, the man was average height and build, he had a white little beard and his face was showing a wise person.

The third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was an old man, and right now he felt every second of his life, he saw a lot of deaths, wars, famines and so on, he made a lot of hard decisions before but right now he was standing before a very hard decision.

He looked up at the other occupants of the room.

There were his two old teammates, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, both shared the same expression as him a worried expression on there leathery face.

As well was standing there his old rival Shimura Danzo, his face was half bandaged and his expression didn't change from his regular stoic face.

He was tapping the floor with his can impatiently.

The last and youngest of the occupants was a teen with a black ponytail and a split face banges, the teen had a hard expression and his red sharingan eyes just gave him more intimidating look.

Hiruzen sighed he knew what has to be done and knew what was on stake but he had to make sure that there is no other way first "are you sure Itachi that there isn't any other way?" asked the old hokage although he knew the answer already.

The teen shook his head "I am afraid not hokage sama" he replied.

The hokage looked at Itachi and pain filled his heart, the boy was so brave and so devoted to the village it was amazing, with a heavy heart he finally gave the command "Itachi Uchiha, I here by giving you this double s class mission you know what to do and you know the consequences may the will of fire guide you always" he finished as his voice cracked.

The teen bowed then turned to the hokage "sir I do have a request though, if I may?" he asked hopefully.

The hokage nodded "please speak" he said.

"hokage sama I ask of you to allow me to spare one more Uchiha except Sasuke, it's Akito Uchiha, he is a pariah and hated by the clan, also he wants to become a shinobi and waa denied by the clan , I guarantee that he will not be a danger for the village, so please hokage sama can I spare him as well ? God knows he deserves better. "Itachis hopefull voice touched the hokage and so just as Danzo tried to refuse Hiruzen nodded" permission granted, and Itachi please know that I see you as the true shinobi of the village "he said his voice still hurt from the decision.

Itachi smiled, bowed and then left right away.

Uchiha compound several minutes later

Akito was sitting in his apartment, he was rereading some entries from his grandfathers journal, the truth is that Akito felt that Madara was just a misunderstood person not an evil one, whatever he done seamed to be with the goal of strengthening the village.

A small smile crept to his face as he thought of his grandfather, he now took pride of looking alot like him, he believed now Madara was a good person.

As he got up, Akito stretched and wanted to go to bed when he heard noise coming from outside, it was strange as he lived on the outskirts of the compound and no one ever ventured here.

He got up, silently opening the door and crept out of the apartment, he looked around, it was night already and so everyone should be asleep by now.

He moved a bit forward when he heard the noise again, this time much clearer, it was the sound of metal impacting something, from the sounds of it aa sword probably.

He looked around the corner and what he saw made his blood freeze.

Body's were littered around, all of them wearing the military police uniform, those were the guards who patrolled the compound at night, if they are dead it can only mean one thing.. someone attacking the compound.

Akito felt shivers running through his body, and his body was coated with cold sweat, he gulped silently and gathering his courage he went forward towards the center.

As he approached the center he looked carefully around until he came near Fugakus house.

He quietly opened the door and stopped on his place in terror.

In the center of the room two people were standing one with a bloody sword taller with black hair and burning red eyes, "mangekyou sharingan" thought Akito with fear. The other a boy with duck like black hair wearing blue shirt and shorts.

Behind them were lying dead two people, a man and a woman, as Akito looked closer his throat started to hurt, it was Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, the patriarch and matriarch of the Uchiha clan.

But what actually scared him was the two in the middle.

The shorter one was Uchiha Sasuke, the boy was obviously terrified, but the other person.. the other person was Itachi!.

The caring loving Itachi, the boy who loved. And now he was standing there, with bloodied sword and he was talking to his younger brother.

And then it strucked him, if the loving Itachi done something like that there has to be a reason, but even so **this** was the shinobi world.

He heard Itachi talking "run little brother, hide fear, hate me, you are weak little brother, you are not worthy to kill, become stronger and when you will have eyes like mine, find me, kill me" Then suddenly Sasuke lost consciousness.

Akito was gobsmacked, this was the tsukoyomi, terror clutched his heart.

He finally understood what Itachi wanted, why did he spare Sasuke.

Before he was able to leave Itachi turned around and saw him.

The younger Uchiha gulped but didn't run away.

Itachi approached him "aren't you going to run Akito?" he asked and his cold eyes bore into Akito.

The younger Uchiha meanwhile was careful not to look into the older ones eyes"no "he answered" I won't run, there isn't any point to, I won't be able to run away, not if you have the mangekyou.

I don't know why do you do that Itachi, but obviously you want to spare me, otherwise you would already kill me when you were near my house, but instead you are here talking to me, so no I won't run away, although I do understand the reason you are sparing Sasuke, you want the enternal mangekyou. Am I right "? He asked, still not looking at the older one.

" so you know "said Itachi in surprise." interesting, indeed Akito I wanted to spare you, i feel like I owe you for the time I abandoned you. But I do have a condition, I know you hate the clan, obviously they didn't give you any reason not to, still I want you to swear not to kill Sasuke, in exchange I'll keep you alive, of course I'll have to knock you out, what do you say? "he asked and some of his previous version, the caring teen returned to his face" oh and please don't tell Sasuke about the mangekyou or enternal ".

Akito nodded relieved somewhat to see the old Itachi surfacing" OK I swear, thank you Itachi "he said his voice trembling, he looked up and stared at Itachis eyes, then darkness engulfed him and he knew no more.

End of chapter 2.


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3

Akito Uchiha.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3

Somewhere deep in the land of water.

Fire, death, mauled bodies were lying everywhere. The land was bare, ash clouds were rising from the ground towards the sky. Moans were heard everywhere, the cries of the wounded, the shouts of the medics. The sky was dark the moon red, not even one star was seen in the havens.

The smell and grip of death was strong in the air, near the human bodies were lying destroyed hundreds of thousands of white humanoid like creatures and their presence made the scene look more surrealistic.

And between all of this two people were standing, one had a long white hair, with two horns sprouting out of his head, his eyes were of lavender color with six circles and six tomoe, his skin was pale and a great power was radiating from him.

He was wearing a long white robe and a staff was in his hand. His face showed determination and authority was radiating from him in waves, he was looking like a person who's command you wish to obey.

The other man was much younger, he had a long spiky black hair, pale skin, and two sharp red eyes, in his eyes two pinwheel-like stars were there instead of a pupil, behind them an atom like sign.

The man was wearing a samurai like black chest plate and leggings, black pants and black shinobi sandals. His posture showed power, belief in his way and strength of spirit, a person who will be respected no matter where he will go.

Not far from them were lying dead a body, it was as black as the night, the body was destroyed and berely recognisable, one couldn't be sure whether black was it's natural color or it was just burned from fire.

The man in the armor was furious "you!" he exclaimed "for all of this years I believed in you, I trusted you, I was living in the hope of one day clearing your name, but instead! I learn you are nothing more than a common traitor,... it's time to get it over with!" he said his voice cold as ice.

The other man just smiled "if you think you can.." he said teasing his opponent than in an inhuman speed he dashed forward.

Then everything grew dark, and the two people were standing apart, both battered and bruised but the older one more so.

The older person was looking furious and hateful, if gazes could kill the younger shinobi would be dead long ago "so" he drawled "you think you are so strong let me show you true strength, let's finish it like true Uchihas" his voice sharp. "susano'o" he exclaimed and suddenly a being of pure chakra materialized around him the being waa blue had two entirely different sides and were conjoined along their spine, both of which had a distinct face: the front face has elongatedcanine teeth in its lower jaw bracket and two tusks growing from said jaw, while the back face had similarly elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket and a single horn protruding from its forehead. It had a full body with armour sprouting around it , rge head had a long tengu nose and two lines running down from its mouth to its chin area, as well as hair which is tied up at the sides. The being had four hands and right now they were all in a hand sign.

The younger person didn't even flinch instead his eyes gleamed "you now I waited for this chance for quite some time,"yomi avatar:Izanami!"" he said, his mouth twisted in an evil smile . Suddenly, around him darkness erupted, covering him from had to tow, then just as it have appeared, it vanished, leaving in the middle of it a man, clad in midnight black ethereal armor, the body underneath it was seen as well, and it was also as dark as a black hole. His hands twisted into signs, each a different one, his eyes were shining in the darkness, red as blood, the pinwheel was turning furiously, and the atom behind it was shining with its darkness.

"yomi"exclaimed the teen, as darkness erupted from him again, creating something like a bow and quiver at his hands,

" hm let's the fun begin "he said smirking.

The older one snarled" let's see! Who is the true Uchiha! "he shouted"heaven concealed! "he said.

Suddenly out of nowhere three large meteorites started to fall from the sky at an alarming speed, the heat they were imitating was hellish, as if the sun was shining right in the sky, instead of the space.

The older person had a cruel smile on his face" you can't win hatchling, I am immortal! "

The young shinobi didn't faze, his eyes continued swirling as darkness emitted from him growing bigger and bigger, so much that the other shinobis on the battlefield started shivering, suddenly it all vanished and an arrow materialized in his bow, an arrow of pure darkness, he aimed at the older men's attack , "Izanamis rage"! he said his eyes cold, and released the volatile arrow, as it flew forward, an eight points star materialsd behind it, as the arrow impacted the first meteor.

The wind blue strong waving the hair of the two combatants as the two primordial powers neared each other.

And than an explosion,so powerful that the far mountains shook from it, and an equally powerful Shockwave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

A woman woke up with a scream, panting and scared, she felt her body coated in cold sweat " what was that? "she thought to herself," who are the two of them? What is the meaning of this dream, is it something from old, or is this something to come ? Whatever it is I need to talk to the head monk "she concluded and got up from her bunk .

Konoha hospital.

When Akito woke up, the first thing he saw was a white sealing, the air around him smelled of medicine and cleaning supplies. He blinked in confusion, that wasn't any place he could remember.

Speaking of which, he couldn't remember were was he when he fell asleep, hmm strange.

The door opened and a nurse came in, when the young Uchiha saw her, he looked at her in confusion "excuse me" he said, his voice raspy "were am I?" he asked,

The nurse looked strangely at him, he could see pity, sorrow.. and what is this... sympathy maybe, he wasn't sure, hmm no matter.

"you don't remember?" she asked in a small voice "what happened the last night?"

His brows furrowed, what happened last night? , he thought, last night.. last night!

it finally return to him "the massacre, Itachi, mangekyou sharingan, tsukoyomi. So it wasn't all a dream, and that must be konoha hospital," he mused.

"Hai I remember now," he said, "did anyone else survived?" he asked her, his voice eager.

The nurse misunderstood his tone, thinking he hoped someone did "only one more" she said sorrow in her eyes, her voice was full of sympathy "Uchiha Sasuke, but he is in coma I am afraid".

His eyes widened, and a smile nearly came to his mouth, they were dead all of them, this.. this was too good to be true!, could he still be dreaming,? nah he doubted it, but just in case he pinched himself, and yes he felt pain, so he was awake! this was true,! He was free! but before the smile materialsd he scolded his futures, it will not do to destroy his reputation, so instead he made a blank face.

The nurse felt sad for the boy, he was in so much pain it putted him in shock, she nodded to herself, she will make sure the boy will recover, but for now she had a message to deliver.

"um Uchiha San?"

He turned and looked at her "yes?" he asked.

"I have a message for you, from the hokage himself," she took a deep breath "he said, please come to my office when you are awake," she quoted.

Akitos eyes widened, the hokage wants to see him, Sarutobi Hiruzen himself, he nodded and as she walked out he got up, it won't do to make the hokage wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The hokages tower.

The hokage was standing near the window of his room, his pipe in hand, he looked outside, the day was bright, the sun was shining on the village, and the many windows of the houses were reflecting the light, creating a beautiful show of lights and shadows all over the village, birds were flying freely through the bright sky, their chippers were heard all over.

The roads of the village were adorned by trees, their shade giving cover from the heat of the sun, benches and flowers were scattered across the village, under the trees, creating a safe heaven for the parents looking after their playing children, he saw the children running around their laughter spread upon the entire streets.

The old hokage smiled at the scene, when he suddenly was filled with sadness, remembering that many children wouldn't be able to smile anymore or to laugh, they won't have the chance to play, or have friends, now they were dead, and only two survived, and those two will probably be scarred for life, he sighed deeply, and took a large breath from his pipe, his other hand stroking his beard.

A knock on the door, interrupted him from his thoughts, he turned around, and saw it was his secretary, a plump woman, with auburn silky hair, and hazel eyes, once she was a jounin, but had to stop her career after a hard injury at the night of the nine tails attack.

"hokage sama" she said, and bowed respectfully "a boy waiting outside, he says you wanted to see him" she spoke fast without a hint of hesitation, her voice as steady as a wall.

The hokages eyes widened, it couldn't be,! if this boy was the other Uchiha, then it was amazing, he was knocked out just the last night, through a very nasty jutsu, and he was already walking?.

"please let him in" he said.

The secretary nodded and exited the room, after a second the door opened again, and an eight years old boy, was standing there, when the hokage saw him, his pipe fell from his hands, this.. this can't be true, he looks just like.. him!.

One word came out of his mouth, "M-Madara!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

As Akito entered the room, he first thing checked it, the room was plain, not what he was expecting from a leader of the village, after all he saw Fugakus house, and it was luxurious, this room though, was very spartan, one plain table, and a plain wooden stool behind it, several shelves full of books and scrolls on the right wall, a single window at the far wall, and four framed pictures on the wall, one from each hokage.

Near the window was standing an old looking man, he had white beard and a pipe in his hands, or... was in his hands before he looked at him, he was wearing brown long cloak and had a twinkling gray eyes, his one hand was seemingly glued to his beard, this was obviously the hokage, the one dubbed as the professor, the god of shinobi, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

And currently, this famous shinobi was staring at him, his eyes glued to him with mouth agape, "um, excuse me, hokage sama" he said quietly, he guessed of course the reason for the staring, he probably reminded the old shinobi about someone.. unpleasant, Akito shivered, but he hoped the hokage won't judge him based on his appearance.

As he spoke the hokage seemed to regain himself, and with his next word the hokage shattered this hope" M-Madara! "was the only word that came out of the old hokages mouth.

Akitos face fell, his fears had been justified, the third really thought he was Madara!.

He stood silently, no word coming from his mouth, but his thoughts were rushing within his mind, what should he do? should he explain? or maybe it will only make things worse? he was really confused.

After another moment, the third regained his senses, and looked again, indeed the boy looked like Madara, but he was definitely to young to actually be him, now Hiruzen felt ashamed of himself, the poor boy probably was shocked and afraid now, what will happen to him, he was probably always judged by the other clans men because of his looks, which is probably the reason he was harassed by the Uchiha.

So to remedy this mistake, he changed his face into a smile, and spoke, his voice gentle and warm, with a hint of apology, "no, no you are not Madara, I am sorry my boy, I did not mean to label you as anything, please forgive me child, it's just the resemblance is so great, you are Uchiha Akito correct?" he finished with a question. He hoped he was able to alleviate the boys concerns, and felt relieved when the stony expression the boy previously held, was replaced by a relieved one.

The boy bowed" hai hokage sama, my name is Uchiha Akito, and it's alright sir, you are definitely not the first to rememberhimwhile looking at me, I am here because I was told that hokage sama wanted to talk to me when I will wake up. "he said, his voice held a hint of happiness.

The old man nodded" yes please, come in, "after the boy complied he continued" you were affected by Itachis genjutsu, did he tell you anything? "

The boy shook his head" no, hokage sama, I just saw him for a second, our eyes met and then black, I woke up in the hospital "he said, he didn't liked the idea of lying to the old man, but it was too dangerous for him to tell he had conversation with the traitor.

The hokage nodded" alright, now Akito, will you be willing to tell me about yourself? "he asked, a smile on his face, his gray eyes looking into his own coal black, the feeling was as if the older person was trying to read his soul.

" hai hokage sama, I don't have anything to hide, I am the grandson of Uchiha Madara, the clan blamed me for all their problems, and were constantly abusing me, my sharingan activated at the age of five, after a through beating, I was forced to live in isolation, hmm I think that it, oh and I used some of the clans scrolls to learn, secretly of course "he finished.

When he looked at the old man he saw his face full of sorrow, and sadness," I understand my boy, and I am sorry I couldn't help you, but this was a clan jurisdiction "he sighed deeply," now, do you have any plans for the future? ".

The boy nodded" I hoped to get to the academy, I want to become a shinobi, hokage sama "he answered truthfully" but I can't be in the same class as Sasuke, I hate him, sir.. he hurt me for a long time, I don't think it's healthy for me to be in the same place as him "then he flushed crimson, when he understood he acted childish in front of the hokage.

" I am sorry, sir, "he said with his eyes downcast, his voice filled with embarrassment.

A chuckle escaped the old man throat" non of that my boy, it's OK, we will examine your knowledge and determine where to place you OK? "he said, mirth in his voice.

Akito bowed again" thank you hokage sama "he said.

The hokage shook his head" now, as an orphan you are entitled a stipend, let's discuss the details.. ".

Around twenty minutes later, Uchiha Akito, left the hokages office, feeling much better, and much more sure of his path, his sharingan blazed to life, the one line clearly visible, yes, now he was one step closer, to achieve his goal, hewillbecome the strongest shinobi, but now there was another part in his ambition, he thought as he remembered the acceptance in the old man's eyes, never before was he felt so warm and accepted, so in return he will defend the village his grandfather village.

End of chapter 3


	4. chapter 4

Akito Uchiha.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter four.

A day later, Akito walked out of the hokage tower, his eyes blinking at the strong light outside, the sun was standing in the middle of the sky, warming the world, with its gentle beautiful, warm touch, the birds were flying around, as the people below were trying to find shade from the heat, the tall green trees in the side of the roads were adding to the peaceful filling of the village, Akito blinked again as he sat down under one of them, he was tired, it was midday already and he was awake for a while now, he started his day with medical inspection, continued by a knowledge evolution, with practical and theoretical tests, after which the hokage told him he was free for the day, and that from tomorrow on, he will be attending the academy, with children's year older then him, after his inquiry, the hokage explained that technically he could graduate, but as reality showed, that children graduating in young age were less stable, as an example the old man brought Itachi, and for why not with his own age, he understood completely by himself , after all this was the unbearable brat Uchiha Sasukes class.

He closed his eyes and relaxed, letting himself drown in the gentle light of the sun, coupled with his feeling of freedom, it was.. heavenly.

Before his eyes flashed the last events, the events that brought his salvation, he smiled to himself, remembering the day Itachi abandoned him, his pain and sadness, now he was thankful for it, a after all, this was the reason Itachi spared him. A chuckle escaped from his mouth, as he thought that he should be grateful to Fugaku, the chuckle became a full blown laugh, as he pictured Fugakus horror striken face if he knew he actually saved his life. he became sad a bit thinking about Mikoto, but made himself snap out of it, as he opened his eyes, determination filed them, he will realize his goal!.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

On the next day, Akito was standing in front of a wooden door, a little tablet was attached on it " classroom No 12" was engraved on it, his thoughts were jumbled, his heart full of excitement, happiness and other positive emotions, which he barely ever experienced, today was the day in which he will start on his road to become a shinobi, he hoped he will be able to make some friends too, but that was secondary, for him, the most important part for him was the road to shinobi, this village, was created by his grandfather, it was his duty to defend it, and for that, he needed power.

A smile on his face he listened to the chunnin instructor talking inside, waiting when he will call him.

He met him this morning, near the academy, which was a circular building, with a fence surrounding it, the building was colored blue and off white, when the roof was blue, and the body was off white.

The chunnin was a tall man, with broad shoulders, oval face with brown eyes, thick lips and a mess of blonde hair, he introduced himself as Matsumoto Itami, the instructor of class twelve, after Akito introduced himself as well, Itami gave him an explanation how it will work, and that's how he ended up standing in front of the door, waiting patiently to be called.

"you can come in now" get heard the instructors voice, as he complied and opened the door, he walked in slowly, carefully inspecting every a detail of the room, from the twelve something tables and chairs, to the two large windows and the bare walls, proceeding with the the evaluation of the other occupants, his mind quickly memorizing their appearance, from all the occupants of the room, two children caught his attention, one was a medium height boy, with a ridiculous neon green spandex, a pair of circular eyes and a bowl style haircut, the other one was also a boy, with long silky brown hair, he was wearing a traditional style kimono, with a haori on it, but what caught his eye was the boys eyes they were of a white /lavender color, and they had no pupils, "a Hyuga" was the thought in Akitos mind "ill definitely have to make sure we will be on friendly terms, even if the Hyuga always hated the Uchiha" he concluded.

Finally he approached the teacher's table,with every step his spiky hair was moving from side to side. Noticing every eye in the class was on him, he felt tension rise within him, taking a deep breath, he bowed "Hello everyone, my name is Uchiha Akito," he started a pleasant smile on his lips "I hope we will be able to get along".

The other clapped, as the instructor pointed him the seat near the Hyuga "here, go seat near Neji" he said.

Akito nodded and walked towards his seat, he glanced at the one named Neji, but the boy was to concentrated on the instructor, so the black haired boy chose to do the same.

The instructor started to talk "so today class we will talk about the five great shinobi villages..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Around a hour later, the period was over, and the children went out for a break, some of them surrounded him, inquiring about what happened and introducing themselves, after few minutes Akito stood up apologieses, and walked toward Neji, the Hyuga gave him a strange look, Akito wasn't sure whether it was distrust, or something else, never the less he knew what he had to do.

"Hyuga san" he addressed the boy "I need to talk to you," he saw the others curious looks, and added "alone", this made the other to make a face but in the end they chose to drop it, each to their own business.

The Hyuga looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes narrowing, his eyes stared sharp into the younger boys eyes, as if he was trying to see his soul, then he nodded curtly, ",good, I had some questions myself, five minutes, behind the building" he said curtly, then turned around and left.

The Uchiha sighed in relief, this was a start, initially he thought the Hyuga will turn him down without even hearing him, understandable, considering the history of their clans, but non the less, a pleasant surprise.

He also walked outside, towards the designated location, hoping beyond hope that the older boy will at least agree to be civil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Five minutes later, the two children were standing behind the academy building, they were standing, facing each other, the shadow of the building sheltering them from the heat of the spring sun.

The wind breezed on their faces, moving their hair, Akitos eye covering bang, moved slightly, reveling his second eye.

"so" the Hyuga opened first "what did you want to discuss, Uchiha?" he asked, the last word was hissed as if it was a swear word.

"I wanted to make sure we will not be on each other throats, as you are a Hyuga and me an Uchiha, I wanted to come to a deal with you, I do not want a pointless, clan based feud" was the answer, the voice of the kid was calm and collected, sharp and cold as ice.

"hmm, so what do you propose, civil coexistence? I have no problem with that" he stopped for a moment, touching the cloth which was adoring his forehead, "but I want some answers, depending on them we will see, how much 'civil' relations we are going to have," he said with a smirk, his pupilsles eyes narrowing, hoping to rile up the Uchiha, to his disappointment though, the boy didn't take the bait, instead he as calmly as before answered" fire away, although I still hold the right not to answer ".

Neji frowned, but continued nevertheless" well, I have two questions, first being, who exactly are you? what I mean is were were you until now,? The second question is how come you aren't sad, after all your entire clan was wiped out, not that it's a great loss mind you, but still? "his voice as much as he tried to hide it was full of curiosity.

Akito stayed silent for a moment, impressed by the Hyugas sharpness and attentiveness, then he started answering," first, whatever we talk here doesn't go outside, understand? "he asked, his voice was cold, in fact so much it made Neji shiver, this type of voice had no place in an eight years old, he nodded.

Akito smiled, dispelling the effect of his voice," ok, your two questions are entangled with each other, answering one, shell answer the other, as you say the wiping of this worthless clan, is not a great loss, if at all".

Nejis eyes grew wide, the boy was talking about his clan, and he was totally indifferent, now he was really curious, so he turned his attention back to the other boy.

"trust me, Neji san, I hate them more than you can imagine, they were worthless, stuck up fools, who thought they are better than anyone else, because of the sharingan. The fools, the sharingan is nothing but a tool, hn.. I would say they are not any different from your own main branch "a snort escaped his mouth as he continued" I hate them, because they sullied what being an Uchiha is all about, and because how I was treated, you see Neji san, my grandfather was Madara Uchiha "

Nejis eyes now grew into epic proportions, this boy is the grandson of the greatest traitor of the village, he gulped, Madras power was respected and feared even by the Hyuga.

Seemingly not noticing the Hyugas distraction, Akito continued" they hated me, they abused Mr, I was not allowed to go to the academy, I was a freak for them, I hated them so much.. they were afraid of me, of what the grandson of Madara will do,... "he chuckled darkly" every night I fantasies how one day I will kill them, each and every one last bastard Uchiha, and then two days ago Itachi killed them all, I saw him killing them, I saw the dead bodies, and it was glorious, finally I was free, finally I had a chance to rebuild the clan in my vision, the vision of the village! , then for some reason Itachi just nocked me out, does that answers your questions? "he asked.

Now Neji was shivering, the boy was talking so calmly, about things that would made a normal person green. Although he himself did not feel sick, after all he felt the same for the main branch of the Hyuga. He nodded" yeah, I think so "

Akito smiled and as if he was reading his mind said " don't tell me you don't feel the same.. about the main branch I mean "he suddenly said, a glimmer in his eyes.

Neji felt striken back, he knew he was correct, he did feel exactly the same, , and a smile graced his lips, he liked that boy," you are correct "he finally said," absolutely correct! "his voice had a bit of insanity" I hate them! each and every last one of them! , we are more alike than I first thought, "his eyes gleamed" what do you think Uchiha, let's help each other out, ah? "he said, his eyes were totally shining, he will show them, totally!.

Akito smiled" with pleasure, Hyuga san, with pleasure "he did it, he manipulated Neji to come to the same conclusion as him, he did it!.

The two of them shook hands, a smile and a gleam in both of their eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

One month later, Akito has already got used to his routine, getting up, washing himself, cleaning his teeth, eating, a jog and then to the academy.

His favorite partner was Neji, they were top of the class, in every aspect, the word geniuses was quite common about them.

The two were also training after school, taijutsu mostly, and in general Akito enjoyed his life.

He believed everything will stay the same, but he had to know that the world constantly shifts, for better or worse.

The day started just like any other day, he got up and after washing himself and eating, he walked outside towards the academy, thankfully the sun was hidden behind the clouds, so the heat was still bearable, as he walked, he closed his eyes for a moment, breathed in and out, slowly, taking in the smell of the nature the trees, the grass, the voices of the animals, he felt his mind calming, peace surrounded him, he opened his eyes again, walking toward his destination, from afar he could see the circular building.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was after the first period, he together with Neji and a girl named Tenten, who was a medium height girl, with angular face , with brown hair styled into two panda combs, she was a close friend of Neji, and by extention his. He also has some other friends, all from his class, but this two were his closest.

They walked along the corridor towards the exit of the building, intending to go to the yard, when they suddenly heard a loud yell "Sasuke kun! wait!",

He turned around to check what was the commotion there, when he saw a hilarious scene, a girl with a long silky pink... oh my god... pink hair, running after a black haired boy, who looked familiar to him, his eyes narrowed when the boy turned towards him, their eyes met, and the two of them froze.

Neji tried to shake him, to make sure everything is OK, when the other boy, snapped out first "You!!" he screamed, then in a lower, defeated tone he continued "you are the other survivor?" he asked.

Neji could see on the unfamiliar boys face hundreds of emotions playing, sadness, pain, hurt, hopelessness, and defeat, as if the boys entire life was crashed. When he registered the words he easily puzzled it out, the boy was an Uchiha, obviously, probably heard there was another survivor, which brought his hopes up, only to be crashed meeting the one person he didn't wish to sursurvive.

Akito just smiled, "hello to you too, Sasuke, what disappointed?" he asked his voice emotionless.

Those who knew Akito, learned that means he was really pissed of.

"from all the people who could survive, it had to be you!" Sasuke screamed, his voice a pool of despair.

"yeah, now shut it, deal with it , bastard," he replied.

Sasukes face twisted into animalistic expression, but before he was able to say anything, the pink haired girl spoke "don't you dare talking like this to Sasuke kun!" she yelled at him.

The doodoor behind the two opened and several other children came out, a girl with a blonde hair, a oval shaped face, with green /blue eyes, she was wearing a purple tank top and skirt, her hair was made into a ponytail, and a bang was falling on her eye, another child was a boy, small in frame, wild, untamed messy blonde hair, wearing a hideous orange tracksuit, a large goggles on his forehead, sky blue eyes and three whiskers marks on each cheek.

Akito turned to the pinkty "I did not talk to you, cherry blossom " he said, his voice as emotionless as it was before.

The blonde haired girl said nothing, although she did gave him a death glare, the blonde boy though.. "oi! don't tell Sakura Chan to shut up, datebayo!" he yelled, his face in a disapproving frown.

Not bothering to answer him, he looked again at the other Uchiha "let me pass, now" he said.

The other just shrugged "hn, you are such a fool, freak, but I didn't expect anything else from the grandson of the traitor Uchiha Madara" he said with a smirk.

"you know, Sasuke," said Akito, in his mind a plan to rile the boy, "I was so sorry when I heard about Itachi" he started.

Sasuke looked disbelieving, did he just expressed his condolences, his thoughts shot down a second later.

"I mean, Itachi has done a service for the village, getting rid of this trash, and for that he was banished?" he asked a smirk on his face. From the corner of his eye, he saw the smirk on Nejis as well, when Tenten didn't react in any case.

Sasukes face twitched with rage" why you! "he roared, charging at him.

Akito smiled, easily avoiding his opponent, by ducking under him, and then driving a fist into his stomach, expelling all air out of him.

Without looking again, he continued walking, his two friends behind him, after he walked a bit he lifted his hand for a goodbye "see you around, Uchiha Sasuke" he said, his mocking voice echoing in the hallway.

End of chapter 4


	5. chapter 5

Akito Uchiha.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

 **Warning!!!!! This chapter might contain, children abuse, gore and blood, also may contain hints and mentions of sexual abuse, this chapter is not necessary for the future chapters, just an exploration of the mc view.**

An: this chapter will be Akitos pov, I wanted to try a new style of writing hope you will enjoy.

Chapter 5.

One and a half years... one and a half years has passed since my life change so much, year and a half of attending the academy, learning of how to be a shinobi, tactics, battle formations, history, face to face combat, deception, stealth, chakra theory, and so on, I was so sure I was ready for anything in the shinobi world, thought I knew everything, and was ready to face anything, until this day, until the day, my class went on a field trip.

It was just a regular day, I woke up early, and after getting ready, which entailed washing myself and breakfast, I walked out, to do my regular jog, the day was sunny, the rays of the sun were dancing happily across the village, the heat was bearable, and the blue endless sky was clear as crystal, the people around the village gritted me as I was jogging, a smile on their face, some children tried to run with me as a game but quickly gave up, their laughter brighting the day even more.

After around thirty minutes of running, I returned back to my home, changed clothes and walked out again, this time, towards the academy, my mood was high, I was anticipating a good day with my friends, and maybe a run up with the bastard Uchiha, a smile crossed my face as I remembered our last encounter, were I knocked him out, and was reprimanded by my chunin sensei.

With this thought, I reached the academy, jogging through the gate, I entered the classroom, and went to seat down on my place, the class was empty, so I waited for the others to come.

After about five minutes, the door opened, and Neji came in, when he saw me, a smile came to his face, just like on my own. In the last year and a half, the two of us became quite close, as we felt we understood each other, far better than anyone else.

"good morning" he told me, "have you slept well?"

I nodded my head, and after asking him the same question and getting the same answer, he sat down, and took a book out of his backpack, waiting for the others to come.

In the next ten minutes, the rest of the class had assembled, as we waited for our sensei to come.

As the bell rang the door opened suddenly and a boy, of average build, angular face, and a blue short cropped hair came in, this was Fukushima Rokuro, the dead last of our class, this was his regular appearance time, he jumped into his seat, just as the door opened again, and our sensei Matsumoto Itami came in.

"good morning class, please take your notebooks out and let's start the lesson" he said, in his deep baritone voice.

"but first, lest start with attendanceattendance check" he added, his eyes full of their regular twinkle.

The day then passed regularly, it was at the end of the last period that Itami sensei asked us all to be quiet.

"silence class!" he said in stern voice "I have an important announcement to make".

At this our class got silent, everyone was interested to know what was going on.

"in three days, we are going to have a field trip, to the village of Fu which is around twenty kilometers from our village, the trip will last for four days, after which we will return, I want everyone to be in attendance and bring all the necessary equipment, "he stopped for a second" understood? "he asked.

" yes Itami sensei "the class choured as one.

The teacher nodded and went out off the room, immediately the class erupted into a blend of excited voices, talking about the upcoming field trip.

I got up, and approached Neji," today in eight o'clock? "I asked.

The boy nodded, and I walked out, heading back to my home.

As I entered, I went right away to check on my grandfathers journal, and when I opened it, I went to entry twenty five, were my grandfather, explained of a hideout near the village called Fu, in the land of fire. When I saw that a smile appeared on my face, this is going to be exciting!.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was three days later, the day of the field trip, we were all waiting, for our sensei to come and call us, I was chatting rather animatedly with another one of my classmates, a petite girl, with a long black hair, Kuro Nanami, her green eyes were moving always towards Rokuro,.. the girl tried to hide it, but for me it was really so obvious, I wanted to laugh.

The door opened and Itami sensei entered the room, his eyes were shining with glee, and his mouth was opened with a smile, he was rather handsome, or so I heard the women around the village say.

"OK class, meet me near the konoha south gate, in about ten minutes, dismissed!".

The entire class got up enthusiastically, each with his own backpack, milling around, making sure they didn't forget a thing.

I got up, and without waiting for anyone, I made my way towards the gate, my mind already full of excitement, and thoughts about my grandfathers old hideout from the warring clans era.

Before I could leave the class, Tenten approached me, walking fast to match my speed "so" she started "are you excited, couse I sure am, I mean first time out of the village and all" she chatted fast, without wanting for my reply.

I smiled and continued forward, It's good to have friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later

As we all gathered near the gate, Itami sensei, counted us, making sure we are all in attendance, when he was satisfied, he told us to stand in pairs of two, and to start walking after him.

I was standing there, waiting, my heart full of anticipation, excitement, we are leaving for the first time the village!, I felt epiphany, just like the first time I walked out of the hospital, after the massacre, the feeling of freedom.

As we left the village, I stepped outside of the gate, a smile crossed my mouth , as the wind caressed my face, we walked, merrily chatting with each other, looking at the trees and wildlife of the forest we found ourselves in, this forest was created by the shodai, his mokuton ability, was really powerful.

As we walked, my mind was distracted, I thought about the shodai, and from him my mind drifted towards my grandfather, Uchiha Madara, my heart clenched as I thought of how people were thinking about him, as a treacherous scum, and this was one of the kindest insults, but I knew it wasn't true, I knew he was just thinking about the good of the village, and with clenched hands, I sworn that I will clear his name.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After around a day and a half of traveling, we finally arrived at the village of Fu, the village was more like a settlement, it had around twenty buildings, including a store, and the office of the elder.

The buildings themselves, were made out of wood, and had no color, except for the dulled wood color.

The streets were more like dirt roads, and the children were running around them barefooted, their legs deep within the mud, the villagers themselves were no were to be seen, Itami sensei they, explained they are working on the fields, the way he spoke and showed us around the village, gave me a sort of feeling, that he knew this place way too intimately, his voice was full of warmth, and his eyes shined as he told as that this mud roads were wet even in the hot days of the summer.

If I would take a guess, I would say that sensei himself was from around him. I told as much to Lee, but he just bounced around, running after the children, trying to get them running after him.

I looked up, the sun was in the middle of the sky, and the whether was hot, even the wind itself was warm, making my already sweaty face, get even sweaty.

Using my sleeve I wanted to clean up my face, when a handkerchief was pushed towards me, looking up, I saw a smiling Nanami holding it, her beautiful green eyes had a twinkle within them, "always forgetting your handkerchief?" she asked, teasing.

I flushed, but still thanked her.

"no problem," she said, her soft voice rung melodicly. "you can take it, I always come with a spare" she cheerfully noted.

Thanking her again, I cleaned my face, then tucked the handkerchief into my pocket, I turned around, as from the corner of my eye, I noted some sort of commotion, coming from the other side of the village, the same direction in which Itami sensei went.

As I approached, I saw a scene that will forever stay engraved in my mind, an old man, wrinkled, with a long white mustache, bold head and brown eyes was hugging Itami sensei, who was definitely uncomfortable, if I were to judge from his struggles, near him was standing an old woman, dressed in a emerald kimono, gray hair, in a bun, and green mischievous eyes was holding his hands and quietly murmuring something, all in all the scene was quite hilarious, and I couldn't hold myself, as I burst out laughing.

At that, several other students had noticed the commotion, and came to investigate, until finally the two older people noticed us standing there.

The old man released our sensei, and with a smile he introduced himself as Matsumoto Renji, Itami senseis father, after that the woman introduced herself as Matsumoto Ai, his mother.

Itami sensei turned to us, "OK kids, you are going to have free time until tomorrow morning, get comfortable, and rest, tomorrow going to be a long day" he said, then turning towards his parents, he said "let's continue our conversation elsewhere, OK?".

The two elderly people nodded, and after waving us goodbye, they all went together.

Meanwhile we took our luggage towards the little empty house, which was shown to us in advance, and after settling comfortably, each of us went to his own business, I did noticed however, Rokuro sneaking out towards the same direction in which the Matsumoto family have left.

I on the other hand, took an area map from my backpack, and my notes about my grandfathers hideout, trying to find the exact location of the cave he mentioned. Although he also mentioned some sort of genjutsu which he put on it, but I doubted It was still activated after so many years.

It took me a while, but finally, after around three hours of calculations, I finally found the location, I got up, and walked towards the exit, but before I had the chance, Rokuro came in like a whirlwind, his blue hair full of moss and twigs, not to mention his clothes which were more dirt than fabric, his eyes were shining with excitement, as he bounced around.

"oi! Rokuro, what going on? Were you eavesdropping?" I asked looking pointedly at him, he tried to deny it at first, but finally broke "you won't believe it Akito," he said, his upper lip was twitching, as it was always when he was excited, "I just heard sensei talking to his parents, seams lately, several young girls from the village had vanished, can you believe it? a real mystery huh?" he asked me, his voice thrilled.

I nodded, but asked him not to be reckless, as it good be dangerous, after I made him promise not to look for them, he ran out to tell the others as well.

My thoughts were bustling, if I am to go to grandfathers hideout, I will have to be more careful, hmm no matter, I'll just be a bit more vigilant, I decided.

Walking out of our lodging, I went south to the outskirts of the village, my heart thumping, my body was trembling with excitement, finally, soon I will be in the place that maybe will bring me one step closer to my grandfather. Little did I know, how much this adventure will change my life, forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked towards the location were supposedly was the hideout, I walked slowly, my eyes darting around, making sure I was not followed, both by my friends, and the kidnappers, I looked up and saw the sun fading into the horizon, the sky which started to change into a crimson red color, when I looked down I froze, in my musings, I missed entirely the footprints which were currently under me. Slowly, but surely, I started to track the footpfootprints, and so, after several minutes of walking, I came into a cave, I could see it from my current position, and in according to my calculations, this was the cave I was looking for.

My heart started pounding, although I anticipated that, it still hurt me a lot to see that indeed, my grandfathers hideout was found, and most likely plundered, my heart sunk, as my hope was crushed.

But I chose, not to give up just yet, after all who knows maybe I'll be able to finfind something after all.

Slowly I approached the entrance to the cave, the footprints were clearly leading there and so, I chose to approach with caution.

Coming in, I stopped frozen, the cave had a main atrium, and two doors, one to every side, on the walls, torn banners of the Uchiha clan were still standing, if I had any doubt whether this was the correct place, the banners definitely made it clear.

But what made me freeze was what I saw at the end of the atrium, several wooden cages were there, and within them, I saw girls... little girls were sitting there, their hands tied, legs bound, and their face were bruised. Anger rised within my heart, and I nearly lost control of my self, nearly lunching an attack, without any preparation, but I restrained my self at the last minute, my rational part, told me that I will be putting the girls in danger, also, I need to check whether or not they have shinobi within their wretched gang.

Clutching my hands I walked outside, and hidden behind a boulder, praying my plan will work.

I took a little peeble, throwing it out with chakra empowered throw, the peeble striking the wall of the cave created some noise, I closed my eyes, and prayed that this reckless, stupid action of mine will work, "yeah Akito, way to go" I thought to myself, sarcastically "telling Roku to not go after them, yet doing the same thing yourself".

A noise came out of the cave "Oi Subaru! go check what the hell is going on there," said a raspy voice, which had an edge of cruelty.

"he! why me, chief?" grumbled another voice, this one was loud and screeching.

"because I am the boss stupid , go or you will pay for It, do you want any of the merchandise getting stolen?" answered the first.

I just got much more pissed off, those.. these scum! were slave dealers, damn them, I will kill each and every last one of them!.

I waited, until the man named Subaru left to investigate, silently, I sneaked up on him, and with a precise motion I striked him on the back of his head, making him loose consciousness. I tied him, hands mouth legs and all, then preforming single hand sign, a puff of smoke erupted around me, when it vanished, I looked just like Subaru. I was disgusted by the idea I am now looking like him, but I had to do what I had to, I reasoned with myself, as I went back towards the entrance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering, the first thing I noticed was the banners, the red and white Uchiha fan was ripped, torn to shreds, at first, I thought it happened in time, until my eyes fell on the four pathetic wretches who were sitting near the heart, blankets were on them, made from some sort of black material. After a second, I realized, this were the banners! the scumbags, dared to disgrace an Uchiha clan shrine.

Controlling my futures, so no one will notice my anger, I went further, checking the other two rooms.

The one from the left, was empty, just some cots and chests, probably the belongings of the slavers.

Turning towards the other door, I opened it, and went inside, what I saw there stopped me in my tracks.

One bed, a cote really, a chest, on the far wall, a banner. But, to the bed, was chained, a little girl, no more than twelve, her face were bruised, and she was covered by nothing more than a blanket, she looked up at me, frightened, her eyes and state told me everything.

My tamper flared, my heart beat faster, I felt blood getting up to my head, and all of my anger was currently directed towards a man, nasty, dirty, bold, man who was lying on his bed, without a care in the world.

Looking at me his face became red "what do you want, Subaru? don't you see I am trying to relax!" he yelled at me, his raspy voice going up.

"you bastard" I hissed.

A look of confusion appeared on the disgusting face "come again?" he asked.

"you bastard" I said louder, forgetting about any caution. Before he was able to say anything, I ran forward, kunai slipping from my sleeve, and I drived the dagger right into his heart.

His face twitched in horror, he fell dead.

I didn't even notice, that my henge had worn out, and that my sharingan had gained another line. The only thing I thought was about how I killed a man, and surprisingly, I felt no regret.

My anger subsided, and it's place took a cold rational thinking, right now, I still have five other to kill.

I walked out of the room, my hand moved in a series of hand signs, as right before I walked out, I saw the look of pure horror in the eyes of the girl, she was scared... scared of me, but right now, I didn't have time to dwell on it, as right out of the corridor, two more thugs appeared. A smile crossed my lips, just in time. I finished the signs as the two charged at me " **great fireball"** I said, as I released the flames out, right at the horror striken people, who burnt to death, in screams. Hmm civilians are so easy to kill.

I took out my kunai, activated my sharingan, the entire world suddenly became brighter, even more than before. I dashed out of the corridor, were the two remaining thugs came rushing at the sounds of their agonized comrades, one attempted to attack me, a hammer in hand, my sharingan spinned, showing me the move before it was done, so avoiding the attack, I sliced his throat, not caring for his blood which was now covering my face and clothes.

The final thug was wielding a sword, crying for mercy, and asking not to come close, begging, saying he has family, children.

To his utter relief I vanished, appearing right behind, when he realized his mistake, and turned around, it was too late, my kunai pierced his eye, all the way to the brain. He fell like a potato sack.

I dashed out, finding Subaru, who regained his consciousness, and before he was able to muster a noise, I cut his throat open, no regrets in my eyes.

Returning back, I opened the cages and released the children, telling them I'll take them home, their only answer was a terrified look within their eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

As we were returning to the village, I had a lot of time to think, my thoughts were chaotic, my mind still in daze from the rush, but finally I was able to think straight, I thought about the people I killed, particularly about the one who begged, I felt no regret, but in my mind one question lingered, why was my will to kill them, more important than their will to live, I pondered long, the sky was dark already, but I was still thinking, my thoughts drifted, until realization hit me, this is what being a shinobi is all about. A shinobi is not controlled by right and wrong, a shinobi is selfish, he defends those he thinks worthy, and doesn't care about destroying those who are not, just like I killed those people, just like that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It took us quite some time, but finally we reached our destination, we have returned to Fu village, a smile appeared on the terrified children face, as they ran forward, towards their home.

From afar, I could see the my friends gathered, together with the people of the village, I smiled, probably worried about me.

The first to notice me was Neji, "Akito!" he yelled.

The crowd turned around, seams I was correct after all, they are worried about me, it was then that the villagers noticed the children running towards them, and also noticed how I looked, covered in dried blood, with bloody kunai in my hand, I could see understanding in their eyes, which was changed quite fast into fear.

I continued to move forward, until I felt two hands wrapped around me. Itami sensei, smiled with relief, until he saw the looks of the villagers, quickly he took we towards our lodging, looking worried.

"Akito, are you OK?" he asked his voice full of concern. His green eyes filled with worry.

I nodded "yes, sensei, whether you talking about those I killed, or the reaction of the villagers, I don't care about them, I finally understand why civilians afraid of us, shinobi are selfish, and that is something that scares them sensei, regardless if what we done is good for them or not, that is why, we can only confined in other shinobi, this why the villages were formed "I told him, a smile on my face.

Itami sensei smiled" OK Akito, I am glad you are ok, that's all", he said, as he hugged me once again.

End of the chapter.

Hope you like it.

Just wanted to recommend three good fics which I enjoyed a lot, 1:there are questions that must never be answered, by Novrier.

2:is a Harry Potter fiction "basilisk birn" by Ebenbild.

3:another Harry Potter fiction "strength from weakness" by Littleforest


	6. chapter 6

Akito Uchiha.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Thanks to my amazing beta :Bordeaux Lady.

Chapter 6.

One and a half year had passed again, one and a half year of learning, one and a half years from the day of my rebirth,.. One and a half year since I changed, saw the truth, the reality.

In the last year and a half, i trained, and learned, shaping into the man I am today, all from the pebble that was the event, a pebble which had brought an land slide, an earthquake for me.

Finally, after this year and a half, It is time for my graduation, three basic justu, and knowledge of the history and tactics of our kind, because for me, shinobi are not human, we are entirely different species, born to become power, born to decide life and death.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clouds were gathering, the sky darkened as the sun was covered by the dark clouds, if did not take long until it started to rain, the thunder and lightning had joined also, it was as if the universe itself was wiping for those human children, which are going to lose their humanity today, those human children which will ascend to become something stronger, something darker, more sinister and also more kind at the same time.

The village hidden in the leaves, a village full of shinobi was bustling despite the rain and the storm. This was just another show of the superiority of the shinobi, they did not know fear of nature , they did not flinch in the face of nature, they could manipulate it, they were its masters. But behind this cold facade, behind the chakra the power and the darkness, lay a heart, a simple, human heart. No different from the heart of the civilians, they love, they fear just like any other, but for the outside, they were shinobi. The civilians never understood them, this was obvious, they only saw them as shinobi, they could not... would not see the human beneath it all.

In the middle of the empty cold wet streets, a child was walking, his midnight black spiky long hair, was moving with the wind, which was howling right into his face, trying to make him close his amber black eyes, trying to make him yield to the force of nature.

But the boy was waking straight, his head held high, a glint of determination in his dark eyes, as he walked towards his destination... the shinobi academy.

He approached the circular, tall building, opening the gate, and through a long corridor, he finally made it to his classroom, today is the day when he will also, join the world of the ruthless shinobi, those with the warm heart and steel minds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he entered the classroom, gave a look around. The classroom was full, probably thanks to the rain, he saw Neji, sitting on his place, talking with Tenten, who was laughing, Lee was walking on his hands, and Rokuro and Nanmi were engaged in a lively conversation about what seemed to be a notebook full of nonsense.

Akito walked slowly towards his seat, no smile appeared on his face, unlike the others, he knew exactly what he was going into, and he knew this was not something to laugh about.

Neji turned to him, "good morning Aki how do you do?" he asked, his voice cheerful, then without waiting for his answer he added "do you recon, this test will be hard?".

Akito just shook his head , his face doesn't betraying his feelings, this was how he was mostly after the incident, year and a half ago. He knew that Neji was only cheerful because he tried to help him, but Akito knew he didn't need help, he didn't act like he was because of a trauma, rather he just thought that the childish games and thoughts were just that.. childish.

"no.. I don't think so" he finally replied, then a smile crossed his face "so Neji, how is the stealing of your clans jutsu going.. hmm?" he asked, a sly smile on his face.

The other boy blushed, "that isn't stealing... stop teasing me already, you know I just look at how they preform and trying to copy it" he huffed. But in his heart he was happy, seeing his friend laughing is quite an achievement lately.

Before anything else could be said or done, the door opened again, and Itami sensei had entered the classroom.

"silence!" he roared, "are you children, or are you ready to become shinobi!" he asked, with a stern tone, but his smiling face showed how he actually felt about it.

The class fell silent, their eyes full of anticipation, their breath caught, the anxiety started to play in their hearts, all looks were now pointed towards the chunin, who in turn smiled wider, before he started his speech "OK class, good morning, as you well aware, today will be your final test, today you will show all what you have accumulated through your six years here in the academy" he coughed lightly. In the back Akito snorted lightly "we won't have to show anything, just some jutsu and some paper knowledge, no tactics, no deception", Neji nodded slightly, a snort escaping him as well.

The instructor didn't seem to notice their conversation as he continued "I have full confidence in your skills, so please don't be worried, just trust in yourself" he smiled brightly, as he saw some concerned faces changing into relaxed once, "now I will call each one, and you will come to the back room, understood?" the chunin asked, and the children nodded, "good" he said "first :Amatsuki Aya" he started to call the children one by one, and finally he came to him "Uchiha Akito" he said, and Akito rised from his place, and quickly walked towards the door, entering.

As he entered, he observed the room in which he was now. It was circular, maybe four cubic meters, in the mid of the room was a little table with several hitai ate, on it. Other than that the room was bare, just wooden walls and a window, from which a gentle light was coming in. From the window, Akito saw the outside storm, the fast falling of the rain drops, the magnificent light created by the lightning, could hear the wind howling furiously, as it knocked on the window frame.

Slowly, he moved his attention towards the examiner, the same man who, in the last three years was his instructor. The man smiled at him kindly, his green eyes flashing "so Akito, are you ready?" he asked the boy, without waiting for him to answer he continued "please show me all three basic jutsu, ok?".

Akito didn't answer, instead he suddenly vanished, appearing on the table , and in his previous space , a hitai ate was occupying. Without any further words, a puff of smoke had erupted around the black haired boy, and instead of him was calmly standing Uchiha Itachi, a cruel vicious smile on his face, just like Akito remembered him from that night.

The chunin paled and shuddered for a moment, but before he was able to say a thing, the boy made a hand sign, and three more Itachis were standing there, all glaring at the chunin, who was still shaken from the boy's choice of transformation.

A second later, another smoke cloud had risen, and the bunshins had vanished, and the black spiky haired boy with the obsidian eyes was standing there, a smirk on his face.

The instructor, who was not in the least amused of the prank, had a scowl on his face, nevertheless, he hunched down, and took up the hitai ate, then slowly, he put it around the boy's forhead "congratulations, Akito, from this day on, you are a shinobi of konoha, I must say, I am proud to be your instructor, even thothough your prank right now was definitely unnecessary" he finished, his scowl replaced by a smile, as he hugged the boy.

The boy smiled, and bowing he left the room, his eyes shining with glee.

It was only after the boy left that Itami remembered something "oh crap! With all this prank and all, I totally forgot to tell him he should come back in a week for team placement,.. hmm no matter, I'll tell him after I will finish here" he thought to himself, as he called the next one in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around thirty minutes later, he finally finished, Itami took a deep breath, as he walked outside, remembering he should be going to the Uchihas home, this was on the other side of the village, in the Uchiha district, and frankly that place was a ghost town, he really didn't want to go there, sighing deeply he scowled himself for wishing to abandon his duty as a teacher for his personal comfort, so he started to walk towards the Uchiha compound. It was still fairly early in the morning, the storm subsided, and the pale winter sun was showering the world with its pale light. The wind on the other hand, didn't subsided at all, it's cold grasp was latching itself on his face, icing his cheeks, painting them red.

On his way, he passed a large building, it was square, in the color of dancing flames, surrounded by a wall with a nice wooden gate, this was the orphanage he knew, some of the children in the class were from here. He almost continued to walk when he heard a soft note coming from the building, walking a bit closer he little by little could hear clearer and clearer that the noise was music, soft beautiful, shooting music, after some thinking he finally recognized the tune. This was the "cherry blossom", a very famous tune.

Now he was intrigued, who could possibly be playing it, was it a child from the orphanage.. or maybe someone older? his curiosity got the better of him, as he walked towards the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he slowly opened the door, he heard the melody change, this melody was calm, serene, in his mind he could see the sun warming the world, the calm wind breeze, the gentle rustling of the wind. unconsciously, his eyes closed, as he stayed outside, the door opened only enough for the tune to be heard clearly, he stood there, as in his mind he saw the calm blue sky and the chirping hordes of birds, the slow clam of the sea, it's waves slow and beautiful. Then suddenly the tune changed into heavier notes, the wind in his mind was picking up, the rustling of the leaves intensified, as they started to fall, the sky was graying, and a steady rain was slowly dropping. The melody changed again, heavier, the wind howled, and the sun vanished behind the clouds, Itami could hear in his mind the storm, the powerful thunder and bright lightning in the sky, he could hear the crashing of the waves on the shores, and the bustling of the tidal waves, as they got bigger and stronger. And then, the melody became gentler, as the sky in his mind brightened, the trees and the flowers blossomed and bloomed, heard the noises of the animals in the great forest, and slowly but surly the melody faded away.

Itami finally opened his eyes, and looked into the room, which was filled with children from the orphanage, sitting, some on couches, some on the floor, and they all looked towards the place from were the music originated, the instructors eyes had instinctively went towards the same place, and what he saw froze him in his place. In the far corner of the room, a large black piano was positioned, a window right above it, behind the piano, on a black stool, was seated a boy, a young boy with in black clothes, with a sign of a red and white fan on his back, a boy with a long spiky black hair which was falling on his back, and a blue tied hitai- ate on his forehead.

Itamis eyes grew wide, in his weirdest dreams he wouldn't think of this boy.. of Uchiha Akito, the same boy who a year and a half ago, killed six people without missing a blink, the same boy who just thirty minutes ago scared him with a henge of the murderer traitor Uchiha Itachi, the boy who was Uchiha Madaras grandson, will play such a beautiful serene breathtaking music.

He wanted to say something, but the boy bested him "sensei" he said without even looking, "this composition is the path of nature, created by Yamamoto Uchiha, this is one of my favorite compositions" Akito finished and got up, tthe children looked up at him, their eyes begging him to continue, the Uchiha smiled "I promise to return tomorrow, ok?" he asked.

This placated the children as they said their goodbyes.

Akito walked slowly out, his sensei walked with him, still hard on comprehending that Akito was a pianist.

They walked in silence, towards the deserted Uchiha compound, Itami didn't even noticed he was following the boy.

Suddenly the genin spoke up "you know sensei, it might seem weird to you, but to me, music is part of the life, to me music is what balancing me" he said, a little smile on his face.

Itami just nodded, every shinobi had a quirk, like Kakashis icha icha, and Maito Guy's spandex and spring of youth, this one was much gentler but no one ever said that gentle hobbies are forbidden.

He didn't even noticed how they reached to the Uchiha compound, walked in until they were in front of Akitos little house.

It was then that the boy turned toward his teacher "sensei? Is there a reason you are following me?" he asked.

The sensei suddenly woke up from his musings, finally remembering why was he here, "actually, yes Akito san, I came to tell you to come next week for team placement, ok?" he said, his face red from embarrassment.

Akitos eyes flashed in surprise, "you came all the way here to tell me that?" he asked, then bowing "thank you very much sensei, you didn't have to, I would've asked you myself later, as gratitude would you like to come in and drink a cup of tea?" he asked.

The teacher was surprised, but figured that if he was here already it couldn't be bad, "thank you, Akito san, I will gladly except it" he said bowing.

Akito smiled, and opened the door to his apartment, "please come in, sensei" he said, gesturing in.

When the two came in, Itami scanned the house, it was small, there was a bed in one corner, a picture on the wall, under which a red piano was standing, some bookshelves, a table and four chairs, that was all excluding a little kitchen.

He sat down on one of the chairs, as the boy walked toward the kitchen to boil water for the tea.

Several minutes later, he brought two warm mugs of tea and a tray of cookies to the table, and sat down opposite to his sensei.

After several minutes of silence, the older shinobi broke it "so, Akito, how come you are quite handy with a piano, I would think that as you are from a family of warriors, you wouldn't be interested in such things.. no offense of course." he asked hesitantly.

The boy just shook his head, his dark eyes flashed with amusement," not at all sensei "he said in an amused voice" it's a fair question, although in reality music doesn't exclude strength, on the contrary, music is power, only its a different kind of power, the power of the heart instead of the power of the body or mind "he smiled, a mischievous grin on his face" you want to hear something interesting sensei? My grandfather, the man known as Uchiha Madara the traitor and some other names, actually like music, more than that, he himself was playing the violin, look "he said getting up, and walking towards a little shelf near his bed, on which a long case was lying. Opening it, he took out a long beautiful violin, and showed it to his sensei" this is Madaras violin "he said.

Now Itamis eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, Madara! the greatest traitor of konoha, he liked violin! Now he heard everything, if someone will tell him that the tailed beasts have a rock band he wouldn't be surprised!.

" you know sensei, he actually composed several melodys," the boy said, as he walked towards the piano, opening it he sat down on the stool and opened the lid "let me show you" he said softly, as he started to play the melody. It was a beautiful sad melody, Itamis eyes started to tear up, without him noticing, the soft tune was playing on his heart, bringing memories of fallen friends and comrades, and in the end bringing hope for better days, a dream of peace and joy.

When Akito finished, he carefully closed the lid and looked back at his sensei, whos face was red from crying "are you OK sensei? this tune was created by Uchiha Madara after the clans wars ended, his memories of his family and friends who died, and finishing with his dream for a better future, he called the composition" the tear "" he said smiling sadly.

The instructor nodded softly, he would never have believed that Uchiha Madara could've created something like that.

After that they finished the tea in silence, after which Itami got up and walked towards the door, before exiting, he turned towards the young Uchiha "thank you Akito, today you showed me a different side of your grandfather, I don't know why he done what he did, but I am sure now he wasn't a bad person" he bowed to him and walked out.

He had a lot what to think about, in his musing he missed the quiet "thank you sensei" from his student, but Akito didn't need him to hear, he was just glad that one more person didn't see his grandfather father as a monster.

End of chapter 6.

An :the names of the tuntunes are completely random, if music with such names exists, it's only a coincidence.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Thanks to my great beta: Bordeaux Lady.

Chapter 7.

The sun was setting. Sending it's last rays of light towards the world, it painted the sky in crimson. The wind was chilly. The roads were soaked in rain and had become muddy and slippery.

From the leaves of the trees, droplets fell. The soft natural music they played welcomed the darkness of the night.

The people of konoha, both civilians and shinobi, began returning after a long day of hard work. Here and there a groups of muddy and dirty genin could be spotted as they trotted back towards their homes; just as exhausted, their senseis followed behind them.

On a roadside user the thick leaves of the trees, a boy was walking slowly. From afar, it looked as if the boy was just lazing around with his guard down.

Though with closer inspection, one could see how he walked with nimble and calculated movements. Each step was graceful and had an air of dignity. moves graceful and dignified. He moved like a nobleman from the daimyo's court, or a man from a noble clan.

The boy was appeared to be lost in his thoughts. As the young shinobi slowly walked, his long, black, spiky hair shifted as the wind touched his face.

As he was walking, his eyes caught the sight of something unusual lying in the grass. Jolting out of his thoughts, the boy approached it slowly and careful not knowing what it was.

As he got closer, he noticed that the mysterious figure was a black and white cat. The feline was lying lazily enjoying the last rays of the winter sun.

Akito smiled slightly the corners of his mouth lifting at the edges. Despite what a lot of people thought about about him, he was not heartless. He just found it a bit hard to express himself around people.

He approached the feline and gently sat next to it. He slowly rose his hand to touch it.

Softly his hand touched the little cat, and gradually he started to pet the animal on its back. Eventually he even scratched it on it forehead behind its eyes. The cat purred softly with its eyes closed and enjoying the heat of his hands.

Akito didn't know how long he had been sitting there as he lost himself in his thoughts once again. but he turned his head sharply, when he heard a light giggle from behind him.

Behind him there stood a girl around his age. She had long blonde hair held up in a high ponytail with a bang decking her left eye. Her visible eye was glowing with mirth, and her pale skin seemed to glow. The blonde was wearing a purple shirt and skirt. Her hands were on her hips and her small mouth was curved in to a smile. "Nostalgic, isn't it?" she asked the boy.

"Yamanaka-san," Akito said curtly, but his mouth twitched into a smile.

"Hmm grumpy as always, I see," Yamanaka Ino replied. "But really, do you remember what I'm talking about?" she asked.

Akito sighed, "it's hard not to, you know? After all, that was the first time you ever talked to me," he said finally. "Although, I am not sure whether it was a blessing or a curse," he finished as he recalled the occurrence.

(Flashback.)

A year and a half earlier.

Akito was walking out of class. A month had passed since the incident, and he was really started to get weary of people coming to ask him about it. Some civilians even flinched every as he passed them in the streets. Everyone in the village knew about the incident and he had already been congratulated, been called crazy, brave, and a psychopath multiple times. He really was sick of it.

Walking slowly, he decided not to go home; instead, he walked in the opposite direction towards the market area.

It was quite the sunny day, and the people were bustling around the market.

The screams of the merchants trying to get their merchandise noticed. The children who ran around playing and chasing each other around the stalls. The customers who were walking from stall to stall inspecting the merchandise. All of this gritted him, when he approached. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a stall that was selling anopan, sweet rolls. Approaching the merchant, he took one while leaving the money on the table. The merchant, an old man with blue eyes and a short white mustache, noticed him a turned to reprimand him.

"Hey boy!" he called. "You didn't pay," the merchant accused him with a harsh voice.

"I paid, sir," said Akito in an unwavering voice as he turned around.

When the merchant saw his face he visibly flinched, "you.. you are the child who killed six grown people alone!" His voice shook, "please forgive me; I am sure you paid. Please, it's okay" he finished his face pale.

Akito sighed deeply, "I did pay sir, good day." He turned and strode out of the market, already regretting his decision to not go straight home.

He reminded himself of what he had told Tenten and Neji about his beliefs: Shinobi can't hope to truly live in harmony with the civilians, and now he saw he was correct.

Turning into a side alley, he found himself in a rather run down district. This was the first time he had ever been here. He had already started to turn back when he noticed a brown cat lying on the ground purring pitifully. Walking closer he noticed that the feline's left leg was bent slightly in a wrong angle; understanding dawned in his eyes. It seemed as if the poor animal had dislocated her leg. Akito approached the cat and gently lifted it up; the injured creature purred pitifully. Carefully the black-haired boy carried it to a nearby bench, and then he carefully started to work on the injured leg.

He didn't know how long he had sat there, but when he finally finished and looked up, he noticed someone looming over him. It was Yamanaka Ino; his underclassmen who refused to talk to him because of his strained relationship with her beloved Sasuke-kun.

"Hmm" she started; her voice easy on the ear and melodic. "I wouldn't have expected you to care for animals. After hearing from Tenten about your beliefs and all, I would have expected you to hurt animals," she said laughing at her own joke.

"Why wouldn't I care for them? Animals are nice, and I find them much more empathetic than humans. Their silence gives me comfort," he answered still surprised that she was talking to him.

"So, why are you here?" he asked. "Have you come to tell me to be nice to Sasuke-kun?" he asked mockingly.

Ino flushed, "you do know I have friends besides him right?" she asked. Then, before he could say anything she continued, "I know I was not nice to you, and truly I am sorry about it. I am sure you have your own reasons, so I don't want to meddle in your family affairs," Akito snorted, "but can you blame me? The first time I met you you provoked him and beat the hell out of him. Do you really think it's left me with a good impression of you? But, I really want you to know I do not hate you, and," she smiled softly, "I just saw another side of you, so I don't think you're a bad person." Suddenly she blushed as she realized she was rambling. "Sorry. What I wanted to say was maybe we can be.. friends… I guess? " she asked.

Akito burst into a fit of laughter. When he finished, a smile crossed his lips. "I think that would be great. Why not?"

(Flashback end.)

"Yeah, that was quite a day," Ino said chuckling softly. "Imagine how a civilian would react if I told them that the horrible Uchiha Akito likes cats. You'd probably get a ton of cats left on your doorstep. Oh and just so you know, I think your ideas about Shinobi and civilians are ridiculous" she finished as she pet the cat.

Removing the hair blown by the fin in his face, Akito snorted. "One day, you will see it too," he said decisively.

The girl just snorted in response.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The same night, at the Hokage's office Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, was sitting behind his desk pipe in hand.

From the window behind him, the village could be see. The streets were silent, the stalls deserted, and the training grounds empty. The skies above were dark and not even a single star was seen. From time to time, a white mask was could be seen flashing from the rooftops.

The Hokage sat silently listening to the wind howling outside his eyes piercing every other occupant of the room.

Several Shinobi were standing there clad in their standard konoha uniform except for one who stood out from the rest. He was clad in a neon green spandex with orange leg warmers and hand warmers. His hair was cut in a bowl cut, and his eyes were big and circular with big black pupils. His hands were currently on his hips, and a blinding smile was plastered on his face.

Also present were the head of torture and interrogation, a man of mid build, with long blonde hair in a high ponytail, and piercing blue eyes. Yamanaka Inoichi stood there with a worried expression on his face.

Another man was seemingly dozing ff on the couch with his eyes half closed, and his black pineapple hair was disheveled. Although it looked as if he was sleeping, those who knew him could tell that he was more attentive and concentrated than anyone else in the room. This was Nara Shikaku the head of the tactic and intelligence division.

The old Hokage gazed at each of them in turn. Suddenly, he sighed deeply and started. "Okay, let's start. First, Inoichi," he turned to the man, "you had something to say?" he asked.

The blonde nodded and sighed deeply; his worry was visible on his face. "Hai, Hokage-sama, it's about my nephew, Yamanaka Satoshi, he should have been back about a week ago, and yet we haven't heard anything from him." The man stopped for a moment gathering his breath and then continued, "I wish to request a search party" his eyes lifted to meet the Hokage's ray eyes.

The old man nodded and took a deep breath from his pipe creating some smoke circles. "It has already been done, Inoichi," he said amused by the look of surprise on the younger man's face. "They'll return by today or tomorrow," he finished.

The man smiled in relief. "Thank you Hokage-sama; that's all I wanted to say," he said relaxing into his chair.

Hiruzen nodded. "Now, for our second topic: the team placement," he said, taking out several documents. "These are the files on the graduating class of genin for this year. Please take a moment to check them over and organize them into teams," he finished as he distributed the files between the shinobi.

Before anyone was able to check the list, the door of the office opened. A man in black shinobi clothes with a black flak jacket strode in. He had short brown hair, a pair of piercing gray eyes, and a long scar that ran vertically through his eye adorned his face.

All of the occupants of the room were left momentarily speechless; they all knew very well who this man was, and that fact just made the reason for his coming all the more confusing. Their confusion grew as they heard his words.

"I want the Uchiha, Hokage-sama," the stranger said his voice cold and devoid of emotions. "You can even choose the other two for me."

The Hokage was the first to reply. "Really?" he asked, his voice teasing, a twinkle in his eyes. "Does the 'oh so great' Kurotsuki Shun, the master assassin of Konoha, finally ready to take a team?".

The man nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama, the boy is a great candidate. He has all the necessary skills to learn the art. His actions have clearly proven that," he said, voice still cold and emotionless.

Sarutobi and the others frowned. "You are talking about the incident that occurred a year and a half ago?" asked Shikaku.

The man nodded curtly. "Yes. From the report, I understand that he did not kill them in fury rather with a calm head. This is what I've been looking for," he finished. His voice got warmer, and a little smile came to his face.

The Hokage nodded. "Very well, Shun, but you have to remember you have two other genins. Do not neglect them," he said sternly.

The man nodded; "Of course Hokage-sama," he said bowing. Then, he turned around and walked out abruptly.

Inoichi chuckled, and the man with the spandex put his hand with a thumb up while saying, "That man has a lot of youth." Shikaku smiled, and the hokage took a deep breath from the pipe as he nodded.

After about five minutes the man in spandex, Maito Guy, jumped from his place and landed on his hand making a small scene. "I will be taking the three most youthful of this so very youthful class!" he exclaimed. "Tenten, Lee and Neji, those three together will be most youthful!" he finished, flashing a white toothed smile.

Before the hokage could say anything, the door opened abruptly yet again. This time, a shinobi in a standard uniform came in. His face held an expression of distressed, and his entire demeanor shouted "URGENT!"

The Hokage turned to him immediately. "What is it? Sora? what happened?" he asked the shinobi urgently.

The man was panting, and when he saw Inoichi there, his face became white. "Sir..," he stammered. "I just returned from the mission to find Yamanaka Satoshi, " he started. Inoichi's face grew anxious but he did not interrupted the man. "We found him sir, him and another shinobi who was with him," the man paused, "but I am sorry sir, he is not with the living any longer. The other shinobi was wounded sir, but he's still alive, and... he had a captive sir "

Inoichi became pale; his hands started to shake uncontrollably. "H-how?" he asked his voice broke, "how did he die?"

"He was poisoned, sir, after the successful end of his mission, by... the employer. The other shinobi wasn't there when Satoshi met the employer, so he survived but was injured when the man abruptly attacked him. He was able to survive and apprehend the culprit but couldn't move." The man finished his report, his eyes and voice showing his distress.

The Hokage nodded heavily; he turned to the man, "You did well Sora. Please, go rest." The shinobi bowed and exited as the old man turned towards his audience. "Okay gentlemen, we will continue the meeting another time, for now we have more important things to discuss," he said, his voice hard.

The people nodded, bowed and walked out, all except for the Yamanaka and the Nara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the next day around noon, Akito left the compound walking slowly. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence, and the weak touch of the wind on his face. The chirping of the birds and the sound of leaves in the wind calmed him.

Akito suddenly registered something. The silence. Why was the village silent in the middle of the day?

He opened his eyes and tried to locate someone who he could ask. Not seeing anyone, he started to walk towards the village market. As he approached it, he suddenly started to hear noise but more than just the usual sounds of the market.

As he finally arrived, he stopped in his tracks. The entire village was there, children and old people, boys and girls, shinobi and civilians.

In the middle of the market, a large stage stood with six people standing on it. One was the Hokage in his bleach white robes and hat. The others were Yamanaka Inoichi, his brother, Yamanaka Usui, Shikaku Nara, and an Anbu operative. The last man was around middle age, with tanned skin and black hair. His hands and legs were bound, and he was sitting on his knees with his head bowed. His entire body was battered and bruised, and it was obvious he was in great pain.

The Hokage was clearly in the middle of giving a speech, and from the corner of his eye, Akito saw Ino standing to the side. Her hands were clenched tightly at her sides and her eyes burned like fires in the night.

Trying to cut his way towards her, he suddenly heard the Hokage's voice sharp and hard, devoid of emotion. "Merchant Fujishima Tamaki. Today you stand before the entire village hidden in the leaves. You are here to receive psnishemnt for the hideous crime you've committed," he stopped for a moment than continued, "You have beenfound guilty of the murder of a chunin of the village, Yamanaka Satoshi, by poison. You are sentenced to death which will be carried out immediately." The Hokage finished, and the people around gasped.

Akito on the other hand was horrified, but for another reason. He knew how important Ino's whole family, including her cousin, was to her. Anger shimmered within him as he finally was able to make himself towards his friend.

She stood there, her eyes filled with pain and hatred. Her face was twisted into a snarl as the battered man was forced to the floor by the father of the diseased. The Anbu operative held a long shining katana in hand and presented it to Usui. He took the weapon and with one swing, without heeding to the man's plees of mercy, cut the culprits head off his body

By this point, Akito finally approached Ino and put his hand on her shoulder. The girl turned to him, a bitter smile on her face, and Akito could see she was hiding the pain. "In the end, you were right Akito," she said. Her voice broke in anger as tears cascaded down her face. Fury filled her voice, "You were right. We can never truly live in harmony with the civilians; we have to be strong to defend those who we care for."

He gave her a melancholy wrapped her in a hug as she bawled into his shoulder.

End of chapter 7.


	8. chapter 8

Akito Uchiha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Thanks to my beta: Bordeaux Lady.

Chapter 8.

It was dark, the sky was pitch black, and not a single star could been seen in the havens. The moon was new, and the world under it was covered in darkness.

In the darkness silhouettes and shapes could occasionally be seen through the trees.

Two shapes were moving at high speed, running, jumping, and charging towards each other. One shape was larger than the other; it's face was covered with a black mask, and his body clothed in black. He moved like part of the shadows avoiding the moonlight that shone through the leaves.

The other shape was thinner and shorter, but it's face could not be seen as it was also clothed all in black. The only feature visible were locks of long blonde hair which gleamed freely in the moonlight.

The thinner form was currently on the offensive, moving fast forward, with a punch. The other shadow expertly dodged the hit. The blond persistently attacked the larger figure; in return, he turned his body in a circle motion. Using the momentum he roundhouse kicked the other person in the face which he blocked and jumped back.

With a snarl the younger one vanished suddenly. Appearing behind the older one rolling forward he quickly when's through multiple hand signs before a stream of water shot from his mouth. The older man vanished, and repairing behind the young one, tried to strike him down. The blonde anticipated his attack, and using his smaller stature, he rolled back.

Before anything else could happen, the older one lifted his hand. "Enough" he said, his voice surprisingly deep and serene. "That is enough for today," he said.

The younger one looked defiantly at the older one. "But dad," said a surprisingly feminine voice, "I am not finished! I can still fight."

The older man nodded. "You're right Ino," said Inoichi as he removed the mask, "but you have a regular academy day tomorrow. You have to rest."

"The academy is a waste of time father," she said in an annoyed voice. "I learn so much more from you," she said after a pause. "I need to become stronger, so I will be able to defend Mom, the rest of the clan, and the whole village. I can't.. No! I won't lose anyone else!" she said, anger seeping into her voice. Her eyes gleamed with cold fury.

Her father sighed heavily. "Yes Ino. I understand and to tell you the truth, I am glad you finally understand too, but the circumstances are what they are. It is only for one more year" he tried to reassure her.

The girl just sighed, "you are right dad. I.. I am sorry." After a second, she added, "I'm going to head to bed now. Thanks dad. Good night; I love you," she said as she walked away.

Inoichi just stood there silently watching after her. "She is growing so fast," he thought to himself, "I couldn't protect her from the world long enough." He could feel anger seeping into himself, anger and bitterness. "I will never let anything happen to her ever!" he thought before he also headed home.

From the shadows of a nearby house, another form got up. it's long pineapple hair moved slightly with the breeze. "Troublesome," it said in a hard voice. "So very troublesome," anger in its voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a warm morning. The sun was shining upon the world bathing it in blissful rays of light. The trees were bare, a thick blanket of leaves covering their roots and base. Akito walked out of the abandoned Uchiha compound slowly towards the academy.

He bathed in the warmth of the sun as he meandered along. After an entire week of rain and thunder, he was relieved to feel its rays on his skin. He listened to the song of the birds, how they softly sang what seemed to be a greeting to the new day.

Passing near the market, he noted that life had returned to its regular pattern. The merchants shouted and the people bustled about their day as children ran through the crowds.

Not far from the end of the market, he noticed a man with a scarred violin grasped in his weathered hands. His hat sat almost miscellaneously on the ground in front of him. He was trying to earn some money. Stopping near him, the black haired boy listened to the music for some moments. He snorted at the pitiful display, As he walked forward, he snorted at the pitiful display. He saw the man flinch when his eyes caught on the forehead protector he wore. He walked on.

As he approached the gates of the academy, he felt a hand forcefully grab his shoulder. Turning around slightly surprised, he saw a boy around the same height as him with fair skin and a pineapple-looking ponytail.

The boys face was full of fury, and his gaze held anger. His mouth twitched in a snarl. "You.." said the boy slowly; his anger could be heard in every letter. "You bastard!" he whisper-yelled under his breath.

Akitos mouth twitched as he looked at the boy a bit mystified. He couldn't remember doing anything directly to anger the Nara that stood in front of him. "How can I help you Nara-san?" he asked, his brows arched.

Shikamaru's face twitched with anger. "You dare ask me that!" he roared, "after what you did to Ino san!"

Now the Uchiha was really confused. "Excuse me?" he asked appalled. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I'd also appreciate it if you didn't cause a scene right in front of the academy," he said with annoyance.

"She's changed. It's all because of you!" the black haired boy snarled ferociously. "Because of what you told her! Because of your harsh beliefs! I want my friend back! Now she only trains, and trains, and once again trains. This is not Yamanaka Ino! She's a girly girl who chases boys, and loves clothes, and flowers. Not a shinobi! She's supposed to still be a kid!"

Akitos gaze hardened. "You're telling me that you think she shouldn't train? Shouldn't become stronger to defend her loved ones? I really don't understand you Shikamaru. Also, even if it's bad, it has nothing to do with me. What changed her was the death of her cousin! If you want someone to blame, then go look for someone else to take it. I won't be that person," he said angrily.

Shikamaru looked as if he was going to blow a fuse but before he could say a thing someone interrupted them. "He's right you know," came the voice of Yamanaka Ino, "it has nothing to do with him." Then, her face contorted into anger, "...and Shikamaru. If you have a problem with my behavior you shouldn't talk about it behind my back; you should just tell me!" she snarled surprising the black haired boy. "It seems like you don't trust me. Also, telling me that I have changed because of what someone else told me is insulting!" her voice became cold, and the Nara looked as if he started to doubt what he'd said.

"This is all very fascinating," Akito cut in, "but I'm in kind of a hurry. Have a good day and good luck mending your friendship," he finished bowing his head slightly, as he walked into the academy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door opened, and Itami sensei's tall figure appeared in it. He was wearing his standard chunin attire, and his blonde hair was messy. His brown eyes showed determination and happiness, and something else which Akito didn't recognize.

He strode in, holding a file in his hand; his eyes checking the class attendance. After checking that everyone was present, a smile crossed his face. Approaching his desk, he looked again and his smile broadened. "Good morning class," he started in a low dramatic voice. "Today is the day in which you will truly start your way on the road to becoming a shinobi. Now, I'll tell you your team placemat. Know that I am proud of each and every one of you!" he said receiving an enthusiastic applause.

Neji snorted and turned to Akito, "so dramatic, "he said sarcastically. "Do you think we will be on the same team?" he asked.

Akito shook his head "I doubt it. We are specializing in two different shinobi careers." He paused a moment then with a smirk he added, "besides, that would be completely unfair." Neji laughed quietly, "Yeah, no kidding."

"Now for your teams!" he exclaimed. "Team one: Tachibana Aoi, Fujiko Ai, and Sakamoto Sakai, your sensei will be Kurabane Yoko. Team two: Uchiha Akito, Fukushima Rokuro, and Kuro Nanami, your sensei will be Kurotsuki Shun," when he announced this, Itamis eyes twitched a bit. Was it fear or distance that shone his eye? Akito wasn't sure. No one seemed to notice it, but Akito saw it clearly.

"Team three," continued the teacher, "Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten..." by this point Akito had already spaced out. In his mind, he replayed the look in Itamis eyes trying to understand what is going on. When he finally gave up, he heard Itami finishing his speech by telling them to come back after lunch to meet their senseis.

Getting up gracefully, Akito walked towards his two new teammates with a smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Right after lunch, Akito, Nanami, and Rokuro were sitting together waiting for their sensei.

"That's so cool!" cried out Rokuro his voice going into impossible heights. "Could you believe that? Not only am I with you Aki, but I am also with Nanami!"

Nanami blushed and didn't even try to hide it; Akito, on the other hand, had an expression of utter annoyance on his face. "Calm down Roku!" he finally snapped when his friend started to perform a somersault. "You are not a child! This is not a game!" he said forcefully but was promptly ignored by the other boy. Akito facepalmed "Why am I even trying?" he thought with a sigh.

Then, before they were able to say a thing, the door opened and a man with short brown hair entered the room. He had a pair of piercing gray eyes, and a long scar which ran vertically through his eye adorned his face. The look in his eyes couldn't be deciphered, and overall his expression was stoic. "I am team two's sensei," he said in a low voice. "Come with me to the school yard," he said before walking away.

Roku, who was looking shocked at the appearance of their sensei, finally regained his composure. "Wow. He is undoubtedly cool," he said excitedly to the girl, his eyes shining. The girl smiled and nodded as she also headed towards the yard.

Before leaving, Akito turned to Neji who was still sitting at his place. "Good luck," he said he said slightly awkwardly before turning and walked out. Neji nodded softly.

As he came to the schoolyard, he noticed his two friends sitting at the far end close to the wall. Walking towards them, he carefully checking the surroundings looking for their sensei. Suddenly, he heard rustling and jumped forward, rolling, as two big peaches flew straight above his head. "Nice try sensei," he said as he got back on his feet.

The man emerged from the shadows. "Congratulations Uchiha," he said with the same stoic expression. "You seem to be more vigilant than your friends here," he said gesturing to the two teens who Akito could now see were drenched in squashed peach.

Akito sat down near his friends, who looked at him bashfully.

"So, I guess must congratulate you first for becoming genin. Now, let's move on to introductions. I'll go first. My name is Kurotsuki Shun. I like training and the village; I hope that I will like you squirts as well. I hate traitors and troublesome D rank missions. My dreams for the future are top secret. That's all." He spoke in a monotone voice as if he were reading someone else's resume.

Next up was Rokuro. "Fukushima Rokuro, the most amazing shinobi of Konoha. I like my friends and Nanami," he blushed. "I dislike homework. My dream is to defend the village and marry Nanami," the boy exclaimed.

Akito saw something akin to annoyance on Shuns face, but he said nothing once again.

"My name is Kuro Nanami," the young girl started, "I like Ohagi, history and…," before she continued, she suddenly paused blushed, "never mind. I dislike those without respect for authority. My dream is to become as strong as Uzumaki Mito." By the end of her introduction, a flame of the determination shone in her eyes.

Finally, Akito introduced himself. "My name is Uchiha Akito. I like training and the village. I also think that it's important to think before doing something. I dislike traitors, the Uchiha, and those who judge others without knowing them first. My dreams are to become the most powerful shinobi in the world and to clear my grandfather's name," Akito spoke the last part with passion. His eyes shone, and his blood red Sharingan activated.

Their sensei nodded, "now that we all know each other let's talk business." His expression became even more serious than it already was, if that were possible. "Before we begin, I want to ask you how much you know about the various squads and branches of the shinobi forces." he asked.

Akitos eyes suddenly brightened. "I see!" he said smirking. "There are four types of squads: three public and one hidden..." he started. he could see his sensei's eyes start to twinkle and knew he was correct. "...combat unit, recon unit, and the torture and interrogation unit. Those are the more publicly known ones. The last one, is an assassination unit. It is comprised of those in the shinobi forces who will go even further than the typical shinobi for the village and the people," he finished.

The older man laughed in amusement as he saw the expression on the others' faces. "You seemed to have figure it out! Yes, we are a special assassination unit: squad four. We will do anything to protect the village."

The two others looked intrigued, and Rokuro suddenly jumped up. "So does that mean that we are like shadow superheroes who destroy the enemies of the village?" he asked excitedly. Akito facepalmed.

"Well no, not exactly. Let me ask you another question," his face became grim, "What if there was someone innocent who was in the wrong place at the wrong time? Now, they hold knowledge which poses a danger to the village. What would you do? Remember, they are not an enemy." His voice was as cold as ice.

Rokuro and Nanami hesitant, and Shun thought that he had been wrong about them. Finally, Akito spoke for the three of them, "the village comes first," in a voice just as cold and determined.

A grim smile graced Shun's face. "Yes," he said after a few seconds, "the village always comes first." He paused before getting up, "Meet me tomorrow on training ground thirty four at seven o'clock sharp. I am going to test your abilities and explain to you further on being a shinobi and on your future training schedule." Then, he simply vanished leaving three bewildered genin behind.

End of chapter 8


	9. chapter 9

AN:Thanks to all those who have reviewed, favorited and followed . You help me to continue writing.

Thanks for my friend and beta Antex - The Legendary Zoroark

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The warmth of the day slowly took the place of the pleasent chill of the night. The streets of the village were still empty, aside from the occasional shinobi,who would move through them.

The faint smell of the freshly fallen dew, accompanied by the aroma of the wet leaves, slowly spread through the faint breeze, intoxicating and energizing.

His hand was resting tiredly on it, and his back was hunched. From afar he looked fragile, like glass.

Soft steps were heard walking on the grass, and automatically, the silver haired shinobi's stance changed into something more presentable, his back straightened, his hand leaving the stone, and his pose in general became more shinobi-like.

Slowly he turned around, hoping that whoever it was did not see his former disposition. He was greeted by a pair of swirling red eyes, who looked at him with a piercing, calculating gaze. Kakashi sighed deeply, mourning his cover which was now blown.

After a minute of looking, Akitos eyes lingered on two names near each other. His eyes filled with tears without him even realizing it.

"Uchiha Shiro"

"Uchiha Saya"

Were engraved on the stone; his hand instinctively touched the words and his heart squeezed itself as his eyes filled with fresh tears "Father... Mother" he said quietly, as a sob escaped his mouth. He fell on his knees, hands still holding the cold stone, his eyes were full of tears, but it did not bother him.

A heavy hand touched his shoulders. He slowly looked up, only to see the older shinobi look at him, the same pain evident in his eyes. He stayed silent, knowing that there was nothing he could tell the boy to help him. The boy just looked into the older shinobi's eyes, seeing the same pain he felt, and longing for the understanding he found in Kakashi's eyes.

Without thinking Akito started to talk, but it wasn't really apperent whether he talked to Kakashi or himself "Today..." he spoke as his breath was heavy "Today is the day I am starting on the same road they did... I thought it was appropriate to greet them.." he suddenly fell silent.

Kakashi looked at the boy. His red eyes, the pained gaze; at this, he felt something moving within himself. This boy was definitely not a special case, there were a lot of shinobi children who were orphaned. Yet something about the boy made him feel different, familiar . W ith a sharp tug in his heart, he suddenly covered the boy in a hug, feeling the tension in the younger boy's body relax.

There were no words, no noise, but something warm passed within the two shinobi's hearts. Both of them were standing there quietly for some time, not feeling the passage of it. And in the silence, both knew, that a new bond had been created, a bond both of them felt... they would both need to survive the coming years.

Xxxxx

As the gentle rays of the sun warmed the village up, on a training ground, three people were standing there under the shade of a large cherry blossom tree.

"So, basically, you say we should stick to your plan?" asked Rokuro with a small smile "How typical, you always have to be the smart one in the group".

Akito just smiled, they knew each other for several years already and both of them simply took the small banter with a smile.

Nanami was sitting close to Rokuro, her long black hair was in a bun, preventing it from falling down. As she listened to Akito's plan, she wasn't sure she would actually be able to accomplish what he had tasked her with, nonetheless, she nodded in confirmation.

"Good, I bet our sensei will be here any moment. Let's get ready" said Akito with a smile on his face.

Xxxxxx

As Akito had predicted, Shun appeared two minutes later. His standard Konohagakure vest was full of various vials and the like.

"OK" he said, his voice oddly weak "Are you brats ready?" he asked as his gray eyes took in each one of them.

Rokuro was bouncing in excitement. Today, he would finally become a real shinobi! He will impress his sensei so much! "Yes sensei! " he shouted smiling.

Nanami was anxious, what if Shun-sensei deems her unworthy? What if he sends her back to the academy? Straining to reign in her nerves, she looked into her sensei's gray eyes "Yes Shun-sensei" she said, but the shake in her voice betrayed her.

Akito just looked sharply and nodded his body ready to react to every action.

The older shinobi nodded slowly "This is a test" he said finally after a short pause "Don't worry though" he added as he saw the girl's legs buckle "We are a team. One way or another, you won't be returning to the academy. The purpose of this test is to determine your skill level so I'll be able to plan our training regime" he smiled to himself as the girl relaxed.

"now,the test will work as follows: you will fight me as a team. Any weapons are permitted, so are any skills you have" He then made a short pause "BEGIN!" he said expecting at least one of them to attack him directly.

To his pleasent surprise though,three puffs of smoke emerged and three logs were lying on the floor in front of him. A smile appeared on his face, he had no doubt it was the Uchiha's idea. The boy certainly had spunk.

Shun waited for one of his student's next moves. He wouldn't just attack them, that would be pointless after all.

A faint rustle came to his sharp ears from behind him. Turning around he made to move forward when a kunai came flying towards him from the right behind him. Shun's eyes narrowed as he easily side stepped the projectile.

To his surprise, the kunai which didn't have a paper seal on it, exploded, creating a thick layer of smoke around him. A small smile tugged on the older shinobi's face, he should have known that the Uchiha would have that new smoke kunai, he was curious as to what other surprises the young genin will show him.

Xxxxx

Akito peeked from within the underbrush, his eyes narrowing. He knew of course that his sensei wouldn't be fighting at full power, not even close, but this was just too convenient. Nonetheless, the plan must be followed, there was no other alternative.

His hands moved in the necessary signs, creating a horde of clones who spread out immediately; it was time for phase two. His hands moved at impressive speeds through the hand signs for his next jutsu. Opening his mouth wide, he released a huge boll of flames. From the corner of his eye, he could see the clones mimicking his move.

The horde of flames moved and flew forward from all sides right as a horde of explosive kunai flew as well. Akito's heart beat in anticipation, his plan wouldn't fail them!

To Akito's surprise and annoyance, he saw his sensei from within the smoke, a small smile on his face, standing with his eyes closed.Almost as if listening to some noise only he could hear. As the deadly wave closed upon him, the older shinobi ducked under one of the explosive projectiles, rolling back to avoid another and one fire ball.

Two explosions occurred a second later, the flames growing through the fire ball; the others just vanished harmlessly.

The young Uchiha grit his teeth. Somehow, his sensei was able to discern the false illusion from the true threat, but how?

Before he was able to think about it, Akito felt a presence behind him. Without turning around, he concluded that)l his sensei found him, but he still had one more trick under his sleeve before he would need to fight fair.

"You know Rokuro" said the voice of the assassin "you three did quite well, I didn't think that you would be able to follow such a plan perfectly, but every good thing must come to an end. Surrender and I won't hurt you" finished the older shinobi, his voice cold.

A smirk appeared on the younger shinobi's face, his back turned towards his sensei. He nodded , turned around and his hands finished the last sign for his jutsu. The fire ball which escaped his mouth incinerating the person in front of him immediately. A quiet pop and a cloud of smoke appeared. Akito then smiled in relief. The shadow clone was vanquished.

Then, a loud voice came from the other side "Akito! Did you really just kill our sensei?!" Rokuro shouted, jumping out of the bushes and running towards him. But before he was able to do a thing, a shadow appeared behind him striking him in the back of his head.

"You lose" came the voice of Kurotsuki Shun.

In his hiding place, Akito face palmed, letting his now useless henge of Rokuro to fall.

"Lesson number one" said the assassin "Never assume you have defeated the enemy, more-so with a superior opponent"

As he spoke, two kunai tagged with explosive tags flew towards him. Without a word and faster than the eye could follow, Shun fished out and threw two lightning enfused senbon which pierced through the tags causing them to explode far away from him.

Nanami, blinded by the explosion, didn't see the form of her teacher appearing behind her, until she felt the cold end of a senbon touching her skin.

"Lesson number two" came the cold voice again "While fighting against a superior opponent, one should always look at the odds, sometimes it's wise to stay hidden or try to rendezvous with your allies"

Akito came out of hiding, his eyes still black, Sharingan off.

"Lesson number three" said the older shinobi again, as he backhanded the girl. "Shinobi in general, and an assassin especially should never leave a loose end"

Akito looked turned serious , "Thank you, sensei" he said.

"Surrender Uchiha, I saw enough o) your skill" said the gray eyed shinobi.

But instead, Akito moved his hands and another horde of clones sprouted out of thin air, and a second later, a smoke came from all of them, vanishing.

"Seems you learned the third lesson well, very good" he said "Let's see what you've got" a cloud of smoke and he too vanished.

Shun reappeared on the branch of a tree, his body fully covered by the shadows. His eyes keenly looked around for his student. To his total surprise and disappointment he found the Uchiha easily, and the boy was making the same mistake again.

The black haired shinobi was standing in the middle of a clone group, and was planting explosives in the ground.

The gray eyed man sighed in dissatisfaction, did he not understand that regular clones are useless against him? Didn't he understand exactly how his sensei discerned between what's real and what's illusion? The wind blew his hair back a bit, as he looked at the space wich was occupied by the genin. He noted that only one patch of the grass looked like somone was standing on it. With a smirk, he retreated to the shadows; his student was in for a very unpleasant surprise.

Silent as the shadows that hid him, Shun moved forward with a moderate speed, holding himself back. His eyes narrowed again in slight suspicion entering his heart, but he decided to ignore it. He shifted into his favorite battle stance and with amazing speed,he lunged forward like a panther, his hand ready to strike. Suddenly he felt it, something was wrong. Almost as if his body was invaded by some foreign presence! With wide eyes, he realized the trick. His hands moved very fast and he vanished back just as the entire area exploded.

From the shadows, Akito used this chance to attack, moving at his full speed, he charged at his opponent trying to strike him while he was distracted.

Unfortunately for him, Shun easily ducked making the younger shinobi sail over him, catching his hand and using his own momentum to send him flying even further.

Akito gritted his teeth, as he vanished and replaced himself with a log, appearing in front of his sensei who had a sense of mirth in his cold gray eyes "Masterfully done Uchiha" said the older shinobi "Using your opponent's confidence against him, with a genjutsu to make it look real, this would have worked against quite a few number ofopponents. Unfortunately for you, I am not one of them" he finished, his voice still as emotionless as ever.

Fury ignited within Akito "Is this all a joke for you sensei?!" he shouted, anger visible on his face "You didn't even use a single jutsu except for the shadow clone jutsu! I WILL make you use at least one!" his voice was now trembling. He knew it was a mistake to lose his cool. Angry people make mistakes,and on the battlefield, a mistake could be costly.

But he couldn't help it, all of his plans were stopped so easily! He couldn't even hurt his sensei! He finally realized the difference in their skills, the true difference between a rookie and a true elite shinobi.

Without a word, he felt the Chakra moving through his body. Enhancing it, he suddenly lunged forward trying to kick his sensei in the stomach, a kick which was easily blocked by his sensei.

From there, the battle moved into taijutsu. Akito tried unsuccessfully to land even one strike at his opponent. He punched, kicked, did feints but none of it worked, it was obvious his sensei was toying with him.

After nearly getting punched in the face, Akito's determination grew. He waited for his chance, for just a single opening and it soon came. As Shun didn't take the battle seriously, his attention was elsewhere in the planning of the training regime for his three genins. The difference in skill was so great he had no idea how to train all three of them together. And as his mind wandered his hand moved slightly off, and before he was able to even move it, Akito ducked under his hand as if anticipating it and sent a vicious axe kick to his sensei's face.

Surprised, Shun had no choice but to increase his speed to its fullest to avoid the attack, his mind back in the battle, he saw Akito vanish again, his hands doing some hand signs. Feeling his presence behind him he turned around only to see the smiling face of his student still airborne finishing his hand signs! With wide eyes, his instincts kicked in, forming a lightning bolt just as Akito opened his mouth and released a powerful flame wave. The bolt of lightning striked the flames and created a small explosion.

The older shinobi stood amazed, he knew what jutsu his student just used. It was a B rank jutsu "Fire style: Great fire Annihilation" Madara Uchiha's favorite jutsu. The gap between his students just became even wider.

As the smoke from the explosion disappeared, he saw the Uchiha standing there with a smile on his face "I did it sensei" he said weakly "I forced you to use a jutsu" he finished, suddenly collapsing from exhaustion.


	10. chapter 10

Akito Uchiha.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 10.

Warmth, he felt it moving on his skin, crowing on his body. The warmth slowly spread through his entire body, as the the light assaulted his eyes, slowly he opened his eyes taking a look around him. He was lieing on a soft patch if earth, warmed by the lush green grass, the light of the seting sun blinded his eyes as it colored the sky crimson.

"you're awake, good"

Turning around to see from where the voice came, he spotted him easily, sitting on a nearby stump, his legs folded beneath him, as he set in a meditive position.

The man had a short brown hair, and his eyes were closed, this was his sensei Shun Kurotsuki, the one who tested themthem just earlier today.

Looking at the seting sun, Akito made a quick colculation estimateing he was knocked out for at least six hours.

"sensei" he turned to his teacher as he slowly got up from the earth "why did you wait for me?" he asked curiousity evident in his voice.

The older shinobi just sighed deeply as he got up from his meditative position,

Without saying a word he motioned to the young shinobi to follow him, as he started to walk towards the outskirts of the village.

They walked in silence, moving through the clans ereas, than trough the less ostute parts of the village until they came to not far from the edge of the village, near the wall, it was a small clearing amidst the woods, a small pond was there and several old tree stomps.

Shun beckoned his apprentice to sit on one of the stomps as he took the other.

Silently, Akito complied waiting for his sensei to talk, after all it wasn't like he had anywhere to go.. Or anyone waiting for him.

Making himself comfortable he took lotus position and closed his eyes.

"Akito... I have a question" his senseis voice carried towards him as if through a dream.

"of course sensei, fire away" his voice through his meditation was emotionless and cold.

"tell me.. What do you think of your teammates?" the older shinobi asked, his voice holding an unidentified emotion.

"hmm... What about them?" taking a deep breath before continuing " if your question is if they are cut for being a shinobi in general... . I don't know, Rokuro and Nanami are strong, and their bond makes them stronger,.. If on the other hand your question is about being an assassin specifically... They don't have in my opinion" he finished, taking another deep breath.

"I see" said the brown haired man, "but no... My question was how strong do you think your bond is with them? How much will they do for you and you for them?"

" I believe we have a strong bond.. I doubt they will break it... We will do much for each other..."

"even if you will have to do something despicable for the village? Speaking of which how far will you go for the village"

Shuns voice was edgy, but why Akito couldn't fathom.

"in a reverse order, I will do anything for the village, and they won't blame me for it... They will understand" he answered, wondering what exactly did the jounin want.

"I hope you are correct, but to tell you the truth I disagree. Yes they are strong and their bond strengthening them, but Rokuro doesn't understand what is the meaning of being a shinobi... I am giving him till the end of year before he bails out. Nanami on the other hand is much stronger I believe she will indeed succeed. "he finished.

" sensei... Why are you telling me all of this? What is the point? "

" I will be frank with you Akito, I took you all in becouse I wanted you. You are strong and advanced. You are a genius in ninjutsu and your potential is great. But what truly drue me to you was how logical you are, how your mind will control your heart to do what is necessary even if you personally disagree. Because that is the most important part of being an assassin, your loyalty to the village and your control. Your two friends... Just don't have what it takes... I just want you to be ready if something won't work as you expect it to "

" I had a feeling it was something like that, and I understand sensei, I thank you for your concern "he said opening his eyes.

" that is all then.. You may go. Be timotomorrow sharp at six o'clock, your training will start then "the older shinobi opend his eyes and got up" until then "he said as he venishd in a swirl of leavs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Akito was strolling through the village, his mind occupied with his senseis words, he hoped the older shinobi was wrong, but a feeling of dread came over his heart. After all he had no one, even though Neji was like a brother to him but he now had his own team... It was disorienting.. But he knew he will prevail.. For the village... For his friends.

He was so occupied by the thoughts he didn't even feel how somone sneaked on him and only noticed when a hand was laid on his shoulder "Yo! Uchiha" a feminine voice rang behind him.

Turning around in surprise he saw a blonde girl standing behind him, a smile spread on her face.

"oh hi Ino chan" he answered but his posture made it obvious he was not fully in there.

"what's on your mind Akito? " Inos teasing tone changed completely as she saw her friend so out of it.

"Ino chan" the black haired boy said, his hand moving to move the bangle in front of his eye "tell me... If I'll ever have to commit atrocities in the name of the village... Will you hate me?" he asked her, his voice wavering.

Ino looked astonished, she never heard Akito talk like that, and so... So vulnerable.. Sometimes she forgot he was just her age, his voice was broken.. His posture showing weakness and vulnerability.

Without think twice she swung her hand and slapped across his face "idiot!" she screamed on him, her green /blue eyes shining with anger "are you stupid? What are you so depressed for?! You are a shinobi... Of course you will have to commit what other people's will call crimes... You know the saying you can be either a hero or a shinobi! But at the end you will do it for the village! At the end you will do it to protect those who you care for! At the end while you still understand that the world should be different... If you don't enjoy it because you understand that it's wrong but neccecary, then how can I or any other shinobi ever hate you?! If anyone will resent you for it they don't feat to be shinobi! "she finished, and suddenly she leaped forward and engulfed him in a hug.

Akito was speechless, her words and unexpected actions had shaken him quiet a bit... But at the end a smile graced his face, silently he swore to himself.. He will never loose his humanity... But he will do what is necessary for the sake of the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was barely up, the village was still deep in slumber, only the birds were up in this ungodly hour, chipering slightly as they moved from tree to tree.

On training ground fifty eight, four people were standing,this was team two and their jounin sensei.

"alright, listen closely to what I am about to tell you as I am not going to repeat myself clear?" the older man in flack jacket asked, his eyes narrow.

"hai" the three genin said in chorus.

"good, as you are aware we are team two, an assassin squad, assassins are masters of the shadows and stealth, we breath invisibility we live stealth. Because of some special circumstances" he paused noting the narrowing of the youngest and ironically the most skilled genin of his squad before continuing "we will not be going on D rank missions, you will be training for the next three months and you will get a stipend from the treasury. Now the training will be in two different ways... Unlike most of the konoha squads we do not emphasize _so much_ about team work, do not forget you are assassins, we mostly work alone and because of that we will mostly train one on one as I'll will work with each of you individually, we will have some teamwork exercises but that will be a minority. Any questions? "

Rokuro lifted his hand" sensei what are the special circumstances? "he asked with curiosity visible in his tone, he was moving from leg to leg jumping in anticipation.

" that "said the brown haired shinobi" is classified, any more? "his question was left in the air for a moment before Nanami lifted her hand" how will you work with each of us individually? Will it mean you alone? "she asked hesisentaly.

" I am glad you asked "a broad smile appeared on the man's face as he made a handsigne" shadow clone jutsu " he said, as suddenly out of nowhere two more brown haired people appeared.

" well, I guess it is time to start training "he said smiling," Akito with you two will go with the clones "he said nonchalantly, gesturing towards Aktio he motioned him to follow him, which the boy complyed.

As they arrived at the far end of the training ground the older shinobi came to a halt" ok Akito, it is time for me to start training you, for today we will start with one ninjutsu which may prove very useful for you, and then we will proceed toward a very common but very imperative Taijutsu move, it's even more important for somone with your vocation, the assassin should be able to predict the move of his enemy as the assassin is a light striker not a juggernaut "he said, his voice brisk, he had none of the amusement from before.

Akito nodded, his body posture changed into one of readiness with his hands a bit higher than his stomach.

" the jutsu you will learn today is the shadow hiding, the ability to blend into the shadows seamlessly, which is much more than what is possible without chakra, the idea is to create a field of concealing chakra, blending with the shadows as they cover you the seals are rat - snake and tiger " the jounin made the neccecary signs and suddenly melted into the shadows completely.

Akito tried to find him but he couldn't even fill his senseis chakra. The young shinobi felt excitement swelling within him, the things he can achieve with that tectechnique! But a frown appeared on his face as he pondered the cons of the ability. First it was a c rank jutsu which means above minimal chakra cost, second :it did not conceal the Chakra... That was a different technique, chakra suppression which he will still have to learn, and third : even with high level chakra suppression a skilled sensor will be able to sense him, so also the technique was highly effective and useful it was not absolete.

Shun kurotsuki appeared once again "I see you understand the implications of the jutsu both its pros and cons, I would suggest to be careful with it as carelessness might kill you easily, now you try" he said as he sat down down on the grass in meditation.

"OK, here goes nothing" said Akito and followed the instructions, doing the correct signs, to his surprise he became partially concealed under the shadows, even if it was not perfect, not even close.

For the next twenty minutes he tried it again and again, each time getting better but still far from perfect, on the other hand he felt his reserves deplete rapidly, so finialy he stopped, waiting for his sensei to open his eyes.

"now Akito" his sensei voice came abruptly "tell we what do you know about the irimi" he said, his voice detached.

"sir, irimi is a basic move of most martial arts, it's a way to move into the technique while still facing the enemy and is a way to either intitate a technique or avoiding the opponent"

"good Akito, now what is the difficult part of the technique?"

"one should initiate it just at the moment of the attack, otherwise it's pointless, so if someone is faster than you, it won't be affective" came the reply.

"good, now what we are going to do is train you to be able to read the enemy movement before they initiate it, giving you a huge advantage, and although you have the sharingan, you will master it without it as to enhance your ability further" the older shinobi got up "let's do this" he said cheerfully, and Akito felt a sinking feeling within his stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Two hours later, a bruised and bleeding Akito was heading back toward the center of the training grounds, his sensei near him, smiling a setesfied smile.

There in the middle, were his two friends and teammates waiting for them, looking no better than he did.

"good" said the older shinobi "now that you all had a small warm up we will move to your training as a team, right now we will start working on the tree climbing exercise, but my plan is to teach you the water walking, teach you about poisons and cures, some anatomy and improve your control, infiltration and maybe even start working on your element "

The two others groand while Akito said nothing.

" now the tree walking is basically to let your chakra build up...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

At the end of the day the three were exsousted and fatigued, they wanted nothing but to put their head and body to rest, their sensei was ruthless, even the usually upbit Roku didn't talk at all only wanting to rest.

It was only when they came to the crossroads did he speak "I don't like Shun sensei" he said.

At first Akito just thought he was ranting but reconsidered as he saw his friends serius face and tone.

"all this talk about poison and assainaton... It makes me sick" he finished, as he turned toward the road to his home.

Akito stayed silent, his thoughts from the previous day and his senseis words resurfaced in his mind.

"in any case" said Rokuro, his voice cheerful again "good night and see you tomorrow" he said as he walked towards his home Nanami right behind him as the shy girl waved to her other friend.

Waving back Akito skidded along the road to the Uchiha compound, not noticing a black haired boy looking at him with disdain in his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the next day came, and the three genin stood in the training field. All three of them had a tick marks on their head, and their annoyance was clear, it was already three hours since they should have started their training but the jounin didn't even appear.

Akitos eyes narrowed slightly, and even further when a silver haired shinobi who he easily recognized appeard "yo!" the man said smiling his famous eye smile "unfortunately your sensei couldn't come today so I am in charge, so kiddos care to introduce yourself?" he asked.

Akitos suspicion just grew even more... He will come to the bottom of it!

End of chapter 10


	11. chapter 11

Akito Uchiha.

An:thanks to all those who have reviewed favoritad and followed the story.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

 **Warning :this chapter contains some dark moments, gore and blood... You have been warned.**

Chapter 11.

The last rays of moonlight started to disappear, as the brilliant light of the sun painted the horizon in crimson.

The chippers of the birds were heard in the silence, as the village was yet to be awaken.

On a small training ground, in a clearing between mighty trees and soft grass, three people were standing.. One of them, a boy with black hair was relying on tree trunk, a bored expression on his face as he listened to his blue haired teammate switch between complaining and excitement.

"I am telling you Akito... Shun sensei is trying to corrupt us, what with the last three months of training individually... But really today is the day we go on a mission! Can you believe it? Finally we can help people who are weaker then us!" Rokuro was really excited... His frantic jumping and talk was enough evidence of that.

" shut up Roku " Akito said annoyed" you are speaking like a bloody Samurai "a look of disgust appeared on his face as he spat the last word.

" that's exactly what I am talking about! Shun sensei totally corrupted you Akito! ".

Nanami looked a bit worried as her two friends bickered, she really hoped that was all there was to it.. But a small amount of fear has invaded her heart, she loved Rokuro... In fact they were dating already... But she cared for Akito.. The cold, logical boy with the sad eyes.

They were waiting for their sensei... But they were all early.. All ifof them too nervous to be able to sleep normally.

That was why they all jumped in surprise as a man appeared out of nowhere,his short brown hair sticking like mud on a clear floor.

"well" the jounin drawled "apperantly we are all early today" he said with a smirk "well if that so.. We can start preparing for your missions".

"missions sir? Plural?" Akito asked, his eyes furrowed... He was annoyed by the fact that the man was still mystery to him mostly...

"yup" the older man said "two missions.. One of you will take one while the other two will take the other... So are you excited?"

"sensei... Are we going to save a village from bandits? Saving princess?" Rokuro jumped like his usual hyperactive self.

Nanami just rubbed her hands nervously.

"the first mission the one, two of you will take together with me is really simple.. Near the small town of Kazedo there is a group of bandits... The mission is simple.. Exterminate them.. And if they have hostages to save them".

"yay! That's what I am talking about!" Roku jumped with his hand held high.

"the second mission.. Is a solo assassination mission.. It's a mission of autmost importance," his face became grim "one week ago.. One of our newer anbu members had screwed up... Massively" he took a deep breath "under his hand was a file with the identities of several of the anbu members and our informants... Unfortunately this fool left the file exposed on the table in the inn.. And a young girl.. Who has a photographic memory... Saw the context.. Now usually that isn't a problem there are ways to deal with it... But apparently the girl talled her father... Who when understood what exactly was this file opted to try blackmailing us after requesting protection from the samurai... Which brings us to the mission.. Basically infiltrate the house... Learn if there is any written copies if so dispose of them.. And eliminating the girl, her father and the rest of the family... If possible.. Make sure no evidence of konoha involvement will be found "the jounins face was serious and cold.. His grey eyes were like an abyss.

" like hell any of us will do that! "it was Rokuro who exclaimed, his eyes were full of fury as he looked with disgust on the older men" killing an innocent girl just because it's convenient? That's monstrous! We are no killers! ".

Shun sighed deeply and begun to respond when Akito got up.

" I will do that sensei "he said, his black eyes devoid of emotion, turning to Rokuro his face changed into snarl" stop talking like a bloody samurai! We are shinobi! This is what we do! It's not just some request.. It's a mission from the village for its safety! "

" you! You are siding with him?! I knew he will corrupt you! How can you take this in a stride, back me up Nanami! "he turned to their nut friend.

" I - I "she stuttered, flushed as she couldn't answer straight.. Her mind was numb as her fears realized right before her eyes... Her two friends were fighting.. And it was not a childish squabble.

Huffing Rokuro turned away" common Nanami we have a mission to get ready to.."right before he left the blue haired boy turned to his friend" I belive you can still stop this madness.. I still believe in you Akito.. "he said as he walked away, Nanami hot on his heels.

Akito stood there dumbfounded.. His eyes were dull as he remembered the conversation with his sensei three months earlier.

A hand rested on his shoulder, turning around he saw his sensei standing there "I am sorry Akito" he said truthfully, as he hugged the young boy.

"it's not your fault Master... It is my choice" he said.. Returning the hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"so you are going on a mission?" it was Neji who was sitting now in front of him in a small restaurant on the outskirts of the village.

"hai.. It's an important mission.. I am leaving with dawn" he answered as he took a large seap from the boiling tea cup in front of him.

"I understand... Please Akito be safe.. You are like a brother to me" the brown haired boy's voice was sincere, which brought a small tear to the young assassin's eyes.

"thank you Nej... See you soon".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night has already claimed the world, the pale light of the moon illuminated the road softly, as the skys were covered by multitude of stars.

On a small road, made not by professional masons but rather through the feet of horses and people over the years, a boy was walking in solitude.. The boy had an unremarkable brown hair.. Very common in the people of the land of fire.. His eyes were brown as well.. The boy was unimpressive in his physical aspects as he was quite short and his back was a bit hunched.. Not to speak already about his tattered clothes and ripped shoes.

The boy looked as if food didn't came to his mouth for at least a couple of days.

In the horizon the boy caught the sight of a small town.. It was unremarkable in any way.. Three dozen houses maybe, the fire in the windows was extinguished.. As at this late hour no fare man was awake.

The boy walked briskly, his moves strong and precise so different from his appearance, his hawk eyes were taking everything around him..

After another twenty minutes of walk, the boy finally reached the town, his walk posture changed as his steps became less sure of themselves and his body language was screaming "unfortunate"

A small smile appeared on the boys face, as he stopped near the only building which still had a light in its windows.. The inn.

Slowly the boy knocked on the door, his hand trembled from apperent weakness.

The door was opened and a huge man stood there.. His blue eyes scanning the boy from head to toe.. Finally after a long moment the man finally opened his mouth "what do you want?" he barked, his hand moved to touch his bold head.

"please.. Sir" the biyboy muttered weakly "can you... Can you spare some food?" he asked meekly.

The man looked at him with inquisitive eye "who might you be lad..? Never saw you around here" his voice was gruff but it was obvious he lost his hostility.

"I... I am not from around here" he said "my name is.. Ikuro Ito... My father was a traveling merchant.." he suddenly collapsed from weakness.

The innkeeper, easily lifted him up "common son.. Will take care of you... You will tell me the rest later" he finished as he put the boy near a table and brought some food outside.

Ikuro looked at the meal.. It was nothing grand but he was definitely grateful, there was some bread.. Some cheese and water.. An apple too.

He smiled in gratitude to the innkeeper, as he started to devour the food in front of him.

The elderly innkeeper chuckled "careful there boy.. You really don't want to a annoy your stomach... It's dangerous".

The boy nodded but continued to devour the food though in a bit of a slower pace.

"so Ikuro was it? How about you tell me who are you exactly and how did you get here at such an ungodly hour?".

The boys face fell " of.. Of course sir.. As I was saying my father was a traveling merchant.. I was on a trip with him... When.. When" suddenly the boy started to cry... His body trembled as the tears poured out of his eyes.

The man jumped in surprise as he hugged the boy, "shh... It's OK... I am sure everything will be ok" he said reassuringly, trying to sooth the boy.

"th..thank you... We were attacked by a group of bandits... They killed all of them.. They thought I was dead too... And from there.. I walked all the way here..." he finished his story with his eyes down.

The man took a deep breath " I am sorry for your loss lad "he said truthfully" what are you planning to do now? Do you have any other family? "he asked.

The boy shook his head" no... I am an orphan now.. "he baled his nose loudly.

The man sighed deeply" unfortunately lad.. I can't let you stay here forever.. My monetary situation is not that great.. Let's do it that way... You will stay the night.. Tomorrow I will let you eat something and then we will talk... Sounds good? "the man asked.

A grin appeared on the young boys face" thank you sir.. Thank you... I.. Can join a traveling begger group... Maybe I'll even get to Makkari ... In a big city like that I'll definitely be able to find a job "he said smiling.

" very well child.. Now go to sleep.. It's late. "the man said as he took the boy to a small room on the second floor, with a single bed" goodnight "he told the child as he went to his own room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

" that's another one down " a blue haired teenager cried, as a man in rags fell down dead, a second man was running toward him while swinging a hammer on, which the boy easily avoided by jumping up, and with a roll he sent a kunai right into the man's eye, killing him instantly.

Not far from him, a girl with long black hair was surrounded by a group of people, all of which had some sort of weapon in their hands.

The girl made a single hand sign as she took a deep breath and releasing it, her left hand automatically ready to cover her face "ninpon :dokugiri" she released a huge cloud of violet poison, which striked the unassuming bandits down.

An explosion was heard from within the cave as the entrance collapsed, a man with brown hair came out of the dust screen, a bored expression on his face "you guys finished? Very well.. Let us go back to report our success.

The two young children nodded, as they walked out of the cave after their sensei.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ikuro, or as some of the beggers called him Kuro.. Smiled slightly as he saw the huge walls of Makkari, the city was a huge trading post.. And it was one of the largest cities in Kusa.. After two weeks of traveling with the beggers he felt relieved to see a fortified city, the spires gave him a sense of stability and safety as looked around with huge eyes at anything wich moved.

"we arrived kido" said a huge man, who was probably around two and something meters tall, he was skinny and his clothes were tattered.

"thank you so much... Yamazaki sama.. I am in your debt" the boy said as he bowed.

The man chuckled as he scrutched his head "just Yama will be OK... I am just a begger you know" the man said sheepish.

The boy bowed again as he walked towards the square of the town.. As he looked for a particular place.

After an hour of looking and asking people about it.. He finally arrived at a expensive looking hotel... A three story large building, builded in a traditional Japanese fashion with a sign in the entrance "the drunk Samurai" with a rather hilarious illustration of a man dressed in the samurai attire lying under the table with a bottle of Sake in hand.

As he approached the door and entered, he noticed that excluding the costumers around six samurai were walking around.. Their eyeseyes looking everywhere as their hands were resting on the hilt of their swords.

He slowly moved towards the counter where an average man was standing.. He had a black braided hair, with a pair of glasses on his nose.. His hazel eyes were looking around as they suddenly stopped on the boy.

"what are you doing here maggot!" he bellowed "this is not a place for those without coin" he said darkly.

The boy stiffened "please sir... I.. I am looking for a job... I don't need a lot.. Just a small payment of hundred Ryo a week and a place to sleep... I will do whatever you want me to..." he bowed down.. His body trembling.

The man looked at him with critical eye.. "indeed I can use the help of somone to serve those samurai.. Hmm.. Alright boy.. You will come back tomorrow after I'll see what I can learn about you" the man said "but I will only pay eighty Ryo" he said.

The boy bowed again, as he thanked the " _kind hearted man"_ , slowly he walked out of the hotel with a small satasfied smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

on the next day when Ikuro returned the man smiled at him sympathetically "my name is Yohji Hana... I am sorry for the way I acted toward you yesterday.. I was just being cautious..."

The boy nodded in understanding "this days... No one is safe" he said, a tear appeared in his eye.

The man smiled sadly "I heard what happened from the beggers you came with... But in my case I am treading on thin ice, your work will be to serve those Samurai... You can sleep here behind the counter if you want to.. And I will provide your meels..." the man smiled softly.

" thank you so much Hana sama "he said bowing.

As he changed into working clothes and after a short explanation of the nature of the work he went on, the older man smiling softly behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night when Ikuro finished his job and planned on going to sleep, when the door of the second floor opened and a little girl of perhaps eight went down.

She had a midnight black raven hair, wich was slightly curly and her eyes were hazel.. She was wearing a purple dress which was reaching bellow her knees.

When she saw him she stopped "oi... Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"my name is Ikuro" he said with a smile "but my friends call me Kuro... I am a new employee here... Serving the Samurai" he said smiling.

The girl smiled back "then I'll call you Kuro.. I am Aika by the way" she said cheerfully "you said you are serving the guards... Hahaha.. It's so funny they don't even know why are they guarding us.."

The boys interest was peaked "so.. You know?" he asked "wow that means you are awesome if your father tells you secrets!" he exclaimed excited.

The girl nodded in enthusiasm "yes.. I know and father... And my mother too!" she exclaimed "but no one else... But my father keeps the document in his study!." She said as she suddenly caught herself "I shouldn't be telling you.. Father will be angry" she said "so forget it ok?" her voice was small.

"of course Aika Chan" he answered cheerfully "we are friends right?".

"mhhm" she nodded.

They talked some more time before Yoji san came to take her to sleep.

Ikuro smiled... Everything as planned.

Xxxxxxzxxxxxxxxzxx

Ikuro walked slowly to the third floor, his hands were full of plates as he tried to balance himself as to not fall.

It was two weeks since he started to work for the Hanas.. They were a nice bunch.. And as he striked a sort of friendship with their young daughter they allowed him to bring the food for them too.

Ikuro smiled, his eyes darting around the floor, his mind memories the location of each of the doors, the inhabitants and the furniture.

After he brought the food to Yoji san and Rin san he now went to bring the food to the young mistress Aika... As he entered the room, he saw the room was totally messed up as her toys were scattered around the room.

The girl herself was seating on her bed, her eyes focused on a small children book in her hands.

When he entered she turned to him, and with a squeel of delight she ran toward him "Ikuro! Ikuro! Can you please read me this story?" she asked pleadingly.

The older boy smiled "of course... Let me see hmm... The rabbit and the turtle... Sounds fun" he smiled gently at her, as he took the book from her hands.

From the window the pale moon of the light entered as the boy was reading to the girl.. And as he finished he noticed the girl sleeping peacefully.

With a frown he lifted her up on the bed... His eyes hardened.. It was time.

He slowly went out of the room, and toward the office.. His steps were silent, his body ready.

Entering the small office he opened the drawer and found exactly what he was looking for.. The file.. His eyes became hard as he incarnated the paper in his hands, and after making sure there was no other copys he silently walked toward the master bedroom.

Opening the door slightly, he slipped in, as he walked towards the master bed, there were lieing down were his two targets.. His eyes grew cold as he fished out a kunai and a senbon from his sleeve.. He felt pain in his heart but he stilled it.. This was his mission... He can't fail.

In total silence he reached the sleeping man, and with a precis motion he dug the senbon into his juggler.. The poison on the tip finishing it easily.

In less than a second he used the kunai to slice the woman's throat, now to his last target.

As he turned around he noticed the door was ajar.. And in front of him was the girl... The girl who should have been sleeping... Who's death should have been painless.

The girl looked at him horrified "you... Ikuro... You've killed them... You are a monster" she said terrified "you are a monst... !" she screamed, but before she was able to finish the kunai was sailing toward her.. And unable to duck her throat was pierced as she fell "monster" was her last word.

Ikuro looked down, feeling his eyes in pain, as he tried to erase the memory.. But he knew... This image.. Of a little girl splattered in her own blood and accusing him will hunt him forever.

Suddenly he heard the door opens and the five of the Samurai sprinted in.. Their blades drawn.. But what they saw froze them in their place.

A boy was standing in pool of blood, a young girl dead near his legs as he withdrawed the kunai from her body.

"you!" one of them screamed "you bastard!" and with a shout of fury he ran forward without thinking, swinging his blade vertically.

The boy just stood there, his eyes opened as he stered into nothing, but just as the blade was ready to descend on his, he suddenly moved to the side completely avoiding the blade as he came within his enemy defenses and with a swift motion sliced his throat.

The other rounins ran toward him with a scream of rage, but easily avoiding there blades he killed each and every last one of them.

It was then that their leader came through the door, his blade withdrawn.. And unlike the others... Chakra was streaming through his body.

"who are you?" the samurai asked, barely restraining himself from attacking the young man.

"you are strong" the boy said "at least mid chunin level... I will have to fight against you with all I got" was the reply.

And before the swordsman eyes the boy vanished and was replaced by another one, his hair was black his body well built, his posture was one of a trained warrior, but the captain was truly mezmorized by the two crimson eyes.. Each holding three black lines in them.

He gulped... This boy was an Uchiha.. But he couldn't retreat.. Really he did not have to much of a choice.

Taking his stence he pomped chakra through his blade body... Feeling the power running through his body.

The boy in front of him tensed as he charged forward, the boy jumped back barely avoiding the powerful slash, but he didn't relent.. Attacking viciously but precisely he continued his onslaught which the boy bereley avoided, but the boy missed something.. He was backing him to the wall.. And soon there was nowhere for him to run.

But just as he was about to deliver the blow, the boy vanished. Instead the blade shredded a stool wich appeared instead, cursing he turned around only to be greated with the boy opening his mouth "fire style :great fire annihilation!" as a crazy amount of flame assaulted him.

The Samurai moved his sword forward to intercept the flames... To his surprise his blade moved through them as if they didn't exist, before he was able to understand what was going on he felt something small entering his neck from behind just as the boy in front of him vanished into a puf.

He fell to his knees, as he felt something running through his body, his sight grew hazy as his body felt heavy... And then he knew no more.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Akito was standing once again in the clearing, near the stone of the fallen, his eyes were closed as he felt his emotions swelling within him like a typhoon... He fell to his knees as tears run through his eyes... His body shook violently as the look of the young girl didn't leave him for a moment, the blade of the fallen Samurai was resting near him.

A hand touched his shoulder "Akito..." the voice of his shy teammate Nanami came from behind him.

"Nana" Akito said slowly "why are you here?" he asked her heavily "Rokuro won't talk to me... He won't like you associating with me" he looked into her eyes... Seeing the battle inside of her.

"yes... But..." she stuterd.

"don't worry Nanami... Go to Roku... I know how much he means to you... And don't fear... I am not holding that against you... You are my friend..." he said with a forced smile.

"I.. I am sorry Aki" she said bowing "thank you" she mutterd as she ran away.

"I am sorry Akito" the voice of his sensei came from behind him, surprising him "I know how hard it must be... Not only your mission.. But also your friends..." the older shinobi looked pained at him " I am sorry I won't be able to be there for you Akito".

"I know sensei... I knew already... I knew they will act this way.. I knew what will happen..." the Uchiha sighed deeply as he turned to his sensei "and I know you are dying as well.." he said... Sadness in his voice.

"H-how long?" he asked his student "how long did you knew?".

"I was suspecting that for quite a while sensei... Otherwise it just didn't make any sense... Suddenly you taking a team... Then no D rank missions... Payment from the treasurey... Your dissappearences from time to time... But you have just confirmed that to me "

" I am sorry.. Akito... You remind me so much of myself... Lost.. Alone.. Even the same reaction of your teammates... Your sensei Itami was my teammate.. "

Akitos eyes widened.. Suddenly it became clear.. The disdain he saw from his academy sensei... Just like Rokuro...

" I.. I am sorry sensei "he said.

The older shinobi shook his head" no Akito... This past months were the happiest times of my life... You are like a son to me Akito... I don't have much time... Two three months at most... And I am going to enter you into the chunin exams... There is no other choice. "

Suddenly the man took a scroll from his pocket opening it" this is the scroll of summoning which is traditionally used by the master assassins of konoha... The butterfly summon... You are my legacy Akito... Like I was my own senseis... This is yours to keep.. Sign it Akito... This is probably the last thing I can gift you ".

Akito looked astonished as he easily pricked his finger and writed his name.

" the man smiled.. Take the scroll Akito... It is yours to keep "he hugged him again.." I'll see you tomorrow Akito ".

" see you tomorrow sensei "he smiled back as his sensei left the clearing, leaving the shinobi alone.

End of chapter 11


	12. chapter 12

Akito Uchiha.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 12.

In the darkness of the night, under the starry skies, in a small house near the end of the encampment, a boy was sitting, his eyes were glewed to a small wooden shrine which was placed right near the small framed picture of his parents, three names were scribed there on the shrine

"Hana Aika"

" Hana Yohji"

"Hana Megumi"

The three names were enscribed right under a swirling leaf symbol, which had two kunais behind it, the insignia of the master assassins of konoha.

Akito set near a piano, the large black wooden construct was polished to perfection, it's lid open as his fingers passed lovingly on the black chords, a small tear appeared on the shinobis face.

Suddenly, through the tears Akito started to play a sad tune, the soft melody played in the small apartment, feeling it with the sad feeling of loss and morun.

A knock was heard, but Akito so engrossed in his melody he didn't hear.

The door was opened slowly, revealing a brown haired boy, his hitai ate concealing his forehead, and his blank eyes took the small room in.

Entering slowly, Neji was asuulted by the melody, the sad tune seeping into his body, his mind steering sad memories from his past. His mother's death... His father's unjust and untimely demise... Tears appeared in the stoic boys face as he leand on the wall for support as he teared up.

It took several more moments, but finally the tune was finished, the black haired boy carefully with a loving hand closed the lid, and his eyes which were filled with tears scanned the room again, and as they lended on his close friend leaning on the wall with teary eyes, he stood up abruptly.

"Neji! Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

The boy nodded slowly "I am... It just your melody literally was so sad... I remembered my darkest memories" the boy said gloomily.

"I am sorry... I did not mean to upset you... I was just in a sad mood... The melody just kinda came out.." he rubbed his back head, embarrassed.

"oh?" the boy said bewildered "is it your own tune?" he asked with astonishment.

Akito started laughing "no.. No... I phrased it bad didn't I?... I meant I just started to play it.. Not that I made it up.. The tune was created by Madara Uchiha... After the loss of his brother Izuna..." he said smiling slightly.

Neji looked taken aback "you.. You have to be kidding me.. MADARA! the Madara who... Well you know... He wrote this touching composition... That's quite the turnaround.." he chuckled "who could believe.. Madara! A great musician" Neji couldn't control himself as he started to laugh,a second later the other boy joined him.

"yeah.. I guess it's kinda difficult to believe huh?.. Well Neji.. I believe you came here for a reason.. Care to share?" the Uchiha asked.

"I was just curious really... Well and kinda worried too... You... You were absent lately.. I did not see you for quite a while... I heard also about your fight with Rokuro... Akito.. Are you alright?"

A sad smile appeared on his face "I am not... But I will be Neji.. What I did was terrible... But I do not regret it... It's for the village after all..." he said, his smile growing a bit stronger.

"oh... I see... I am sorry.." Neji was speechless... He couldn't believe he was so dense.. Of course his friend wasn't alright...

"nothing to apologize for... But if you are already here... I am curios.. Are you entering the chunin exams too?"

"hmm.. No... Guy sensei said it will be better for us to stay another year.. And to tell you the truth... I agree.. Our teamwork could do with some work.. So could our training..."

"makes sense" the Uchiha said with a small smile "I will be entering though... I am fortunate you know... The exams in Suna this year.. And apparently they said it will be an individual contest as opposed to team tests... Shun sensei said its because they have some good individuals who they want to promote but not a good team... "Akito said smiling" so I have a chance this year even if my team is in kinda crappy situation "

Neji felt his hand clench " this stupid Rokuro... You shouldn't care Akito... He is nothing but civilian filth... "

" I know... Well.. It's getting late and I start new training with Shun sensei tomorrow as preparation for the exams... So I'll see you later" he said smiling.

Neji smiled back as he slapped his friend on his back " see you around then Akito.. Men I really don't envy those who will have to fight you in this exam.." he said as he waved and walked back home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A huge fire ball sped from the shadows, toward a brown haired man who was standing there as if he had no care in his life, even as his grey eyes were drifting around, looking for potential traps.

As the flames neard the man, he easily vanished from the spot, and appeared not far away, as he jumped back automatically.

The spot on which he was standing exploded into hundreds of particals, as several explosives ignited there.

"nice try Akito.. But it's getting old... Don't you have any other tactics?" Shun Kurotsuki mocked his student.

Only silence answered him, the boy silent as the wind.

Throwing caution to the wind, Shun moved forward, his eyes analyzing his surroundings, suddenly he stepped on a branch which cracked loudly.

" kso "he cursed, as he looked all around him he saw he was surrounded by several circles of explosives all ready to ignite .

Smirking he moved his hands together" Kai "he chanted, as the scenario vanished," clever brat.. "he said silently.

" got you, fire style :rain of fire " Akito said quietly, as he released a huge fire ball into the skies which dispersed itself into hundreds of smaller balls.

Shuns eyes widdend, this was a truly dangerous jutsu... The boy used a truly ingenius way to make sure he won't be able to replace himself... The jutsu was wide and unpredictable... So replacing himself may as well be putting himself into danger.

"water dome" The jounin let out a huge water stream from his mouth which surrounded him and created a dome of water, shielding him from the flames.

As the water and flames touched each other, they created a huge steam cover, "apperantly you are not prepared for everything Akito" the older shinobi thought, as he jumped away, letting his water dome to disspress.

To his surprise, a fire ball was lunched at him, which he dodged, and sudd turning around, blocking the black kunai in the young boys hand.

A look of surprise appeared on the young shinobis face at his sensei speed, there should not have been enough time for his sensei to block him.

"you've improved a lot Akito... This last part with the fire ball clone while you attack from the steam was quite ingenius.. But you can't beat me in a speed contest... Not yet anyway.. You are well on your way to become a great shinobi... But Akito do not forget we are not on equal ground.. You have still a long way to go... You are not a jounin.. Your speed needs improvement... But I have to say I am impressed... You are more than ready for the exams "he said smiling.

Akito hung his head in defeat" you've won sensei... As you said you are on a different level... My only hope was to be constantly on the offensive... Making sure you don't have time to attack yourself... But now I lost my momentum... You... "suddenly a gleam appeared on the younger shinobis face" lost "he finished as a small blue butterfly lended on the brown haired face.

With a yelp the jounin fell to his knees paralyzed...

" I am an assassin sensei... I will do all that I can to finish the mission... But I have to say... Those summons are the best..." he finished.

The jounin grumbled ".. Damn I grew overconfident... But don't get kocky Akito... In terms of pure skills you have still long way.. But... I am proud of you Akito... You have become a fearsome assassin... I am leaving a worthy successor..." as the paralyzing effect worn out, the jounin stood up" I have still to test your teammates... So you should go get ready.. Use the time to relax... We leave the village tomorrow toward Suna.. So get some rest Gaki "he finished.

Akito smiled sadly... He knew that he will miss his sensei dearly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akito stood in front of the large building of the orphanage... Which was maintained by the village for a lot of children were children of fallen shinobi.

Slowly he approached the tall building, his eyes darting around, looking for the children, but for some reason he couldn't find any of them... The playing grounds around the orphanage were silent... The attractions for the children were empty.. Akito furrowed his brow.. Trying to remember if there was some event he forgot about.. But couldn't find any in his memory.

Guilt flew through his heart as he realized that the last time he was here was more than four months ago... Right after he became a genin... How could everything change so much in his absence.

He hesitantly opened the door only for several small explosions to occur, as a swarm of canfetti flew toward him from all the side.

"surprise!" a chorus of voices said, as the lights went on, and he saw around fifty children standing there, with smiles on their faces and a large placate with " congratulations for entering the exams Akito!" on it held by the oldest of the kids.

Akitos eyes widened in surprise as a smile appeared on his face ".. How... How did you know?" he asked bewildered... After all it was not a common knowledge of who entered the exams.

The caretaker of the orphanage approached him with a smile on her face "you see.. After you asked if you can come and play for the children, a man came in... Wearing the standard konoha outfit, he had brown hair and gray eyes.. He told us you are entering the exams... Even though he did not tell us his name" she said softly.

A chuckle escaped the young assassin "oh goodness... It's so much like sensei to do something like this... I should have known.." he lughed.

"oh well... Thank you all so much... It means a lot to me... People like you are the reason I can continue to defend the village..." he said softly... "now... Who wants to hear some music!?" he asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi was strolling by the village, his eyes deep into his 'icha icha' book, but unlike his usual self, he could not focus on the book, instead his mind was focused on the young boy for who he cared like a brother.. He didn't see Akito from the day he finished training them for the last time instead of Shun... But he heard from Shun what happened between the two boys of the squad... He couldn't stop but wince as he remembered Obito.. The cheerful boy who died to protect them... The boy who's dying wish he couldn't uphold. A pained sigh forced itself from his throat as he thought of how unlike his own team was this one...and how dreadful it was that the great dinamic which the team had, had been destroyed so easily.

With another sigh he closed the book, as he decided to go meet Akito.. Cheer him up a bit.. See if he could help him somehow.

He looked around, just to make sure that the boy wasn't somewhere around, when he noticed two young shinobi speaking not far from him, he took a closer look and was surprised to see it was the two teammates of the boy he was looking for

Nanami spoke frantically to Rokuro her eyes full of surprise and disbelief "you can't be serious Roku" the girl said "are you really just going to end this like that? If so why bother even going?" she asked flabbergasted.

"oh comon Nana.. I can't just miss the great event... It's going to be one of the most frantic tournaments ever held right? I even heard that not only Ame sending a team but even the Samurai of the land of Iron were invited by the kazekage! So it must be something special "he said exitedly.

Sighing the girl just shook her head" at the end it's your choice Roku... I can't stop you... "she said sadly.

" oh don't be like that Nana... I love you and you know it.. And I will wait for you no matter what you will choose to do unless "his eyes grew cold" you will choose to go on the same road as this murder scum.. "he spat, after which his eyes grew soft" but even if you will... I'll help you... I swear it.. "he said smiling as he hugged the girl.

Kakashi missed most of the talk between the two, he only heard the last part about Akito.. His eyes dimmed, as he felt sorry for the young Uchiha.

" yo! You two! "he gritted them with his famous eye smile as he lifted his hand.

Rokuro jumped up in surprise" oi! Kakashi sensei don't sink upon me... I could get a heart attack! "he cried at the smiling jounin.

" sorry sorry.. "he laughed awkwardly" but I saw the two of you and kinda got curious about what you two love birds were doing ".

The two flushed, as their cheecks turned red" it.. It's nothing sensei... "the boy stammered.

The silver haired jounin grinned mischievously" oh well... If it's nothing then I'll be going then... Good luck on the exams "he said as he turned to go.

But just then he turned to them with serious face" you should really think about mending your team... You three have a lot of potential... You will never understand how precious your friends are until you loose them, Akito needs you two "he said.

As if a hidden switch was turned Rokus face changed into a snarl" oh yeah?! Well he should think a bit more about his friends feelings as well... The world doesn't revolve around Akito.. And he should recognize it! "his voice was full of fury.

Kakashi blinked, apparently there was more to the fight then disagreement over the mission, but there was jealousy too" you three are big children already, I can't make you repair your friendship... But here it from someone who lost... You will regret it later... "he said as he walked away, leaving two very surprised teenagers.

Xxxxxxxxx

As Akito walked out of the orphanage, his eyes adjusting to the dim light outside, his eyes caught a long blonde ponytail, which in turned noticed him and looked at him through green blue eyes with a brilliant smile.

"Akito!" Ino called the boy "how are you? Congrats by the way on entering the exams... I am happy for you!" she said as she slapped him on his back.

"yo Ino chan... How are you?" he asked with a small smile.

"well I've been looking for you for quite a while... Apparently my father wants to talk to you... And when my mom heard she said we should invite you to dinner, so yeah... You should come"

"if Inoichi sama wants to talk with me it must be pretty important... So of course I'll come.. And thank you for the dinner too" he bowed.

Ino lughed slightly "when was the last time you've eaten a homemade meal? Come I am sure you will enjoy it... My mother is a great cook" she chuckled slightly as she drugged the boy toward her home.

Xxxxxxxzxxxzzzzxxxxx

Sitting near the beautifully made table, Akito ate slowly from the assortment of dishes, enjoying every bite of the homemade food, it was too long from the last time he had a chance to eat something like that.

Yamanaka Hitomi looked with a wide smile as the boy devoured the food, and at the same time a pang of sadness touched her heart as she understood the boy didn't usually had a chance to eat a food made from the heart.

Inoichi set there, his eyes looking deeply at the boy, his experienced eyes assessing the boys mind condition, catching every move and expression the boy did.

His overall conclusion was the boy was stable.. Even though hurting.. But this was expected and even more so.. Encouraged.

He nodded slowly satisfied to himself, and once the meal was over he beckoned the boy to come to his office, there he set slowly behind a heavy desk, his hands resting on the table, his fingers interlocking.

Akito took the seat in front of the veteran, his eyes blank as he showed no curiosity, hiding it behind his mask.

"Akito... The reason I called you here was for two reasons... The first was to asses your mental condition... You came back from a very dark mission just a month ago"

Akito nodded "I thought as much " he replied.

The man smiled "you are ok... I don't believe you have any more problems than the average shinobi" he paused and chuckled "in any normal society its still not normal mind you... But yeah.. The point is you passed... Now the second thing is is a very much important mission" his eyes got serius,which made Akito sit straight and keep attention.

"the thing is that this exams are very special... For whatever reason Ame which was until now closed is sending two teams... Other than that the land of Iron sends a squad of Samurai to observe as well... We know enough in the land of Iron... But next to nothing about Ame..From the day the civil war ended their new leader closed the village.. Now we know nothing.. "he stopped assessing the boy's response.

" I understand... My mission will be to get as much information as possible from one of the participants.. And to make sure no blame could be pinned on konoha "the boy replied.

Inoichi smiled" good.. You understand.. Then that's concludes it.. Good luck the village is behind you "the clan leader answered.

Standing Akito bowed.." thank you Inoichi sama.. I will not disappoint the village "he saluted.

The man nodded" very well... Good night Akito.. Sleep well ".

Akito bowed again and left, closing the door slowly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akito entered the Uchiha compound, the starry skies were glittering like diamonds, his weary eyes blinking.

To his surprise, he saw somone waiting for him, the boy had short black hair which was a bit spiky from behind, wearing blue shirt and baggy pants.

"Souske?" Akito asked slowly, not sure he was seeing right.

"hello Akito.." the other Uchiha answered "I wanted... To congratulate you.. As much as I don't like you.. We are the two last Uchihas... So even with our disagreements.. I think we should tune down our fights" he said as he offered his hand.

Akito looked down with wide eyes "I... I except... And" Akito grit his teeth "I am sorry... I acted like a brat.. I still don't like you... But you are right" he finished as he grasped his hand and shaked it.

"Good luck Akito.. Bring glory to the Uchiha" he said as he turned back walking to his home.

Akito was still standing flabbergasted as he couldn't believe the prat was the bigger man...

It took several minutes for him to finally went home to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxx

The sun was standing high at the sky, it's heat scorching the earth beneath, near the gate, three groups of four was standing, the three jounins were each looking at their own team, Shun smiled at the three genin "now then.. Let us go!" he said smiling.

Akito smiled completely ignoring Rokuro , his eyes blinking at the strong rays of light which blinded him.. it was time...

End of chapter 12.

And cut : the next chapter will start the chunin exams...


	13. first task, chunin exams part one

Akito Uchiha.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

acknowledgement : five of the six Ame shinobi were created by Antex the legendary Zorak, Uteki Asuga was created by Bordeaux Lady. My thanks to them.

Chapter 13

The sun was scorching the yellow sand underneath their legs, and the winds were blowing the sand into their eyes and face, and the small grains were sticking through everything.. From their clothes to their food and water.

Akito spat sand from his mouth, and cursed slightly, the damn thing became his number one enemy.

"I am telling you... Those Suna shinobi are nuts!... Leaving in a place like that... Only a crazy man would do that... Bleh.." he spat another mouthful of sand.

"don't be like that Akito.." a boy with silver hair and round glasses said.. The boy was from one of the three teams which were chosen for the exams, Yakushi Kabuto. "it could have been much worse... For example you as a shinobi can walk on the sand while a civilian would've sunken in and would have to trug within the sand.." he said with a huge smile.

Akito didn't answer.. He didn't like the guy one bit.. His smiles were fake and his story of failing so many times didn't sound very reliable either...

He sighed deeply, as he continued to walk, his eyes gazed at his two teammates with who he didn't speak for several months. The two were talking animatedly between themselves, but Akito noticed a small tension between them.. As if Nanami was scared to say something wrong.. Well not like it was his problem.. Rokuro could just get lost from his perspective.. He sighed again when he felt a hand touching his shoulder.

"we're almost there.. Not far from here we will come to a small path between two mountains... Be careful the place will be full of Suna shinobi.." he said.

"thanks" was the reply as the boy continued walking.

Shun looked sadly at the boy.. But there was nothing he could do to help him.. The volatile relationship between his team was the reason he didn't want more than one genin to begin with... It was always like that and although there were benefits from being on a team it was still more difficult to loose those who one came to cherish as family... Well to some level it was his fault.. He should have insisted on getting a different genins.. Somone who wouldn't care... But it was too late now to think about it...

It took several more hours, but they finally arrived, Akito smiled as he saw the huge mountains, and the road in between. His smile vanished a second later as he remembered where exactly they were... This was Suna and although an allied village they were still another shinobi village.

His eyes narrowed as he looked around, his trained eye catching several shinobi hiding within the sand.. _A dangerous ability considering we are literally in a dessert... I should be careful.._ He thought as he walked into the path.

As if out of nowhere, two shinobi in the Suna attire completed with the dessert mask on their face appeared before them. One of the two, who's face was totally obscured by the mask addressed them.

"welcome Konoha shinobi to Suna.. Before you enter our village you should consider this... Though our villages are allied we still need to maintain order as such you will have to accept several rules which you must follow for your time here" he paused waiting to see the response, when he got nothing he sighed and continued " rule number one :you are free to move within the village through the day.. But you are absolutely forbidden to walk within the village in the middle of the night... That is you must follow curfew from ten pm... Rule number two : please refrain from trying to sniff around.. Any such activity will be punished by expulsion from the exams... Last but not least is rule number three :do not harras the villagers... Any action against a civilan is a breach of the treaty of our villages.. Is that clear? "he asked.

Shun, as the oldest of the shinobi nodded" crystal.. ".

" very well then, we hope you will enjoy the stay in Suna " he finished, clearing the path.

" I am curios how many times did they rehearsaled the speech "Akito asked mockingly.

Shun smiled slightly" quite a bit I would imagine.. "he snickered" now then let us enjoy the sandy village "he said, as the group of twelve entered the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they entered the village, most of the konoha shinobi stopped amazed.. The entire village was created ifof sand /dirt houses.. And it was massive.. And as expected the tower in the center was the kazekages tower.. And much like in konoha it was the tallest building in the village.

"so... Where are we staying?" it was Rokuro who asked the question, as he eyed the huge village.

"I believe we should ask the guards right there" said a man with sandy brown hair, he was a tall man, with a weird outfit which consisted of gray trousers and loose white shirt... Mizuho Senba was the sesnei of team four, his voice carried with great calmness.

" good idea... I'll go ask him.. Akito in the meantime you can go do whatever..." the brown haired jounin said, as he moved toward the guard.

Akito on the other hand walked toward the opposite side, set to learn as much as possible about the terrain.

As he walked by a sushi stand, a voice called to him from one of the seats" Hoi! So the tree huggers had finally arrived! ".

Akito turned around, his eyes scanning the man who's voice it was, and he was unimpressed. The boy was around fourteen maybe fifteen years old, with dirty blond hair wearing the standard of Kumo, with their ridiculous vests. But Akito knew better than to underestimate his opponents... After all masking once abilities was a basic for any shinobi.

"what? No response? A cat go your tongue?" he tried again to get a rise from the stoic konoha defender but with no luck.

"you think you are so cool!? Walking like a peacock in your green forest camouflage... My name is Fujimura Saki... I'll teach you a lesson... I'll show you konoha scum what can a _real_ shinobi do.." he said, his eyes filled with anger as Akito dudbt even respond, instead opting to continue walking, not sparing even a glance toward the boisterous boy.

Continuing to walk, he maid a reminder for himself... Get rid of the annoyance If the exams will allow it.

After he completed his round, he returned toward where he left the other shinobi, and while they were not there, a quick question to the guard got him walking toward the outskirts of the village, where his allies were staying.

His eyes caught a glimpse of a heavy metal armor standing not far away, and his teammate talking to them.. _Bloody crazy those Samurai... Who in their mind will walk in armor in this whether.._ He tho before he entered the cool house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxzx

Aa the sun rised through the sky, it's light scorching the heads of the konoha shinobi, Akito was ready to go out, his usually black clothes were changed to much lighter colors, so now he was wearing a white shirt and loose bezh pants, his hitai ate was located on his forehead holding his hair back from falling on his face.

"yo Akito Chan... Do you want to go eat something with us?" the silky voice of Kabuto came from behind him, the white haired teen was flanked by his two teammates, both had their faces covered by a cloth... Both had black hair, but one had a pair of glasses but the other had something dark on his eyes.

Akito huffed " I told you Kabuto... I am not interested to have anything to do with you or your friends... I don't like you..." he turned to the other three people from the other teams "and I would suggest that you will do the same" he told them as he walked out, not sparing a glance to the annoyed glasses wearing shinobi.

"hmm the brat acting all high and mighty... A stupid idiot that he is." he said, annoyed.

"just ignore him Kabuto sempai... The idiot is nothing more than a selfish prick" it was the blue haired Rokuro who spoke, Kabuto smiled "thank you Rokuro.. Wanna join us two? Of course Nanami as well" he added with a smile.

"we would love to!" the young boy smiled "let us go" he said cheerfully, as the group walked together out.

In the background, the three jounins were conversing quietly.

Senba looked pointedly at Shun " you should do something about him... Your brat is to selfish.." he chastised his friend.

" are you talking about Rokuro or Akito?" the gray eye Jounin asked.

"obviously Akito... He is way to of a loner Shun... Reminds me a lot of you as a child" the other Jounin, a woman in a dark blue kimono, her hair in a bun.

"i don't think so Himeko... He has his friends and I trust his intuition.. I would suggest you would look more deeply at the Yakushi..." he said as he got up " alright.. We have to go." he finished and walked out, leaving one curious woman and one furious man.

" oi... Do you think I don't know my own team?! "he yelled at the already out of earshot assassin.

The man obviously didn't answer him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the midst of the bustling sandy village, Akito walked briskly, his eyes examining the surrounding area, his stomach rumbled, so he decided to stop to eat somewhere... He wasn't a picky eater.. He will just stop in the nearest restaurant or food stand.

Looking around he noticed a small ramen shop, and with a sigh he went to seat there, ordering a bowl of spicy ramen and a loaf of bread.

The store owner, a man in his late sixties, looked critically at the silently eating shinobi, his eyes narrow " alone here lad?" he finally asked " none of your team members here?" he continued as Akito didn't answer.

Akito stopped eating " I am sorry sir but I don't see why is it any of your business.." he said quietly, his eyes piercing the old man.

The man shuddered at the cold gaze, but he wasn't afraid after all should the shinobi try anything he will be disqualified immediately. Reassured by those thoughts he looked back defiantly" oh.. So you are one of those types huh? Those so called geniuses who no one likes... The loner "he drawled, but Akito was already back to eating his ramen.

Before the old man could retored anything, a group of three people approached the stand.

One of them approached the konoha shinobi with a small smile" excuse me... Will it be alright with you if we were to seat here? ".

Akito turned around, surprised that they even asked him, he quickly appraised the three.

The one who spoke was a young girl, maybe his age, petitely built, with straight long light blue hair and a chestnut brown eyes.

The other two were much older, and probably weren't on the same team originally but rather specifically selected together for functionality sake.

One was around the age of nineteen, His hair silver and slicked back with a lone bang over his forehead, covering one of his eyes. His eyes a dull bluish-white , and his body was regularly built, not to slim but not bulky muscular either.

The other boy Had hazel eyes, static blue hair in an unkempt appearance, and was strongly built, his gray and black clothes meshed well with his overall appearance.

What caught Akitos eyes though was one thing that was equal to the three, it was their hitai ate with the symbol of the hidden rain on it.

"of course... Please sit down" he answered curious as to what they want.. His eyes didn't lost their intensity though even for a moment.

The three sat there, each ordered a ramen bowl and a cold drink.

The four shinobi ate in silence for several minutes untiluntil the girl broke it "so... You are a konoha shinobi right?.. My name is Uteki Asuga... It's nice to meet you" she smiled.

"I am Yoshiho Toyoto..." the lavender eyes boy said.

"Takumi Yamazaki..." the third said without looking at the konoha nin.

Akito smiled pleasantly " Akito.. It's nice to meet you..." he answered " I heard a lot about Ame... Is it true that you guys are the most technologically advanced?" he asked.

Yoshiho nodded slowly" Hai... But Akito san... You haven't told us your last name.. That's not really fair "he said frowning

Akitos face became grave" oh... You noticed... Well obviously but a guy can hope can't he?... But don't get me wrong... I don't care about fairness... We are shinobi.. Deceat is our food and water.. But I will tell you so as not to destroy the relationship between us so easily... It's Uchiha.. Uchiha Akito " he finished.

The lavender boy's eyes grew huge" you... Are an Uchiha?! Wow I heard about you guys... The truth is I thought you looked like one... No offense but you look like somone specific... "he drawled suddenly embarrassed.

Akito unexpectedly smiled" ah... So is this somone is Uchiha Madara? "he asked with a small smile.

The other boy became redder" oh... I guess you get that a lot... "he finished sheepishly.

Akitos smiled impossibly grew even bigger as his sharp eyes looked deep into the lavender of the other shinobi" you are quite knowledgeable about konoha.. Hmm I wonder... "he drawled with a smirk on his face, as he leaned forward.

" a-well Madara and Hashirama are famous... "he stuttered.

" that's enough.. "Yamazaki said darkly" it's getting late we should be going... "he turned to the still smiling Uchiha" have a good day... We will see you today at the exam.. "he said as he departed abruptly.

Asuga waved cheerfully" bye... ".

And Yoshiho just bowed and ran away.

Akito smiled deeply" yes... I wonder... "he said to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was full to the brim, the seats were mostly taken, as shinobi from four villages were sitted, waiting for the first part of the exam to start.

Akito entered the room slowly, his eyes taking in all the teams, two from Ame, two from Suna, three from konoha, one from kumo... He smiled slightly as he examined the rest.

The Ame second team was consisted of a boy with blue eyes, silver hair, pale skin, and a muscular build, the boys face was somewhat feminine . He weard a fancy uniform with a dark slate grey jacket, silver highlights, and two rows of gold buttons on the front.

A girl with green eyes and short black hair was the second of the team, while the third was a slim, yet slightly muscular young man who appeared to be in his early-twenties. He had black hair, and heterochromiatic eyes. The left being blue, the right being a red color.

The suna teams.. Their was one boy with reddish hair and a Kanji for love near his eye, and as he looked at him, Akito felt the hatred from the boy.

Before he had the time to analyze any further, a woman came in, her red hair short and her eyes scanning the room sharply.

She looked darkly at the young shinobi before she started to talk " my name is Sari.. And that's all you need to know about me.. I am a jounin of Suna and the proctor of the first part of the exam.. Just to make it clear.. This is a written exam to test your knowledge... There will be no trick questions and no cheating... I don't care.. If you cheat you are out... Unlike other exams this year is to know the individuals abilities and knowledge... As such I will allow no cheating.. No begin " she said as she distributed the exam sheets... After which she took a position not far from the entrance and her hawk eyes were examining each of the participants.

Akito looked down on the sheet and his eyes narrowed, those were dangerous questions...

Question 1.

State the difference in terrain between the five countries, their strength and weakness..

In a first look it was nothing but a simple question... But the truth was that every village worked differently, which made the strengths and weaknesses different... This question was a clever Intel gathering.

Question 2.

Your village is under attack, come up with a defense plan, using your knowledge of the strength and weaknesses of yourself and your village.

Akito smiled deeply... That was a challenge he could play with... With ten questions like those... He snickered... We'll see who will outdone whom...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akito walked out of the room with a frown.. He hoped he was able to not reveal classified information... But he was more worried about the other teams... Did they notice?

With a frown, he walked his eyes on the horizon, where the sun was setting down, painting the sky's in a beautiful shade of red.

And under the beautiful skies, Akito walked, his mind on the challenges that are to come...

End of chapter 13


	14. second exam , chunin exams, part two

Akito Uchiha.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 14.

In a small caffe, near a window, from which warm light entered, and merrily danced upon the table, a boy was sitting, slowly drinking from his mug.

The boys eyes were alert, even though his disposition looked relaxed. His long black hair was resting on his back.

In front of him was sitting a brown haired man, his misty gray eyes looking at the young boy in front of him, and who held a mug between his hands.

" so you noticed the trick?... That's good. I hope you understand Akito that this was the easiest part of the exams.. Do not underestimate the other teams... Mostly when you work alone.." the man's voice was pleased, and the last part was more of an advice than a repairmindment.

" I know seseni.. "the boy said quietly" do you have any ideas what will the next part entail? " he asked.

" well I can't be sure... But usually it's a survival game... Fused with a mission to retrieve something which usually involves a lot of fighting and most kills happening then... We are in Suna.. So it will most likely be in a dessert so be careful..." Shun answered.

" I will.. Thank you sensei.. "he said as he took another sip.

" very well then... Just one more thing.. "the man said as he fished a long scroll from his pocket" Tenten asked me to pass it to you and to warn you that should you not use it she will beat the crap out of you for requesting the creation... "

The black haired boy lughed" that's so much like her... Well I'll have to pay her for it when we will return... So I absolutely have to return " he said with a smile.

" very well Akito... That's the spirit... But just remember.. Do not hesitate to kill your enemies... They will do the same to you.. " he reminded him.

" of course sensei.. "his eye became dark" I'll show them no mercy " he said darkly.

" good luck Akito... " the assassin told him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rokuro was standing in front of the small room where the Samurai were staying.

Slowly but unsurely he knocked on the door, and when it opened he was met by a tall man in gray armor, his helmet in hand, and his long brown hair falling on his back.

" you're Rokuro right?.. Please enter the General waits for you inside.. Please take off your shoes .." he said slowly.

Rokuro nodded, his brown eyes looking curiously around him, as he was shown the way in, where a man in a blue kimono was sitting, his hair black and eyes brown, a thin mustache was above his mouth.

" oh.. Fukushima Rokuro... Please sit down.. I hope your first exam went well..." he said.

" Hai.. General Katase.. It went well..." the boy replied.

" very well then.. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked his eyes full of interest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing in front of the class was a very tall man, two distinctive, red markings on the right side of his face, the only visible part of his head, with the rest being covered by his turban-like head gear and by a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face. He doned the standard attire of a Suna-nin, complete with a forehead protector and flak jacket.

" welcome examinees.. My name is Baki and I will be the proctor for the second stage of the exams... The point of this test is to see how well are you doing on a mission while having to fight others... Basically a B rank or higher mission simulation.. We are going to send you into the desert... Where we have hidden scrolls.. Each has an incomplete message.. You should find and complete the message, which will help you find what you are looking for... You can either find the hidden scrolls or try your luck of taking from the others ... It's simple but your time limit is five days... There are absolutely no rules.. Killing is allowed as is using any sort of weapons and techniques... The only requirement to pass the exam is to find what you need and bring it back to here.. " the man spoke seriously, when his only visible eye suddenly ignited with mischievous grin" one last thing before I forget... This is an individual test.. Which means should you work in a team you'll have to find enough for every team member... As such I wish you good luck! " he announced" the exam starts in one hour, move through the eastern gate toward the designated area... That's all " he finished as he left the.

Without saying a word Akito got up, briskly scanning the others" well.. Let's do it "he said quietly, a smirk on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxz

Nanami felt scared... She wasn't sure she was cut for this... All she wanted was to become a medical kunoichi.. Somone who can save lives... But now.. She shuddered, Rokuro was standing beside her with a smile " it will be alright" he reassured her.. But for some reason it didn't make her feel any better.. As much as she liked Rokuro.. He was not a great shinobi.. She would've been much more at ease if it was Akito who would told her that.

But she ruined their friendship... And even though the Uchiha reassured her he still viewed her as a friend, she knew that he was hurt... Hurt that she chose Rokuro as a friend rather than him, when he viewed her as a sister.

She sighed... They were all starting from different points, and because of that Akito was nowhere to be found.. And when she thought about the boys stealth skills she shuddered for the misfortune of those other shinobi...

Taking a deep breath she smiled at the blue haired boy " yeah... Let's do it".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akito walked slowly into the dessert, the sun scorching his face and the hot sand his legs and body, he hated the desert, he hated sand, and right now there was nothing around him but sand.

But everything had their own pros and cons, and although the heat was annoying, the vast desert held the advantage for those used to stealth.

The vast dunes of sand with the sand storms were perfect covers for the likes of him.. Smiling slightly he remembered the Kumo boy from before Fujimura Saki.. He had his targets..

Without moving his hands, his clothes changed completely to match the dessert, as did the colors of his face, "henge camouflage" he called that technique, it was not perfect.. But it will do.

He fished out his scroll as he opened it too read " south... House... Ruin... Tool.." his eyebrows furrowed at the incomplete message... He had a plan.. And it was time for him to start working.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kumo shinobi were walking in a group, their eyes trying to find something in the vast desert, they walked slowly, their eyes squeezed as they tried to see more clearly.

In the horizon, they saw what looked like ruins of houses, a smile appeared on the young shinobi face as he moved forward, his teammates right behind him.

They walked forward as fast as they could, trying to find a shelter from the sandstorm, "we should quicken our pace.. If we will arrive there first we will be able to fortify the place and plan..." he told his two teammates, who nodded.

One was a lanky boy, with glasses, who had silver hair and brown eyes, who moved fast and looked ready to get into action in a moment notice.

The other was a girl with red hair, she was plump, and had a quite dangerous looking naginata on her back, but none of those hindered her moves.

It took them a while, but they finally arrived at the ruins, where they halted, and Saki moved silently forward, motioning the other two to be careful, silently he moved toward one of the houses, as he tried to discern if they were found already.

He moved slowly toward the building, and looking closely through the broken window, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, it was empty.. No sign of tempering either.. He smiled and motioned his thumb up, the others who went to check the other ruins, returned and shook their head to indicate all clear.

"well apparently we are the first here.. Let us go in... We have to plan our next move" the dirty blonde said.

The two others followed his example " very well" the woman said.

" Natsumi..." the lanky boy turned to the girl " we need to prepare... And search the area for another scroll.." he said quietly.

The girl nodded "alright... I'll go check.. You two be careful" she said "even if no other shinobi will come here it's still possible for wild animals to wonder around" she said.

Saki nodded "yeah... In the mean time me and Tamaki will get ready and start planning.. Be careful" he told her.

She smiled "we'll do.." she answered confidently, as she walked out.

" I have a bad feeling about it" the boy now identified as Tamaki said.

"just trust her... She will be alright" the blonde assured him.

Xxxxxxxzz

The redhead walked cautiously through the ruins as she headed toward the biggest house, where she decided to look first, entering through the hole which once probably held a door, the girl entered her hand resting on her Naginata, ready to be drawn at a moment notice, but when nothing happened she relaxed, as she started to search on the first floor first, and when she found nothing she went up to the second floor, and as she entered the largest room, she heard a noise like the wind whistling.

She drew her weapon and slashed behind her, catching the projectile.

Her eyes darted around trying to find the assailant, but to her chagrin she couldn't see him, her hands holding the weapon, she listened to every noise but caught nothing.

When a small noise caught her ear from further away, and her eyes caught a man in blue stumbling.

"got you now.." she said as she charged forward, only to feel something being inserted into her neck, she turned around swinging wildly, but the boy behind her just jumped back, his face was hidden by a desert colored mask, as were his clothes and even his body and hair.

" you did well girl... But unfortunately you've lost.." he smiled, and what freaked her out was that it held no malice.. No hatred just a smile of the executioner who just did his duty.

" I am still not down" she wanted to say, but all what left her mouth was a gargle, as she felt her legs grow weak and she slumped, her naginata fell from her hands with a loud clatter.

"poison" she realized.. " how stupid..." she thought to herself, to die here, but at least her friends will not fall so easily.

But the last thing she saw was the man in front of her changing appearance to look just like her, and slowly he lifted her naginata as he placed it back, before her eyes grew dark and she knew no more as she lost consciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akito stood there, his eyes looking down at the unconscious girl, slowly he took out his kunai and with a swift motion he sliced her throat killing her.

With a sigh, he went deeper into the house, and opening the drawer, he fished out a scrollOpening it he sighed deeply.. It was the same as what he had.

With a disappointment look, he sealed the body into a scroll and walked out, he had what to do...

He walked toward the small shack where the two others were currently sitting, and planning.

Right before he opened the door he dropped a small paper.

He opened the door, as he looked at the two.

" Oi you've returned fast Natsumi... Found what we're looking for?" he asked her.

Akito nodded, as he fished the scroll and throwed it to the dirty blonde.

"good job... Let's see what you've found" the leader said , as he opened the other scroll, his eyes shining with excitement.

Akito smiled sadly.. They had no idea what's going to happen soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kabuto stood there in front of the Suna shinobi, the man had deep sandy hair and blue eyes, with a huge fan in his hands.

" hey.. I don't want to fight you... So let's conclude it I'll give you my scroll and I'll be disqualified..." he said.

The man smiled " alright... I don't have time... Let's get it over with" he said.

Kabuto slowly pulled his scroll out, and with a sigh he gave it to the other shinobi " now just a request.. Beat me up... So I'll be able to say I was injured.." he said pathetically.

The other man grumbled but sent him flying with a wind blow, after which he turned around and walked back to his teammates.

Kabuto grumbled disgusted " when will Orochimaru Sama will let me stop playing those games.. "he grumbled darkly as he headed back toward the exit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Natsumi is everything alright? " Tamaki turned to the Uchiha with a worried face.

Akito grumbled as he skidded closer to the boy, and slanged his arm around his neck.

" what are you doing?" he asked worried "are you sure you are alright?" he asked again.

Akito smiled "yes.. I am sure" he said as he fished the senbon from his gloves and shoved it into the boy's jugular, piercing it.

The boys eyes widdednd in surprise as he slumped down.

Saki jumped up as the 'thud' came to his ears, and was met by the horrifying scene of his friend lying dead, and his other friend smiling at him.

"Natsumi... What are you.." he started when it hit him "you are not Natsumi" he said and jumped back.

A chuckle came from the disguised boy, as he changed back to his regular look all in black.

"you're an observant one aren't you?" he asked teasingly "so are you going to show me what a real shinobi can do?" he asked.

"you! Screw you.. I'll kill you bastard!" he screamed.

" well.. Let's get it over with.." the Uchiha said as he looked at the boy in front of him.

The boy screamed as he released a hail of shuriken at his opponent.

Akito jumped to the side, and out of the window, he could face him of course.. But he wasn't in the mood, and so he used a technique to hide within the shadows.

The enemy ran out, lighting in his hand, "where are you?!" he called.

" right here" the boy said from behind as he moved his hand, which prompted a small paper bomb under the boys legs to ignite and destroy his body.

"well.. That was disappointing..." Akito said as he took the scroll from the table, and letting the third body out from his scroll.

"well... I still have a mission to do.." he said, but before he left he turned toward the tree dead kumo shinobi, clasping his hands he closed his eyes for a moment, after which he left, leaving the bodies behind him.

End of chapter 14


	15. second part chunin exams, part two

Akito Uchiha.

An :I don't own Naruto.

acknowledgement : five of the Ame shinobi were created by Antex the legendary Zorak. Uteki Asuga was created by Bordeaux Lady.

Chapter 15.

Akito didn't loose his awareness of his surroundings, even though everything was dark he was more than capable of working in the darkness.

Currently he was hiding in a small cave made of sand in the middle of the desert, his mind quickly calculating his next actions.

Even though he technically could already finish and move back toward Suna he prefferd not to for several reasons. Firstly and most importantly was the mission he got from Inoichi sama and there was no better time for him to gain information then now at this test.

Secondly was his wish to help Nanami, even though he didn't care much for Rokuro, but he still considered his female teammate a friend.

And the third one was much more calculated, should he return first it will be obvious he was the one to kill the Kumo shinobi... And that wasn't what he wanted.

Kumo wasn't an ally to Konoha, so he had no qualms about eliminating them, accomplishing two things : one : eliminating competition, and second being to lower the number of enemy shinobi, for that reason he didn't target the Suna groups, they were allys to the village as such killing them was counterproductive... The Ame shinobi on the other hand were less included into this category, rather they were in the list of potential allys, which killing their teams will literally mean worsening their connections.

Akito sighed, he still had to find an Ame team and get information out of them.. So he really couldn't linger here any longer.

Smiling deviously the assassin vanished into the night.

Xxxxx$xxxxxxxxx$xxxxxxx$

Nanami was scared, the starry night was cold, and the miniscule light which came from the stars barely helped.

Near her Rokuro was sitting, his eyes closed as he slept, she should soon wake him up for his part of the watch.

Her green eyes were shining, she was trained for three months after all, she was capable of assassinations as well.. But on the other hand her heart was beating faster at the sole thought of murdering somone defenseless.

She sighed, letting the flames of the small campfire to warm her body, her eyes started to close when she suddenly heard a noise coming from further away . It was faint, but she was trained to catch even the smallest sounds.

Without hesitation the girl woke up her friend, and the two got ready for whatever it is that came toward them.

A boy appeared in front of them, his blue eyes icy cold, his pale skin and silvery hair noticble in the darkness of the night, his eyes were red with purple line horizontally in the middle.

Near him two more appeared, a girl with green eyes and black hair, and a boy with black hair and heterochromiatic eyes, all the three had the hitai ate of Ame.

The black haired boy smiled at them darkly, his different colored eyes looked with dark contempt " Ryu" he said in cold voice " let me take care of those two weakling".

" Go ahead... They don't look like much" the boy who answered to the name Ryu said " But do it quickly.. We don't have the entire night".

Rokuro looked at Nanami, " Go! I'll hold them off! I'll be alright!" he commanded her urgently.

The girl looked darkly at him " if you won't return... I'll hunt you down!" she said as she vanished in a puff of smoke.

" Think you can beat us alone?" the dark haired boy asked snidly" Well.. Hikari go after her! " he commanded her.

The green eyed girl nodded and vanished into the darkness.

" Now then... " the boy said darkly, as he launched forward, his hand through a kunai at the other boy, who easily dodged it, and moving through the hand signs he shot a volly of water bullets toward the much older opponent.

The black haired boy smiled, as he replaced himself with a log, appearing behind Rokuro with a kunai drown.

Rokuro barely dodged, the boys speed was amazing, and he could barely keep up, the only thing that saved him was his smaller stature wich the opponent apperantly wasn't really used to, and even so his cheek was grazed and blood poured from the young shinobis cheek.

Roku gritted his teeth, the boys speciality was obviously taijutsu... But he was too fast for Rokuro to take a distance.

" You're mine" the man jumped at him, easily ducking under Rokus shuriken, and striking the boy in the stomach sent him flying.

In the mean time Ryu was getting nervous.. Hikari took too long to return.. It shouldn't take so long..

Rokuro barely stood, his ribs hurt, but they were thankfully not broken, his breath was rigid and his chest was moving furiously up and down.

He couldn't loose here... It can't end here!.all his hopes.. His dreams!

The other man attacked him again, easily dancing around the blue haired boy's moves, which compared to him were sluggish... His kunai was in hand and as he jumped over the konoha nins punch he readed for the final blow, only for something heavy to strike him and send him flying.

Ryu jumped, surprised his eyes glewd to the heavy object which throwed his teammate flying and he felt his heart clench and his anger rise... For there lying on the dirt was the bloodied body of his third teammate, Hikaris long black hair was stained with crimson.

He felt anger wallowing within him, as his eyes became darker, easily noticing the killers.

It was a group of three Suna nin, one was a girl with teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails the girls outfit consisted of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, the girl also wore her black forehead protector around her neck, a great fan on her back.

The other was a strange looking boy, who wore a Bunraku puppeteer's costume; a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also weared a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead, on his face a triangular war paint.

But the one who froze Ryu in his place was the third boy, who had fair skin, green eyes, and short auburn hair was spiky. The boy lacked distinctive pupils or eyebrows. And tanuki-like black rings around his eyes the kanji for "love" , was tatood on the left side of his forehead.

Ryu froze as the Ora of the auburn haired boy assulted him, and it was murderous and so dark that Ryu felt himself suffocating.

The boy smiled crazily at him " Hmm.. You are quite the interesting pray.. Your eyes are interesting too... Well.. Shall we have some fun?" he asked darkly.

In all the confusion none of them noticed the blue haired boy who ran away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akito was walking stealthy through the sand, his clothes the color of the wilderness around him, in the days that passed he started to get used to the heat, but in no way will he ever be able to get used to the damn sand.

Stooping down, Akito examined the sandy ground, his eyes scanning for the footsteps and other signs he had been following for the last two hours, unfortunately the sandstorm made it quite difficult to find any footsteps, but other signs still stayed, like the crumbled bush near him, or a piece of meat left on the ground, all indicated that a team had passed by here, and they were close.

Cursing the storm for interfering with the visibility, he continued slowly, as he found some footsteps, which meant the enemy was close... Stealthily, the boy walked several more meters before he saw them.

The group of three Ame shinobi who he met in the village, what was their names... Yamazaki... Uteki and Toyoto.. He smiled to himself as he formed a plan.. He won't kill them.. But he needed information... Activating his shadow fusion technique hoping to capture them by surprise... The young girl looked as the weak link..

He crept slowly, careful to avoid any unnecessary noise, when he was around a mile apart the girl turned to him.

" We are being followed" she told her other companions.

The two reacted instantly, Yamazaki jumped back while the levander eyed Toyoto stepped forward.

Akito cursed, was the girl some sort of sensor? He chose not to reveal himself, as he continued to move forward.

"Show yourself!" she called "I've heard your steps and heart beat there is no point to hide" she said darkly.

Akito chuckled silently.. A bloodline most likely then... Quite the useful info, but he still continued on, his eyes carefully scanning the three others.

Asuga smiled deviously, her hand pointed toward the konoha shinobi hiding place.

The blue haired boy smiled as his hand started to move forward insanely fast and when he finished, from out of nowhere a group of blade formed, flying right toward the hiding assassin.

Akito was stunned, never in his life did he see or heard about such an ability, quickly, he ducked and activated his sharingan... This is going to more annoying than he expected.

It was pointless for now to continue stealthily... With a sigh he came out a smile on his face " Well well... You have three Kekei genkei in one group and they are a perfect match... I have to say I am impressed... By the way Toyoto san" Akito's smile crooked " you should really use this Kekei genkei of yours... You will need that" he said, red eyes shining dangerously.

" I.. I don't know what are you talking about.." the other denied shakily.

Akitos face changed into a snarl " Do you take me for an idiot!?" he raged " Do you really think that your eyes will go unnoticed? Oh and is it really a coincidence that your stance is the opening moves of the 'gentle fist'? " the red eyed shinobi asked dangerously.

" Why you!" the boy cried as he activated his ability, the veins around his eyes bulged, and his eyes changed into total white.

" Now that more like it " Akito said casually" When I return to the village... Hiashi is going to have a field day " he said.

More blades appeared, this time together with chains which tried to bind him, Akito smiled as his eyes showed him the pattern of attack and he easily dodged, but was immediately attacked by the Byakugan user, who attacked him furiously.

" Tch... I'll have to tank you then" he said quietly, dodging under the enemy's hand, and trying to strike him in his stomach, only for an arow to fly right at him, leaving him no choice but to substitute himself.

" His right behind you!" the girl called to the ranged fighter, who responded by jumping back, completely avoiding the blade of the Uchiha.

 _The girl is an annoyance.. I'll have to take her down first... Damn this Ame leader.. He is a genius!_ Akito thought furiously.

He opened his mouth and released a fire ball, which the three shinobi dodged, but the assanin smiled... That was what he was aiming for, as he created a group of thirty regular clones, who spread around, each doing their own hand signs.

Asuga smiled darkly " That's won't work the only real you is.." she wanted to say only for a blade to rush toward one of the clones, which left the ranged fighter completely exposed.

Akito smiled as he released his projectile, a kunai with a tag on its back.

Yoshiho swore, as he saw the projectile moving toward his friend, with a scream he spun around " eight trigrams palms heavenly spin" which created a defensive barrier around himself and his team member.

The projectile striked and was repealed, which brought to its explosion, and when the smoke cleared,Akito stood there with a scroll in hand "thanks Tenten" he muttered, as he released the seal on the scroll, making hundreds of projectiles to fly out, all with tags on their back, and explode around.

Asuga coughed deeply, as the smoke entered her body, when she felt something being inserted into her jugular, and she felt her body slump, her consciousness feeding away.

The smoke was cleared a second later by the rotation of the Hyuga, who's eyes bulged as he saw their youngest teammate slumped on the floor barely conscious.

" Your friend is a good tracker.. But she is still a human.. There was only so much her brain could take at once, so it was easy to capture her by surprise" Akito explained.

" You bastard!" the boy called as he attacked him, but Akito replaced himself, and appearing right in front of the still disoriented Yamazaki, striking him in the stomach, which made the older boy to cough blood, and slumped down, which Akito used to easily stab him with a senbon laced with sleeping poison.

Toyoto was standing furious, his white eyes full of anger as he took his Uchiha opponent posture.

"You.." he panted "Are really good... And your eyes give you advantage" he said "So what are you going to do now? Kill us?" he asked.

The boy shook his head "No.. It will be pointless... But I will have to knock you out" he said smiling and even though he was wearing a mask it was still obvious.

"We'll see about that!" Yoshiho said, but Akito just raised his hand in the Ram sign "Good night" he muttered, as from all the sides, from some of the kunais which didn't explode, a smoke came out, engulfing the area.

The Hyuga coughed and wanted to rotate again, when he felt his eyes growing heavy, " Sleeping gas" he said before falling down unconscious.

With a sigh Akito approached the still conscious girl and quickly took her away from the gas, he put her gently near a tree, as he checked her pulse, which was weak but steady.

The boy smiled, it was around five minutes from the point he injected this drug into her, three more minutes..

Three minutes later the girl opened her eyes, which were glazed over, and with a smile Akito used his Sharingan to put the drugged girl under a Genjutsu.

The girl blinked twice "Sensei.." she said as she looked at Akito " Do you need something?" she asked, her voice drowsy.

"Hai... I need you to answer me some questions" Akito said smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryu stood still, his eyes bulging as the funny clothed boy and the blonde girl stood back, and the red hair moved forward.

" Kadaj!" Ryu called " Move I'll take them on!".

The double colored eyes boy stood up shakily but refused to flee " No Ryu... You won't survive alone! Ill help you" he stated darkly " After all they killed Hikari!" he said angrily as he took a position.

The ashen haired boy just looked amused, as he waited for his enemy to attack.

With a scream Kadaj lunched at his opponent, his hands covering with lightning " Thunderbolt!" he sent a bolt of pure lightning at his opponent, at the same time he moved to the side to launch a kick on his enemy.

Gara smiled deviously, as the sand rose to defend him, easily blocking the lightning charge, and capturing the leg of the black haired boy, and changed into spikes, I'm paling the leg.

The boy screamed in pain, as the sand continued to severe his leg.

Ryu stood angrily "Stone fist" he sent a giant stone fist at the redhead, but the sand around him just blocked the attack, and Ryu could only watch in horror as his freind died, engulfed in sand.

The silver haired boy moved forward, he fished a kunai and stabbed himself, letting his blood to flow down, the Ketsureyugan was glowing furiously.

He moved and the blood in his two dead friends answered his call, as it changed into a giant blade, which was sent on the unprepared redhead.

The attack was too fast for Gara to dodge, as his sand moved to defend him and was cut in two as the blade descended on the jinchuriki.

Gara's eyes widened as he called all the possible sand around him to create a cocoon, the blade descended further, attacking the cocoon, and slowly the sand shield shattered, but at the same time the sand absorbed the blood, which brought them to the point where the blade vanished... But Gara stood there in his broken, blood soaked cacoon, and from his cheek some blood was flowing.

The red heads eyes were huge, as he howled in anger " You!.. My blood!" he screamed.

Temari and Kankuro took several steps back as a massive influx of energy came from their younger brother, who with a screams started to change forms.

Ryu took some steps back " W-what are you?" he asked in fear...

Only a howl answered him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kazekage was sitting in his office, his eyes were scanning some document which needed his approval, he sighed deeply as he looked at the tons of paperwork which he still had to move through, he hated - like any normal person - paperwork and he really hoped something interesting will happen.

He signed the document, and relaxed slightly on his chair, when he felt a sudden influx of energy coming from the exam dessert.

His eyes wide as he easily understood the source of the influx, he cursed himself slightly for jinxing the situation.

Two masked shinobi entered from the door hurriedly, as they bowed, the leader of the dessert village looked at them with a serius expression " You know the protocol.. Go retrieve him from there and his entire team too.. They will be disqualified.. We can't let the other villages learn about him.. Not yet.. So make sure there isn't any witnesses left.. Move!" he commanded urgently.

The masked shinobi bowed as they hurried out, urgency in their steps.

The kazekage slumped down on his chair" God dammit " he muttered quietly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akito was moving swiftly through the sand, his eyes scanning the perimeter for potential opponents, but finding none he proceeded on his pass, his now once again black eyes scanning the area constantly, when he suddenly saw a siluet of a person, sitting within the sand.

He quixquickly approached the person, careful not to make any noise, looking carefully for a trap, but all his fears evaporated when he saw the person.

It was a girl, with black hair.. A girl he could easily discern anywhere.. There sitting in the sand was Nanami.. Her eyes filled with fear.

" Nanami?" he asked gently, as the girl reeled around with surprise only for it to change into a smile as she saw who spoke.

" Akito!" she said jumping forward and hugging him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, concern evident in his voice.

The girl nodded, but some tears escaped her eyes " Akito.. Please hurry up... Rokuro is in danger... We were ambushed by an Ame team" she said hurriedly.

"Did you finish the assignment?" he asked her.

" Yes... But I..." she started only to be interrupted by a massive influx in energy, from the same side she came from.

Paling, the girl started to shake as the sinister aura reached her.

Akito narrowed his eyes" Go then... I'll go look for the idiot.. And I think I know where should I go "he said.

The girl nodded" Please be careful Akito " she said as she moved toward the exit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxzzz

Ryu was standing shaking as in front of him, a massive creature was standing where once a boy was.

The creature of sand looked like a massive tanuki with one tail, which could only mean...

The silver haired boy paled, his face changing into a calor more white then his hair.

"Jinchuriki" he said in fear as the monster summoned a massive amount of San sand, which assulted him.

The Ame shinobi hardend his resolve as he summoned to him as much blood as possible from around him.. Changing it into a hord of projectiles which he launched at the tailed beast...

But to his horror, it barely even made a dent in the sand armor.

Suddenly he felt himself being sucked into the sand, and with horror he tried to use his fire ball technique as his last resort... But it was all for nought... And the last thing he saw was the massive maw of the beast closing around him.

Akito stood there, in the shadows, his body completely meshing with his surroundings as he observed the scene in front of him " that's something I definitely have to report" he thought to himself.

It was then that he heard a quick footsteps, and those were too many to be any of the examinees... Which could only mean those were Suna shinobi who came to take control of the situation... That was bad... Slowly he vanished into the darkness... Not staying to see the end of this horror scene.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akito exited the training ground on the fifth day.. After a long search for the blue haired idiot... But to no avail.. The assassin did not know what to say to his tearing teammate.

"I am sorry.. Nanami... I found nothing" he said with downcasted eyes.

The girl slumped to her knees, her mind screaming in anguish as she cried her eyes out.

Slowly he approached her, and embraced her tightly, muttering " I am sorry Nanami.." over and over again.

They were standing like that in the kazekages tower main hall, when silence suddenly descended upon the room, as the kazekage stood up to speak.

" Congratulations to all of you who passed the test... By surviving the wilderness and finishing your mission you have shown your skill and worth as a shinobi... We have three from Suna! Three from Ame.. And three from Konoha who passed the test... Those nine will move to the last part of the exam which will be held in two days... Four shinobi are missing, and we will send teams to look for them... That's all.. " the man said as he walked down, his hat completely covering his eyes.

Akito looked at his friend" I am sorry Nana.. " he said quietly as he walked out of the tower, his eyes filled with determination.

End of chapter 15


	16. chapter 16, chunin exams last part

Akito Uchiha.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 16.

It was deep in the middle of the night, the stars were shining, trying to somehow lit the darkness of the world.. A world lost in darkness and pain.

The dirt roads were empty, not a soul visible, the cold wind swept through the streets, the chilly air of the desert making it hard not to shiver.

In the small inn were the Konoha shinobi were staying, mostly everyone were asleep, be it the examinees or the jounins. All except for two people who were sitting in the small living room, a bottle between the two and one of them was drinking small amounts of it from time to time.

" Sensei... I don't know.. This entire situation with Rokuro sounds suspicious... After all I found no body or any other struggle signs which will lead us to the conclusion of his demise..." Akito spoke quietly, careful not to wake up anyone.

" I understand Akito.. But even so there is still a possibility that he was killed later in a different location.. I wouldn't jump into conclusions... In any case, I am surprised you actually care about him... I thought you hated him for his betrayal" the brown haired man asked.

Akito shook his head "I hate him to some degree, but he is still a shinobi of Konoha I can't in good conscience just let him die" the boy breathed slowly " Also Nana is devastated, she is still my friend and I can't watch her in this state.." the boy sighed deeply.

Shun smiled as he looked at his protégé " I am glad I had the chance to train you Akito.." the man said " Fortune smiled at me apparently when we were introduced " he finished, and suddenly he started to cough deeply, blood pouring from his mouth.

Akito jumped forward, his hands already moving toward the first aid scroll which he always had on his person, but was stopped by the older shinobi.

" I am better "the man wheezed" But we both know that I won't survive for much longer, as such Akito I besiege you.. You have to become a chunin.. I have to see you with this rank "the older man said smiling.

" I will not disappoint you sensei.. I will gain the rank of chunin.. So you could rest assured.. Don't worry yourself " he said.

The older man simply smiled as he got up slowly" Very well... I will be going to sleep.. I would suggest you do the same "he said as he walked toward his bed, his face deathly pale.

Akito sighed as he too went to his bed to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

As the first rays of light appeared on the horizon, the black haired boy opened his eyes, his trained body jumping out of bed and landing gracefully on the hard surface.

The room was still filled with the genin, while two of the three jounin were missing, probably went to train or eat something.

Akito walked out slowly, his eyes stopping for a moment on the Nanami as pain moved through his eyes for a second as he moved out of the house, biting his lip.

Outside, the light of the rising sun just started to lighten the dirt roads as the black haired boy walked out of the inn, his eyes blinking as the light assulted his eyes, after several moments of adjusting, the boy moved on to the small ramen stand he ate in before the exam..

He walked slowly, his mind in turmoil as he thought about Rokuro and Shun sensei,when he bumped into somone.

" I am sorry" he muttered absent mindly, his thoughts still lingering on his sensei.

The man grunted and looked at him sneering " Oh... A shinobi.. I should've known, only you uncivilized monkeys will bump into someone like that" he said haughtyly.

Akito looked up his eyes meeting the metal helmet of a samurai.

" I am sorry.. I didn't see you there" Akito said, but his eyes narrowed darkly at the haughty man in front of him.

" Hmm.. I don't have time for the likes of you.. The lord general awaits me for our departure" the warrior said as he hurried back along.

Akito was surprised, he had no idea that the samurai were leaving, his eyes narrowed he did not like it one bit.

A hand touched his shoulder and he reeled around only to be met with his senseis gaze.

" I see you've heard.." he trailed off.

Akito though looked murderous " Sensei.. You should be lying in bed.. Not running around.. You are ill after all" he said darkly.

The man burst out chuckling " Never would I believe that somone will be truly worried about me.. But rest assured Akito I know what I am doing" he sighed deeply " in any case.. The samurai are leaving.. Yesterday a Samurai came bearing knews to the lord General.. Apperantly there is a meeting scheduled of the four general lords and the Shogun Mifune, so they will be leaving" he said.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes suspiciously "I find it difficult to believe sensei.." he said darkly "It's all to convinient.. The end of the second exam.." suspicious was dripping from the young shinobis words.

Shun shook his head " I am not sure yet Akito.. We should wait a bit longer.. But I really hope it's not what you are implying" he finished looking at the young boy in an almost fatherly affection.

"Me too sensei.. Me too" he said darkly.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

" Are you better ?" Akito was sitting near Nanami, his eyes on her face, which was distorted in misery.

" I am Akito.. Thank you very much.." she said quietly as her mind drifted to her blue haired biyfboyfriend, tears were falling freely from them.

"The final stage of the exam is tomorrow" the boy said with a soft smile " I hope you are ready for it" he finished, slowly standing up.

" Thanks Aki... I am sorry for the trouble... But I will definitely be ready tomorrow" she assured her friend with a steady smile.

"I am glad to help you Nana.. Remember that" he said right before leaving the room, leaving the little girl swell in anger as she took a small paper from her backpack "I am sorry Akito" she muttered quietly, tears streaming from her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A boy with long red hair which was reaching his mid back was watching his fellow shinobi of Konoha as the younger boy was training.

His moves were graceful, as he dodged blocked retaliated and pirouetted around, fighting an imaginary opponent, his spiky black hair was moving rapidly with the wind.

The boy was so different from him, he was calm and collected, he carried himself with confidence but not arrogance, he was a prodigy and one of the only two surviving members of the prestigious Uchiha clan.

He on the other hand, couldn't be any more different, his most notable future was his uncertainty and restlessness and it was shown in every aspect of his appearance, he was bellow average which was the reason why he was in the chunin exams only now, when he was twenty years old, and he was a commoner.

The boy felt his heart clench in Jealousy.. He hated their type.. But he was afraid to fight against the young assassin head on.. Clenching his teeth he walked away, cursing his luck and fate.

Unbeknownst to him, the black haired boy was watching him from the corner of his eye, a dark look passing through him as he saw the look of the boy.

" Stupid commoner" he said quietly as he returned to his training.

Xxxxxxxxxxcxxc

" Welcome!" The amber hairs Kazekage spoke in pathos, his eyes scanned the audience in the arena which was filled to the brim with the people of Suna and guests " Welcome to the final stage of the chunin exams, today the last part of the tournament will take part, and we have nine participants who will take part in this part of exams.." he paused, which allowed the people around to cheer loudly.

In the shadows Akito looked sour" Fools.. This is not just some tournament for their entertainment... " he spat.

Nanami looked dejected, but with determination in her eyes .

" The matches will be assigned randomly, now please take a look at the screen in front of you " the young leader said, and pointed a huge screen wich started to display the names of the participants.

The first match was displayed " Uchiha Akito vs Kato Naozumi ".

Akito narrowed his eyes as he moved forward, his eyes scanning his opponent.

The boy was of average build, his hair sandy blonde, and his eyes were blue, his clothes were a standard outfit without the flack jacket and a huge fan was resting on his back.

 _A range fighter most likely... But I should still be careful_.. The boy thought as he was deciding on his plan of action.. Fighting his usual style was out of the question.. No need to desplay his abilities for all Suna shinobi to see.

The other boy smirked as he took the fan into his hands " I'll crush you little tree hugger" he said with a sneer.

" Begin" the kazekage said to the loud cheers of the people on the stands.

Akito stood there, waiting for the suna nin to make the first move, his hands were positioned near his pockets ready to draw the weapons he may need, a small smile on his face as he hoped his plan will work, for if it won't he may have to use his regular style.

The older shinobi grew tired of waiting and with a sharp move of his tool, he blasted a high amount of air toward Akito.

Akito moved to the side, his hand quickly pulled out some kunai which he sent toward his opponent.

Naozumi didn't relent as he continued to blast wind projectiles toward the other boy, giving no way to escape.

Akito smiled as he jumped back and forth,dancing around the blasts, his eyes narrowed in concentration, while his hands moved in the signs.

The red haired Suna shinobi was getting annoyed, the annoying shinobi was dancing around his attacks.

Suddenly his eyes widdend as his opponent moved around another blast, and a smile crept to his mouth, a second later the entire area was coated with flames which came from the boys mouth.

The audience couldn't see anything as the flames surrounded the area completely, whithknwithin them, Akito smiled "Fire style : fire wall : a technique which is used to create a defensive wall of flames and move it toward the enemy, but had a very useful trait of obscuring the user.

The other boy jumped back, and moved his fan forward as he released a great amount of wind by combining his fan and his mouth to create a miniature tornado which battled the flames to the other side.

As the flames parted, the Uchiha was standing there, his face unreadable mask as no burn was visible on himself.

On the stands the audience gasped, some wondered what will the konoha nin do now, as apperantly he was facing the one person who had his abilities covered.

Shun was relying on the railing, a smile on his face " Akito won this one" he said with a smile.

"Huh? Really Shun... Look he is out of options.. Unless he will use one of the tricks he doesn't want to reveal" Senba told his friend as he looked at him with concern.

Shun laughed heartily, which was interrupted by a deep cough " Just wait and see..." he said.

The shinobi looked back into the ring, as the boy was still standing there in the middle of the parted flames when it hit him, " How isn't he burned by his own flames? And what does a kunai doing on the floor near him?" he thought bewildered.

The red haired boy laughed " You have no chance against me.. I have utterly rendered all of your skills usles.. Wind has advantage over fire after all! "he looked darkly, but to his surprise the boy said nothing, but a smile broke on his face as he took out something from his pouch and throwed it on the floor, which brought a smoke field around him.

At the same time the red haired was suddenly assulted by a fire ball from behind which he was unable to dodge, and he fell to the ground screaming as he tried to put the fire out.

A group of shinobi moved forward to pour water on him, resulting in him being drenched in water but the fire was put out.

It was then that from the smoke screen Akito came out smiling to the surprise of the audience around him, as they cheerd loudly.

" H-how?" Senba asked his colleague with bewilderment.

Shun burst out laughing " The boy in the fire was a regular clone.." he said... "Everything else you should understand by yourself "he teased him.

The jounin thought for a moment" I'm-Impossible.. But that's would require to much precision for it to be real... " he breathed out" The kunai.. It had a tag with smoke stored in it... Right? " he asked bewildered.

Shun smiled" Close.. But no that's wasn't it... The kunai was used as something to replace himself with... So he attacked from the shadows with a fire ball and replaced himself with the kunai... Which created the illusion of smoke from the clone.. Clever boy " he said fondly.

" The winner is Uchiha Akito " the kazekage announced as the boy left the ring to the cheers of the audience " Next " he pointed to the screen again as it desplayed the next match.

" Yoshiho Toyoto vs Takumi Yamazaki " the screen desplayed.

The two looked at each other with wide eyes.. None of them expected to fight against each other.

As the two went into the ring, they approached each other and offered a hand shake " Good luck" The silver haired boy told his friend.

" You too, may the best shinobi win" Yamazaki said as they went to the opposite sides of the ring.

" Hajime!" the kazekage announced and the two shinobi went into the fray.

Akito smiled from the stands as he was reminded of his spars with Neji, friendly but they both went all out.

Takumi looked at his friend who activated his Byakugan, to the obvious surprise of the audience, he himself took his favorite stance as his friend rushed toward him.

Unlike the Hyugas who mostly focused on their hand to hand combat, Yoshiho learnd some elemental manipulation, which let him a higher degree of freedom in his fighting style.

As such he was not surprised when the **wind gale** was launched at him, and he easily avoided it by jumping back and focusing on his clans bloodline limit he released an array of weapons at his opponent, who stopped it by sending another wind blast.

The two clashed for some time, but Takumi felt himself growing weaker by the moment as his exhaustion started to affect him, his abilities took a lot of chakra unlike Yoshiho who based as he was mostly on face to face combat didn't suffer from the same consequences.

He bited his lip, as he prepared to launch his final attack, his hands moved fast and at the end a huge blade came to exis, it's blade charged with lightning, with a cry he sent the blade toward his friend.

The silver haired boy looked with exitment as the blade moved toward him, and as it came closer he started to spin.

Shun and the other Konoha shinobi looked murderous at the feat, " Impossible... That's.. Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin... Someone is going do pay for this.." Shun told himself.

The blade finialy clashed with the spinning teen, but instead of the blade being sent aside deflected it continued to move through.

Slowly it started to gain ground the blade moving toward the teen, and finally it broke through, but when it did it came to a total halt, just an inch from the Hyugas face.

Takumi slumped down exhausted, his body could barely move and he couldn't stand on his legs.

The crowd cheerd their eyes full of excitement.

" The victor is Yoshiho Toyoto!" the kazekage announced.

" Next match, Uteki Asuga vs Kuro Nanami" the screen showed.

Akito tensed, his eyes narrowing as he saw his friends move into the ring, her hair moving in the Wind as she walked proudly.

" Good luck..Nanami " he muttered under his nose, " You will need it".

Xxxxxxxxxx

Nanami was standing in front of her opponent, her mind reeling, Akito warned her not to try sneak on this one.. Which will only leave her a direct confrontation, she gritted her teeth, she walked so sure of herself but in truth she was scared, her true call was being a medic, that's was her dream and that what she will do.. And for this dream she will do anything.

" Begin!" the voice of the kazekage came and she moved forward, her hands automatically throwing some shuriken at her opponent who did the same.

As she moved she started to moved through the hand signs she will need, opening her mouth to send a series of water bullets.

The water projectiles moved through the air in their way towards the other girl.

Asuga smiled as she easily moved to avoid them, and rolling forward she sent a kunai forward, which the black haired girl intercepted.

Finally they met in the middle and Nanami was sent flying as the other girl striked her in her stomach, but rolling in middle air she retaliated with a quick flying kick which was promptly blocked.

The two jumped away from each other, only for the water in the bullets to reform again and assult the Ame genin from behind.

The girl heard them moving and was able to dodge it, and in the same motion using her own momentum she turned around with a round house kick connecting with Nanamis ribs and with a crack Nanami screamd in pain.

Akito looked confused... That one strike couldn't alone brake the girls rib.. Unless she was hurt earlier... Stupid girl...

Nanami tried to get up, which made a tick mark appear on Akitos head " Stay were you are!" he called the girl " It's not worth it".

The girl slumped down, her eyes downcast and showed no intention of standing up.

This was short, and the girl was taken out of the ring for medical attention, which prompted Akito to go after her, not intersted in the other battles.

" The winner is Uteki Asuga!" the amber haired leader said and to those words the crowd cheerd.

Asuga smiled her light blue hair waving in the air, _she did it... She really did!._

She heard not the screams of the crowd nor did she see the smiles on her friends faces, her mind was full of euphoria as she mutterd " Lord Pain... I did it.. I did it"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akito moved toward the Infirmary, he was not worried but this was not konoha.. Nanami needs somone to be there with her.

He slowly approached the door and opened it, to his surprise Shun sensei was standing there his eyes were narrowed while the girls eyes were wet from crying.

As the door opened they both saw him, which brought a proud smile on the older shinobis face and a stream of tears from the kunoichi.

" Sensei?" Akito asked bewildered, his eyes a big question mark.

The older man moved to the side letting the boy to approach his teammate " Nanami.. Are you alright?" he asked her gently.. After all the worst blow was to her dreams of becoming a chunin.

The black haired girl tried to control herself but sobs still escaped her mouth " Akito.. I am sorry..." she said with a sob.

Akito looked at her weirdly" Nana.. There is nothing to be sorry about.. Yes you failed but it could happen to anyone really.. Also just because you lost doesn't mean you won't become a chunin you did well and thought well " he tried to placet her, but instead the girl started to cry harder.

" I am afraid Akito, that with this last stunt she will be lucky to stay in the shinobi corps at all.. Not even talking about promotion.. " Shun spoke darkly, but his eyes were full of regret.

" What are you talking about?" Akito asked darkly, his eyes narrowed" I swear if this is a prank " he growled as his sharingan activated.

" See for yourself " Shun answered as he gave him a small piece of paper.

Taking it he read it slowly, his eyes darkening witg every word.

" **Nana.. I am sorry that I couldn't tell you until now.. But you know how I feel about the shinobi... I told you I am going to retire.. But in truth I was planning on joining the samurai of the land of Iron... I am sorry to leave you so far and I hope you can forgive me for not coming into clear with you.. But I love you Nanami.. And I will be waiting for you.. I trust you to not reveal that note to any of the shinobi.**

 **Love Rokuro. "**

" So I was right " Akito stated darkly, his voice was barely a whisper.

" Your suspicions proved to be true Akito... I am sorry " the jounin said.

" I am sorry Akito... "the girl said again in tears.

Akito smiled at her gently" I disagree sensei.. It's not her fault.. It's all Rokuros fault... He used her that's all.. It's a standard tactic.. I am sure we can trust her... Nanami will never defend a traitor " he said as he looked at her with intensive eyes.

The girl looked shocked and a small smile appeared on her face.

" I understand Akito.. We will think about the promotion.. And the hokage will be notified... But I understand and I agree.. " Shun said and his grim face changed into a smile as he looked at the girl " After all... I can't stay angry with her so close to my death.. " he said.

The girl looked shocked and her friends suddenly serious face made her believe that's not a prank.

" W-what?".

End of chapter 16


	17. chapter 17

Akito Uchiha.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 17.

Slowly walking through the sand, one black haired boy blinked as the light of the sun assulted his eyes relentlessly, his mouth closed as to not let even a smallgrain of sand to come into his mouth.

Akito walked in silence, his body posture hinted on anger as he made his way through the deep and scorching hot sand. They left the perimeter of the other shinobi village just a day prior, and were currently moving toward the Konoha, their group in full attendance excluding one traitorous boy... A boy who sold his village for some group of pesuedo heroes. Akito narrowed his eyes as he thought of Rokuro, swearing he will teer the boy next time they will meet and nothing will stop him.

Behind him, his other teammate was walking chatting with the other shinobi, her long black hair floating with the wind covered with sand. Akito didn't smile seeing her, for no matter what he said he was very much angry with her... Her stunt with the blue haired boy's letter didn't go well with him.

A hand on his shoulder woke him up from his musings.

" Again with the stern look" the grey eyes of his teacher looked into his, and although his voice was cheerful his eyes betrayed his concern.

Akito huffed " It's nothing sensei... Don't worry yourself about it" he said, feeling guilty for worrying his teacher in his last days " How long do you think you have?" he asked sadly.

The man sighed deeply " Akito.. It's alright for you to be down... You were betrayed, by both of your teammates to an extent and no matter what you say I know you care and angry about it" he smiled as he saw the surprise on his young students face " Don't be surprised.. I know you to well for you to hide it from me.." he paused and coughed "As for your question... I am not sure... When we will reach konoha.. I'll go check myself into the hospital.. But I doubt I have long " he said it with a sad smile.

Akito clenched his hands as he tried to control he emotions " Its.. It's not fair... Why?" he asked sadly.

The man nodded somberly as he hugged the boy with one hand " Whatever will happen Akito.. Just remember that you are not alone... Don't hesitate to talk to Hatake and your friends... Promise me that much" his voice was full of regret.

The boy nodded stiffly " I promise you sensei..." his voice broke and he had to hold himself mightily to not cry.

Shun looked sadly " Akito... What is your plans? You have the knowledge of the Hyuga as each and every other shinobi who was there... What do you plan?" he asked, his frown changing into a mischievous smile.

The Uchiha chuckled darkly " Belive me sensei... I am going to create a real riot in the village... " he spoke amusedly.

The assassin shuddered at the tone, whatever his student was planning was going to be a real pain for some important people.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were not far from the village, the great trees which were sprouting all around them, cast a pleasant shade to hide them from the scorching heat, which was a welcome relief for the konoha shinobi.

They were all eager to continue and reach home, so when the brown haired jounin halted it brought a groan to the mouths of the tired people.

" I won't be taking a lot of your time.. However there are several important announcements which I have to tell you before we reach the village." he paused, making sure everyone was listening " First, when we reach the village no one is going anywhere.. We will first stop by the hokage tower to get further instructions, is that clear? "he asked in a authoritve voice.

" Yes sir "the still genin spoke as one.

" Very well.. Second is that you are not allowed to talk about the exam until you will be told otherwise... Clear? " he asked again only to be rewarded with the same answer.

Nodding approvaly he smiled" And last but not least.. Let us continue on our path! "he spoke enthusiastically.

This time he was rewarded with a cheer and the resuming of the running.

Akito smiled, his sensei could be so silly sometimes.

Xxxxxxxxx

Standing in front of the hokage, the group of eight genin were looking nervously around them, waiting in trepidation for what to come.

The hokage himself was standing with his back to them, his eyes scanning the village from the window as he inhaled deeply from the pipe in his hand.

The room was quite for some time before the elderly shinobi turned to the young people behind him " Welcome back to konoha.. The procedure is rather bland, you will go outside while I will converse with your senseis... After which we will call you in to announce those who will be awarded with the title of chunin" he moved the pipe from his mouth and released a torrent of smoke from his mouth " Please leave.. You will be called when we will finish" he dismissed them.

They obeyed walking out of the room, leaving their teachers with the hokage and the head of Yamanaka.

The green eyed girl approached her friend who took a position near a wall, his eyes closed.

" Akito.." Nanami spoke slowly, her eyes were full of uncertainty which was reflected in her voice.

The boy slowly opened his eyes " Yes? What is it?" he asked her.

The girl looked uncertain as she lowered her eyes " I.. I wanted to apologize again... I am sorry.. I know you have all the reasons for being angry with me.. But".

Akito cut her in the middle " I am angry with you.. But not for the reasons you think" he sighed deeply " For now calm down, we don't need the others to know.. I am sorry but the hokage will be the one to pass on the verdict.. I am afraid I can't do much" he said and closed his eyes.

The girl, dejected moved toward the other side with a sigh.

Akito waited, he doubted it would take too long for them to finish, and he was anxious. Not for his promotion, he didn't really care about it right.. No, what was on his mind was the abundance of information he had on Ame... Information which was vital to the hokage to know about. His hands clenched as he thought about one topic in particular.. A topic which could change much not only for the dealings with Ame but with the relationship within konoha itself.

Before he could continue with the thought trail the door opened and his sensei came out " You may all enter.. The hokage had finalized his decision" he said curtly before retreating into the office, allowing the eight shinobi to enter.

Inoichi stood on the far side of the room, his eyes analyzing them all, the jounins stood on the opposite side, their body language strained.

The hokage himself stood now in front of the children, his pipe laid forgotten on the table, his eyes covered by the conical heat, and when he spoke, his voice was emotionless, and Akito had a feeling he knew exactly what brought the leaders into his dark mood.

" Today.. Three of you will be promoted, all the others will unfortunately have to wait for the next chance" his voice was raspy and his gaze pierced each and every one of them " Uchiha Akito, come forth" the old leader spoke, his professional face didn't show a hint of emotions.

The boy moved forward, and bowed to his leader, his eyes downcast as he stood there in silence.

" Your actions have shown your capabilities, you are skilled and level-headed.. For your achievements and stellar performance in the exam I bestow upon you the title of chunin.. Be proud of yourself and do not put the name of the village to shame..." he finished.

Akito straightend" It will be my honor.. I swear to upkip the law and honor of the village, thus never betraying my village and leader " he spoke slowly.

The old man nodded" Please wait with your teacher.. I need to talk to you " he ordered as his eyes moved to the next person.

Akito moved without a word, and took a stand near his teacher who smiled at him proudly.

" Kuro Nanami " the old leader spoke again" For your actions and performance, you are gifted with the title of chunin.. " he spoke slowly, his eyes narrowing.

The girl shuddered, but at the same time she could barely believe her ears... She was actually called for promotion.. She would have looked at her sensei but she knew better, respectfully she bowed" I swear.. To uphold the honor and principles of the village, thus never betraying it and the leader " she spoke with conviction, decinding to never let anything like what happened with Rokuro to happen again.

The old man nodded" Please stay as well.. We have what to discuss " he spoke curtly.

The girl moved as well, her heart beating excitedly as she couldn't believe she was actually chosen for promotion.

The others looked anxious, their faces moved between hopeful and scared.. Or most bar three of them.

Akito couldn't help but to notice Yakushi and his cronies had no such a look on their face, rather an expression of uncaring, which could be explained by their experiences from previous attempts.. But something told the boy this was not the case.

" Ban Katsuo" the hokage spoke again " Please move forward".

The redhead teen moved forward, a smile on his face as he bowed to the leader.

" You are hereby bestowed with the rank of chunin for your skills and preformance, keep the honor and principles of our village with pride" Hiruzen said.

The man bowed lower " I swear to uphold the honor and principles of the village, thus to never betray the village or the hokage." the oldest graduate spoke with conviction.

The elder Sarutobi nodded wearily " Very well... Dismissed, Senba Himeko.. Please escort the others outside " he said as he turned to face the others, not noticing the flare of anger on the redheads face.

" Alright then... Let us start".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nanami felt unease rising inside as the elderly man's gaze fell upon her. The eyes were cold and emotionless which reminded her that although the hokages reputation as of late was of an easy going old man, he was still one of the most feard people in the elemental nations. She suppressed a shiver of fear inside as the hokage came closer, stopping less than a feat from her.

" Kuro Nanami" the man spoke, his voice cold " Your actions have been analyzed... And although you have been promoted don't think that we have overlooked your actions... Before we will give our final verdict we want to hear your excuses" his voice was sharp and sent chills in the girl's spine.

Taking a deep breath she lowered her head in shame " I- I have no good excuse... My attachments for the traitor was well known and the traitor capitalized on them, probably hoping I will join him. I have been weak, I made a terrible mistake, and for that I don't have anything to approve myself" she spoke slowly, her voice broken and every word she said was like an arrow piercing her heart.

Sarutobi Hiruzen nodded, his old eyes weary " I understand now.. Kuro Nanami, you will not be executed as a traitor... You will keep your rank and could pursue any direction to evolve yourself in power, for the traitor did not have any important information and as such your actions although traitorous were not made with the intentions of harming the village, ... However " his voice became hard like steel" You will not be able to achieve the rank of Jounin, and any other transgression against the village will result in severe consequences. Also for the next six months you will be on probation, thus not taking any missions outside the village... " the leader sighed deeply" You should really appreciate your teammate and teacher.. Only their vouching for you made us give you such a light verdict " he looked her deeply into the eyes" You may leave now... I hope you understand your situation " he turned from her looking at her teammate.

The girl couldn't believe it... Akito and her sensei had actually vouched for her. She slowly looked at their direction, but the two stood there stonefaced, their looks serius.

Without a word Nanami walked out, but her heart hummered with gratitude toward her friend.. Even after all she did.. The way she treated him.. Her hands clenched, she will not let him down.

As the girl left the room, the hokage set back on his chair, Inoichi coming to stand right beside him. " Shun.. Go admit yourself to the hospital.. That is a command" Hiruzen said, and as the man bowed and walked out, the leader turned to the youngest in the room.

" Akito.. Please report" the hokage spoke, his eyes alert as he took his pipe from the table and after igniting it with a quick move of his hands he inhaled deeply, his gaze not leaving the black haired boy in front of him.

Akito moved forward, the newly promoted chunin bowed his head slightly " Of course hokage sama" he spoke " I will start with what I learnd directly from being in the exams. Ame had sent two teams to the exams... One which consisted of three genin each wielding a Kekei genkei, Yamazaki who has the ability to create weapons using yin release out of nothing, Uteki who possesed absolute hearing in a certain area... And Toyoto... Possessing a Byakugan " the boy paused, looking at the two older shinobi who's eyes widened in surprise.

" Byakugan? " the Yamanaka asked slowly, his voice wavering between anger and uncertainty" Are you sure it was natural? " he asked.

Akito nodded" Excluding the point that the boy successfully used several techniques of the upper Hyuga clan, I was also told that by the one I interrogated " he answered.

The leaders eyes narrowed" If that's true.. Than it can only mean... "he sighed deeply" We will launch an investigation.. This is very important.. You did well " he spoke, then nodded the boy to continue.

" The second team was built of two Kekei genkei users and one regular, first being a girl of the Uki clan utilizing the ice release, the other of the Chinoikeclan, utilizing the ketsureyugan. Those two were killed by the unstable jinchuriki of the sand... A very dangerous enemy who somehow manifested a sand form of the beast ".

The two shinobi looked horrifed" Unstable jinchuriki?... That's very troubling... You have a throve of goldengolden information aren't you? Very well move on ".

" Hai. I have interrogated one of the Ame shinobi.. She was drugged and under a Genjutsu... She shouldn't know she spoke. " his words were met with the approval of the blonde man.

" The village is controlled by the one they call lord Pain... " he started his overview as the two man looked at him attentively.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took the better part of two hours for the boy to finish his report, which included every possible detail of the village and it's power.

The two older shinobi were left with open mouths at the amount of information the boy had given.. It was astounding.

" You did very well Akito" Inoichi spoke with clear astonishment in his voice " I never expected you to bring so much information... I am impressed to the least... You are dismissed currently.. But just to let you know we will investigate the Hyuga case further... We will act based on the results... You may go.. And you have the gratitude of the village " he spoke.

The hokage nodded stiffly, his pipe on the floor.

The Uchiha bowed before he left the room, a smile on his face.

End of chapter 17.


	18. chapter 18

Akito Uchiha.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 18.

The morning rays of sun light just started to enlight the shinobi village of konoha. The streets and boulevards were empty except for the occasional Anbu moving through the streets, checking for any unwanted guests.

In a small pub, in the back alleys of the village, in the slums a man was sitting, his red hair was falling on his mid back. In his hand a cup of yellow liquid was held, and his eyes were a bit disoriented.

" Curse them.. Curse them all" he muttered quietly under his nose, every word full of venom and hatred.

The barman didn't say anything, preferring to leave the shinobi to their own business... They were wired enough by themselves and he had no interest to involve himself with their problems.

The doorbell ringed as the door opened, and a man was addmited. The man was of average build and had a mop of brown hair, his clothes were those of a shinobi which made the barman sigh dejected.

The man approached the counter and ordered a bottle of the strongest stuff they had, an order which the man had no problem to accomplish and in less than a minute he gave the costumer a bottle which the man took after thanking him, after which he moved to sit in front of the other shinobi.

Katsuo lifted his eyes to see the new arrival but he couldn't identify him so without a word he downcast his eyes again, and took another sip from the cup in front of him.

" Ban Katsuo" the brown haired man said " I know how you feel" he said quietly, his eyes looking around making sure no one listening.

This prompted the redhead to look up again interest in his eyes " What do you want? " he asked oddly sober.

The other man smiled mysteriously "I know you hate how the clans are controlling the village.. How even the hokage favors those who are close to them.. Well he is of one himself after all" he said with a bitter undertone.

Katsuo now was truly interested but his caution was still working even though his drink was going up a bit to his head " I don't know what you are talking about.. I have no qualms with the village... I should really report you for this" he said, cautiously observing the other man.

To his surprise the man just laughed " Oh.. Forgive me.. I should have known you would know better than just openly discussing this with me... I would have been disappointed if you wouldn't.." the man said with a smile " But I am speaking the truth... Come to the edge of the forest tomorrow at midnight... Belive me you wouldn't be disappointed " he said with a smile as he got up, leaving the bottle on the table.

Ban Katsuo wasn't a fool, he wasn't one of the best shinobi but he was a chunin and more than a capable shinobi... But for some reason the words were oddly inviting.. He took a sip out of the new bottle and savored the taste of the bitter drink. Closing his eyes the man came to a decision.. He will go to the meeting.. Worst case scenario he will just leave.. Yes, that's sounded like a good plan. With this out of the way the redhead took another sip, as anger risen in his heart... He was reduced to this because of them.. This was just another reason to go.

The barman looked at the man with pity.. Who knows what he had to do in order to be reduced into such mess.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Akito was seated in a small restaurant, around him a group of people were seating, his friends were talking and laughing, their voices ranging in the small restaurant. There was Ino laughing with the brown haired Neji, Nanami was there as she was talking to their sensei who was seated right near Kakashi who set with his book in hand, Rock Lee and Tenten were there as well.

It was Neji who spoke up first " Cheers! To Akito and Nanami! For their promotion!" he called with his cup of tea in the air.

" Cheers!" the others lifted their cups as well with smiles on their face.

" So Aki..." Ino said with a smile " Tell us about what happened.. Did you have to kill anyone? " she asked.

The boy nodded" I did.. A Kumo team actually.. They were not pushovers.. But they were not match for my training "he answered with a smile of his own.

The waitress who had just passed the small gathering shuddered at the casual way this children spoke about death and killing.

" I have to say Ten " Akito turned to his freind" Your scrolls saved my life there.. I can see you one day dominating battlefields with those "

The girl chuckled" Really? Tell us more about it " she asked the prodigy who started to tell his battle with the Ame team, leaving some confidential information out.

The time passed pleasantly as they talked some more when Shun decided to speak up.

" The two of you did very well.. I have to say I was pleased to see how well your skills served you.. I can say I am proud of myself" a small mischievous smile appeared on his face.

Before Akito could even say anything, the older man's face became white as a sheet, the cup in his hand fell and broke, and a series of strong coughs forced out of his throat.

" Sensei!" the black haired boy called as he jumped toward the older man.

Xxxxxx

Shun felt pain.. There was no other sensation.. Just pain, it clouded his mind as he felt his heart throbbing and a series of coughs and blood were forced out of his mouth.

He could hear blurrily the hysterical cries of the others and the worried voice of his student but he could say nothing. His body didn't listen him and he felt the darkness enveloping him, his eyes closed and the man felt his consciousness slip.. He cursed in his mind.. He knew that's going to happen.. But he didn't expect this to happen now.. The doctor said he had more time.. So why?

And at those thoughts the assassin lost his consciousness and darkness enveloped him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Around the hospital bed three people were standing. The man on the bed face was pale and if not for his breathing and the steady beeping of the monitors he could have been mistaken for a dead man.

The boy with the black spiky hair looked sadly at his teacher, and his eyes shifted toward the third person.

It was a slender woman, with long black raven hair, dressed in a white lab coat and a pair of glasses on her eyes. The woman's expression was a sad one but not overly so.. The look of a person who could understand the pain of others but saw to much for it to affect her.

" I am sorry Uchiha sama" the woman said quietly " We are not sure whether or not he will regain his consciousness" her voice was compassionate.

The boys eyes narrowed as he looked at her his Sharingan activated spontaneously, which made the woman fidgete but not overly afraid " How? Midori san.. You and your fellow doctors told me he has at least a week more? How did that happen?" the boys voice was broken as pain sipped to it.

The woman noticed his voice wasn't hostile, rather simply broken.

Nanami looked at her freind with growing confusion and anger.. Did he know something but didn't tell them?

" Akito... What are you talking about? A week? A week for what?" she asked in trepidation.

But the boy ignored her, his eyes focusing on the doctor.

" We do not know Uchiha sama.. Your senseis illness is already a huge unknown... We couldn't estimate every development " she defended herself.

The boy's face fell" I am sorry.. I didn't mean to lash at you " he said solemnly.

The woman shook her head in dismissal" It's not your fault Uchiha sama.. That's natural.. In any case we believe he will wake soon, but unfortunately we don't estimate he has more than forty eight hours " she said solemnly.

The boy turned around, his face stoney " I understand doctor.. Please forgive us.. " he said.

The woman nodded" As you wish.. I will leave you alone then " she bowed her head and moved out.

Nanami suddenly moved toward her friend and slapped him in his face.. Or she would have if the boy didn't catch her hand.

" So sensei is deadly ill? " she asked darkly" How long did you know? Why didn't you tell me? " she screamed at him.

The boy just looked at her, and in his eyes she saw an old pain.. And there within his eyes despair and pain were running wild.

Nanami took two steps back, not expecting this.

" How long? From the day after my mission.. Even if I had guessed it long ago.. As for why I didn't tell you... You don't really want me to answer that are you?" he asked.

Nanami clenched her hand.. Of course he didn't, they weren't on speaking terms for quite a while after all, she bit her lip in frustration.

A small groan came from the direction of the bed which the two children jump and turn to their teachers bed.

Shun slowly opened his eyes, everything was blurry and his head was hazy, his entire body hurt like never before. When he finally opened his eyes he saw the two new chunin standing near his bed, their eyes full of pain.

" Oi Oi you two" he said in a raspy voice " Why the long faces?" he asked.

" Sensei..." the boy said with a pained expression " You don't have much time left" he said darkly.

The man nodded " Ah... I see well I don't know what to say" he laughed nervously "I.. I am sorry Akito" he said after a short pause " I put you on the road of pain and Isolation... And I won't be there for you.. I am a failure as a teacher" the brown haired assassin spoke in a low voice, his eyes were downcast as he spoke.

" It's not your fault sensei.. I told you that already"

Nanami was still standing there, her mind still trying to accept the facts she just got and it took her some time to break out of her shock.. But when she did.. She broke down " Tell me that is a sick joke!" she asked pleadingly " Please tell me it's just a sick joke the two of you cooked up to punish me.. Haha guys.. That's... Not... Funny" she couldn't continue as tears broke from her eyes.

The man looked at her with pained expression " I am sorry Nanami.. I really am.. I hope you can forgive me" he spoke softly.

The girl shook her head furiously " No.. No sensei.. That's not fair!.. I.. I acted so horribly to you and Akito.. And yet I can't even show you how much I care!... I can't repay you... It's.. It's not fair" she broke down again.

The three looked at each other and didn't say a word.

A soft knock on the door and the silver hair of Kakashi appeared " I am sorry to interrupt... Is there anything we can do?" he asked.

"Oi Hatake.." Shun laughed which changed into a fit of cough " Since when did you become such a helpful nice guy? "

The other man chuckled " You just don't know me Kurotsuki" he said as he came in " Nanami..Akito.. Maybe it will good for the two of you to go rest.. You are exhausted.. I will be here with him until you will get back" he said.

Nanami nodded, her eyes were still puffy " I will go.. But I will return.. My parents will be worried if I won't return soon... So weird" she chuckled " I am a chunin and yet my parents still worry to much" she turned to her freind " Are you coming?" she asked.

Akito shook his head " Not yet... I.. No not now" he said as he turned to the silver haired shinobi " Kakashi sempai" he said " You can go.. I will be alright right here".

At first the man wanted to protest but as he saw the look in the black eyes he nodded understanding the request and walked out taking the girl with him.

Before he closed the door, he cast a glance in and closed the door, leaving the two shinobi alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The door opened, and Nanami entered again and stopped as she saw her freind sitting there near the bed, where their dying and currently sleeping mentor was lying.

" Akito" she whispered as to not wake her sensei " You should really have some rest.. You are here for more than a day " she said worridly, she came and went.. But her freind just stayed there and refused to leave.. And in truth it worried her.

The boy looked at her with defiance " No Nanami.. I can't.. I will stay with Shun sensei in his last hours.. I am sorry.. But I can't make myself leave" he said.

The black haired girl sighed deeply " As you wish" she finally said, and took a seat near her sleeping sensei " How long do they say he still has?" she asked.

" They can't say for sure... But today is definitely the last day.. If he will hold longer... The doctor said it will be a miracle that even Tsunade sama would be curious to see"

" I see" she said , and the room returned to uneasy silence.

A cough alerted the two to the man's waking " Akito" the man rasped " Nanami... I can feel.. I don't have long.. So please.. I want to talk to each of you individually..." he pleaded.

The girl nodded as she walked outside, leaving her freind alone.

As the door closed the brown haired man turned to his student " Akito.. I.. I just wanted to tell you how much I am proud of you.. How much you were like a son to me.. How much you made me proud... In short I want to thank you.. For giving me the happiness .. Thank you.. These last months were the happiest I had in my life... Thank you Akito. I know you are going to have a hard life.. But don't forget.. You are not alone, the village is with you.. I am with you.. You have Nanami and your other friends.. Please remember that " he looked at his student with pleadknpleading eyes" And please.. Keep Nanami safe.. " he finished.

Akito was on the verge of tears" Thank you.. Sensei for being there for me.. You are like a father to me.. " he said before he left the room hastily, concealing his tearing eyes.

After he walked out, Nanami came right in, her black hair flowing" Sensei " she said softly as her eyes swept the pale face of her teacher.

The man smiled" Nanami... I know I didn't show you the same affection I showed Akito.. And for that I am sorry.. But I want you to know I cared for you no less.. " he coughed.

The girl teard up again" No sensei... I am sorry... Please forgive me " she begged him.

The man smiled at her" You are forgiven.. But please... Please be there for Akito.. He will need you there.. He likes to show strong front but he has a gentle heart.. " he didn't say anything more.. But his eyes conveyed the rest.

" I promise you sensei.. I will "she said in conviction.

The man smiled" Please.. Call Akito in.. " he asked her.

A moment later the two students were facing their dying mentor" I... I want to leave you my legacy... My last words. Please defend the village.. And each other.. Please charish each other... I.. I am sorry there is nothing I can do any more.. But my final advice will be for you Nanami to take the medical path... While Akito you know your way already.. I am sorry I couldn't be there for you two... I am proud to be your sensei.. And remember I am always with you " he finished weakly and his eyes closed and he breathed his final breath, the last thing he saw was he two students standing there and he smiled, before the darkness engulfed him. Forever.

By this point Akito broke down, falling on his knees he caught his masters hand and finally let his tears to flow.

Nanami wasn't faring better, and this was the scene that Ino stumbled upon when she came to see how her friend fares.

Xxxxxxxxxxcxxx

Near the small grave, in the dying of the day Akito was standing his eyes red and pained " Goodbye.. Sensei.. May you rest in peace" he said lifting the cloth mask to his nose, before he left the graveyard.

End of chapter 18.

Sorry.. My original plan was to start a new arc.. But it will starts on the next chapter.


	19. chapter 19

Akito Uchiha.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 19.

Ino was worried, no not in the regular what to wear or how she looks, she stopped worrying about those long ago.

What she was worried was about her freind.. The thick headed Uchiha who's teammate betrayed the village and who's sensei died over a month ago.

And for this entire month she didn't see him even once, she looked wherever she could, from the training grounds to the hokage tower, she even went to the academy to check.. But he was no where to be found. Hell she even went to ask Nanami but the black haired girl was just as worried about the boy.

She hated it.. She hated being unable to help him, or even to understand what he is going through. She was thankful she didn't know the pain of loosing somone close to her bar her cousin.. But she was sure that his actions weren't healthy.

Currently she was walking outside, her eyes downcast as she was endorsed in her thoughts, she walked by the cemetery and saw somone with black hair standing there near a grave.

She was about to continue walking when it suddenly registered in her mind what exactly did she see.

She quickly moved back, her eyes scanning the cemetery only to land on the boy again. Ino couldn't here from where she was so she came closer only to regret the decision a second later.

For there standing near the grave of his recently decreased mentor, was her freind his face covered with a cloth mask his long spiky black hair waving in the air.

" So I killed the entire group.. And none was the wiser.." she heard him telling the cold stone his latest mission.

" And that's all sensei" he said sadly " I.. Miss you Shun sensei" he spoke quietly so much so that Ino had to strain her hearing to hear what he was saying.

Suddenly the boy fell to his knees, his hands clutching the cold stone as a sob escaped his mouth.

Ino felt her heart clanch in pain as she saw the state her freind was in, and without even registrating her actions she moved toward him and embraced him strongly.

Akito wirrled around, his eyes - red and puffy as they were - looked at her in surprise " I-Ino chan" he stuttered.

The girl did not let him go, instead embracing him even stronger, she didn't say a word, only held him close to her.

Akito was still crying and instinctively he embraced her back, his tears staining her shirt.

They stood there like that for some time, saying nothing, Ino just letting the boy cry on her shoulder.

It took several minutes to compose himself back to his regular appearance " I - I am sorry Ino chan" he said quietly " I don't what came over me.." he took out a handkerchief from his pocket as he cleaned her shirt.

The blonde just looked at him with pained look in her eyes " No.. No it's alright Akito kun.. I should be apologizing sneaking on you like this.. But I was worried " she said equally quietly.

" I am sorry for worrying you"

" That's not the point Akito.. You.. Where were you the last month? Let me guess on missions right? Trying to run away from your pain.. Akito that's not healthy" she told him, pain in her voice.

The boy hung his head " I know Ino.. And I am sorry, but I am not ready just yet to get over it.. But I won't dwell on it forever I promise you that.." he smiled weakly " But just a bit longer".

The girl smiled back " Very well Akito.. But please be careful" she said softly.

He nodded " Thank you Ino chan" he told the blonde " You have helped me more than you could ever imagine... Your being here reminded me even more that I am not alone" he finished, before he walked away, toward the hokage tower.

" Stupid Akito" she mutters under her breath as she watched him walk away.

Xxxxxxxxx

He stood there in front of the old leader, his black eyes waiting expectantly at the older man.

Sarutobi was seating there, his pipe in his hand as he looked back at the young and very talented kid " Another one Akito?" he sighed " Its your what? Eights this month?" he asked him with a tired voice " That's not healthy boy".

The boy nodded " I am aware of this sir.. But please let me take another mission.. I need it" he said the last part in a low voice.

" You are walking the same road as Kakashi.. Sort of Akito.. You should be careful"

" I will hokage sama" he said truthfully.

The old man nodded " Very well then.. I have just the mission for you" he said as he opened the drawer and looked for something until he finally took a scroll out and handed it to the boy.

" Here you go.. The village has been attacked by bandits.. But for some reason those take only children. Moreover they had the chance and didn't.. Think you can handle it?" he asked the assassin.

Akito saluted " I will be on my way sir" he said as he bowed to the leader and wakhed out of the door, leaving the hokage with a pained look in his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Akito walked briskly, he had one more stop before he would leave to complete his mission ;the hospital.

There Nanami was training to become a field medic just as Shun sensei had advised her.

As he walked toward the hospital, he heard somone calling his name and to his surprise it was no other than Nanami herself.

" Akito!" she exclaimed as she moved to hug him " It's good to see you again? Where are you heading?" she asked curious.

" I was actually on my way to find you" he said sheepishly " I just wanted to apologize for worrying you, and also to inform you I am leaving on another mission" he said with a smile " How about you? How's your training going?" he asked.

The girl sighed " Alright I guess.. It's not easy, I have to learn not only a much better control on my chakra but also full anatomy.." she stopped as she saw the weird look he gave her " No Akito, I don't mean only the most efficient way to kill a person but anatomy in general " she huffed in annoyance which made the boy burst laughing

" I'm sorry Nana.. But this seriously funny " he told her as he adjusted his hitai ate.

"Unfortunately I can't stay much longer.. I was just on a short break.. I have to return to my lessons" she told him sincerely " I am sorry".

The boy shook his head " That's alright.. It is due time for me to be on my way as well.. I'll see you around" he told her as he turned around waving goodbye.

The girl staetedstarted to walk as well before she suddenly turned around " Akito!" she cried " Keep yourself safe!" she belowed before she understood what she did and blushed embarrassed.

The boy nodded " Take care Nana" he said before he walked away, disappearing between the buildings.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The black haired boy walked out of the village, slightly inclining his head to the two chunin guards Izumo and Kotetsu, who wished him luck.

Leaving the village, he adjusted his headband, his eyes swiping one last time on the walls of his home, and with a smile he left.

The light glinted off his red armor, the same type of armor which served his infamous grandfather. It was lean and elastic while giving some more defense so he decided to wear it as he went to an unknown mission alone.

He was singing a gentle song as he walked, the voice a bit muffled by the cloth mask he wore on his face, but it didn't deter him and so he pumped chakra into his legs before he launched himself forward, course set to the small village of Abuta.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

He arrived there around noon of the next day, his armor glinted in the light as he promised himself to repaint it into dark black for added camouflage at night.

The village was not very small as he was led to believe but nor was it big. The entire place had around hundred houses which held the entire population of around two hundred families.

As he entered through the main gate he was suddenly assulted with the smells of freshly baked bread and other food. The streets themselves were mostly empty as no male was seen in the approximate area, most likely due to them working in the fields surrounding the settlement.

So instead Akito decided to walk toward the biggest house, which was a two story building made of wood.

He approached the door and knocked on the door, his eyes scanning the area for any potential threats, and finding nothing he relaxed a bit.

The door opened by a young woman with auburn hair and chestnut eyes who looked very surprised to see him.

" Yes? Who might you be sir?" she asked him, even though his headband and clothes should have been a very good indicator.

" Uchiha Akito" he said with a smile "Shinobi of konoha" he indicated on his headband " I came as par with the request sent to the village" he said.

The girl blinked twice, her eyes widening " You?" she asked in bewilderment " How old are you kid?" she asked " Why did the village sent us a kid to deal with dangerous bandits? Did the hokage went senile?" she asked darkly only to stop and take two steps back as she saw the glint in his eyes.. A glint which shouldn't be in any child's eyes.

" You can insult my skills, my age and appearance " he said darkly" But never " his voice became dark" Never dare to insult the hokage in front of me " he said releasing some of his killing intent which brought the young woman to shudder, and to nod fearfully.

" So will somone explain me more details? Or will you be giving me the short summary of what and _where_ happens here? " he asked, his voice back to its normal.

The woman nodded " Please come in, my father is mayor of the village and he will give you all the information you need " she said with a forced smile.

Akito nodded and entered after her, where she led him to a small office in which he set on a chair near a table.

" I will return shortly with some refreshments " she said and hurried out of the room.

Akito sighed but said nothing, he did not care one bit what a stupid civilian like her thought about him.

A moment later the door opened and a man who looked in his late fifties walked in, his short hair was graying as was his small goaty.

" Welcome shinobi san" he said with a smile " Thank you for answering our request.." he bowed slightly.

Akito did the same before addressing the man "It is quite alright.. I am sorry for being impatient with your daughter.. But I will not let anyone insult the leader of my village so blatantly" he said with a stern voice, to which the man nodded.

" Please forgive Kinoko.. She doesn't know how you shinobi work" the older man said in apologetic tone.

The boy nodded " Very well" he said as he interlinked his fingers, putting one leg over the other " So what can you tell me about those bandits?" he asked, slipping into his business mode.

The man sighed deeply " It started several weeks ago.. They came out of nowhere, started to ambush us , but what is interesting is that they wouldn't take any adults.. They killed some adults but there was several instances they could and yet did not touch the adults only taking the children... It was mostly around the forest north from here " he finished the brief explanation.

Akito nodded" Very well, I will have to see what exactly going on here.. " he said as he got up and made a hand sign which created a smoke cloud rising around him, and when it vanished the same boy was standing there but instead of the armor and hitai ate he was now wearing regular civilian clothes.

The older man looked at him with interest " What are you planning to do?" he asked.

Akito laughed curtly " Do I look like a regular child now?" he asked.

The man nodded " Yeah.." he said slowly when it hit him " You are going to try to be captured by them!" he exclaimed.

Akito smiled darkly " Yupp " he said pronouncing the p.

The man chuckled " I whish you luck.. They are usually active at night" he said, and the boy nodded " Thank you.. I will be on my way then" he said as he walked out of the room, making the woman on the other side jump in surprise as she saw how childlike he looked.

With a nod he left the house and walked outside, a scheme already forming in his head.

Xxxxxxxxx

The darkness of the night enveloped the world, the silvery moon lighted the roads and the village with soft light.

A lone boy walked outside, his eyes downcast, his clothes looked ripped off and he looked beaten in general.

" Damn, stupid woman" the boy muttered as he walked toward the forest, his eyes narrowed.

As he walked into the forest he pretend not to notice the shadows of two people who were hiding among the trees, instead he acted oblivious and walked slowly his eyes downcast.

It was as he came close to the middle of the forest that those two acted, just as the silvery light of the moon was covered by the high trees, the two moved jumping on the pesuedo surprised boy.

The two expected the boy to be surprised, unfortunately for them Akito wasn't just a child so just as they closed on him, he caught the hand of the closest man with such speed that the man didn't have a time to say a word before Akito twisted his hand and breaking it with audible crack, after which he proceeded to throw the man toward his freind toppling the two of them easily.

Akito sighed.. Those were no more than common thugs which was a disappointment for he really expected their to be some challenge.

He approached the two, just as they were able to untangle themselves from each other only to be kicked hard in the ribs and to fall on the ground with a cry of pain.

The black eyes of the boy settled on the older looking of the two " You will answer my questions if your life means anything to you" he said coldly, his dark eyes glinting with dangerous light which made the two shudder.

But the older one tried to show a strong front " Who the hell you think..." he wasn't able to finish as the twelve years old striked him in the stomach.

" I didn't give you permission to speak.. Now nod with your heads if you understand... Will you cooperate with me?"

The two finally nodded in fear.

" Very well.. Now I want some answers.. For what are you doing what you doing?" he asked.

The younger one opened his mouth" We.. We are working for some crazy reasercher.. He doesn't want adults only children.. But we are not professional killers.. We couldn't just kill the adults.. Only his bodyguard does.. Please have mercy " he begged with teared eyes.

Akito nodded" Very well.. You will now show me the way to your hq after which I will release you.. I hope you understand what will happen if you will refuse to cooperate " he stated.

The two nodded.

" Very well.. Show me the way...you're first ill be right behind you " he said darkly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked until they arrived in front of a cave, they did not meet any other people on their way, which made the boy guess the others were off duty today.

" That's all.. We arrived " the older one spoke weakly" The others are in their as is _him_ , now will you let us go as you promised? " he asked, hope in his voice

" Please give us a second chance " the younger one added.

Akito nodded, as he strengthen himself with chakra, his hand touched the seal in his sleeve" Sure thing " he said before he turned abruptly as the wind and thrown two senbon each catching the bandits in surprise as it pierced their throats and the poison on them worked so fast they didn't have a chance to say a word as they fell on the floor dead.

" I am not God I don't give second chances .." he said darkly as he moved toward the cave, making himself mostly invisible.

Xxxxxxxxx

He entered the cave, and stopped in his tracks for the entire place was stinking with old and unwashed clothes, and Akito had to control himself not to gag.

The place was small, it had two chambers, one were ten bandits were sleeping while the other he deduced was were the children were and most likely were the mad scientist was.

A small smile spread on his face as he took a small granade from his pocket and after taking off the safety he rolled it gently into the big room with the bandits and a second before the granade exploded his jumped and clothed the door.

The explosion came a second later and Akito started to count to three before the bandits inside straggled to the door trying to walk out only to be unable to open it as the enhanced strength of the boy held it shoot.

He counted to ten before he let the door open only to see the entire group unconscious and some dying.

He smiled with amusement as the gas of the granade took care of the bandits.

Suddenly all his senses screamed for him to duck which he did, as kunai flew right above his head.

He turned instantly warry, and his eyes caught his enemy, who was charging at him at full speed.

The man was definitely a shinobi, so Akito decided to take the safe approach and vanished in a puff of smoke as he replaced himself avoiding the blow.

But the man was far from amateur and he pivoted and kicked Akito who appeared behind him, but the Uchiha ducked and rolled back sending a hail of senbon toward his opponent, who moved his hand and blocked it, reveling his hand was covered by a metal gountlet.

But Akito wasn't deterd as he launched himself as a canon ball toward the older shinobi who held the advantage of reach, so Akito decided to capitalize on it and as he readied to strike the man in the stomach, the shinobi moved to intercept him only to fall to the younger boy's fient.

For as he moved his hand to strike the fast approaching boy, Akito using his shorter stature changed his direction in the last minute and ducking under the extended hand he came within the defense of the man and suddenly opened his mouth shooting a fire ball right at the face of the shocked man who although still alive, wasn't able to fight for at least the next few moments which was enough for the assassin who fished his kunai and slashed the screaming man's throat, ending his life.

The Uchiha turned around toward the other chamber where the scientist was most likely.

What he didn't expect was to see the man dead, lying on the floor, a flask of poison in his hands and a crazy smile on his face.

The room was a mess, hundreds of documents were scattered, some were destroyed which brought the Konoha shinobi to deduce the scientist was in a middle of destroying his reaserch but killed himself when he realized his guard was going to die.

He moved toward the documents.. Trying to see what can be salvaged, there was a lot of data about children genetic changes and resilience. There were documents written by others, which indicated the man wasn't working alone.

Dread started to overtake the boy's heart as he thought of the implications... For the only one who could have created something like that... Was **_him_**.

Akito sighed as he saw the small lab was full of human body parts which answered what exactly did the man did with the children. It sickened him to the core but there was nothing he could do. Finally he turned around taking every possible document and evidence he could find before he went back toward the village... He needed to hurry the hokage needs to learn about it as fast as possible.

He clenched his hands.. He will learn the truth about what's going on here.

End of chapter 19

An : the beginning of a new Ark.. I am excited.


	20. chapter 20

Akito Uchiha.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

An :Thank you everyone for your support, Akito Uchiha reached ten thousand views!. Thank you all for your help and encouragement.

Chapter 20.

It was dark outside. The moon was covered by thick clouds and the silence of the night was absolute.

The villagers of Konoha were all asleep, peaceful and protected by the patrols of the masked Anbu who patrolled the area.

In the hokage's tower, the light was flickering and the room itself had several people, who were currently staring at the kneeling black haired boy in front of them, their faces full of wory, their eyes narrowed in concentration as they listened to the Uchiha's report.

" After that, I have gathered every scrap of information which I was able to get my hands on after which I headed back to the village after reporting the success of my mission" the boy finished, his voice calm and emotionless.

The old man looked at the stack of papers which was held by the blonde man on his right, who was busy trying to understand their contests in the mudding places.

" You did very well Akito" Hiruzen spoke softly " Your information is very important and might prove to be vital. We will finish analyzing it and we will send the Anbu to take care of the situation.. You have done well" the old man said as he inhaled deeply from his pipe.

Akito stood there, dumbfounded " Sir? " he asked, bringing the sharp looks from the other present.

The hokage narrowed his eyes " Something isn't to your liking young chunin" the old man asked with a raised eyebrow.

" I am sorry sir" Akito said, a bit forcefully "But you said you will send the Anbu.. Not me. Was it intentional?" he asked.

The hokage narrowed his eyes " Are you questioning my decision young Uchiha?" he asked back.

The black haired boy shook his head " Of course not sir" he said determinedly " But I have done well didn't I? Why won't you send me there as well? I am skilled enough" he said a bit forcefully, some of his old bitterness resurfacing.

The old man's stern gaze locked on his eyes "You did well indeed Akito.. But you do not understand what's truly going on here do you?" the leader asked rhetorically " Yes you are trained, but you are no were near the level of jounin Akito.. You have gotten lucky that your last opponent wasn't a highly skilled shinobi, but there is no guarantee that the other places are the same.. It's most likely that they wouldn't be so easy to destroy. " he said sternly.

The Uchiha shook his head in defiance. He knew of course that he had no place of arguing with the leader like he did.. But he couldn't just ignore it, it reminded him to much of his earlier days.. Weak, helpless and dismissed.. Always dismissed.

" Sir.. With all due respect, I am a trained assassin.. I am more than capable of taking down some jounin, and at least hold off the sanin " as he spoke, some of his frustration came through.

" Is that what you believe?" the old man asked " Are you really this arrogant? Boy, do you even understand that there is a chance one of those places will be Orochimaru's hideout? I am possibly sending one group to die in vain Akito... Your arrogance is really astounding, your victories have gone to your head! " the old man's voice rose as he got up, his eyes not leaving the boy for a second" It is time someone will teach you some humility.. " he said as he started to walk outside.

The boy was shaking now.. This was not what he expected..

" Well? " the leader looked back" Come along "

Without another word, Akito followed the leader toward what he knew was his definite doom. Reluctantly he walked behind the old man in silence.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The Uchiha growned, as he tried to get himself up from the ground. His body ached and hurt, his head was pounding and his eyes were murdering him.

Slowly getting up, he looked at the man who so easily bested him, the hokage himself was towering over him a dark look on his face.

Akito just couldn't shake the wonder of this battle if this can even be called that.

As soon as they arrived, the hokage told him to get ready and activate his sharingan, which the boy dutifully complied.

After this the slaughter started. Akito could see the old man's moves, his eyes easily predicting every move.. Unfortunately for him however.. His body couldn't move in the neccecary speed, which brought to the old man's hand burried in his stomach and Akito gasped as the wind was knocked from his lungs.

He didn't even have the chance to move before he was assulted by a barrage of kicks and punches, which lasted less than a minute, but for the boy it felt like eternity.

The old man jumped back, his hands in motion which looked like a blur to the young chunin.

And for the first time in long time, the grandson of Madara felt fear. Real primal fear. He felt like an ant standing before a giant.. Like a crushed mosquito on the ground.

The old hokage finished his hand seals, and opened his palmes " Wind style :Wind blades". Blades of pure wind flew from the man's hands toward the already beaten down Akito, his body refused to listen to him, his chakra refused to act at his command, seald as it was by the hokages earlier assult and with horror in his eyes Akito saw the wind blade flying toward him.

But he did not close his eyes. Instead he smiled, cursing his stupid pride and arrogance just as the blades reached him, cutting him. Blood poured from his wounds.. But at the end he was alive.

Powerless he crampled to the ground unable to stand up.

The old man approached him, an unreadable expression on his face as he slowly stooped toward the boy " Do you understand know Akito?" he asked.

The assassin nodded heavily, unable to do anything else.

The man smiled " Very well... Lesson accomplished" he said with a smile " Now go rest until your body is back to normal.. I believe there will be no more objections?" he said still smiling.

Akito shook his head.

" Very well, rest well Uchiha Akito" the old shinobi said with a smile as he walked back toward the tower.

Xxxxxxxxx

Slowly opening his eyes, Akito blinked as the light assulted them. It took him several minutes to get used to the light before he could discern where he was.

Looking around, the young Uchiha felt a sense of deja vu, as he saw he was in the hospital.. Apparently in the same room he found himself all those years ago.

A small chuckle escaped the shinobi's mouth, a chuckle which quickly turned into a full blown laughter.

He couldn't belive it.. His own stupidity.. His arrogance. He wasn't outmatched by the hokage and he knew it. No he never had a chance in the world to begin with. He understood why the hokage did what he did, the old man was worried, he was worried that his own stupidity will be his undoing so he decided to teach him in the way he will never forget.. And at the same time to give him a motivation to become stronger.

And stronger he will become.. That much he promised himself.

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath before opening them again and starting to get up, he didn't have time to stay put, he had to better himself.

Slowly getting up, he noticed his body was fully recovered, thankfully the hokage didn't go all out on him.

Just as he got up on his feet, the door opened and two women entered, both in white lab coats.

One was of average height with her black hair short, while the other was much younger with long black hair and green eyes.

Akito smiled as he saw her " Nanami.. It's good to see you again" he said with a small smile.

Without any warning the girl launched herself at him, hugging him tightly " Akito" she spoke softly, her voice pained " You are alright.. You are alright" she said quietly.

" Of course I am Nana" the boy said with a smile " Why won't I be?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nanami blushed suddenly and let go of him " I am sorry" she said " I was just worried.. I heard you were injured and in the hospital, so I just became so worried" she said, her voice quite.

Akito chuckled " Thank you for worrying about me Nana.. But there was no need to. Firstly I wasn't injured gravely, second it was not on a mission but a lesson" he smiled reassuringly.

The girl shuddered " A lesson?" she asked " What kind of lesson was that?" she asked.

" The kind of which I won't ever forget" he replied seriously.

A soft cough came from the other woman who looked uncomfortable beeing there " I am sorry to interrupt you Uchiha sama.. But I have a message to you from the hokage" she said quietly.

Akito nodded " Oh.. I am sorry miss, I did not meant to delay you. Please pass the message" he said sheepishly.

The woman nodded, her face stern " Very well, the hokage wants you to meet him right as you recovered" she said before turning around " Kuro san" she addressed the younger girl " Please come with me, your lessons for the day aren't over yet" she spoke sternly.

Nanami nodded " Of course Yumiko sama" she said with a bow before hurrying after the retreating woman " I'll see you around Akito" she called to him as she continued to walk.

" See you around Nana!" he called back before he too walked out of the room, toward the hokages tower.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

In the office, Hiruzen Sarutobi was seated on a chair, his fingers interlocked and his head on them. His eyes were closed as he thought about what happened in the last hours. The way the boy talked, the way he overestimated himself.. It was dangerous, frighteningly so and he couldn't let the boy continue on in this way. He was a prodigy, there was no question about that.. He was actually more skilled than Itachi was at this age, but that was all the more reason to make him understand.. Because otherwise he could die and all the potential would go to waist.

He sighed deeply, taking his pipe from the table and inhaling deeply, releasing smoke circles from his mouth as he continued his thoughts proses.

For on the other hand he felt guilty.. That maybe he was too harsh in breaking the fragile ago the boy had developed.. After all what he had been through.. A pang of guilt passed the old leaders heart. He felt even more guilty for thinking of the boy as nothing but a useful tool with a tremendous potential, even more so how he suspected and didn't trust the boy completely.. Fearing that now he might turn against the village..

Hiruzen knew it to be false, he knew the boy was fiercely loyal and would never betray the village.. And he knew he only felt that way because the boy was an Uchiha.. The pain of their betrayal still fresh in his heart.. And not just an Uchiha but the grandson of **the** Uchiha.. Who too was loyal to his freind.. But the end...

Hiruzen sighed again.. He hated it, the suspicion, the contempt.. Even more so when he remembered the boy three years ago, how he promised to himself not to judge him for his grandfather's actions.

Narrowing his eyes, the old shinobi came to a decision.. One which he felt in his heart of hearts that he won't regret.

A soft knock came from the door, and Hiruzen called the man in.

And as the door opened, the same boy came in, his long spiky black hair falling on his back as he bowed before the hokage, falling on one knee.

" Hokage sama" he spoke softly " You wanted to see me?" he said, his voice full of respect.

The hokage nodded and got up, walking toward the window, his gaze focused on some distant point.

" Akito.. I need to talk with you.. It has to do a lot with what happened just several hours ago " he spoke softly.

Akito stiffened, but spoke none the less " Hokage sama.. I am sorry for my rudeness, I spoke without thinking and my arrogance took the better of me.. I am terribly sorry for my actions and I beg your forgiveness. You showed me how far I am from the true shinobi, and for that I thank you sir" he said quietly but truthfully.. And it hurt him to admit it, but he knew it was the truth.

The hokage nodded softly, still not looking at the boy " You are partially correct Akito" he said " Listen closely Akito.. You are a skilled boy, terrifyingly so. I would even say you are a greater prodigy than Itachi and you have all what it will take to surpass him" a smile appeared on his face for a second before the old man's demeanor changed back into serious.. Not that Akito could see. " However you are still young and still have a long way to go, you need more training. You have a great mind and your judgment is good, you are good at sneaking and assassinating.. However when faced against a superior opponent in a direct confrontation you lack the speed and strength which is required, the former more importantly then the later... As such I decided you should renew your training " Hiruzen finally turned around to the young chunin, his face serious" You will join Might Guy with your friends to improve upon your speed and strength. You will go on some missions with them for the next two months after which you will continue the regimen he will provide you with. And in your free time at night you will come to the Sarutobi compound for additional training with me. Are we clear? " the wizened leader asked the boy.

Akito stood there, gaping.. This was not what he expected. He wasn't sure he heard right.. Did the hokage.. The professor, the God of shinobi himself extended him training?

With a shaking voice, the boy looked up at the hokage, his shock visible - which brought a smile to the old hokage - " Crystal clear sir!" he said, bowing deeply.

The old man smiled earnestly " Very well then.. You will join them as of immediately. Do not disappoint me, apprentice" he said.

The boy bowed again " Of course Hokage sama" he said before exiting, his heart pounding in his chest, and a warm smile on his face.

End of chapter 20.

An : the arc is not finished. He maybe is dismissed for now for training , but he will return to the mission soon, I assure you.

Thanks for your support everyone!


	21. chapter 21

Akito Uchiha.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 21.

It was a regular bright morning in the village hidden in the leaves, the civilians were walking in the streets doing their business and the shinobi were doing their own. Or so they thought.

An old man nearly toppled over as a black bluer passed near him, "Move aside!" the boy screamed from the top of his lungs "I will not get into this green monstrosity! I am an Uchiha darn it!".

A second later two people, wearing neon green spandex passed through as well.

"Oh! Your spring of youth is so lively! But my student is even more youthful than you! Lee capture him!" the man who was older told the younger man in spandex, giving him a thumbs up.

The boy smiled a brilliant smile "I will catch him Guy sensei! And if I can't I will ran across the village on my hands! And if I can't..."the boy started to trail off before the jounin stopped him.

" Run Lee! Before he will vanish!"he cheered his student on, who without another word raised his speed and run through toward where the black haired boy just passed.

The civilians who saw the spectacular sight of an Uchiha running through the streets in a panic induced dash with the two most eccentric shinobi of the village right on his heels couldn't stop themselves from staring at with a small smiles on their faces.

The shinobi's on the other hand, had a look of pity on their face, knowing what the two neon green beasts could do.

"Uchiha san! Why won't you put on this youthful cloth? We even put the Uchiha emblem on it!" Lee called behind the other shinobi.

"Hell no! I am Madaras grandson! I will not sully his pride with that!" Akito called back as he pumped more chakra into his legs, exelareting himself further.

"How did it come to that" he thought to himself in depression.

Flashback.

Akito walked through the streets, his mind focused on the conversation he had just several hours ago with the hokage.

His blood was boiling as he thought of the opportunity he was given.. One which most other shinobi would have killed for.

Currently however, he had to go meet Mighto Guy and his team for his physical training. He walked slowly, as he whistled a marry tune, until he arrived to the training field which was still empty considering the hour.

So deciding not to waist time, he set down, and started to go over the poisons and antidotes, their creation and their use.

It didn't took long for the first of the team to arrive, and Akito noticing him right away flashed a rare smile "Yo Neji" he greeted his friend who smiled back before seating himself near the assassin.

"Yo Akito.. What are you doing here? I heard you were busy lately with assignments" the brown haired boy asked, curiosity in his voice.

The Uchiha looked up surprised "You weren't told?" he asked the Hyuga with a raised eyebrow.

"Told what Aki? You makes no sense" Neji said, confusion evident in his voice.

"Ugh... Well I guess I'll tell you then.. I am with you guys for the next two months.. The hokage decided I need physical improvement" the Uchiha said, leaving out the part about training with the hokage.

The Hyuga's eyes grew wide comically "What?! Are you serious?" he asked, shocked.

The scene made the Uchiha to burst into laughter at the face his friend was doing "Really Nej.. You should really look at yourself in the mirror" he said with a chuckle.

The other boy smiled softly "It's good to see you smiling again Akito.. I was worried" he told the black haired boy honestly.

"Thank you Neji..." the Uchiha smiled softly "By the way Neji.. How is it going with your clan?" he asked, curious as too the development of the investigation.

The Hyuga looked weirdly at him "I should have known you would know about it.. There is a huge investigation lunched by the hokage and some of the elders were intterogated by Yamanaka sama... They hid it well.. But there was not much they could do about the Yamanaka mind reading abilities "the boy spoke with an impish grin" Also apperantly the Hiashi sama knew nothing about it.. I don't know what is going to happen next.. But the hokage holds those old monkeys with iron hand "Neji chuckled evily.

" I am glad to hear that.. It was long due "the assassin told his freind, when somone suddenly jumped on him.

"Yaho Akito! What are you doing here?" the cheerful voice of Tenten came right into his ears "Came to visit little old us?" she asked.

"Oi Tenten" Akito said chuckling "Sort of.. I am here to join you for the next two months" he said with a grin.

"That's wonderful! Now finally you will have a chance to suffer under the youthful green beast of the village and not lord over us!" she said impishly.

Before he had the chance to say anything, he looked up only to freeze at the scene in front of him.

Rock Lee.. His former classmate and the green beast Mighto Guy were coming toward them wearing neon green spandex which if Akito felt were hurting his sensetive eyes.

"Guy sensei! I promise you if u won't beat Neji today I will go all around the village on one leg! And if I can't do that I will do thousand seatups! And if I can't do that I will do thousand push-ups!" the younger of the two called.

The sensei of the group looked at him with pride" Oh Lee! "

" Guy sensei! "

" Lee! "

" Guy sensei! "

Akito looked shocked, for there.. Just for a second he saw a rainbow appearing behind them, as did a cliff and a wavy sea with the waves crushing upon the cliffs.

"Neji" the assassin said quietly "What exactly am I seeing?" he asked.

Neji just smiled mysteriously "Your adventure only starts now, young one" he said in a deep voice, which made Akito chuckle.

Finally the two spandex wearing shinobi arrived to the middle of the training ground, and Guy smiled brightly at the black haired chunin.

"Oh Uchiha san! It is a pleasure to see you again! I hope you are ready for a long youthful training!"the jounin exclaimed.

Akito felt some fear rising in his heart but said nothing.. Instead opting to just nod with a smile on his face.

Unfortunately for him, this just brought a bigger smile on the eccentric shinobis face" Very good Uchiha San! I knew you will see things my way! But before we start I have made a present for you! "he said.

Suddenly Lee butted in" And it's awesome! You will totally like it! "the boy said excitedly.

Akito felt a shiver running through his spine, which became a full out shivering when he saw what the man took out of a small pack he had with himself.

It was a totally neon green spandex.. So bright it made the poor Uchihas eyes to sting.

"Now you will look like us! And what's more Guy sensei put the Uchiha sign on its back! Isn't that awesome!?" the boy exclaimed excited .

Akito stood there, his eyes bulging at the monstrosity in front of him before he turned to Neji for help.

The Hyuga just smiled darkly" I think it will suit you well Akito "he said impishly.

" Traitor! "the other boy called before turning and starting to run to the opposite direction.. He started to regret his decision to try and train with this team.. Even though it was the hokages command.

He silently cursed the leader as he finally understood he was not forgiven... Rather punished by the leader with a fate worse than death.

And without another word he sprinted as if the nine tailed fox himself was running after him.

Flashback end.

Akito turned suddenly to a side alley his hands moving rapidly and finally arriving to a shade he vanished into it.. Hoping he won't be found...

"Wow.. That's one hell of a training" he thought sarcastically "Never in my life did I ran that fast before" he sighed in relief and a small chuckle escaped his mouth. With a relived smile he closed his eyes only for a noise to wake him up as Lee entered the alley.

"I know you're here! I heard you!" he called "Come and take this beautiful youthful cloth!" he exclaimed.

"Oh brother" the Uchiha said quitely before jumping out restarting the chase.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Akito sighed deeply as he walked toward the Sarutobi compound. His ached and his muscles screamed at every step.

"Oh God" he said quietly "I really need some rest.. I hope the hokage will go easy on me" he mused.

He slowly approached the door and knocked on it.. A second later the door opened and the old leader of the village stood there, clothed in a black pants and brown shirt, his pipe in his hand as always.

"Oh good night Akito san" the old man greeted him "I see Guy sensei trained you well".

It was said with such a big devilish smile that Akito's suspicion that his training was not solely training became a fact.

Humbly he bowed to the hokage "Yes my lord" he said quietly "It was enlightening" a sigh escaped his mouth "And exhausting too".

Hiruzen laughed shortly "That's fine Akito.. Please come in.. You don't have what to be worried about.. Our training isn't going to be physical.. At least not now" he smiled "Come in we will talk there.. Tea?".

"I - I" Akito strutted.. He did not expect the hokage himself to get him a tea!

"Oh don't be like this Akito.. I don't want any formality between us when you are here training.." the old man walked in, and into the kitchen where he made tea while the boy set himself on the floor on his knees like a proper student.

Several minutes later, the Sarutobi walked out of the kitchen, a trey in his hands, with two steaming cups of tea.

Putting one in front of the young boy, he set himself in front of the boy.

"Now Akito.. What we are going to work is on understanding chakra and the theory behind chakra manipulation and the hand signs" the man motioned to the boy at a large scroll which was near where he set.

Complying, the boy opened it and saw the twelve signs.

He looked up in confusion "Sir?" he asked perplexed.

The man chuckled "You see Akito.. This twelve signs are.. A bit different from the regular once" a mysterious smile appeared on his face "Can you tell me what's wrong with them?".

Frowning, the boy looked carefully and started to notice the misplaced fingers or hand positions.. His eyes narrowed even more as he tried to understand what was the meaning of those changes.

For several minutes the boy focused on deciphering the meaning, and the hokage set there in silence his eyes tracking the boys braw.

Finally Akito gave up, he looked at his new sensei with a face full of shame "I am sorry Sir... I don't understand...There is no meaning to those misplaced signs..What kind of technique can come from those? " he hung his head in shame.

The old man smile grew wide until it reached deeply in his eyes "You are correct Akito. There is no meaning to those signs... However" he said and moving his hand in the wrong signs, and to Akitos surprise a small water sphere appeared.

Akito looked with wide eyes "H-how?" was the only word he was able to squeeze out.

The old man smiled "I will explain everything to you.. By the way" the man smiled again and moved his hand forward again and without any signs the water sphere appeared.

Now Akito just opened his mouth.. But no words came out of them.

A mirthfull expression came over Hiruzen's face "Oh I forgot how much fun it's to train youngsters.. Come Akito I will explain it all"

The Uchiha bowed his head "Please teach me hokage Sama" he said bowing deeply.

"Very well.. It has all to do with understanding the basics of chakra... Chakra is the spiritual energy and physical one combined.. Letting people like us to achieve extraordinary feats.. We are usually are using the signs for it because it helps to focus and mold our chakra.. The signs as you know represents different things like tiger is fire and so on.. However hand signs are not neccecary for molding chakra.. Our body can mold it with enough training... That's what I did. I did not need the hand signs so doing nonsense does not disturb it "the man smiled.

What followed was an overview of what each hand sign represented.

"With this knowledge one can possibly create techniques of his own.. However one cannot forget about the laws of physics and so you should always take this all into account when you create a technique..." the old leader looked at his student "This will be all for today.. From tomorrow on we will continue to work on understanding it all and move to practical use and science ... Now however you should go to sleep" the hokage mm said, before getting up.

Akito smiled gratefully as he bowed to the leader before leaving the house, his mind reeling with the possibilities such knowledge can bring him.

He was so exhausted however that arriving to his home, he fell on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

End of chapter 21.

Sorry for the short chapter.. Next one is going to be more interesting...


	22. chapter 22

**Akito Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 22.**

The darkness of the night sky was pierced by many twinkling stars, their marry light dancing across the endless void.

The silver moon was drifting across it, looking down at the puny humans below.

And under this magical scene, within the confines of the great trees the village of konoha was asleep.

At this hour no one was walking outside, the people of the village, tired from their daily toil were sleeping soundly, trusting the shinobi to defend them from any ill.

On a beautiful wooden porch, under the starry skies two people were seating.

The first one was an older man, with bold head and a white goaty, a long pipe in his hand from which he was inhaling.

The other was a young man with spiky long black hair, his black eyes were glewd to the starry heavens.

"It is a beautiful night" the hokage said softly "It is days like this one which help me to remember the better times.. Long before I took the hat." he sighed deeply "Many young men think the hat is a privilege... But in truth it is a great burden" the old leader sighed deeply.

"Hokage sama?" the young assassin said with an eyebrow raised conveying his confusion as for what the old shinobi meant.

Hiruzen turned to his young student "Tomorrow there will be a big change in the village... Just an hour ago Anbu upper handed the Hyuga elders. We finished our investigation and found them guilty with treason for holding vital information from the village." he inhaled again from the pipe releasing the smoke out "Hiashi was found not guilty and is currently working on releasing the branch members from the caged bird seals officially so they won't be held as hostages by the elders.."

Akito's eyes grew as saucers "I.. Did not expect anything of this sort hokage sama" he said surprised.

The man laughed curtly "Yes... Also there is the matter of the motion I am going to pass tomorrow ... However for this I will need the support of the clans, some of which I have.. I hate to ask this of you Akito.. But I need you to join it as well.. And I need you to talk to Sasuke as well. The motion will allow the village to monitor and interfere with the decisions of the clans "the man sighed deeply.

Akito nodded slowly"I understand your reasoning hokage sama.. and I will speak with Sasuke as well however personally I do not like the idea " he said quietly his eyes downcast.

The old man nodded slowly "Very well I understand.. Now the two months of your training are coming to their end in a week.. How do you feel?" the Sarutobi asked.

The Uchiha sighed deeply "Like I have a long way to go "he answered truthfully "However as for the project you assigned me it's done.. I hope to test on my next mission".

"Very well.. Our training will continue even after your time with Guy will end.. We will be be training in more than just theory. Now you should go to sleep.. You have a long day tomorrow" the leader said.

The assassin got up and bowed curtly "Good night.. Sensei" he said before leaving the compound.

The old man nodded "Good night Akito" he said as he closed his eyes enjoying the cold breeze of the wind.

Xxxxxzxxxxxxxxc

Akito walked into the Uchiha compound, his eyes half closed. But he knew he couldn't sleep right now.. No right now he had to talk to Sasuke.

The truth was the Akito felt uneasy going to the other Uchihas home. They weren't enemies any longer and Akito even had a modicum of respect toward the boy who despite everything still congratulated him and wished him luck back then.

With a sigh he approached the door which was opened before he had a chance to knock.

Akito smiled as he looked down, noticing the wire which he trampled on.

The black haired shinobi in the door looked at him weirdly with surprise plastered on his face " well that's a surprise Akito.. How may I help you? It's not like you to just come by" he said with a half smile.

"Good evening Sasuke" the other Uchiha greeted the owner "There is a matter of impo which I must discuss with you" he replied.

The other boy raised his eyebrow "Very well.. Follow me" the boy indicated with his hand.

Walking in, the assassin noted the house was nicely decorated with personal touches from the boy in front of him and he felt warmth spreading across his chest. He did not know why but he was happy that the boy was moving on.

"Please sit down" the owner said "I'll be right back, make some tea" he explained curtly before retreating to the kitchen.

Akito looked around, noting the pictures upon the walls with Fugaku and Mikto with Itachi and Sasuke. Akito sighed looking at the picture seeing Itachi's picture reminded him of _that_ day, the day when everything changed and he was spared.

A memory came up to him those red eyes looking deeply into his soul a small sneer on the thin lips of the boy " **I want you to swear Akito.. That you won't kill Sasuke.."** a shudder passed through his spine as he remembered it. Guilt rose in his heart.. He didn't tell anyone about it, he did not tell Sauske about what his brother wanted.

A sigh escaped his mouth when his eyes noticed the beautiful black piano on the far end of the room.

Tentatively he approached it and took up the lid, reveling the pristine white keyboards and to his surprise a small paper full of notes.

Without realizing it he started to play the tune, his trained fingers sliding down, resulting in a beautiful melody which was soothing and soft.

The notes flew around the room, the soft melody bringing relaxation to the boy who's life lately was nothing but killing and pain.

So engrossed was he in the melody he didn't notice the other boy standing near the entrance to the kitchen, leaning on the door frame his black eyes full of moisture.

The assassin continued to play the tune for another twenty minutes totally forgetting about the world around him.

When he finally looked up he was more than surprised to see the other Uchiha looking at him with tears inin his eyes.

"Sasuke?" he asked "Is everything alright?"

The boy nodded solemnly "I am sorry" he said as he wiped the tears of his face "Its just that the melody you just played... My mother was playing it... It was so long since I last heard it" he said wistfully.

Akito looked bewildered at the boy who was known in Konoha academy as the ice king.. And for the first time he looked at boy as just another grieving eleven years old boy.

He did not know why, he could not explain it later.. Maybe it was because he saw a reflection of himself right this moment. But the point is that he approached the boy and actually hugged him, tightly.

Sasuke was stunned.. It was very long since anyone hugged him and definitely not Akito of all people. But he broke up, his eyes filling with tears as he burst out crying.

They stood there, hugging each other for a while until Sasuke broke it his face flushed "Hn" he said but his voice showed his embarrassment "That was unexpected" he said quietly.

Akito nodded "As much as it's difficult to admit.. We are family" he replied.

The other Uchiha nodded "Yeah.. I agree" he sighed as he put the now cold tea in front of his cousin "Your own fault its cold" he remarked "Now how about you move to what the reason you've come here?" he asked.

Akito sighed "Very well" he said his fingers interlocking "The hokage wants the two of us tomorrow to support a motion which would allow the hokage to interfere with internal matters of the clans... Personally I am against the motion however I promised hokage sama I will talk to you about it so here I am" he explained.

The other boy closed his eyes thinking. Finally he opened his eyes and looked directly into the other boy's eyes "I am surprised that you are against it.. One would think that with your loyalty to the hokage what with him being your sensei you would support whatever proposition he would give" he said the question which was not asked was obvious to the two of them.

Akito nodded massaging his temples "Its not that I don't trust the hokage" he said slowly "Frankly if the hokage would have come always from one of the clans it wouldn't be a problem. However I would not trust a _civilian_ " he spat the last word "Even if he would be the hokage to interfere with the clans... They are not real shinobi.. Most of them at least. They don't understand our internal working" he finished, his dark eyes were burning with anger.

Sasuke was surprised with the amount of hatred he heard in his cousins voice. He narrowed his eyes "So what you are saying that none of the civilians can be trusted?" he asked "Hn.. You're just a hypocrite you know?" Akito tried to protest but Sasuke didn't let him "You suffered when you were younger because of the policy of no interference with the clans.. Or your freind the Hyuga isn't he in the same position? Also while you talk about the trust to the clans and our superiority to the others how about The fourth hokage? Namikaze Minato was not one from a clan.. And how about Itachi? "the anger in the Uchihas resurfaced "One of the worst traitors is an _Uchiha!_ " Sauske took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

Akito just gaped at the boy in front of him with mouth open, it took him a moment to come out of his stupor "No Sauske.. Your wrong. We are superior to most people and I know that you agree, Minato Namikaze was a great shinobi but he too came from a shinobi family. Maybe I didn't explain myself well" he pinched his nose, his tiredness forgotten "I mean shinobi familys.. The Namikaze were allies of the Senju in the great wars.. The civilians don't understand our mentality... They are scared of us! They look at us like some sort of monsters..." he sighed deeply "As for Itachi... I don't know what was the point of his actions.. But I do not believe he did it with no reason Sasuke even if it was wrong... Also no one ever said that there aren't traitors even within our ranks.. However statistically it is the civilian shinobi who become traitors... "he looked up at the other boy who set there looking thoughtful.

The set in silence for several moments before Sauske broke it "Do you think that maybe Itachi..." he paused hesitating to say what he wanted before he decided "Do you think he maybe had a reason?" he asked finally with a little hope in his voice.

Akito sighed "I don't know Sauske... You will have to ask him yourself... However that is all what I wanted to talk about.. I will go to sleep now.. Tomorrow is going to be an eventful day" he said tiredly.

Sauske nodded before he got up "Thank you for coming today..." he smiled softly "It was nice talking to you" he said as he walked to the door.

Akito nodded "Thank you for your hospitality.. It was a pleasure to talk to you as well" and it really was.. A soft smile graced his face "Maybe.." he started hesitantly "Maybe we can really function as a family?" he asked surprised by the hope that he felt.

Sauske froze. He didn't expect anything like that.. Nor did he plan to stop his training and defeating Itachi... But for some reason he wanted to agree. After all this boy was the last of his family.

" Hn" he finally replied "Very well we can try.. But don't expect me to stop being myself" he said smiling.

Akito nodded "Good night Sasuke" he said before he left the house.

"Good night Akito.. I will think of what you told me " the other Uchiha said as he closed the door.. A genuine smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxx

He opened the door of his apartment, his eyes half closed.

"I am home" he said quietly to himself a smile on his face.

"Akito!" a clearly feminine voice was heard before he was tackled down by a mass with black hair.

"Nana?" he asked "What are you doing here? And at such time?" he asked bewildered.

"You jerk!" she said as she slapped him "Where were you? It's Piano night tonight !" she said angrily "I was waiting for three hours already!"

His eyes widened when he realized that indeed it was. Piano nights were something that Nanami came up with after Rokuro's betrayal as she wanted them to bond now that they weren't on the same team anymore. with a groan he slaped his hand on his face.. He was so preoccupied with his training both physical and mental and even more with the news the hokage shared that he totally forgot.

" I am sorry Nanami" he said truthfully "The hokage wanted me to do some stuff for him" he bowed his head "Please forgive me" he clasped his hands.

The girl nodded slowly "Very well.. I can not blame you if you were doing something for the hokage.. However I still want you to play the piano" she said severely.

The assassin nodded as he got up and moved toward the piano and opening the lid he, for the second time that night played the tune he found in Sauskes house.

He smiled softly as he looked at the girl seating on the sofa her eyes closed as she enjoyed the tune.

In the last two months they became close.. Much owed to those piano nights. They became quite close and Akito even started to think of her as a real sister.

He continued playing for another ten minutes before he was too tired to continue.

Nanami hugged him before leaving thanking him for the performance and promising to meet him tomorrow after her medical school was over.

As he closed the door, the young assassin went to his bed where he crumbled like a dead man.. Tomorrow was going to be very long day.

His last thought before he fell asleep was of the look on Nejis face which brought a smile to his face right as he fell asleep. The smile still on his face.

End of chapter 22.

Sorry for the long wait and for the not very interesting chapter.. However it's a very important one which might change some things in the future.

Hopefully next chapter will move into Canon.


	23. chapter 23, Genesis

Akito Uchiha.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

An :this chapter is a bit annoying but it's important for what I planned next so please bear with me. Also this is the last chapter before we are going into canon.

Chapter 23.

The light of the sun was yet to blaze on the world, the darkness of the last hours of the night was engulfing the sleeping village of konoha.

The deep darkness stirred slightly, barely visible and no one but a highly trained shinobi would have been able to even notice something was wrong.

 _Right turn_.

A person was moving through the darkness unnoticeable his eyes scanning the area making sure he was not seen.

 _Left_.

Turning left the person was illuminated for a second by a single candle, his long spiky inky black hair visible for a moment before it vanished again.

 _Last turn, left again._

The man smiled as he was gritted by a short wall separating the compound and the rest of the village, created not so much for protection as for privacy.

A small smile appeared on the person's face.

 _"Lax security.. Hmm how funny_ " the man thought as he easily passed the walls heading into the Yamanaka compound.

Not far from the middle of the relatively small compound a house was standing noticeable only thanks to the many flowers neatly growing all around it.

The furthest window was lightened and a sigh of relief escaped the intruders mouth.

He quickly yet quietly approached the window and knocked on it quietly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inoichi Yamanaka was seating in his study, his blue eyes running through countless files and his braw furrowed.

It was late and by that he meant that it was nearly morning and yet here he was working on countless documents yet his mind was on a different matter entirely.

In only several hours the trial of the elder Hyuga's was going to commance and before that they had the conference about the new motion the hokage wanted to pass, and Inoichi had no doubt that it will pass.

He was just about to move to another document when a soft knocking on his window drew his attention.

Alarmed, the intelligence master cautiously approached the window and opening it slowly he let his chakra flow through him and moving faster than the person outside could react was on top of him holding a kunai to his throat.

"You know Inoichi.. You could be at least a little less hostile.. If I wanted to harm you I wouldn't have knocked on the window" came the pained grunt of the person under him.

"Akito?" the blonde man asked bewildered "I did not expect you here.. And there is no such thing as over cautious" he said.

"Yeah yeah" the Uchiha said annoyed "Now do you mind please getting off me and let go of my hand?"

"Oh sorry" the older shinobi said sheepishly as he got up "by the way Akito.. Your training with Guy is nearly finished isn't it? I am disappointed I was able to take you down so fast" he remarked letting the younger man in.

Akito gave him the stinking eye "I did not come here preapered for a hostile situation.. Just snicked around for the sake of improving.. Got to say the security is abysmal" the boy retorted with a small grin.

"Hmm" the older man hummed "It is important intelligence.. However Akito coming into a shinobi household uninvited and not expecting hostile situation? That's stupidity in its purest"

"Yeah yeah.. Laugh all you want.. Now I am here to talk to you about something the hokage told me" he said seating himself in front of the other man.

The Yamanaka's attitude changed suddenly to a serious one, his fingers interlocked and his eyes were full of concentration "Proceed" he inclined his head.

The Uchiha's expression changed as well his eyes narrowed "I am trying to stop you from doing a mistake that might destroy the village one day.. We absolutely shouldn't let the hokage have any power over clan matters! What if a civilian hokage will be chosen? Just think about the future my generation will have to live in!" the assassins voice was full of heat.

Inoichi looked the boy from up to bottom "I am not going to go into a debate right now Akito.. Just two hours from now we will have our meeting and you can say anything you want then.." the blonde sighed closing his eyes "But belive me we thought about it long and hard and that the decision we all came to" he finished.

Akito looked dumbstruck "How long did you know about it? Why wasn't I informed before? After all how can try to change your opinions without having the knowledge beforehand?" he asked and his eyes grew in realization.

"That was the point.. Wasn't it?" he asked his eyes narrowing but not in anger, instead the boy burst out laughing "I can't believe it" he said between his bursts of laughter "I mean we are all shinobi.. But this is the real thing.. Never play fair eh?" he said rubbing his eyes.

The Yamanaka patriarch set there looking at the boy in front of him with a confused expression.. Was the boy mental?

Akito looked at him in the eyes an amused expression on his face" That's genius.. After all by not informing me earlier he made sure I can't use the special privilege granted to the Uchiha.. You know the one where we don't have to follow a rule which was decided by the clans summit?" he explained "After all now that most clans are for the idea, me getting a special privilege will become an eyesore.. Which will antagonize us to them all"

The Yamanaka fell deep into his thoughts, he knew exactly what privilege the young Uchiha talked about. It was something that apperantly Madara insisted when the rule of the clans was decided.. So although to change the status of the clans or anything related to them the hokage will need a consent of a majority of the clans.. Madara was paranoid and decided to make sure his clan will be able to stay out of the decision. However Inoichi himself always thought that he just fell for a clever trick by Tobirama. After all alienating himself from the other clans wasn't very safe in a world like this one.

He was broken out of his musings by the boy's continued speech.

"However that is not what truly amazes me in the hokages plan" the boy spoke his voice cold "No.. I belive there is much more to it and that what truly amazes me"

The Yamanaka raised an eyebrow, his curiosity picked "Please elaborate"

A frosty smirk appeared on the young boys face "I mean that the hokage knows somewhat what going on in the village.. However he doesn't understand it it it's full extent. You see Inoichi san" the boy sighed "There was one question that was nagging me lately and I couldn't find a satisfactory answer. You see, if the hokage can make such a summit why didn't he until now? After all he knew what was going on by the Hyuga so why didn't he act?" the boy looked into the older man's eyes which were glewd to him with interest, and smiled.

" The answer I came up with is rather interesting. The hokage knows civilians hate us the clans for the numerous privileges and the hokage knows it as such he did not want to raise the point that he can't interfere with the clans inner working, instead he opted to wait and see what will happen which is a real genius if I may say "

Inoichi stared at the boy with keen eye, he was more than interested in knowing what the boy was thinking after all it seemed the boy was going somwhere with it.

Not meeting any objection Akito continued "However, now that something as big as the trial coming up the hokage understood that such important people as traitors might really upset some people.. What even more after only nearly four years ago with the Uchiha massacre. So the hokage decided to use an old tradition. After all if the clans will come forward and as an apology will decide to let the hokage have the power to interfere with their inner working than they are basically taking the fault and thus apologizing earnestly which should have great impact on the people after all traditionally earnest apology is very important and accepted" a pained glint appeared in the assassins eyes

Now Inoichi was staring with mouth agape, the boy had literally said what the hokage explained to him.

"However there is one thing that lord third missed." his eyes narrowed "It would work if it was a clan he was dealing with, but the civilians care not for traditions and their hatred is so great they will never understand us. Take for example the jinchuriki of our village." a feral grin appeared on the Uchihas face at the older shinobi dumbstruck face "Oh come on Yamanaka sama give me some credit will you? I mean it was not that difficult to deduce who it is. The incident with the nine tailed fox happened close to twelve years ago on October tenth the same day Uzumaki Naruto was born and seeing as for some reason people hate him and on the other hand no one from my generation knows who is the jinchuriki it isn't all that difficult to deduce who it is " he explained.

The Yamanaka looked worried for a second but hidden it a second later "What is the point of what you are saying?" he asked cooly.

"What I want to say is that no clan child harrased him any more than he would harras another child while the civilians are being cruel.. Now the question is why? What is the difference?" The Uchiha closed his eyes "The answer is obvious, the clans might be warry of him but they do not hate him, as such they are reperminding their children when they do while the civilians don't care because he is the vessel of the monster of destruction. And all because the clans understand the mentality of shinobi something the civilians don't!" his voice rose up and he opened his eyes reveling his fully evolved sharingan."They are afraid of us! Just look what happend at the land of water! And that is something that the hokage does not understand! Please Inoichi sama.. Please reconsider! we are literally giving them a weapon against us! " his voice grew desperate.

The Yamanaka patriarch sighed "I understand what you say Akito.. But I believe you are just paranoid.. There is nothing like the deep hatred that you talk about here.. If there would we would know" he said with a smile.

Akito's shoulders slumped in defeat, his sharingan deactivated before he looked up with eyes full of pain and bowed "I understand, and I am sorry for disturbing you Yamanaka sama.. But as a favor can you please do something for me?" he asked.

Inoichi sighed again bit decided to listen what the boy wanted "Very well Akito what is it?" he asked.

"As a favor, can you please look into this? See if I am just paranoid? I know it won't gain me anything for this summit but.. I want you to see what I have seen.." he said quietly.

Inoichi nodded "I will do as you ask me to, but only as a favor. Have a good night Akito.. I'll see you in an hour" he said bowing his head.

Akito bowed back before leaving the building into the darkness of the last hours of the night and a small smile on his face. His plan has just started he might have lost the battle,but the war will be his .. And there was nothing that will stop him from protecting that which he held dear .

From their orbit the stars shined on the boy, silently witnessing the beginning of a long scheme, one that not even they knew the full consequences.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked slowly in,the 'thuds' made by his walking can echoing in the chamber. His one eye not hidden beneath the bandages scanning the occupants of the room.

Around a big round table in this undecorated room, every head of clan in konoha was sitting.

There was the head of the Yamanaka with his long blonde ponytail and piercing blue eyes. The Nara and Akimichi, Inuzuka and Sarutobi, Hyuga, Aburame and many others of less prominent clans.

A small smile split his face as he looked at those who's family contributed to the rise of the greatest shinobi village, a smile which he lost as his eyes landed on the black haired Uchiha seating far from the hokage, his image the splitting image of his accursed grandfather.

" _No doubt he is nothing but a clay to shape in Hiruzen's hands_ " Danzo thought bitterly as he set down in the place reserved for the Shimura clan.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked around, his eyes piercing each and every one of the occupants before he put his pipe down.

"Heads of the great clans of Konoha" the man spoke with authority and steel in his voice "Welcome to the thirteenth great gathering of the clans. I have summoned you here today to discuss a very important matter" he took a deep breath before continuing "Since the creation of the village the clans were independent from the village by autonomy and self gavern which was important at the time as the clans learnd to trust each other.. However" the old shinobi's voice rose up "Because of that some clans let themselves do despicable actions abusing some of our own" his eyes landed on the Hyuga "As such I would like to revoke the rights of the clans to self government and put them under the jurisdiction of the hokage" he stated "Thus I would like you to vote for or against. But before that if anyone wants to say something?" he asked.

Akito huffed in annoyance looking at the other Uchiha right beside him who came here as the rightful head of the clan but because of his minority couldn't vote by himself.

Sauske shrugged impatiently "I will support you.. But we both now there is no point" he said quietly.

Akito nodded heavily before getting up.

Danzo looked surprised, he himself got ready to protest only to see the Uchiha rises. An invisible twinkle appeared in his eyes " _so maybe the boy has more to himself than just Hiruzen's toy"_ he thought to himself.

"Hokage sama with your permission" the Uchiha started, getting approval from the hokage "I wish to protest.. This law will be our undoing.. However seeing that you using this gathering as nothing more than a rubber stamp I will not say anything more" his voice changed into ice cold and his glowing sharingan appeared looking over all of them "However I will tell you that.. All of you, do not say you were not warned" he said before turning around and walking out with a high head, leaving a whole room of surprised shinobi and one very intrigued old man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was shining high above the sky, scorching the earth beneath it.

But despite the great heat, the people of Konoha were gathered in the big market were now a great podium was standing with several bounded people on it.

Murmurs were coming off the crowd who's eyes were glewd to the imposing old leader of the village, dressed in his formal robes and conical hat.

"People of Konoha, today I have gathered you to witness the execution of traitors, these people had betrayed the village by withholding crucial information and for that they will be executed!" he called.

The people bellow the podium cheered and no one noticed a young black haired man with green eyes and freckles on his face standing with them.

"These clan shinobi" a villager right near the black haired youth said darkly to a bulky villager "They have no respect.. They do what they want and act as they want.. All shinobi are bad.. But these? The worst" he said.

The other man nodded after looking around "I agree.. But you should be careful man.. So they won't hurt you" he said frantically.

The first man paled and looked frantically around sighing in relif when he didn't see any shinobi around.

None of them saw the paling face of the freckled youth who's eyes grew wide, as at this moment the group of elders were put to their knees and another cheer rose from the people.

Xxxxxxxx

Akito stood quietly near Neji who's eyes were wide open his shoulder held by his uncle.

"This is the beginning of a new Era for Konoha!" the hokages voice echoed in the air "As the clans had decided to avoid possibility of similar situations to revoke their full autonomy!" his voice was full of pathos and another cheer rose from the crowd.

"That's won't end good" Neji muttered quietly glancing at the Uchiha who simply nodded.

"Belive me Neji I know.." he said quietly back, his eyes suddenly wormed up "But right now it's time to celebrate.. You have finally got your freedom".

Neji turned to his friend, mirth shining as he looked at all the freed Hyuga now without the caged bird seal "Yeah.. It is indeed" he said fingering his own clean forehead a soft smile on his face.

End of chapter 23.

Thx for reading and sorry for the long wait. I promise next chapter will be going into Canon!


	24. Chapter 24

Akito Uchiha.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 24.

The room was filled with the smell of alcohol, the people sitting around the room were in various levels of intoxication.

Near the counter a group of people were seating there mugs full of sake.

"I tell you this is intolerable" said a tall man his blue eyes scanning the small crowd gathered around him "These shinobi doing nothing to further the village.. Why should we care what they say?" he said adjusting his black hair.

"Don't be a full" another man said his brown eyes looking around frantically "If they will here you we all will be screwed" he hissed back.

The first man leaked his lips nervously but didn't back down "You see?" he said quietly this time "We are scared of them! It's true that we need them to defend us from other shinobi but that's the point... We only need them because there are more shinobi! They are bad for trade and they are crazy!" his eyes narrowed "Think about it.. They train children from the age of six.. Six! To become killers" he finished.

Another man who was quite filled out looked at him through his black eyes "But what can we do?" he asked his finger playing with his brown hair "It's not like they will listen to us" his voice was bitter.

The blue eyed man nodded "It is true" he sighed deeply "However I just really needed to take it off my chest" he finished taking a deep sip from his sake cup.

None of them noticed the young man on a table behind them with black hair and freckles who was sitting and drinking slowly from a cup of beer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The darkness of the cave was lit by the huge flames dancing all over the chamber.

Akito walked forward, his eyes scanning the area as he looked at his handy work.

The chamber was littered with bodies.

He smiled to himself as he walked between the dead shinobi as he scanned what was left of another of Orochimaru's labs.

Twelve shinobi all under the service of the snake sanin were lying dead around.

One was killed by a senbon in his throat while another was poisoned and several more were burnt to crisp by a fire jutsu and the last one looked as if he was boiled from within.

His smirk fell as he walked further in and cast his gaze at the dead scientists and to their families all lying there motionless as if asleep.

He cursed the snake sanin for thinking that putting the families of the researchers would stop him which brought him to his current situation where he had to kill innocents again.

Steeling his emotions he walked out of the caves his red spinning eyes and the shadows of the room gave him a demonic appearance.

Walking out of the chamber his eyes fell on the first victim of this operation, a young blonde boy who's lifeless eyes bore into him as if accusing him.

Biting his lip he passed the dead young boy only to freeze.

In front of him, her hazel eyes cold and dead a young girl stood.

"I-impossible" he said shaking "You're dead! I killed you myself! " he stepped back falling on the body of the boy he killed just moments ago.

The girl looked at him with sad eyes. There was no anger there just sadness.

"Why Ikuro? Why have you killed me? And Papa and Mama?" she asked him with those hazel orbs full of sadness.

 **"I.. T.. O!"**

Akito looked at her terrified and said nothing.

"Why Ikuro? My father took you from the kindness of his heart.. Who did you repay him in such way?" her voice was hollow and Akito shivered as her eyes bore onto him.

 **"A.. K.. I.. T.. O!"**

"Stand back!" the Uchiha finally stool up his eyes blazing "I did what I had to!" he was panting "You civilians will never understand!" he screamed.

 **"Akito!"**

A voice rang in his ears.. A familiar voice.

" **Wake up Akito!"**

The voice called again... It wanted him to.. It wanted him to wake up.

 **"Snap out of it Akito!"**

This time the Uchiha finally understood his eyes widdeneed as the horror in front of him faded and instead he opened his eyes to see Nanami standing over him worried.

"Akito!" she exclaimed and hugged him "You're awake! Finally".

Akito looked around his eyes adjusting to the light around him.

He was in his house and from the look of it he fell asleep on the table and Nanami was here too...

It took him a second to remember but then he sighed in relief.

He was having Nanami in for a tea after he returned from a mission to take down another of the labs they discovered and apperantly the experience combined with his fatigue brought on this nightmare.

He looked at his black haired freind and smiled weakly "Sorry to worry you Nana" he said "I was just having a nightmare".

The girl released a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked at him her eyes narrowing.

"Maybe you should take a short break from missions Akito... For the last four months you were working like crazy" she said worried.

The assassin shook his head "No it's alright.. But I think I'll go unwind a bit in the forest" he said with a smile and got up.

The girl nodded with a smile "Good, you should go unwind a bit.. Don't worry about cleaning up here.. I'll take care of it" she said.

"Thanks Nana.. I'll see you tomorrow then!" he exclaimed smiling graftfully before jumping from the window and vanishing in a swirl of leaves leaving the girl smiling at his antics.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

He moved from branch to branch silently, using nothing but the shadows to stay hidden.

The thick leaves were casting great shadows which were perfect for this practice.

But even as his body was moving through the motions his mind was occupied by the dream.

It was four months since the summit of the clans and the decision, four months which he did nothing but hunt for Orochimarus hideouts. Four months which he spent killing enemies of the village and planning for the future. And four months which were spent full of nightmares.

He did not know why he had them, but they were there every night. Each time it was different. Different places and different dead.. The only constant was the girl he killed on his first mission.

He jumped over a branch and pivoted turning to the other side of the forest.

Akito's mind continued to run forward at breakneck speed.

He went to the Inoichi for consuling but was told that it was normal and that it showed he was still human which was a good thing.

Personally Akito wasn't sure about it but he trusted the seasoned shinobi.

A far away voice reached his ears all of a sudden and made him stop in his tracks.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to figure from which side was the faint noise coming.

Opening his eyes he focused a little bit of chakra into his leg and burst forward yet making sure his steps made no noise what so ever.

He ran for about five minutes until he stopped sensing somone nearby. Hiding himself expertly in the shadow of a tree he picked out his trained eyes spotting the M source of the noise with no difficulty.

There in the middle of a small clearing in between the ancient trees a young boy was seating, his blonde hair spiky aand his orange jumpsuit sticking like a sore nail in the greenery of the forest.

"Uzumaki" the young Uchiha muttered quietly "What does he do here?" he wondered.

Deciding to wait and see, he stayed in the shadows eyeing everything around him.

Fortunately for him he didn't have to wait long as three sets of feet sounded in the silence of the forest.

Akito looked sharply, his eyes easily recognizing them.

One of them was Mizuki, the sensei from the academy while the other two were two chunins who weren't very talented.

The silver haired sensei walked to the blonde boy, a dangerous glim in his eyes.

"I see you are here Naruto" he said with a smile "Now how about you hand me the scroll and I will be on my way".

Naruto turned to the shinobi with his mouth stretched in smile "Of course sensei.. But first shouldn't you give me a hitai ate? I have completed your graduation test" he said innocently.

In the shadows Akito tensed "So the graduation tests were today.. Huh.. And it appears that Naruto didn't pass and Mizuki gave him another chance... Curious" he thought.

In response to the jinchuriki the chunin burst out laughing "Idiot!" he said, his facade changing into a mad one "There was never any second test! I used you to get the scroll from hokage's tower also using it to frame you!"

Naruto tensed and stepped back, his eyes filled with hurt "Y-You lied to me?" he asked his voice quivering "Why?"

Akito was contemplating to interfere when he realized what the scroll was but decided to wait a bit longer.

"You ask why?" the silver haired shinobi said with a vicious snarl "You who host the nine tailed fox? You monster?! Oh.. of course you didn't know... But didn't you think at all? It was so obvious any child could come to the conclusion!.. No I will have the chance to kill you.. After which..." he was however interrupted in the middle of his sentence by a large fuma shuriken flying toward him which he hastily dodged.

" Stay away from him! "came the voice of Umino Iruka "Naruto don't listen to him! Run away" the man called desperately.

Naruto didn't lose time and turned around and run away not noticing the two other shinobi vanishing.

He ran forward, far away from Mizuki.. Far away from the truth as to the reason of his misery.

Back in the clearing the two academy teachers fought each other, but Akito didn't have time to watch the battle. Instead he sprinted silently through the woods after the Jinchurikis pursuers.. He could not let them to get their hands on the scroll nor on the boy.

He ran through the darkness, his red eyes easily spotting the two running traitors who were closing the gap between them and the now seating blonde who was seating and crying his eyes out near a huge tree.

The two traitors approached the Jinchuriki with dark looks in their eyes "Come on Boy... Just give us the scroll and we will end your misery" they said with a small vicious smile on their faces.

Naruto looked up fear in his eyes.. He didn't know what he should do. Hell he wasn't even sure what to think to begin with.

Was he a monster?

The villagers apperantly thought so.

Mizuki thought so to..

On the other hand.. He didn't want to die either.. But could he really take on two chunins at once ?

Fortunately for him he didn't have to find out as one of the chunin fell when a senbon pierced lodged itself in his neck making him fall.

The other chunin turned around alarmed only for a shadow to somersault over him and he felt a hand strike him in his heart.

Fascinated and scared all at once Naruto watched as the man suddenly stiffened, before he fell down dead.

The light fell upon the shadows and he recognized the shadow, his long black hair falling on his back.

"U-Uchiha" he said shakily.

"One hit one kill.. Remember that Naruto" Akito spoke seriously "Now let's go help Umino " he said a small smile on his face.

Naruto nodded suddenly alarmed as he was reminded of his favorite teacher and without asking what exactly did Akito do to kill the chunin he instead ran forward Akito right beside him.

As they ran the Uchiha turned to the blonde "Uzumaki.. I do not know what condition will Umino be but there is a chance he will need medical attention.. Can you distract Mizuki while ill give Umino some first aid?" he asked seriously his face grave all the time grinning madly in his mind.

Naruto stiffed for a second "Can't you take him down like you took the two other chunin?" he asked hopefully.

"I could of course m...But are you really ready to risk Uminos life? I still have the element of surprise so I can kill him easily so if you can't stale him than I will take him down myself." was the reply.

Clenching his teeth the jinchuriki nodded.

"I'll do it" he said "I'll defeat him" he elaborated.

A small smile appeared on the assassins face "I look forward to see it" he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxz

Mizuki stood over Iruka's limp body and wiped out the blood from his face.

The other chunin was lying unconscious blood dripping from his wounds.

The silver haired chunin was about to finish him with a kunai a dark smirk on his face.

The wind whistled ruffling his long silver strands he tensened and narrowly dodged a senbon.

"Get away from him!" the voice of the young jinchuriki echoed in the darkness.

Mizuki turned slowly, surprise written all over his face "You! How are you here? Where are those two incompetent fools?!" he shouted.

"They are dead! Both of them!" Naruto said his eyes narrowed in anger.

The traitor took a step back his face changing into snarl "So you got to the two of them as well monster?!" he snarled but fear was evident in his voice.

"Actually" the voice from behind him made him jump in surprise and he turned back shaken only to be met with the young assassin who was working frantically to seal the wounds on the other chunins body "Only one of them is dead...the other is just pearlized... Now Naruto!" he said.

Naruto nodded and crossed his fingers "Tajuu kage bunshin!" he said and the world vanished into smoked.

When it dissipated the now disoriented chunin looked around with wide eyes as all around him stood hundreds of blonde snarling teens.

Before he was able to say anything they charged all at once and unable to fight all of them off he was beat up into submission.

Akito looked at the display with a critical eye "While very impressive" he drawled throwing a kunai to the air which exploded in a dark red light "Your clones lack discipline" he said getting up from the ground and looking at the now bandaged chunin.

Ignoring the Uchihas comment the blonde looked at his teacher worried "Will he be alright?" he asked.

"Most likely.. I did the best I can and just flared for medical help so he should be alright... We need to return however the scroll back to the hokage.. But you need to calm down and eat something... So we will wait until help arrives after which we will give the scroll to the Anbu and I'll take you to eat something.. How's that sounds? "he asked internally grinning at the possibilities that opened before him.

Naruto thought for a moment before nodding slowly "Only after help arrives though" he said.

"Naturally" was the reply and the two seat down waiting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fortunately they didn't have to wait long as five minutes later a team of Anbu arrived with a medic nin and after taking Iruka away and securing the scroll Akito took the jinchuriki back into the village.

They walked slowly, enjoying the cool breeze of the night when Akito turned to the silent and deep in thought blonde.

"Naruto... Where would you like to eat?" he asked the boy "I don't really care so just say it" he told him.

"Ichiraku ramen" he said "If it's alright".

"Very well.. Come now we have much to discuss" he said hasting his walk.

They walked into the humble ramen shop where they were gritted warmly by the owner.

That is Naruto was gritted warmly.. Akito less so.

"Welcome Naruto!" the elderly man said with a smile which promptly fell when he saw Akito "And Uchiha sama" he said with a bow which was a big contrast to his bland tone.

Inclining his head in greeting Akito walked to the owner "I would like to book the entire restaurant for the next two three hours if possible" he said his eyes boring into the owner.

"T-the entire restaurant?" the man asked bewildered and his surprise was mirrored by both the blonde and the owner's daughter.

"Indeed.. The entire restaurant.. Uzumaki and I have much to discuss and I need privacy" he said looking deep into the man's eyes.

"B-but of course... However I must ask do you have the money Uchiha sama?" he asked.

"Will sixty thousand Ryo suffice?" he asked taking out a check book "I want to let Uzumaki eat all he wants plus ensure our privacy" he said.

Teuchi's face hardened "Killing people sure pays well isn't it?" he said darkly but took the check nonetheless.

"Indeed it does" the Uchiha replied as he guided Naruto to the furthest seat.

They set there in silence as Naruto ate.

Finally after a moment Akito stretched his hands "Naruto.. May I call you Naruto?" he asked and after a nod from the boy he continued.

"Thank you. Now I know the information that reached your ears today was quite disstresing and this is perfectly fine. However I want to talk to you about it... You know now why most of the village hates you" he started but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Most? Who doesn't? Beside jiji I mean" he said.

Akito moved his upper body forward his head resting on his palms "Tell me Naruto.. Did anyone from any clan _ever_ hated you without a reason?" he asked his.

The boy closed his eyes thinking after several minutes he finally looked back up "No.. Not for no reason" he said finally.

"Good. Now tell me Naruto for what reason to you want to be a shinobi?"

Naruto looked up at the Uchiha "What Is the connection ?" he asked with mouth full of noodles.

"I will explain it to you after you will answer.. And please swallow before speaking" Akito replied.

Swallowing the rest of the noodles Naruto looked down "I.. I want to be a hero.. But it doesn't matter any more.. I failed " he said quietly.

Akito's eyebrows rose high "A hero? And why pray tell me you want to become a hero?" he asked "And please do me a favor... Give me the real reason will you?"

Naruto nodded and set there silently pondering before he looked up "I.. I want to be recognized.. Respected" he answered.

A smile broke through Akitos facade "That's it! That's what I wanted to hear Naruto" he said with a smile "And now for the last question before I explain everything.. Tell me Naruto if you want respect.. Why do you care for those who hate you for no reason when they should be hailing you ? For those who hate us for no reason but jealousy? Yes Uzumaki.. They are jealous and thus afraid of us!" he told him.

Naruto downcast his eyes " I am not sure "he said slowly "You're right" he said suddenly looking into the the Uchiha's eyes "You're absolutely right I don't want the respect of those people... But what does it matter? I failed I told you already" he finished.

In his mind Akito was grinning like a madman "Because Naruto.. I can offer you a way to become a shinobi and gain respect all at once.. Are you interested?" he asked with a deep smile.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "I might be an idiot and a dobe but I am not a complete idiot" he said darkly "I just had an experience just like that.. Why should I trust you?" he asked.

Akito smirked "First because I am from a clan and I have my honor.. To some extent. And secondly because you will here everything and you can decide.. And it might open another possibility for you" he answered.

The blonde huffed but nodded "Very well, speak but I don't belive you won't gain anything from it" he said briskly.

The Uchiha nodded "Good.. You learn. Now let me explain. As you might know the clans have privileges. One of our privileges is sponsoring young aspiring shinobi and take them under our wing... We are taking full responsibility for the shinobi or kunoichi and part of it is our power to give them a hitai ate. On the other hand" he said taking a deep breath before continuing "The sponsored shinobi will have to swear to obey the head of clan unless it will hurt the village... So we both benefit ; you will become a shinobi and get respected because you will be associated with the Uchiha while I will get a very powerful shinobi as part of the clan " he smiled and extended his hand.

" So do accept?" he asked.

Naruto set there pondering. On one side he could go and ask Jiji to do the same.. But on the other hand he doubted the man will show him favoritism.. Not to mention responsibility.

Finally he looked up determination burning in his eyes not less than glee crackled in the chunins eyes.

He extended his hand and with his eyes burning he nodded "I accept" he said taking the extended hand.

And they shook hands.

End of chapter 24


	25. chapter 25: tension

**Akito Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 25.**

Walking slowly through the packed street his head held high and his black eyes crackling with a smile, Akito couldn't help it but to sing some marry tune under his breath.

There was some sprint in his steps and in general he was in a good mood.

Many would wonder what could elevate the usually darker boy so but Akito wouldn't tell them.. Not even for all the riches of the world.

As he walked singing he thought of the meeting he just had with the Yamanaka patriarch.

Inoichi sent him a message through Ino to come to his residence as fast as possible as the blonde had something important to discuss with him.

His mind was working hard trying to come up with a reason for why would he be called to the head of intelligence.. Maybe some new mission?

But as he arrived to the house he was greeted by the blonde mind reader himself and was asked to follow to the office.

Once there, the older shinobi closed the door behind them and made sure the window was closed as well before beckoning the Uchiha to sit down.

Now Akito was really intrigued but he calmed his expression and showed nothing.

They set there for several moments silently looking at each other until the older man finally spoke.

"Do you know why I asked you to come?" the blonde asked, his face devoid of any humor.

Akito rolled his eyes "I do not.. However I really hope it has nothing to do with my stunt with Uzumaki.. The hokage already called me and I have to be there in an hour... My gut tells me it has to do with that.. So I really hope you aren't about to talk to me about it" he said.

A short laugh left Inoichis mouth "Oh no.. I didn't call you here for this.. Although today morning in the clans heads meeting the others were kinda angry" he chuckled "Nah scratch that.. They were livid and you just had to see the face of hokage when he saw Naruto walking around in a shirt with the Uchiha sigil on it"

Akito snorted at the image "I can only imagine.. However I don't really get what got you guys so worked up.. If you wanted him you should have approached him long ago" he asked honestly curious.

Inoichi sighed "We couldn't" was his answer and before Akito could ask him to clarify he already went into an explanation "It's not an actual law.. But the clans agreed not to recruit the jinjuriki as to not disturb the status quo and balance between the clans.. After all having the jinjuriki as part of your clan is a lot of power which I guess is the reason you recruited him in " he paused looking at the boy.

Akito nodded "Partially.. However I saw him as somone with much potential and as such we both got something out of it.. He got the backing of a powerful clan while I got the influence that comes of it.. Not to mention the power to send such a powerful individual on my own missions "

Inoichi nodded "Sensible.. In any case the point is that they decided to let it slide as you did not know about the agreement and considering your clan's current situation it wasn't really a problem" he finished and relaxed into his chair before a smile appeared on his face "I am more curious to hear how young Sauske took to it.. I heard from Ino that they aren't in the most friendly of relationships.. Although as part of the same team they will hopefully build some sort of working relationship at least"

The Uchiha smiled in amusement "Actually.. His was quite the lackluster.. I actually expected some real resistance but the guy basically shrugged and told me he doesn't care as long as the boy wouldn't be any trouble.." he chuckled.

A look of surprise appeared on the blonde's face "That's.. Quite surprising to say the least.. He must have a lot of confidence in you.."

Akito just shrugged in response.

The Yamanaka sighed before looking intently into the black orbs of the assassin "However" he said "Coming back to the topic of why I called you here.." unconsciously he straightened himself before continuing "Do you remember our conversation just before the meeting about the hokage and clans?" he asked.

Akito snorted "Of course I do.. Now Inoichi sama.. Please cut to the chase alright? As I said my time is limited" he huffed.

The older man smirked "Very well.. I did as you asked me back then and went undercover to learn the truth about the civilians as you called it" he sighed and interlocked his fingers "What I learned was disturbing and quite the shock.. I guess what I am trying to say is that you... Are correct" he closed his eyes "And thus I belive our decision was a mistake" he finished, opening his eyes to what he expected to be a very happy boy only to be met with a blank face.

Akito set there, no emotion displayed on his features "And?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

Inoichi spluttered "What do you mean and?" he asked annoyance creeping to his voice his eyes narrowing.

Akito sighed "Why are you telling me this? I know that already... What was the point of telling me about something I knew already?" he answered his eyes locking on the other man.

The Yamanaka's eyes widened "If you don't care" he hissed "Than why the hell did you want me to know about it!" now it was anger that was present in his voice.. He really didn't get the guy at all!

A smirk appeared on Akitos face "Let me clarify myself.. My question was.. What are you going to do about it? What is it that you plan to do to strengthen the village again?" he asked getting up.

"What are you going to do about it?! What was the point of you learning about it?!" his hand striked the table.

Inoichi recoiled.. That was not what he was expecting.. At all. He never saw the young Uchiha getting so emotional and expressive.

However at the same time a tick mark appeared on his temple..

"Do you really think I am an idiot Uchiha?!" he asked, now truly angry "Do you really believe I was going to do nothing about it?" he huffed "And how about you?!" he exclaimed pointing his finger at the black haired boy "What plan did you come up with? Ah Genius?!" he asked darkly.

To his surprise, instead of retaliating the boy in front of him simply bowed "I am sorry Inoichi sama.. It was rude of me.. However I did come up with a plan.. The first stage of which just ended successfully" he smiled.

Inoichi halted and thought for a moment before looking at the boy in a new light "You actually build your plan upon me agreeing with you? That's clever and stupid at the same time" he couldn't help himself but burst out laughing.

Akito shrugged again "I knew the truth so there was no reason to believe you won't find it... Now I will go into the full plan later.. However right now we need to change the outlook of the other clan.. Which unfortunately _I_ can't do" he said "Being one of the only two who voted against and all" he smiled humorlesly "And that's where you come into the picture.. I knew I could trust you and I knew you will at least look for what I said. So I decided to show you the truth and now you can show the others" he smiled.

"However.. It will be better if the hokage won't know about it.. But I trust you can find a way to do it without him noticing" he finished.

Inoichi frowned "Akito" he said slowly "I understand that you are being careful.. But is it really necessary to hide it from the hokage? Won't it be easier to show him the truth as well?" he asked.

Slowly getting up from his chair , Akito started to pace back and forth.

"In any other circumstance you would have been right.. However I am afraid that that's won't work here... And all because of my heritage" he said sadly.

At the look of confusion on the older man's face Akito elaborated.

"As you are of course aware of the hokage is training me personally.. However what you might not know is the reason for it." he said sighed "You see when I first met him the hokage confused me with Madara.. Which is of course understandable considering I look more than just a bit like him. However as much as he tried to change it he constantly continued to view me as Madara.. Guilted by this he decided to train me.. However the problem is he is afraid.. Of me" he said.

Inoichi snorted "You're quite full of yourself thinking the professor is scared of you.. Have you already forgotten how easily he crushed you?" he asked his eyebrow rising.

Akito shook his head "I will explain myself better.. He isn't afraid of _me_ Uchiha Akito... No he is afraid of Uchiha Akito the grandson of _Madara_. He is afraid of what I represent.. Not me like myself. He is constantly afraid I'll go in my grandfather's steps and try to snatching power.. As such my latest act would ring so many bells in his mind.. So no matter what.. If I'll do something like this he will see it as nothing more as a power grab. " Akito sighed.

" Don't get me wrong.. This is a very straight thinking.. And in his place I would do the same.. However it doesn't change the fact that he will interfere.. I also belive he will try to distance himself from me.. So if I'll betray the village he won't find it difficult to end me.. He doesn't want to become attached so it won't end like Orochimaru "he finished.

The Yamanaka closed his eyes and for a long moment said nothing, instead focusing on what he just heard.

Finally, after a long moment of silence he opened his eyes and looked into the boy's "Very well Akito" he said "I see your point and I'll see how to tell it to the others.. Unfortunately it will take time as to not alert the hokage" he finished.

Akito bowed to the man "Thank you Yamanaka sama.. Let's work together for a stronger Konoha"

Inoichi nodded "I will keep you informed with my progress.." he said.

Akito nodded and turned around to walk out before he turned to the blonde "Inoichi sama" he said quietly "Thank you" and then he left leaving an open mouthed mind reader.

And so now he walked toward the hokage's tower, a smile on his face.

It was only when he was facing the tower that he scowled his features before walking in, uncertainty in his heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiruzen Sarutobi was seating behind his desk, his eyes closed and his pipe in his hand on the table his other hand massaged his temple.

He knew that in a few minutes the Uchiha will enter his room, and he will be confronted with those features that he never managed to associate with the boy alone.

A sigh escaped his throat... He was honestly confused and unsure as to what he should be doing.

He really believed that the boy wasn't his grandfather.. But on the other hand his last action...

Closing his eyes tighter he steeled himself.. He will talk to the boy and see what exactly were he plans.

He opened his eyes just as somone knocked softly on the door.

"Enter" he said and nodded to himself as he saw the black haired boy entering slowly.

"You wished to see me Hokage sama" Akito bowed.

Hiruzen nodded, his hand moving to his goaty "Indeed Akito" he replied "Please sit down" the leader motioned to the chair in front of him.

Sitting slowly the Uchiha stayed silent, tentatively waiting for the man to speak.

"Do you know why have I called you here today boy?" the hokage asked, his voice cold as steel.

"I can imagine sir.. Does it have to do with me recruiting Uzumaki?" he asked with respect but no fear in his voice.

The wizened man narrowed his eyes "Indeed Akito.. I called you here to hear what you have to say for yourself. The Jinchuriki is an asset of the village and taking him under a clan banner is not appreciated" he said sternly, his fingers drumming on the table.

The Uchiha shrugged "With all due respect Hokage sama" he started, his voice serious "I've done something that was within my rights and I see no need to give any reason sir. Not to mention that you know my reasons" he said his back firm his voice confident.

Hiruzen gritt his teeth as the image of Madara flashed once again in front of his eyes "So you admit it" he stated "You admit that you took him as a way to strengthen your clan?".

Akito smiled "Indeed" he replied curtly.

The hokage sighed "There is nothing I can do about it.. It is your right. However should the boy be abused I will interfere with the power granted to me by your pears" he said.

The assassin nodded "Of course hokage sama.. Was that all?" he asked.

The hokage set there, with eyes frowned and eyebrows arched. He knew now that this was the best course of action.. He couldn't let anything stand in his way to defend the village.

"Yes Akito" he stated finally "I wanted to tell you your training is complete.. You are a very talented individual and there is nothing more I can do to help you now it's time for you to find your own way " he said.

Akito wasn't surprised, instead a small smirk appeared on his face but within him he felt his heart ache. He knew it would come.. He had a feeling that it would end that way.. But it was one thing to think about it and vastly different to actually see it happen .

He knew it was crap. And he knew the hokage knew it was a lie and that the reason for his dismissal was quite different.

But they both preferred to play it that way.. It was easier to pretend everything was alright between the two of them.

Akito bowed his head "Thank you Hokage sama" he said with a smile "Your tutalage was precious to me and I shall treasure it forever" he bowed deeply.

Without another word the old leader looked down to some document in clear dismissal.

Akito bowed one last time before walking out the tension between the two clear in the air. And for the first time in a long time the Uchiha felt as if something.. A part of him was torn out.. Forever.

End of chapter 25.


	26. chapter 26

**Akito Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 26.**

The sun was setting slowly, casting rays of light all over the heavens, litting the world with crimson.

In an spacious room, on a small comfortable tatami a girl was sitting on her knees, a small scroll in her hands.

Sighing in annoyance she shook her head making her long blonde hair fall on her face.

"I don't get it!" she screamed frustrated "This technique makes no sense! As any other Genjutsu.. How exactly is it possible to use somone elses chakra to manipulate them? " she gritt her teeth in frustration.

She was exhausted.. Extremely so what with their test with Asuma sensei and all and now here she was wanting nothing more than to go to sleep but forced to study her clan's techniques deeper as per her own request from her father.

Taking a deep breath she tried to focus again, only for somone to interrupt her.

"Ino chan!" her mother's voice carried through "You have a guest".

Her eyebrows going up in surprise she walked out of her room toward the entrance, curious as to who might it be.

Approaching the door she was surprised to see a familiar pink hair and a second later the entire of her once rival Haruno Sakura.

"Good evening Sakura" she gritted her classmate with a smile "How may I help you?" she asked moving a stray strand of hair from her face.

The girl was obviously uncomfortable and fidgeted a little.

Seeing this, the Yamanaka decided to spare the girl all the trouble and turning to her mother she beckoned her classmate to come in.

" We will be in my room mother" she told the brown haired woman who nodded with a smile.

"Have fun" she told them before walking to the living room.

Sakura walked slowly behind the blonde, her eyes looking carefully at her analyzing the girl critically.

She still remembered how not so long ago the girl was trying to show off.. But now.. Now her hair was still clean and well made but it didn't have the same boisterous feeling to it and her clothes were more practical than beautiful with many utility pockets and so on.

They entered the room and Ino set down on the tatami taking up the scroll once again and carefully closed it.

The pinkety set on another tatami her legs under her.

They set there in silence for a long moment, looking at each other.

Finally it looked like the blonde lost her patience with the other girl "So" she said, her voice quite "I hope you didn't come here just to look at me.. I have better stuff to do" she told the girl no trace of humor in her eyes.

Sakura nodded slowly "Sorry" she mumbled "I just don't know how to formulate it" she played nervously with her fingers.

Ino snorted "Just say it Haruno.. I won't bite".

The girl nodded "OK.. Well.. I need your help.. An advice I think" she told the still glaring blonde.

The Yamanaka nodded silently even though her curiosity did pick up.

"You remember the incident with the blonde idiot?" she asked the mind reader.

"Difficult not to" she retorted "It was kinda hilarious not to speak just this morning " she said sarcastically before closing her eyes as the memory played in her mind.

 ** _Flashback._**

She walked into the room that for the last four years was their classroom.

She gazed around the room, her eyes stopping at each and every desk, at the small lockers and asorymeassortment of weapons lying around in small piles.

The last one wasn't something that wouldve usually be in a normal classroom of course.. But they were shinobi weren't they?

To her surprise she noticed two people already sitting in their places.

One had the trademark black hair and eyes of the Uchiha clan.. The boy who nearly every female in the class had a crush on.. Uchiha Sauske.

He was seating silently, his eyes closed and he looked ready to murder someone.

Once she thought his behavior to be cool.. But now she knew better.. The loss and pain he had..

She shook her head to dismiss the thoughts, her faze falling on the second occupant of the room.

His blonde hair was spiky as ever but instead of his usually monstrous goggles he now had a hitai ate.. To her surprise it was black instead of the standard blue.. Maybe that how it was given to him?

She wasn't surprised to see the sigil of the Uchiha on his shirt which incidentally was orange as well.. Her father told her about it as to avoid a scenario were she would insult him thus getting on the Uchiha bad side.

Giving them both a greeting she walked to her seat her and took a scroll out of her pocket.

She was just about to start reading when the door flew open and a mop of pink hair came in rushing, her breath heavy.

When the pink haired girl noticed the Uchiha she squiled in delight and ran toward him.

"Sauske!" she screamed as she ran "How are you today? I made a lunch for you!" she spoke so fast Ino was surprised her tongue didn't tie in a knot.

"Was I really like that?" she thought horrified.

Up to this point everything was as usual.. However the Haruno suddenly noticed the shirt the blonde was wearing and her eyes blazed with anger.

"Hey you!" she stormed toward the jinchuriki who turned toward her a smile on his face.

"Sakura!" he greeted her with a huge innocent smile that reached his blue eyes "Do you want to go to a date with me?" he asked.

Ino sighed to herself "Those two never learn" she mumbled earning a chuckle from Shikimaru.

Sakura as expected narrowed her eyes "No, you idiot!" she took a deep breath her eyes fixated once again on the Uchiha clan sigil.

"How dare you putting the sigil of the Uchiha clan on your back?!" she screamed at him her hand getting up to slap him on his face.

These not of a clan didn't even pay attention, this was normal occurrence after all.

Clan children however looked with curiosity at the unfolding.. Will the boy act differently? Will he defend his new clan's honor?

To everyone's surprise and shock her hand was caught by the black haired Uchiha who's eyes bore into her.

"I would appreciate it" he said quietly "If you will not harm someone under the Uchiha's care" he said coldly "My head of clan will be quite displeased".

Sakura looked at her caught hand with surprise and confusion.. What did Sauske kun meant?

However the boy didn't say anything further, instead he let her hand go and returned to his place, indifference in his eyes.

Subdued, she moved to her seat and not even the announcement that she will be paired with her precious Sauske kun did anything to elevate her spirit.

 ** _Flashback end._**

Sakura looked at her once good friend, her eyes were full of worry.

"Well" Ino spoke as she opened her eyes "What do you want to talk about? Some knowledge of what transpired?" she asked.

Sakura nodded slowly "Y-yes" she said "What did Sauske kun meant? How did the idiot suddenly allowed to wear the Uchiha symbol? And why did Sauske kun helped him?" she asked.

The Yamanaka sighed and set herself more comfortable "It's not as complicated as it sounds.. The Uchiha are one of the shinobi clans of konoha thus given the privilege to take shinobi under their care and even give the rank of genin altogether" she started enjoying the wide eyes of the other girl.

"So as it happens.. The current head of the Uchiha clan.. Uchiha Akito has decided to take one Uzumaki Naruto under the wing of the clan.. Thus he is part of the Uchiha clan for all intent and purpose.. So naturally Sauske just defened the honor of his clan.. Nothing personal against you" she finished her explanation.

Sakura blinked twice "That's all?" she asked suddenly relieved "I thought I upset Sauske kun!" she exclaimed "Thanks Ino chan!"

Ino rolled her eyes.. The girl really was a child.

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

The pink haired girl shook her head "Nothing else.. Thanks Ino chan" she told her before she got up and walked out, the blonde seeing her to the door.

"Goodnight Sakura"

"Goodnight Ino"

And she walked out into the chill dark night.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

In the darkness of the night the young boy walked through the emptying streets of the village.

It was getting late and he had to hurry less he will be late to the dinner he himself proposed to his old friend.

From the corner of his eye he noticed those two again.

Two people under a henge, he thought it might have been their twelve transformation or something.

He smiled inwardly but showed nothing.. If those Anbu were thinking themselves smart that's their problem "Oh Hiruzen sama" he thought "You are so predictable"

He turned into a small alley from which he emerged just in front of the Uchiha compound.

He stopped there, a smile on his face the wind ruffling his spiky ink black hair.

He shook his head and walked forward entering the perimeter of the compound and just like every day in the last week he turned around and sighed in relief as he saw those two didn't enter the compound, instead they walked to a hiding spot.

He turned back and walked toward his apartment letting his own henge drop reveling his activated sharingan.

He shook his head in amusement.. People should really be more stealthy.

Entering it, he put on the table several plastic bags with some food in them and opening them started to arrange the small dinner he bought.

Ten minutes later a polite knock sounded on his door before it opened revealing a brown haired young man who bowed politely.

"Good evening Akito" the man.. Boy really gritted the Uchiha.

"Good evening Neji" Akito replied with a smile "I am glad you had the time to come.. You are usually too busy".

The boy shrugged "Can't be helped.. With Guy sensei driving us crazy and with uncle Hiashi teaching me.. I don't have much time" he said.

Akito nodded in amusement "You seem to warm up to him.. That's good" he told his friend.

Neji nodded "Yeah.. Ever since the elders were executed my uncle became much nicer.. I am glad we became so much closer" he realxed on the tatami.

"Well" Akito said pointing at the food on the table "shall we dig in?" he asked rhetorically.

They ate while laughing and telling jokes and Akito couldn't help but relax with his oldest friend.

It was as they were talking that Akito threw a remark "Did you notice the new addition to the people around here?" he asked with a slight amusement.

Neji raised an eyebrow "Do you mean Uzumaki?" he asked "This was quite the move you did mate" he said approvingly.

A mirthless laugh escaped the Uchiha "I guess you can say it's connected to it" he said bitterness in his voice "But no.. I mean the two Anbu who are following me everywhere.." he said.

The Hyuga looked surprised "Anbu? I didn't see any Anbu".

Akito's mouth twitched "They are under a henge.. Changed it so much times.. True professionals.. Just didn't expect my sharingan to be activated" he told the other boy who's face paled.

"Why would Anbu follow you?" he asked anger appearing in his eyes "I don't remember you breaking any laws"

Akito chuckled "No I didn't.. Unless disagreement with the hokage and furthering the interest of my clan is against the law.."

Being sharp Neji caught quickly on what's going on "He sent them after he dismissed you because of the Uzumaki incident?" he asked quietly simultaneously activating his!byakugan to make sure no one was listening to them.

Akito nodded sadly "The hokage's paranoia growing to much... But there is nothing I can do.. Confronting him will only result in him being more careful.. And I prefer two Anbu who I know where they are than anything else he can come up with" he explained.

Neji nodded, but it was obvious he was angry "This is going to far Akito.. Is he trying to control the clans?" he gritt his teeth and shook his head.

They changed the topic quickly after and talked until it became late.

"I am sorry Akito.. It's getting late.. I think I should go .. .. I'll see you around?" he asked with an apologetic smile feeling bad leaving his freind.

Akito nodded and got up "Thank you for coming over.. See you around" he said as he showed his freind to the door.

When the door closed behind him Akito couldn't help but grin "Sorry to use you like that Nej" he muttered quietly as he walked toward his bed.

His last thought before falling asleep was how easy is to manipulate people.. "Hiruzen Sarutobi" he thought "You've played right into my hand"

And as the light of the moon bathed the room with silver, the young Uchiha fell asleep.

End of chapter 26.


	27. chapter 27

**Akito Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 27.**

The darkness engulfed the world, revealing the gorgeous and majestic stars spread across the cosmos.

He looked up at the sky and smiled softly, it was his favorite scenery and combined with the total silence and the slight chill of the night he felt like in heaven.

From his vantage point on the roof he swept his gaze upon the silent district, knowing that currently he was the only person here.. In the compound of the once proud Uchiha clan.

His gaze fell upon the largest house in the district, the one which belonged to one of the only two still loyal Uchiha.

He smiled as he thought of the black haired boy who lived there, and how their relationship changed in the last year from hostile to accepting respect and even a tenetive friendship.

The boy who was being trained by one of the most famous shinobi of konoha and who is the teammate of the jinchuriki..

The last month was full of training for the team and he as the clan head of two of the team members was being notified constantly about their progress.

"Oi! Akito! Here you are!" a voice rang breaking the silence and Akito looked down surprised to see the dark hair of his former team mate.

Jumping from the roof down he landed on hishis feet, his eyes scanning her carefully making sure she wasn't an imposter before smiling.

" Yo Nanami" he said cheerfully hiding his surprise "What brings you here at such late time?" he asked casually.

Instead of answering Nanami looked around "It's quite quiet here.. I mean more than usual" she chuckled "Where is Sauske ?" she asked.

"On a mission.. Team seven is on a mission to the land of waves over a week ago .." he said but his eyes narrowed in annoyance "Now can you please stop ignoring me please and answer my question?".

Nanami looked at him apologetically clearly sensing his annoyance "Sorry.. Sorry" she said quickly.. A bit to quickly "As for the reason.. Can you please come with me? I need your help with something" she told him.

Sighing the boy nodded "Very well Nanami.. But I hope it won't take long.. I have a mission tomorrow".

The girl looked at him with surprise "You didn't tell me anything about it" she said a bit hurt.

He put his hand on her shoulder "I usually give you a warning before I am leaving.. But today I was summoned and given a mission by the hokage.. Didn't have a chance to tell you yet" he finished before heading toward the gate, the girl right behind him.

"The hokage?" she asked surprised "Didn't you have a falling with him?"

"And?" he retorted "We may have some disagreement but the hokage knows my skills pretty well.. And he thought I was the best man for this" he explained.

The girl nodded and shaking her head she suddenly grabbed his hand and started running.

As they were running Akito couldn't fathom what exactly did she want "Hey Nana!" he called "Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see in a moment!" she answered as she continued to run while dragging him as well.

They ran fur a few minutes until they arrived to the outskirts of the village near the forest where she stopped.

"Nana?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow "Why have you brought me here? .." he looked at her suspiciously "What exactly are you planning?" instinctively his hand moved to his leg where he always had a kunai hidden.

He really didn't want to think anything bad about her.. But...

Suddenly a small noise caught his attention and reflexively he reached for the kunai and throwed it toward the bush from where the noise originated.

A yelp of surprise and from the bush a blonde girl a tick mark on her temple and in her hand his kunai was held.

Two sudden explosions and a shower of confetti poured on him and people started to come out of the forest.

"Happy birthday Akito!" Nanami said from behind him.

Akito released a breath he didn't know he was holding.. His face went red like a tomato for thinking his freind was about to ambush him.. And it was all a surprise birthday party.

Suddenly he froze..

Wait.. Birthday?

"Oh.." he muttered "Right.. Itsy It's my twelfth birthday".

Nanami looked at him weirdly "Did you seriously forget about your own birthday?" she asked bewildered.

Before he had a chance to answer however, he noticed Ino who walked toward him, clutching the projectile in her hand "Happy birthday Akito" she said slowly as she approached him annoyance written all over her face but in her eyes he could see she wasn't really angry.

"I am.. I am so sorry Ino!" he apologized quickly bowing "It was a reflex!" he lifted his hands.

The forwn vanished from her face, replaced by a smile which in his opinion made her look cute.

Suddenly she burst out laughing "It was hilarious!" she said.. "I was prepared though for something like that.. You have become quite jumpy in the last month" she told him.

He bowed his head in shame and said nothing.

"Happy birthday Akito!" a hand came crushing on his back "I am glad you didn't have a mission today".

Akito turned around and smiled as he saw Neji standing there, a soft smile on his face.

"Thanks Nej" he said.

"Hmm" Nanami huffed "Can you belive this idiot totally forgot about his own birthday?" she asked TenTen who just arrived.

The weapon mistress just smiled "That's so much like you Akito" she said "Happy birthday by the way".

"Oi! Happy birthday! Although you're a year older you are still young! And your spring of youth is strong!" another voice cut through.

Akito sweat dropped as he heard the voice of the spandex wearing martial artist.

The Uchiha looked around him bewildered seeing the people who came to celebrate.

There were his close friends like Neji Ino and their teams.. The children from the orphanage and even Itami sensei was there, albeit looking uncomfortable.

A huge smile appeared on his face.

He turned toward them "I.. I don't know what to say.. I am at a loss of words" he chuckled "So instead of saying any speeches ill just say two words .. Thank you!" he said.

His words were met with applause.

After that they moved to the party itself which his freinds organized with food and other stuff.

Only at this point Akito noticed something which he decided to ask.

Turning to the blonde who was drinking something right near him he voiced his question "Tell me Ino.. Why have you made the party here? Not that I am complaining but still.." he asked eyeingeyeing the clear area near the woods.

The girl looked back sheepishly "No reason.. It was just an idea" she dodged his question.

Akito sighed his eyes fell on his kunai which just earlier was thrown on the girl and he thanked God that her father wasn't anywhere around.

And something she said clicked.

He turned slowly toward her "Tell me Ino" he started "Didn't you say earlier that you anticipated something like this?" he asked putting the kunai on the table.

She nodded slowly.

"Tell me.. Could it be that you wanted that to happen and that's why you did it here where I'll be jumpy? Wanted some blackmail material?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

The girl looked at him blinking slowly before bursting out laughing.

"You have quite the paranoia Akito" she told him "But now that you said it.. Hmm might actually be a good idea" she said with a smile.

The boy widdended his eyes.. " _Oh God"_ he thought "What have I brought upon myself".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was seating in his house, his eyes fixed on many objects piled together . They were the presents.. Those he got from his friends.

Neji brought him a rare book on tactics, while TenTen gifted him with several sets of scrolls filled with very useful tools.

Ino bought him a new outfit and a book about fashion.. For although she changed a lot there were still a lot of the old Ino in there.

However the thing that was most important for him was the small bundle he got from Nanami.

It was small and looked like nothing special..but to him it was one of the most useful items he could've got.

It was a small black mask which looked exactly like the one Kakashi Sempai was wearing covering his mouth and nose.

However what was special about it that it had a second inner layer which had the Kanji for 'purification' inscribed on it.. A seal which was woven into the very fabric.

And something that might save his life.. Seeing as even should he use gas of any kind he won't be inhaling it.

He smiled, only someone like Nanami who knew his fighting style through and through could gift him something like that.

He put it on and breathed it closing his eyes.

He felt he was ready for his mission.

And with this thought he went to his room to rest before the mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, while the sun only started to rise the Uchiha clan district was already empty.

Walking outside the village, his mouth covered by the mask he made one last check up that he had everything he needed.

Three kunais hidden along his clothes, eight scrolls with different content in his pouches, some shuriken.

Nodding to himself in satisfaction he continued to walk.. His destination the land of waves.

There wasn't anything special about this contract, another plain assassination.. Only this time it was by the Daimyo himself.. Who apperantly was concerned by this person gaining power.

Akito shook his head.. Some people just had bad luck.

He looked into the horizon for a moment enjoying the dawn before he vanished in a swril of leaves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A mansion stood tall and proud in front of him, surrounded by walls and from his observations had regular patrols at every possible infiltration point.

"Whoever they are working with" he muttered "Is definitely a professional".

He gritted his teeth.. He had no wish barging head in like a certain blonde boy he knew,at least not until the successful ending of the mission so he had one last choice.. It might work or it might not and the risk could be significant if the person had some skilled shinobi hired which Akito thought was nearly a fact.

A burst of smoke and the young Uchiha vanished, in his place a young boy of no older than six was standing, his face freckled and his nose red.

His clothes looked torn and worn.. They were nothing more than rags which suited him just fine.

He walked toward the building hesitantly, making sure that every time a guard looked at him he would drop his gaze.

He was able to come just ten steps from the gate when he was stopped by a huge brute who's muscles looked like they are going to be rip off.

"Hey You Runt!" the man howled at him "Get outa here!" he called "Or ill break your bones!"

He pretened to shiver in fear, looking back at the man with fear filled gaze.

"Am sorry" he said quietly "But I was told to give a very important message to Lord Gato!" he said.

The man sneered "And who exactly told you that eh? Was it that stupid Zabuza?!" he asked him.

Akito's breath hitched.. Zabuza.. Did he mean Momochi Zabuza? The demon of the bloody mist?

But controlling himself he nodded, thanking the stupid guard for giving him not inkyonly the identity of the guarding shinobi but also a way to come in.

"I" he said slowly showing fear "I do not know his name" he said slowly "But he had a huge sword and his face was covered with bandages" he hastily added.

The man looked at him with a sneer but nodded "Very well come in... I'll inform lord Gato" he said before opening the door and letting the boy in.

In his mind Akito chuckled.. This is why you can't trust regular thugs with security.

They walked through the courtyard until they entered the mansion, none of the guards stopped them letting them arrive to the very doors of said man.

The brute turned around, his wild long hair moving as he spoke "Stay here runt.. If Lord Gato will wish to talk to you you'll be called in" he grawled before knocking on the door and entering.

Akito approached the door and listened to the two talking.

"From Zabuza you say?" a confident couvevoice asked "Where is the incompetent fooll?! Still can't kill the idiot Tazuna?"

"I don't know sir" the brute said "Would you like to talk to the runt?"

"Let him in.. Let's see what the idiot shinobi wants" he ordered.

Akito backed from the door.. Tazuna.. He knew who that was.. The same guy who team seven was guarding.. Which means...

Doing everything as to not panic he breathed deeply. There was nothing he could do right now.

The door opened and the behemoth of a man stood there "Come in.. But be quick.. Gato is in a bad mood" he ordered.

Akito nodded and walked in, his eyes taking in every detail like windows and furniture, from the corner of his eyes he noticed two more thugs standing.

In the middle of the room, behind a heavy table.. The man was definitely not impressive what with his shaggy brown hair and a pair of small, circular black glasses. His clothes weren't anything to look at rather a black suit with a purple tie and closed-toed shoes.

Without greeting the man looked at him with obvious disdain "Well.. What is the message you were told to pass on?" he asked impatiently.

Akito smirked before with chakra enhanced legs he jumped forward and landing near Gato, a small black kunai in hand pressed to the man's throat.

"I was asked to pass on.. Good night" he said before ripping the man's throat and before the guards were able to process what happened he turned around and shot the kunai into the biggest thugs head.

The small knife pumped with energy sailed through the air to fast to see and imbeded itself in the man's head, killing him instantly.

The two other thugs finally came to their senses and with a scream charged at him, only for him to easily avoid their strikes and kicking one of them in the back with enough power to break the man's spine and turning around he sent another kunai into the other man's gut who fell instantly with a scream.

Not taking any chances the boy finished the job.

Sighing at the bloodbath Akito released the henge.

He couldn't let those brigands walk around.. His sharingan activated, it's red color even more pronounced with the red of blood on his face.

He will take them down and then move toward the village.. The others might need his help.

He walked out of the door a kunai in hand before he vanished into the shadows.

"Well" he muttered "Quite the fine way to celebrate my birthday ".

End of chapter 27.


	28. chapter 28

**Akito Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 28.**

The sky was still lit by the warm light of the sun, the clear warm breeze of the wind was striking and the soft smell of the blooming flowers was felt in the air.

However, for the people of the small village in the land of waves, not far from the mansion of Gato this day will be remembered for far different and less serene reasons.

For the mansion, usually bustling with the noise of the thugs guarding it and the poor people who had to work there was now utterly quiet, and several heads unconnected to their bodies were lying lifles on the ground outside of it while blood was pouring out from under the gate.

And from the wall, a young boy who's black hair was sticky with crimson red blood jumped, his face stained by the liquid of life.

His eyes were burning red, and the small black blade in his hand was covered in red as well.

To the peaceful people of the small village he looked like a demon incarnated.

"Tch" he muttered quietly looking himself over, he hated being covered with blood.. It was sticky and obscuring his vision.

Unfortunately he didn't have much time to clean himself up as right now he had some allies who might need his help.

Without wasting any more time the boy broke into a dash toward where he presumed they were in.

"Kakashi" he muttered "I hope your team is alright".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a scream of terror the pink haired girl looked at what was unfolding right in front of her.

"This wasn't supposed to be that way" she said quietly "This was just supposed to be a simple mission.. This is just a nightmare" she muttered.

But even as she did, she knew that wasn't a dream.. This was reality.

She wanted to run and help them.. She wanted to somehow stop the endless senbon targeting her crush.

She wanted to destroy the black haired youth who so effortlessly trapped her two teammates within the confines of those accursed ice mirrors.

She wanted to tear him apart limb to limb, to crush him like the monster he was.

But she was weak.. She finally admitted to it that she couldn't do a thing to help her team.. She was nothing but a burden to the two boys.

She saw the two trying to escape, a smile appeared on her face when all of a sudden a miracle happened when her black haired teammate activated his sharingan as the two worked in tandem with each other.

They turned back ready to escape when she saw the monster appearing from his ice miror, and she couldn't do anything but scream in fear as she saw the small needles flying toward the two.

A scream of terror left her throat.. Her eyes closed.

She expected to hear a scream of pain, a shout of despair.. But instead there was no noise.. Silence.

Slowly.. Slowly she opened her eyes and she couldn't help but stare at the scene in front of her.

Her two teammates were safe and sound, no senbon could be seen in their premises, instead in front of them another figure was standing.

The figure has a long hair and clothed in the regular konoha clothing completed with the flack jacket.

The hair was red.. With some black on it.

No she corrected herself feeling how her stomach was turning..the hair was black and the dark crimson was..

She gulped as she realized what it was.

The figure stood there, his hands around his mouth as if he was about to shout something only all the area in front of him was smocking.

"Uchiha.. Akito" she said quietly not sure whether she should feel relieved or scared that this monster as her parents called him was here.

"You two" Akito said quietly his voice strict "Retreat.. I'll take care of this guy.. And Sasuke" he paused "Congratulations on getting your sharingan" he said.

The two didn't answer, instead they retreated toward where she was.

Her reaction was impulsive.. And if just yesterday someone would have told her she would hug the blonde she would have called him a lunatic.

But right now she didn't think about it.. She simply hugged the two of them.. Her eyes filled with tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Haku looked stunned at the young boy in front of him, his body covered in dried blood emphasizing the red of his eyes.

"I didn't even notice him arriving" he muttered "No doubt a trained assassin.. Just like Zabuza sama" his eyes now were focused on the boy.

"Tch" the boy looked displeased "I really need to work on my speed.. Have I been just a second quicker you would have been dead already" he said looking at the other boy "As it stands I had to stop your senbon's first".

The Yukki only nodded, his senses on a full alert.

"Listen whoever you are" the Uchiha said "I have no interest fighting you.. Honestly there is no point. After all Gato is dead" the boy smiled.

Haku stopped in his tracks "Dead?" he asked unsure.

"Sure and his entire gang with him " the Uchiha replied and took a small scroll out releasing it.

Haku wanted nothing more than to puke at the sight of his dead employer.

It wasn't that he cared much about the man.. Far from it. Rather it was the blatant way the boy in front of him acted.. As if killing somone meant nothing at all.

Haku gritt his teeth "You are talking so nonchalantly about murder.. You honestly disgust me" he said quietly, as somone who tried to limit bloodshed to the minimum he couldn't understand the boy in front of him.

"Pff" Akito looked as if he heard a good joke "So you are one of those kind" he said "Always trying to save as much as possible without thinking of the circumstances ahead" a sigh escaped him "So dissapointing".

Haku felt his hand tremble "What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked his eyes narrow "Do you honestly believe you are any better than me? Do you think that killing people is right?! ".

Akito rolled his eyes "You honestly don't get what I mean do you?" he asked rhetorically "Let me clarify. What I said was 'trying to save as much as possible without thinking of the circumstances'...those people were murderers and bandits.. Killing them while not part of my mission is the best option.. Bloodshed is sometimes the most effective way to end a problem.. In any case in what position are you to lecture me.. Student of Zabuza Momochi?" he teased him.

Now Haku was boiling with rage "You know nothing about Zabuza sama! "he said icely before he vanished into the mirrors in a feat of rage.

"Very well" Akito muttered quietly "If you want to fight.. Than a fight you'll get" he said before quickly jumping to the side avoiding a hail of senbon.

Without a word he fished a scroll out of his pocket and released it letting a huge amount of smoke out, filing the entire area wurhwith smoke into which he vanished.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi paused, and only his quick reflex saved him from being decapitated by the huge cleaver of his opponent.

"This energy signature" he mumbled "

What is _he_ doing here?".

"Keep your eyes on me!" the swordsman raged at him, only for the copy cat to vanish and reappear not far from there.

"Well then" the silver haired shinobi looked up at the man, his one red eye spinning quickly "I can be sure that they aren't in danger" he said with a thin smile before he vanished again, charging at his opponent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Akito totally submerged in the smoke carefully analized his enemy's moves.

He couldn't see of course within it, just like his enemy couldn't, however he was more than capable of listening to the flying senbon in the darkness.

The technique, with all those ice mirrors was quite ingenious, in a lot of ways similar to his technique with the clones, only more useful.

A thin smile appeared on his face as he brought his hand to his mouth.. His next action will reveal his whereabouts.

Taking another scroll from his pocket he narrowed his eyes before he biten his own finger and put it to the ground, the same moment opening the scroll letting a fire ball fly from there toward the approximate area of his opponent.

"Now" he muttered "six hundred"

Vanishing from the spot by replacing himself, the Uchiha narrowed his eyes as he sent a fire ball toward his enemy again.

The Yuki avoided it with ease retaliating with senbons from every possible side, forcing the Uchiha to dodge them all.

As Akito rolled he took out another final scroll and moving his hand in the ram sign he activated it, letting it consume all the smoke around them before sealing it.

Without wasting any more time he replaced himself with a log and appeared behind Haku who although taken by surprise with the smoke vanishing reacted quickly and replaced himself as well appearing at some distance from the black haired Uchiha.

"Hmm" he said looking at his opponent "I don't see the point of all those parlor tricks.. Is that the best you are capable of?" he asked.

A stream of small fire balls was his answer.

Shaking his head, he with everything now fully visible returned to the use of his mirrors using them to distract and confuse his opponent who although tried to come closer was unable to.

" I can't let him come close" Haku muttered "Fighting an Uchiha with a fully evolved sharingan is troublesome.. Even more so in close combat" thus he decided he will fight from afar, giving himself a margin of error.

The battle continued with the two of them dancing around each other and unable to get any advantage over the other.

Haku felt frustration wailing up within him, he needed to end it quickly and help master Zabuza damn it!

Suddenly he saw a smirk appearing on the Uchiha's face.

"Two" he said.

Two what? Wandered the Yuki.

"One" the Uchiha said replacing himself to avoid another barrage of needles.

Suddenly Haku felt it, his senbon fell from his hand and he fell to his knees on the ice platform his eyes bulging.

"And Zero.. Check mate" Akito said with a smile.

"W-what?" the older boy looked at him with surprise "H-how?" he was able to mumble before he lost consciousness.

Approaching him, Akito looked at the stiff form "Don't worry.. I won't kill you. The senbons you throwed at them weren't aimed to be fatal.. So I am returning the favor" he said quietly before he cuffed him.

He then turned around and looked at the three genin who looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you looking at?" he asked snidely "You three did a good job holding him off as long as you did.. This guy is definitely a high chunin level shinobi.. Honestly I only defeated him because I caught him by surprise" he told them.

The three nodded stiffly.

"OK.. We should head to Kakashi.. You three will stay here.. Make sure that the guy isn't waking up" he told them before he lifted the discarded body of the businessman and vanished with it in a swirl of leaves.

As he left the girl couldn't help falling to her knees shaking "This.. Boy" she said quietly "Is honestly scary".

Naruto nodded quietly saying nothing.

It was Sauske who kept looking at the battlefield with narrowed eyes his face grim.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zabuza was annoyed, he was getting exhausted from fighting the copy cat who continued copying his techniques while also retaliating with his own.

But what was worse.. The insufferable git somehow used his techniques before he did them.. As if he could see the future.

Griting his teeth he focused on the man in front of him, Kubikiribocho resting on his shoulder when he felt the unmistakable signature of the body flicker technique.

The konoha shinobi apperantly sensed it too and the two looked at the spot where a boy appeared his long black hair falling on his back while his blood red eyes spinning furiously.

"You two can stop this" he said quietly as he throwed the body of the businessman toward them.

Zabuza stood there, his eyes wide "You.. You've killed him" he said quietly but a tick mark appeared on his forehead "Who will pay me now?" he asked angrily.

"Honestly Zabuza" the boy said coldly "You're in no position to resist.. With your subordinate subdued you are alone against us".

The man gritt his teeth but said nothing.

"However I do have a proposition for you" the boy's voice carried on.

Kakashi looked at the boy with a question mark in his eyes "What exactly are you planning Akito?" he asked the boy who just smirked.

"Are you interested to hear it?" he asked.

The man put down his blade but still held it "I'll hear you..not like I have any point fighting " he said briskly annoyed.

Akito smiled "Good.. You see your subordinate.. He is of the Yuki clan isn't he?" he started and without waiting for an answer he continued "I wish to offer him a place in the village where he could start rebuilding his clan.. However you will be able to probably join us too, I have quite some plans for you" he explained.

"Hmm" the man closed his eyes even though Kakashi didn't lower his guard "Do you honestly believe your hokage will accept us?" he asked with a smirk.

Akito just rolled his eyes "This is my problem alright? I mean it's not a bad proposition.. You will get shelter for your service?" he asked/stated.

The man nodded heavily "I will have to think about it.. But I doubt you'll let me this courtesy " he sighed before nodding heavily "I guess it's what is best for _him_ " he muttered.

Akito had to hide his smile.. If everything will go as planned konoha will get not only an entire new clan but also one of the most experienced assassins in the known world.

"Good" he said "Than you will come with me , you will offer no resistance and you will be in my custody until I'll get it all over it" he said before turning around.

"Get ready.. We'll be leaving tomorrow" he declared before turning toward the small village.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

In a dark lit room, on a small tatami a man was seating, his light green kimono gently falling on the floor.

In front of him on one knee a boy was kneeling.

The man held a long katana in his hand, sheated in its scabbard.

"Fukushima Rokuro" the man said quietly "Your training has been going well.. You excel at both training and the finer arts.. You have been deemed to have sufficient skills to finally accept the rank of a Samurai".

The boy bowed his head "It will be my honor my lord" he replied.

"As recognition of your rank you are hereby given this blade.. May it serve you well young warrior.. And always remember learning never stops" he finished.

The boy bowed his head to the ground "Thank you my lord.. I will not dissapoint you" he said.

The older man simply nodded.

Slowly getting up Rokuro couldn't help but smile.

"Soon Akito.. Soon I'll end your miserable existence" he muttered as he walked out of the room, his new blade in his hands.

End of chapter 28


	29. chapter 29

**Akito Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **An : For this chapter please keep in mind that just because one person says something doesn't make it true, many times people's thoughts and words are influenced by their beliefs and emotions.**

 **Chapter 29.**

Seating in his chair his eyes narrowed with worry was an old man, his hand was playing nervously with his gray beard.

On the table near him was a small bottle of Sake with a small cup near it a small framed picture near it.

"I hope those kids are alright" he muttered to himself his eyes closing for a second.

"They are" a voice from the entrance woke the old bridge builder up "However I am not sure for how much longer one would be able to say the same about you".

Tazuna looked up his eyes widening in fear as he noticed a small frame standing in his entrance a small black kunai in its hand.

"Who are you?!" the old man exclaimed in fear "Are you with Gato?" he asked his voice trembling.

The shape walked quickly into the room, reveling it to be a young boy with long spiky black hair, his black eyes were narrowed dangerously.

Noticing the headband with the sigil of the village hidden in the leaves, the old man visibly relaxed.

"There is no need to scare me like that Naruto" he muttered with a smile "Let go of this illusion and come here" he said patting a second chair near him.

The boy moved forward so quickly that Tazuna barely saw him move and slammed the small weapon into the chair right near the old man's finger, resulting in the man recoiling in fear.

"Stupid old man" he hissed "You have exactly ten seconds to explain to me why shouldn't I before simply burie this kunai in your throat" the boy said his voice shaking with anger.

The old man looked flabbergasted "I don't understand what do you want of me" he says shakily and narrowing his eyes in anger he spat right at the boy's face "is this the way you are treating your customers?" he asked darkly.

Instead of an answer the boy caught his collar and lifted him up to the air "You do not understand?" he asked darkly "You lied to the village with the difficulty report old man" he said his eyes gleaming darkly.

Tazuna gulped but didn't back down, there was no way in hell that he would allow some pipsqueak to treat him like dirt.

"So you are here to beat the money from me?" he asked "Is that it?".

With a snarl Akito slummed the man to the wall "You don't get it do you?!" he spat "You have no understanding of what you done!" his eyes changed into the sharingan as they always did when he got extremely angry "Because of your stupidity you have endangered the lives of four shinobi! Three of them children!" he exclaimed "I am not even talking about how you made it personal by endangering people under my protection" he slammed the old man again who's face twisted into a pained expression.

"I.. I didn't make them" he croaked "They saw the danger and decided to stay" his face distorted in pain as the Uchiha tightened his grip.

"Thank you for the information" Akito spat "I'll have to talk to Senpai about his actions" he said "But it doesn't change the fact that you endangered them all! But you don't really care now do you?" he snarled at the man "after all they are just some shinobi aren't they?! " he moved his face close to the man "You are one lucky old man that none of them were hurt.. Otherwise you would've been dead already" he said.

"Old man!" a cheerful voice came from the entrance only to stop in his tracks as he saw the situation.

"Akito?" the blonde asked bewildered.

The black haired Uchiha let the old man go - who immediately took breathed deeply - before turned around toward the door and seeing the new arrivals he approached them.

"Sauske, Naruto" he said "You are coming with me back to the village" he said.

The other Uchiha nodded not arguing with his clan head.

The blonde on the other side did not have the same upbringing and had no qualms about arguing with the boy "Oi Akito!" he exclaimed "We still need to help him build the bridge".

Before Akito was able to answer another voice sounded from behind the two "I don't think so Akito.. We took the mission and we will finish it" the white haired shinobi said in a nonchalant voice.

However Akito didn't back down and approached the man "I have the authority as the head of their clan Kakashi to take them away at _any_ given time" he looked deeply into the man's one visible eye "And don't even think about trying to stop me... Lest I'll have to take measures about the way you endangered your team" he said harshly.

Kakashi was about to retort but the boy already passed him and walking out he turned around to the Hatake "Honestly Senpai" he said "I would think you of all people would understand" he said before walking out the other Uchiha right behind him leaving a flabgrasted and pained looking silver haired man behind.

Naruto looked uncertain for a moment before bowing to his visibly shocked sensei apologetically and walking out as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The three shinobi walked in silence, each engrossed in their own thoughts.

The sun was setting slowly as they continued their journey toward the village.

"What shocked him so much?" The genin Uchiha suddenly asked "Kakashi sensei I mean" he elaborated, his mind conjuring the pained look on his sensei face.

"This is not for me to tell you" Akito replied curtly "However it passed my point across to him and that's what important" he said.

They walked a bit longer before Akito stopped "We should wait here, if I know your sensei Sempai and Haruno will definitely be joining us soon." he explained at their bewildered looks.

The two nodded and stopped walking.

Around a hour later the sound of several people approaching reached their ears and turning around they saw the four people approaching them.

"Oi runt!" the black haired shinobi his cleaver on his shoulder called out to them "You told me we'll be leaving tomorrow!" his eyes narrowed "Were you trying to escape our deal?" he asked darkly.

Akito didn't even turn "Don't be an idiot Zabuza" he replied "I was the one who proposed this to begin with.. Why would I ran away from it?" he asked "And as for not telling you it honestly slipped my mind".

The man grumbled but didn't say anything further, instead he opted to move to the side where Haku already set.

Haruno moved toward her teammates and was talking to them about something.

Kakashi on the other hand said nothing opting instead to walk around with his mind deep in thought.

It wasn't long after that they all got up and continued their journey toward Konoha.

Xxxxxxcxxx.

As they approached the village Akito stopped and turned to the two rouge shinobi.

"You should stay here" he said before taking out several sealed scrolls and extended them to the two.

"There is enough provisions to sustain you for at least two weeks.. And with any luck you'll be able to enter the village much sooner" he said.

The swordsman nodded before turning to a side path and promptly vanished with the Yuki boy doing the same a moment later.

The group of five turned back toward the village and walked through the gates.

"I'll see you around" Akito muttered to the white haired man before he walked away.

Kakashi nodded and looked at his team "We should go and report on the mission" he told them.

The group nodded and walked toward the hokage tower.

At the same time Akito went toward Inoichis house, passing near the academy, his eyes lingering for a long moment on the building and the children playing in the courtyard.

His eyes narrowed and his hands clenched as he recalled the look of confusion in the old man's eyes.

"I'll keep us all safe" he muttered "I swear".

Xxxxxxxxx

Inoichi walked out of his home and after locking the door he turned around and was about to go out through the gate only to stop as a familiar figure came through the courtyard's gate.

"Akito" he said "Back already?" he asked.

"Indeed" was the sole reply.

The man nodded, and subtly looking around he smiled pleasantly "Unfortunately Ino isn't here" he said "However why don't you come this evening for a dinner? I am sure Ino will be delighted".

Akito nodded in understanding, they will talk this evening "Thank you Yamanaka sama" he said bowing "I'll appreciate it".

The blonde smiled "Good, now off you go" he said as he walked out of the courtyard.

Akito nodded before leaving as well, this time toward the hokage's tower to give his report.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was a small yet warm and cheerful affair, the four people seating there were chatting animatedly between themselves.

"So Akito" the blonde girl turned to her freind "How was your last mission?" she asked curious.

A thin smile spread on the Uchiha's face "You want the short version or the detailed one?" he asked.

"Detailed please" the girl said before taking a bite from her fish.

Arching his eyebrow Akito couldn't help but smirk "Suit yourself" he said and was about to start before he was interrupted by the Yamanaka patriarch.

"As much as I am sure you have an interesting tale Akito. I would prefer not to listen to how many and how exactly did you kill people" he said his eyes gleaming "Definitely not in the middle of dinner".

Ino flashed crimson as she understood what the boy meant by 'detail' her green/ blue eyes were cast down.

From there on the meal continued without anything interesting and when they finished eating Akito helped clean up the table.

Finishing this he thanked the family matriarch before he walked toward the blonde's jounin office in the back of his house.

They set in silence for a long moment until Inoichi decided to break it.

"I just wanted to inform you " Inoichi spoke quietly "That what we discussed is ready... We can do it now" he said but his face showed worry.

"This is good news" Akito said also quietly "And yet despite your successes you are worried" he stated.

The man nodded "In one month the chunin exams will take place" he explained "I am not sure if it's a good time now".

Akito nodded thoughtfully "I understand your concern.. However I belive one month is plenty of time to do it.." he replied.

"If that's what you believe" the man said his face lighting "Hiashi believes the same".

Akito flashed a smile "Than we are ready to act.."he said before getting up" Thank you Inoichi" he said.

The older man got up "No matter how good our relationship is Akito I am not doing this for you.. But for the village" he spoke quietly "Even though it going to pain me greatly".

The Uchiha didn't say anything opting to incline his head.

"Good night Akito" Inochi said "Don't worry you'll be notified when it will start".

Akito nodded in thanks before he walked out leaving the man looking long at the now closed door.

"Uchiha Akito" he said quietly "Even I am impressed by you.. You are quite the danger" he muttered before falling into silence for a long moment.

"Then again" he suddenly spoke again his eyes glinting "Maybe that is what this village needs".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seating in his small house Akito played the piano, his eyes were closed and his nimble fingers ran across the keyboard producing a happy and elevating tune.

"Well well" an amused voice came from behind him "Aren't we in a good mood?".

Opening his eyes Akito turned around to see his black haired freind standing there with a small smile on his face.

"It is good to see you happy Akito, it's not often that I get to see you smile so truly" she continued.

"And why not Nana?" the boy asked jovialy "I've just been informed that something that I worked on is finally coming into fruition" he told her beaming.

She shook her head in apparent dismay "Well I am glad to see you are in a good mood" she said "I just came by to see you after your mission" she said "So good night".

The boy nodded "Goodnight Nanami.. Sweet dreams".

She nodded before walking out leaving the boy alone his smile still on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Akito was woken up by a series of knocks on his door.

Opening the door his eyes half closed and hair disheveled, he was greeted by a young boy his face freckled and a small smile on his face.

A small bag was swung on his shoulder and a letter was in his hands.

"Sorry to disturb you sir" the boy squicked "But I was asked to pass this letter to one mister Uchiha Akito" he said presenting him with the letter.

Taking it in his hands Akito gave the boy a tip before closing the door and walking toward the table while opening the letter, and reading it contents he couldn't help but smile lightly.

 ** _To Lord Akito head of the Uchiha clan._**

 ** _You are being summoned for a gathering of the clans which will take place today in the clans hall at twelve o'clock sharp._**

 ** _Sincerely Shibi Aburame._**

End of chapter 29.

A bit of a boring transition chapter.. However it seems something is steering in Konoha.

Will it be a good thing? Or maybe bad?.

We'll live and see I guess.

Till next time.


	30. Chapter 30: beginning of change

**Akito Uchiha.**

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto

 **An : Hey everyone, thank you for reading this story, I can't belive we are already in chapter 30! Thank you very much for the support and criticism!**

 **On a side note this chapter while boring is _very important_**.

 **Chapter 30.**

 **\--**

It was just another day in the village hidden in the leaves, the sun was shining marrily sending golden rays of light illuminating the village.

People were going around their regular business, shinobi were moving around some returning some leaving the safe confines of the village.

Nothing was indicating the heavy tension which was feeling the circular room in the hokage's tower.

Seating around a heavy wooden table were the most prominent people of Konoha, the clans heads who's faces were currently devoid of any semblance of smile their eyes narrowed.

The door opened and the elderly leader of the village walked in his face obscured by his hat.

Moving to the right Hiruzen took his seat his eyes sweeping through the crowds noting their serious depositions.

A cold feeling set on his heart, he couldn't explain it but his gut was telling him that he wasn't going to like the meeting.

"Greetings brothers and sisters, heads of the clans of Konoha" the voice of Shibi Aburame the head of the Aburame clan and the official chairman of the gathering rang in the chamber just as Hiruzen took his seat.

"You were summoned here today by one of our own, calling the meeting is the esteemed head of the Hyuga clan" the Aburame turned to the said man his hand adjusting his dark glasses "Hiashi sama" he gestured at the man.

Feeling intrigued Hiruzen couldn't help but analyze the man.

Clothed in his brown and white traditional robes the man was standing pridefuly, his long brown hair passing his shoulders, his white eyes scanned the room quietly before he started to speak.

"Brothers and sisters, fellow esteemed clans heads" he opened with the customary opening "I am here to share with you a worry which troubled me for the short past" his expression was serious and his voice devoid of any emotion.

"As you all know just a short while ago in this very hall we have voted for letting the hokage control over the clans affairs." he stopped and took a deep breath before continuing "Believing this was for the good of the village this body voted in favor of the proposition, particular happy with this decision was me what with the happening in my own clan".

Hiruzen's heart quicken it's beats and his breath hitched... What could Hiashi want?

As if answering the man's question the Hyuga continued.

"However not long ago I was provided information that changed my opinion and put worry in my heart" the man clothed his eyes for a moment a sigh escaping him "A few weeks ago my cousin Neji returned from a freinds home...Furious"

Hiruzen's eyes turned automatically to the Uchiha seating in the corner his gaze on the talking man.

"Apparently said freind was followed by two Anbu operatives wherever he went other than the person's own clan compound. This brought me thinking.. For while since the new law it is indeed within the hokage's authority to send his agents after any clan head Uchiha Sama had done nothing besides vocally disagreeing with the law and furthering his clan's interest" Hiashi turned and looked at the elderly leaders eyes.

"Which was what disspeled my illusion and showed me Sarutobi sama in a new light.. Somone who seeks to control us all, a man who wishes to put a collar on the clans instead of the kind person who I believed him to be" he took a deep breath before he concluded his speech.

"Which is why I am here to call a vote of no confidence in Sarutobi Hiruzen. The hokage is first and foremost the representative of the clans and I for one don't feel like I can trust him" he finished and took his seat.

Hiruzen set there dumbfounded his gaze stopping at each and every last occupant of the room but besides Hatake and surprisingly Danzo no one else looked surprised.

His breath hitched as he slowly turned toward the Uchiha expecting him to smile triumphantly only to see him looking with a pained gaze but with a set jaws as if to say 'as much as I hate it, it's a necessary evil'.

Before the wizened leader was able to fully comprehend the size of the betrayal the voice of the chairman resounded once again in the hall.

"In accordance to the protocol to put a motion there must be a second.. Does anyone willing to rise?" he asked his voice conveying how uncomfortable he was.

And the next person who got up was like a punch in the gut for the hokage.

Inoichi Yamanaka, a man he considered a personal freind and trusted implicitly was now rising against him and by a proxy against his vision for the village.

"The gathering recognizes the Yamanaka clan" The Aburame said.

"Dear brothers and sisters, heads of the clans" the man spoke calmly just as he always did his eyes passing each and every one of the gathered "I second the motion proposed by Hyuga sama" he said "And while I want to belive that the Sarutobi sama's intentions are pure I will still support the motion if for different reasons".

Hiruzen sighed in relief that his freind did not suspect him of anything terrible and yet his heart felt hollow as he already knew that he lost.

"To explain my reasoning I'll bring up the same law that Hyuga sama has brought up. This law was always a danger to the clans should any of the civilian shinobi ever get the position, however while we all knew that we decided to vote for it, believing Sarutobi sama's words that the civilians are freinely and accepting of us clans "he sighed a pained expression passing through his futures.

"However at the urging of Uchiha sama here I have decided to investigate those claims myself believing that I'll be able to placate Uchiha sama's worries. For this end I have disguised myself on different occasions and infiltrated random gathering of civilians in the hope of getting evidence.. And evidence I got" he paused his eyes stopping on the young Uchiha who just set there he expression blank.

"I found civilians who hate and despise us.. Who belive that the purge in the land of water was the correct way to go and should be done here as well." he sighed his anger growing with each word "And yet we signed here a law which might be our own doom.. And while I belive that Sarutobi sama knew nothing about it the very fact that he didn't puts in question his eligibility to govern this safe heaven." he finished taking his seat back.

Hiruzen felt his own anger steering and with one swift motion he gotten up his eyes burning "Even you Inoichi?!" he exclaimed his voice pained "Even you belive to the words of the offspring of Madara Uchiha?!" his breath heaved but he didn't stop "Don't all of you see how he plays all of you? He just like his grandfather wants nothing more than complete control over the village!" he closed his eyes for a moment before continuing.

"If it was true why didn't Yamanaka sama came to me with this evidence? Why didn't the Uchiha?!" his hands were now trembling, he knew that with some of his actions he played right to this red eyed snake's hands but he had to convince them.. He had to before its too late.

Akito got up slowly his hand brushing his hitai ate his expression was stony as he spoke "Hokage sama" he said his voice calm and collected "I ask you not to bring my grandfather into this.. A child does not decide were to be born and I am not my grandfather. When I took this headband" he touched the metal plate "I swore to do everything to ensure the safety of this village. I'll repeat it again _I am not my grandfather_." he was about to continue only to be cut by the cold voice of the Sarutobi.

"Your actions grandchild of Madara indicate differently" he said his eyes throwing daggers at the monster who was about to destroy his village.

"And precisely this attitude is the reason for which I opted to approach Yamanaka sama instead of you Sarutobi sama" the Uchiha answered not intimated by the man "Your paranoia regarding me.. You were always apprehensive about me, and should I or Yamanaka sama approach you you wouldn't have believed us.." he sighed before taking his seat back.

Hiruzen slumped down, he knew the boy was speaking the truth and a cursory glance around was enough for him to know that he lost.. The viper has won.

With the realization hitting him he slumped back on his chair his hands clutching his head.

Shibi chose this moment to continue the procedure.

"We have a motion!" he announced "before we continue with the vote, does anyone here wants to add anything?" he paused for a moment waiting for a response and when none came he nodded.

"Very well, we shall now proceed with the vote.. All in favor of the motion?" he asked "I remind you that for a vote of no confidence at least two third of the clans should vote in favor".

The hands lifted and Hiruzen couldn't help but watch in horror as more than two thirds of the participants lifted their hands their eyes hard.

"All against?" the chairman called.

A few hands were lifted including Hatake and the closest allies of the Sarutobi clan.

"The gathering has decided" the voice of the Aburame resounded in the chamber, he slowly turned to the defeated hokage.

"Lord third" he said quietly "Please relinquish the hokage's seat and take your clans seat" he told the man who got up slowly relinquishing his seat.

Hiruzen walked slowly through the chamber toward his clans seat, his shoulders slumped, his life work, his reputation.. All destroyed because of one upstart boy possessed by power hunger.

"Now since the motion has passed the village is now officially leader less" the chairman spoke "We will hold a vote for the choice of the next hokage in one week, until then the gathering will take over the responsibilities of the hokage".

Hiruzen nodded closing his eyes wearily, at least there was still a chance to convince enough of the clans to put someone who won't play by the Uchiha'a tune.

It was then that the Uchiha rose up "Brothers and sisters" he started "Is it really wise to leave the village leader less for a week? What with the exams coming in a month?" his black eyes were burning with passion "I believe that the elections should take place immediately, thus allowing Sarutobi sama to relinquish the mantel to the elected while keeping his reputation, let us not forget that while recent actions put a shadow over his actions Sarutobi sama served this village for many years.. It won't do to sully his reputation" he finished and set back.

Hiruzen looked at the boy with a dangerous glint, he had no illusion that the Uchiha actually cared for his reputation. Rather the boy knew what might happen if given a week of preparation thus deciding to destroy any chance of failure.

Shibi looked around the chamber which was now filled with murmurs uncertain of what he should do.

It was Akimichi who stood up "I believe the young head of the Uchiha clan is correct.. We should vote as quickly as possible.. No sense in delaying it" he said, his deep bass voice resounding in the chamber.

Murmurs of agreement broke through the chamber and a few minutes later the decision was made to hold the election immediately.

"Very well" Shibi announced "Candidates who are ready to take responsibility, please lift your hands"

There were only three people lifting their hands.

Danzo had a small smile plastered on his face as he lifted his hand.

Inoichi lifted his hand as well while more reluctantly.

The third was the brown haired Tsume Inuzuka.

"We have three candidates to take the mantel, Shimura Danzo sama, Yamanaka Inoichi Sama and Inuzuka Tsume " the chairman announced "Brothers and sisters honored heads of clans we will now have a ten minute break for you to decide on your candidate before the actual voting begins" he said releasing a breath and taking a seat.

immediately the clan heads got up starting to talk between each other.

Hiruzen opted to stay seated his eyes closed as he listened on the conversation between Shikaku Nara and several others.

"I do belive Inoichi is the best person for this position, he is calm and collected not to mention respected and quite powerful, his analytical mind is something we could use" he explained.

On the other side of the room the Inuzuka tried to convince Hiashi to vote for her.

Danzo on the other hand didn't say anything instead opting to close his one visible eye and seat in silence.

Finally the ten minutes they were given passed and the time to vote was finally upon them.

The tension in the room was so thick it could be sliced with a knife.

"Honored clan leaders please vote when I will call the name of the candidate" Shibi spoke as he got up from his seat adjusting his afro hair.

"Shimura Danzo" he announced the name.

In response three hands lifted up, all of them from minor clans all allies of Danzo.

The man himself sighed, it wasn't as if he expected to win in such way, he only participated for the principle.

"Inuzuka Tsume" he announced the next name.

This time there were approximately dozen hands lifted into the air.

The woman her feral eyes not loosing any of their ferocity, looked satisfied nonetheless.

"Yamanaka Inoichi" the final name was announced and hands started to rise.

One, two, ten, twenty.

Finally the head of the Yamanaka clan was voted by twenty families, giving him the victory of the elections.

"And the gathering decided!" the Aburame exclaimed "All hail Yamanaka Inoichi! Godaime Hokage!"

Them turning to the blonde he bowed his head "Hokage sama, please take your new seat" he said.

Said man nodded and got up taking his new seat.

Hiruzen got a up slowly from his seat and approached the man who although won looked more worried than anything else.

Approaching the new leader helps took off his hat and gently placed it on the man's head "Congratulations Inoichi" he said "It was hope you know what you're doing" he said before taking back his seat.

Inoichi closed his eyes for a moment, gathering himself before opening his eyes and looking at each and every one of the gathered.

"Brothers and sisters, in the name of my clan and ancestors I swear to serve this village with honor. I will do all that in my power to keep us safe and strong. As my first order of action I would like to put here to the vote the law passed by my predecessor.." his voice was cold and authoritative and he spoke his eyes glinted like a cold steel.

As the procedure continued Akito couldn't help but smile internally, it wss difficult to believe their plan finally took fruition.

Closing his eyes he relaxed a bit, even though he knew there was a lot of work ahead of them he couldn't help but feel that he finally took a step to better the village.

End of chapter 30.

Thank you very much for reading hope you enjoyed it!


	31. chapter 31

**Akito Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 31.**

The night has already fallen upon Konoha, the closed stores and empty streets which only a few hours ago were bustling with excitement were now empty aside from the occasional individual.

But even now in those empty streets and dark alleys still had some air of excitement around them, as if the people walking here just a few hours prior left imprints of their feelings there.

And knowing what made all those people exited it was well understandable.

The announcement that their current leader decided to resign and pass the mantle to the head of the Yamanaka clan.

Walking away from the window Shikaku shook his head, it was so simple to manipulate the masses after all.

Turning back toward the room where the new leader was seating and scribing something on a paper.

The hokage shook his head at something before falling silent .

"Inoichi ?" Shikaku said quietly, his words conveying his confusion at what the two were doing.

Inoichi flashed him a smile "Just working on the goals I am setting for the village in the near future" he sighed "Its really a lot of work".

"What kind of goals do you have, I mean beside the Uchiha's ideas ?" the boy asked.

" Akito is still young " Inoichi started, closing his eyes in the process "I know he wants me to simply start with the academy and while I'll be doing that soon enough there is more to address than simply that, our village is while not visibly so filled with fractures and petty vendettas" he sighed massaging the bridge of his nose "And to change that as need much more than upgrading our courses, we need unity, you know that quite well Shikaku ".

The man lapsed into silence as he paced back and forth in the room before he suddenly stopped in front of the blonde man "You mean Propaganda" he stated.

Inoichi nodded "Yes, we need to invoke feelings of patriotism in the people, make them band together and unite" he explained.

"So speeches?" the Nara inquired.

A small smile spark appeared in the new leader's eyes "That's two, but there is more to it. Music, rallys, parades endless propaganda are all there and can be used to invoke the loyalty and feelings of the people" he explained, his voice enthusiastic.

"I should've expected something like that from the mind expert" the black haired man smiled "Will you be announcing your intent for change at your inauguration ? Or will you just do it subtly?" he asked.

The mind reader sighed "I'll announce it, and my future plans" he shook his head obviously tired.

"You should really take a break Inoichi" Shikaku said quietly "You've done enough for today, you'll ran yourself rigid" his hand moved to the man's shoulder.

Inoichi though simply shook his head tiredly "I can't, not yet" smiling he looked into his freinds eyes "Don't wait for me, this will take some time".

The Nara shook his head "I'll help you" he said taking his seat back.

It didn't take them long to dive right back into rigorous work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seating behind the small table, his shadow dancing across the room was a young boy his eyes half closed as he sipped from the cup in his hand.

The pleasant aroma of tea was spreading through the room.

A barely audible creak and the door opened reveling a young blonde standing there, his bright orange clothes like a sore taint on the font of the room.

"Akito" the boy's loud voice resounded in the small apartment "What happened there?" he asked his blue eyes narrowed.

"Calm down Uzumaki, last I checked it was good manners to knock on a door before opening it" the Uchiha replied taking another sip from the hot mug.

The Uzumaki had the decency to blush but continued nonetheless.

"Why did the hokage resigned?" he asked more forcefully this time.

Putting the mug back on the table Akito sighed looking into the boy's eyes.

"You are forgetting that lord third is old Naruto" he said speaking softly "He fought in three different shinobi wars and found himself a successor already twelve years ago" he said seeing no need to say anything beyond that.

But Naruto didn't understand, or didn't want to understand rather his eyes focused on the chunin in front of him

"And?" he asked

Shaking his head in dismay the Uchiha resumed his explanation.

"So the hokage who isn't getting any younger, decided to give the position to a new successor. However since he didn't have a candidate he called for the clans to decide. It's simple as that" the boy said taking the steaming cup in his hands.

But even though he didn't show it Akito was nervous that the boy would not accept his explanation, (he had not wish to lose the boy's loyalty after all,) even if it was decided to use this as the cover story as to not destroy lord thirds reputation and not bring unnecessary conflict to the village.

To his relief a look of what looked to be resignation appeared on the boy's face as he nodded.

"Thank you Akito" the boy said as before he turned to the door only to be stopped by the Uchiha.

"Since you're already here care to join me for a cup of tea?" the chunin asked.

Thinking about it for a second the blonde nodded "Sure sounds fun" he said.

Without another word Akito got up and walked to the kitchen and pouring some water to a pot he absentmindedly heat it with fire manipulation.

A few moments later and the two were seating there enjoying the heat of the liquid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was hectic, people were running around as they got the village ready for the inauguration ceremony the next day.

The streets got cleaned and a podium was being built in front of the tower.

The shops started decorating and in general the feeling of a festival was spreading around.

In the tower, seating behind the hokage's desk was the newly elected leader, his eyes narrowed as he skimmed through the document in his hand, on the side of the table was a stack of signed papers, the plans for the academy as they were submitted by the Uchiha clan head.

"So let me get that straight" the hokage looked up amusement in his eyes "You want us to allow Zabuza Momochi and the Yuki Haku to join our village?" he asked the black haired boy in front of him.

The boy nodded but said nothing.

A short laugh escaped the blonde man "You sure find yourself in many interesting situations don't you Akito?" he asked getting an amused smile from the Uchiha.

"I really believe that Zabuza's experience and knowledge not to mention the kekei genkei of the Yuki could be of a great boost to our efforts of strengthening the village" he said.

Inoichi nodded "I agree with you on this, and while I trust your judgment they would have to get Ibiki's approval before I'll agree to that" the fifth said.

Akito nodded "I'll get in touch with them" he said.

Inoichi nodded "Just be warned that while I have the authority to take them in, I can't instate the Yuki as a new clan without the approval of the gathering.. It affects all of them after all"

Akito nodded, he knew that already.

Sighing the still not inaugurated hokage signed the paper in his hands before he passed it to the boy.

"As you see our plans for the academy has been approved, I'll be meeting with the academy staff this evening to explain it to them.." he said.

Akito bowed in gratitude "Thank you sir, I honestly appreciate your help".

The hokage lifted his hand "Don't, this is for the good of the village not a personal favor" he chastised the boy.

The Uchiha bowed again before he walked toward the exit when the Yamanaka called to him.

"Akito, just one more thing" the man said "Come tomorrow after the ceremony.. There is something I'll need from you" he said.

The boy bowed one last time before walking out a small smile dancing across his futures.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Seating near a small campsite where two people their futures obscured by the shadows of the ancient trees around them.

A small almost inaudible noise of leaves being crushed by foot made the two jump up, their eyes carefully looking around.

Zabuza was carefully holding his blade, his eyes narrowed as he throwed a glance toward where his apprentice was currently standing, carefully holding a senbon.

A shadow in the image of a man approached them before from the woods walked the spiky haired Uchiha boy he was waiting for.

"Back already?" he growled "What decided to back out from our deal?" he asked, suspicious of the boy returning so quickly.

Akito didn't even crack a smile "Afraid not Zabuza" he said "Rather you are one lucky man, the hokage decided to grant the two of you the privilege of working for our village, with all that it's includes."

"And where's the catch? I don't believe your hokage will accept us just like that" the man grumbled.

The Uchiha nodded "Indeed he won't, the condition he put in is for the two of you to get the approval of our T and I, or in other words you'll submit yourself willingly for interrogation" he said.

Zabuza tensed at that, after all giving himself willingly to people who might imprison him or worse wasn't a very bright idea.

He glanced at Haku who stood there simply awaiting his orders and a bitter smile spread through his futures.

"Very well" he answered "I'll accept the condition, but be warned should you turn on us you'll regret it" he warned the boy who simply nodded.

"Very well, come with me.. The interrogators are already await" he stated before turning on his hills and walking away, back toward the village, the two rouges right behind him.

They passed the village gate without a hitch after the Uchiha presented the document signed by the new hokage to the guards.

From there they made a beeline toward the abandoned building in the far east side of the village where they were met by three masked people lead by a man with bear mask.

"So those are the two?" the bear masked asked "Very well, come with me" he told the two before turning to the Uchiha.

"You can go now lad, we will take it from here" the man said in a gruff voice which the Uchiha had no difficulty connecting to Morino Ibiki.

With that Akito bid the two farewell before walking away, sure that before long he will see those two wearing the uniform of Konoha.

The rest of the day he spent with both Nanami and Neji catching up, and come night he went to back home.

Before getting to bed he stopped before the small mural filled with names, clasping his hands in front of it he muttered something before going to sleep.

Just another peaceful day.

A day to be cherished.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seating in a small room, surrounded by numerous chunin the newly minted hokage looked at each and every occupant of the room.

Those people around him, while far from being the strongest in the village had a crucial role to play in the creation of the future generation of shinobi.

The academy staff, those dedicated chunin who took upon themselves the teaching of the next generation.

If they truly wanted to make a change, this was the first place they needed to start.

And this is why he was seating here now, surrounded by those people, a small board behind him.

He recognized some of them, like the cheerful Umino with his ponytail and scarred nose, or the blonde Matsumoto Itami, his eyes landed on another one he was familiar with, a young man who was a new addition to the faculty.

Ban Katsuo, the redhead man who got the rank of chunin on the last exam.

Seeing him Inoichi had to control himself as to not grimace, the Intel on this man was quite conflicting.

Shaking his head he got up drawing the attention to himself.

"My freinds" he started "You who give the new generation their first footsteps into our world, your dedication to your students is to be admired even though it is not always as rewarding or prestigious as other vocations"

A thin smile appeared on his face as he saw them nodding, agreeing with his words.

"I know you are doing the best you can with the tools you are given, but unfortunately the decline of the skills in our younger generation is terrible" the man shook his head in dismay but continued quickly before any of them could protest.

"I do not blame you for that, you are doing your best with what you are given." he quickly placated them "But I am sure you will all agree with me that a change is necessary" he stated.

Murmurs of agreement spread through the small group.

Smiling widely he continued "Which is why I am here, through the works of some of our own we came up with new reforms for our educational system" he announced dramatically.

The teachers fell silent as their curiosity was picked.

"The first point of change will be the hours, with more time you can give them more.. Thus two more hours will be added to the curriculum. Of course it will also mean a raise to your salaries" Inoichi was in his element now, captivating the people by talking about what's important to them.

The instructors were all captivated as they listened to their new leader.

Seeing that the Yamanaka continued "The second point is where the true changes will be. I believe that third year should be used by our students to get to know the possibilities they have." he paused taking a breath before continuing.

"There are many vocations available to a shinobi, he can be medic or a front line fighter, he can join the assassination units or the torture and interrogation forces, he could become a teacher or a researcher, not to mention all possible subcategories. And it is my belief that while it is important for a shinobi or a kunoichi to have knowledge in evert aspect there should be the aspect in which they accel" he spread his hands dramatically.

"Which is why third year will be used to explore their possibilities and discovering their talents and from fourth year forward they will take specialized courses, while still taking some general classes with everyone"

He got up before he continued "Last but not least, my plan is to emphasize unity, which is why there will be weekly lectures about unity, you will be given the exact schedule" he finished.

His words were met by applause by the people seating around him.

Feeling satisfied Inoichi used the rest of the time to get closer to those people, giving them the feeling of importance.

Leaving the meeting he couldn't help but smile, this worked pretty well.

End of chapter 31.


	32. chapter 32

**Akito Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **An:** This chapter is boring in all honesty and serves two purposes. First: a transition chapter and second putting in place some stuff for the next arc.

 **Chapter 32.**

It was a dark night, the moon was new and the star light was covered by the thick dark clouds.

In a dark alley a shadow stirred, moving toward a small window deeper within the alley.

Reaching it's destination the shadow stopped as it carefully peered into the window and into the small dark apartment.

After a moment waiting the shadow was satisfied with the silence and carefully entered the apartment, emitting no sound.

It was a small one room apartment and it didn't take the shadow long to reach its target, a sleeping young man his hair red as blood lying on the only bed in the room.

As the shadow approached the sleeping man stirred a bit as if feeling the presence of someone else, but didn't appear to wake up.

As if out of nowhere, a small syringe appeared in the shadows hand as approached the sleeping man, his hand moving toward the man's hand intending to inject him with the murky substance.

The next seconds happend to fast as the sleeping man suddenly lurched up with a kick toward the shadows hand sending the syringe soaring out of it's hand, and only it's quick reflexes saved it from a second kick in the ribs.

Ban Katsuo jumped from his bed, his long red hair disheveled, his eyes looking with panic at the figure in front of him.

He gritted his teeth as the darkness obscured his assailant from him, his mind was in overdrive.

Who was this person? Why was he here?

A cold feeling settled in his heart, could his secret have been discovered?

He didn't have time to think though as the shadow dashed toward him, it's leg already lifting up to strike him, causing him to jump back, only for the figure to vanish mid kick appearing right behind him.

A 'crunch' resounded in the air as the kick connected with his back, sending him flying toward the wall.

He spun around but his opponent was to fast for him, and he felt his head flying up as another kick connected with his jugular and another one striking his ribs, causing him to fall to his knees, breathless.

"Unfortunately, you've knocked out the syringe" the shadow suddenly spoke, and Katsuo had no problem at all to recognize his attacker now.

"Uchiha" he mumbled.

But Akito, seemingly unconcerned with his identity being exposed knocked the redhead out.

Without making any other noise, the Uchiha lifted the limp body before he exited the apartment through the window, vanishing into the darkness of the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brightly lit room was silent, all the occupants looking down at the three people lying bound apperantly unconscious on the ground.

The faceless masks of the Anbu contributing to the eerie feeling in the room.

From the far side of the room, Akito looked at the four and sighed.

Looking up he saw the newly minted hokage walking back and forth in his office, and couldn't help but remember the events that happened right after the inauguration.

 **Flashback.**

Arriving to the hokage tower right after the man's inauguration speech, as he was ordered he was greeted by the blonde leader who sat in his office alone.

The man's expression was serious, his blue eyes cold.

When he entered the man looked up from a document in his hand but his expression didn't soften.

"Akito, thank you for coming" the man said "Please sit down" he instructed.

Obeying the Uchiha took the seat, and as he did the Yamanaka offered him the document he was viewing earlier.

Taking the document Akito quickly read through it, his eyes widening.

When he was finished he looked up at the blonde.

"Sir? " he asked uncertainly "Wouldn't giving this to the Anbu make more sense?".

The man sighed "As you see from the file, Ban Katsuo and Yakushi Kabuto are suspected in illegal activity, unfortunately sending Anbu to investigate might arise their suspicion..." he sighed again his fingers massaging the bridge of his nose.

"I understand Hokage sama" the boy nodded "I'll do it" he agreed.

Inoichi smiled "Thank you Akito, but do remember not to engage them until you'll get evidence" he warned him.

The black haired boy nodded, bowing to the man before he exited the office.

 **Flashback end.**

And so for two straight weeks he did all in his power to investigate the two.

And the result was his late night mission to bring one of the traitors while a group of anbu was dispatched to bring in the Yakushi.

Blinking, Akito looked around at the three unconscious people and his brow furrowed.

Looking again around the room he was about to ask the hokage when the door opened and six masked shinobi entered, carrying a limp body before throwing it unceremoniously on the floor.

It was Yakushi Kabuto, his body didn't look hurt, but his unmoving chest told the young assassin that the silver haired traitor was dead.

The hokage apperantly noticed that as well, as he got up and approached the limp body.

Crouching he checked the puls and the heart beat before closely examining the body and looking up a sigh escaped his throat.. He noticed he did it a lot lately.

"Suicide" he declared and looking at the Anbu who nodded curtly.

"We surrounded him and he knew he lost." the leader of the group, a man with a Crow mask said "Apperantly he had a small pack of poison hidden in his teeth.. He died nearly immediately".

The hokage sighed shaking his head "That's unfortunate, but we still have three more prisoners..let's hope they know something" he said "Please call Morino here.. We will work on it together".

The Anbu nodded before vanishing, leaving the hokage and Akito alone again.

They stood there in silence for a moment before the hokage broke it.

"That's quite concerning" he said quietly.

"Sir?" the boy asked unsure what exactly was worrying the man so much, after all betrayals weren't exactly unheard of.

"What concerns me Akito is that it took us so long to actually find those traitors.. The only reason we found out about it was because of pure luck.. Yakushi approached Katsuo in a small shady bar... And only due to an anbu operative who was there off duty drinking did we get our hands on it" he explained.

Akito's eyes widend as he understood it, his face paling.

"Does that mean?" he asked.

The blonde nodded grimly "Indeed, it is time to step up our internal services, our counter intelligence seems to be lacking" he said.

"Many will be displeased" the Uchiha stated but from his tone it was obvious that he wasn't one of those people.

The hokage nodded "True, but it firstly it is within my authority and secondly" the man paused "What they won't know won't hurt them" he said.

Akito nodded in understanding "That being said sir.. Why are you telling me this? It's not like I can help here, what with my futures being quite unique" he asked.

The man flashed him a smile "It's simple, I trust you and seeing as it is you who made all of this" he spread his hands "possible, I thought it's only fair I'll let you know.. Of course Shikaku and Choza are both aware of the changes as well" he said.

Akito nodded, after all those two were the man's closest friends.

"Thank you Inoichi sama" the boy bowed "I appreciate your trust."

The man nodded before returning to his seat, relaxing into the chair and crossing his fingers.

"There is one more topic I wished to discuss with you" he said.

Akito nodded waiting for the man to continue.

"As you know, in two weeks the chunin exam will take place, and seeing as the second part will be in the forest of death I want to have some of our people patrolling them.. What with the possible security risks the exams create"

Akito nodded in understanding "I'll do it then sir" he agreed.

The man smiled "Thank you Akito, you'll be given a blank mask and trench coat to hide your futures, together with you will be patrolling another squad of Anbu..." he said.

Akito nodded again "I understand sir" he said.

Inoichi smiled again "That will be all, you are dismissed" he said.

The Uchiha bowed before leaving the office, a soft smile on his face.

End of chapter 32.

An :Apology for the short and boring chapter, however as I stated earlier this was only a transition chapter.. Next chapter will be the begging of the exams.


	33. Chapter 33

Akito Uchiha.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

An : My apologies for the long delay, real life is quite busy for me lately.

Chapter 33.

* * *

He jumped quickly, landing on a small branch which miraculously was holding his weight, his black eyes narrowed, as he scanned the area for his target.

When his target walked into the village he wasn't there, being on a mission only returning a few hours prior.

But seeing the boy with his ridiculous attire rang an alarm bell in his mind.

Finding his target he smiled lightly, the boy was walking through the narrow alley, his painted face telling anyone who knew something about Suna what his specialty was.

The boy passed through the alley before turning right, toward where the guests were to sleep.

Nimbly the black haired assassin vanished into the shadows as he approached the building where his target vanished to, his eyes scanning the windows until he stopped at one of them and his blood froze.

Their seating near the window was a boy, his hair red and his eyes light green, and a single word tattooed over his braw.

"What is he doing here?" the assassin wondered his eyes narrowing.

The boy suddenly stirred, his cold gaze moving toward window staring out if it.

Without wasting a moment Akito vanished from the area, his mouth set in determinatdetermination.. He needed to repot this to the hokage.

* * *

Seating behind his desk Inoichi cast his gaze toward the window and the numerous stars in the dark skies.

A sigh escaped his mouth as he looked over the report given to him by Ibiki.

"How disappointing" he muttered casting the report aside, his hand clenching in anger.

"Yakushi" he hissed "it seems that you were the only big fish in this pond.. Taking all your secrets with you to the grave" he yawned tiredly "If only there was a way to interrogate the dead" he mumbled and stopped a small dark smile crossing his face.

"Realy Inoichi" a weary voice sounded from the door "You don't really mean to use itb, do you?"

The newly minted hokage looked up toward the voice and couldn't help but smile at the sight of the man to who it belonges.

"Shikaku" he greeted his freind who walked in "While I am always glad to see you, I would also like to remind you to knock before you come in" he said "Honestly even Akito understands this".

A mischievous smile crossed the

man's face.

"You're one to talk _hokage sama_ " he replied "As if you were any different when lord third was still in the office".

Inoichi barked a laugh before shaking his head "Something concerns you Shikaku, otherwise you wouldn't have come here at such an hour" he said "Why don't you tell me what bothers you?" he

The Nara sighed "You mean aside from you planning to use a kinjutsu? Not that I don't approve" he said humorously before his expression turned serious.

"You trust the boy to much Inoichi, even though right now the two of you are on the same page there is no guarantee it will stay this way" the man said as he sat down in front of his replacement.

A small frown spread on the blonde's face.

"You have been talking to Hiruzen haven't you?" he asked.

Shikaku didn't try to deny it.

"I have, still even with the two of them not seeing eye to eye you have to admit that he has a point"

Inoichi shook his head "You only say that because you don't understand the boy old friend " he said "Have you read more thoroughly the report on his psychological condition you would understand" he said closing his eyes lifting his hands to stretch.

This picked the man's interest "Would you elaborate?" he asked.

"It's not that complicated really" the Yamanaka replied "Akito suffers from a very and I mean very low self esteem" he started before being interrupted by his friend.

"Low self esteem?" he asked surprised "Are you sure we are still talking about the same boy?".

"Let me finish." the hokage replied annoyed "Ever since I met the boy I noticed his problem, think about it he was abused since he was a kid and there was never anyone to help him there besides Itachi who abandoned him later on. He was always told he was trash, the result was simple he started to hate them and through the hate he tried to establish his own self esteem" he lifted his hand to stop the black haired man from speaking.

"This is normal by the way, people with low self esteem will try to bolster themselves subconsciously in many ways, often by mentality belittling others. However when his clan was slaughtered he lost the target of his anger and yet his self image stayed as low as before. Subconsciously he was looking for a way to bolster himself and he found it in the village as a whole.. ".

"And then the incident at the trip changed his opinion on the civilians and thus he made a distinction between the shinobi and the civilians" Shikaku finished the explanation as he caught on to what his freind meant.

"Precisely" the blonde hokage nodded "And while he didn't hate the civilians he couldn't trust them, so when the old man endangered his belief by giving a chance to the civilians it wasn't out of spite that he retaliated but rather in his eyes as self defense." he massaged the bridge of his nose as he waited for his friend to respond.

"So In other words, Akito is a damaged boy who is loyal fiercely to the shinobi of this village and thus as long as something won't endanger us.." shaking his head he sighed "How troublesome".

The Yamanaka couldn't help but smile "As you see there is nothing to worry about." he said when someone knocked on the door.

"Hokage sama" the voice of the Uchiha came from over the closed door "May I enter? I have an important report" he said.

"Of course, please come in Akito" he said before turning to the Nara.

"Shikaku, can I ask you to prepare all that is necessary for the kinjutsu?" he asked.

The man nodded "Don't worry about it, I'll do it" he said before getting up and turning toward the door and passing by the Uchiha inclined his head before walking out leaving the two alone.

Akito walked in before bowing to the leader

"Good evening hokage sama" he greeted the man.

Inoichi smiled lightly "Akito, please take a seat, do you want to drink anything?" he asked.

The boy shook his head "Thank you sir but I am not thirsty" he declined.

"Very well" the man said "How was your mission?" he asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary sir, the target was neutralized. My report has nothing to do with my mission" he said.

The hokage raised his brow "Oh? Than what is it about?" he asked, curious.

"I've spotted someone here in the village, a boy I've met in my own chunin exam" he said.

"Oh?" the hokage looked more surprised than anything "And who might it be that the mere sight of him caused you to rush here and report?".

"He is a jinchuriki sir, and an unstable one to boot" he said causing the blonde man to widen his eyes.

"A jinchuriki?" he asked "Are they nuts? It's already quite the risk sending your jinchuriki to another village but an unstable one?!" biting his lip the man got up and started pacing back and forth.

"What the hell are they thinking? Why would they send him here?" he mumbled, worried.

"I know not sir, but I've seen him slaughter a team effortlessly when he lost control" the assassin reported.

Inoichi stopped his pacing "This is indeed worrying, we should raise our security.. Whatever it is that they are planning we will be ready" he said "I will also personally assign a few anbu operatives to keep an eye on him" a smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you Akito, this knowledge is extremely useful".

The boy bowed "Of course sir, this is but my duty" he replied.

"Duty or not, you did well.. Please go and rest. The first phase of the exam will take place in three days" the Yamanaka said.

Akito bowed before turning around to walk out when the hokage's voice stopped him.

"Oh by the way Akito, Ino was looking for you, asked me to tell you if I'll see you" he said.

"Then I'll go look for her, good night Inoichi sama" the boy replied before walking out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

He walked through the dark night, the houses of the village behind him until he arrived at a small training ground where he found the person he was looking for.

She was dressed in dark shinobi clothes, her mouth covered by a mask and her hair combed into a long pony tail.

She jumped around, blending into the darkness as she trained.

Smiling lightly he Purposely stepped on a small brunch.

The noise caused the girl to turn around and throw a senbon toward him, a senbon which he easily caught between his fingers.

"Realy Ino.. Throwing a senbon without looking who it is.. What if it was some kid?" he asked her amused by her reaction.

The girl approached him lowering here mask and reveling a soft smile.

"Hmm, I knew it was you.." she replied lightly "In any case it's nice to see you again, how was your mission?" she asked.

He shrugged "Nothing interesting... Killed some merchant and his guards" he replied "I doubt though that you were looking for me just to ask me how I am doing..".

She snorted "True, not like I want to see your ugly mug more than necessary" she said "I was actually looking for some pointers on the exam".

The boy nodded as if expecting it.

"There is no much to it" he said "The first part will be a written exam, most likely some kind of trick will be involved" a yawn escaped his mouth.

"The second part will be survival and gathering most likely, this one is the most dangerous of the three stages" he explained "There are no rules there, you can kill or do anything to your opponents so be careful and don't underestimate your opponents. As for the third traditionally its a tournament.. One on one fights" he finished.

She looked at him annoyed "I know all of that" she said "I do read you know" shaking her head she tried to smack him over his head only for her hand to be caught by the boy.

"What I meant is some insight about the opponents and general tactics" she said as he released her hand.

The boy nodded and closed his eyes.

"I don't know much about your opponents, I never even heared of this _sound_ village so I won't be much of a help there" he said before lifting his hand "But I do know one team there.. They are an extremely dangerous team from Suna so if you can stay away from them" he warned her "One is a puppeteer which means poison... The blonde girl I am not sure, however the most dangerous of them is the red head boy.. Stay away from them" he said forcefully.

The girl nodded "I'll be careful, but if I will encounter them I won't back off from the fight" she said.

The boy suddenly moved forward and caught her forcefully by the shoulders.

"No!" he said forcefully "If you meet them run away or call for help and leave the exam.. I won't have you dying!".

Ino gulped as her friend's eyes turned red as his sharingan activated.

"Is he really that dangerous?" she asked surprised by the boy's forceful attitude.

He nodded "He really is".

She nodded "Very well, I promise" she said.

A small smile appeared on Akito's face "Good, as for more general pointers try to keep the element of surprise. Bring with yourself as much shinobi tools as possible including explosives and poison.. Try to create as many traps as you can and never unless you have no other choice show your enemy all your tricks, remember that many of your opponents will hide and wait to see as much of your capabilities as they can before striking. Oh and don't forget to take medical supplies" he finished.

The girl nodded her golden hair fluttered as she did "Thanks Akito" she said "And since you're here how about a small spar?" she asked.

The boy smiled and moved into stance.

"Gladly".

* * *

End of chapter 33.

Next chapter the chunin exams.


End file.
